Linaje inmortal
by Lourob
Summary: Amo escribir sobre los Vulturi. Espero que les guste este fic sobre Aro y disfruten al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. El destino puede cambiar tu pacífica vida de un dìa al otro, un secreto revelado, un linaje muy particular, provocará que una joven se enfrente al más temible de los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

_Linaje inmortal_

Introducción.

Nunca sabremos con certeza que nos depara el destino. En un pequeño pueblo de Italia una joven virtuosa e inexperta, en Volterra un ser con ansias de venganza. Cautha emprende un viaje para conocer sus orígenes, ignora que su curiosidad la llevará a estar frente a frente con el más temible de los vampiros.

**Capítulo I El secreto**

-¡Cautha! ¡Cautha!

La voz de mi madre llamando insistentemente logró apartarme de mi juego vespertino.

-¡Un momento! Respondí con desgano.

Odiaba que interrumpiera mis ejercicios mentales pero mi madre estaba muy enferma debía acompañarla y colaborar en todo lo que necesitara.

Me levanté dejando la copa de cristal sobre la mesa, la misma que había intentado mover sin tener contacto físico. Si... tenía dones particulares, entre ellos mover distintos elementos sin necesitar rozarlos. Descubrí apenas siendo niña que gozaba de ciertos poderes, por el contrario ignoraba el por qué. Lo que más colmaba mi entusiasmo era ver imágenes pasadas a través de los objetos al tocarlos, y de esa forma descubrir parte de su historia, un privilegio muy preciado para mí. Lo triste era no poder compartirlo con nadie salvo mi madre, hubiera terminado acusada de brujería con toda seguridad. A mi modo de ver eran virtudes peculiares, parte de un mundo paranormal y tal vez habría muchas personas con esas habilidades, aunque por el momento no conocía ninguna.

Acudiendo a su llamado me dirigí a la habitación. La vi acostada últimamente como la mayoría de los días. Su extraña enfermedad la había prácticamente postrado, no había solución ni remedio alguno que la sanara, intuía con tristeza que pronto llegaría su fin.

-Cautha. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Otra vez insistes con esas cosas, me gustaría que antes de irme de éste mundo tuvieras una vida normal.

-La tengo madre.

-No, no la tienes. No sales a divertirte con amigas o paseas por el pueblo, te veo muy solitaria y eso no es bueno.

Me acerqué hasta su cama lentamente, de pie la observé. Lucía más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios resecos, sus ojos negros apagados por el sufrimiento.

Di unos pasos y cogí el libro de la pequeña mesa junto a su cama.

-¿Quieres que te lea un capítulo?

Mi madre miró hacia la ventana, las sombras comenzaban a ganarle a la luz tiñendo de nuevos colores el retazo de cielo.

-Otro día se ha ido. Murmuró.

Sentándome a sus pies sobre la manta azul hilada a mano, abrí la novela de Umberto Eco,

« El nombre de la rosa. »

-No, no leas. Hoy necesito pensar. Interrumpió en voz baja.

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué madre?

-Debo tomar una decisión y por eso te he llamado, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

La observé un tanto inquieta por el misterio que rodeaba nuestro diálogo.

-¿Qué deseas preguntarme? Dije depositando el libro cerrado en mi regazo.

No me contestó de inmediato, se tomó el tiempo que seguramente creía necesario para tener valor. Lo sabía, aunque no leía los pensamientos, podía percibir los sentimientos de las personas antes de que abrieran la boca. Otro extraordinario don...

Noté indecisión, angustia, miedo...

-Cautha, si tuvieras la elección de saber una verdad aunque fuera dolorosa y cruel... ¿Preferirías desenterrarla o seguir feliz ignorándola? Por favor, no respondas si no estarás segura de lo que me dirás.

-No tengo que pensarlo madre prefiero saber la verdad a cualquier precio.

-Entonces... déjame sola. Sólo tráeme una tisana caliente, esta noche siento más frío que de costumbre y será una larga noche para mí.

Me puse de pie en silencio con miles de interrogantes en mi cabeza. La dejé sola como había pedido y me dispuse a preparar la infusión.

¿A qué se refería mi madre al formularme tan extraña pregunta? Si confesaría que no llevaba su sangre no sería nuevo para mi, gracias a mis dones lo había deducido,_ella lo sabía aunque no habláramos de ello. Por otra parte era la única « especial » en mi familia. ¿Cómo no descubrirlo? Jamás había encajado en el árbol genealógico que había estudiado minuciosamente._

Pero... ¿Cuál era la razón de esa pregunta tan particular? La recordé palabra por palabra.

« Si tuvieras la elección de saber una verdad aunque fuera dolorosa y cruel... ¿Preferirías desenterrarla o seguir feliz ignorándola? »

¿Qué verdad ignoraba aún a mis veinte años?

Elegí la taza de porcelana con ribetes de flores lilas, volqué despacio el chorro de agua hirviendo sobre las hojitas de menta fresca, el aroma envolvió mis sentidos todavía confusos por la anterior situación. Examiné detenidamente como el líquido transparente se pigmentaba de un verde pálido a uno más oscuro y esperé...

¿Qué significaba ignorar la verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Tomé una cuchara de plata del primer cajón y con movimientos lentos fui apartando la menta en un pequeño plato. Estiré la mano hacia las cortinas que ocultaban el exterior haciéndolas a un lado. La luna asomaba tras nubarrones espesos, ni una estrella...

Me sentía inquieta, como sujeta con sogas o presa entre barrotes. Había algo fuera de casa que me atraía, que me llamaba, como tantas noches me había sucedido.

-¡Cautha!

-¡Voy!

Me apresuré a tomar una bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre. Ella había encendido el velador, deposité el té a sus pies y la ayudé para que quedara semisentada en la cama.

-¿Dos almohadas está bien?

-Sí gracias.

Acerqué la bandeja fijándola con precisión en su regazo.

-Está muy caliente. La alerté.

-Tendré cuidado.

-¿Quieres que lea?

-No... ¿Tú no deberías estar en la quermese del pueblo?

-No iré dejándote sola.

-Olvídalo estoy mejor sólo que...

-¿Qué? Pregunté abrumada, tal vez se decidiría por develar el misterio.

Percibí sus emociones... Duda, tristeza, temor...

-¿Hay algo que deberías decirme y no te animas?

Me observó mientras bebía un trago de la infusión, después negó con la cabeza en silencio.

Diablos... Comenzaba a impacientarme, odié el hecho de no poder leer los pensamientos, aunque las personas me transmitían sus emociones no podía ir más allá de eso.

-Tengo calor. Murmuró.

Con una de sus escuálidas manos hizo a un lado la manta. No lo suficiente para mi gusto.

Fijé la vista en el tejido, me concentré... Imaginé mi mano tomándola con delicadeza, arrastrándola hasta verla en el suelo. Me concentré más... No existía movimiento o sonido alrededor mío, sólo mi deseo. Olvidé a mi madre a la habitación y a los objetos que la componían, nada importaba, sólo mi fuerza mental empecinada en mover la manta.

Finalmente sonreí observando el abrigo deslizarse hasta detenerse en el suelo.

-Cautha...

Mis ojos la miraron detenidamente. ¿Podría este hecho convencerla de confesarme esa verdad?

-Cautha ve al pueblo a divertirte. Estaré bien.

Entrecerré los ojos molesta, evidentemente no sabría nada más por hoy aunque volvería a insistir.

Camino al pueblo por el sendero apenas iluminado volví a pensar en el secreto que tan bien guardaba mi madre. ¿Qué tan malo sería que no había podido decírmelo antes? ¿Mis orígenes? Si, eso era factible sin embargo... ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo? ¿Sería mi verdadera madre una bruja malvada? ¿Provenía de una familia de magos? No... Era temor lo que percibía en ella, parecía querer evitar el momento de enfrentarme con lo desconocido aunque a la vez algo la empujaba a revelarlo.

Miré hacia mis costados mientras acomodaba la capucha de mi capa y apretaba el paso. Se había hecho tarde para la fiesta en la aldea y era lo único que obligaba a apresurarme, pues no había inconveniente para andar en el solitario sendero.

Amaba la noche, me sentía cómoda y libre protegida por la oscuridad aunque... ¿Protegida de qué? Extrañas sensaciones albergaban mi alma, lo contrario a la generalidad de las personas que temían a las sombras, para mi era el medio más confortable para moverme. Por otra parte el pueblo era tranquilo, no abundaban desconocidos por lo tanto en ese sentido era seguro.

Observé los picos altos de los pinos que adornaban la senda mientras el olor a resina penetraba en mi nariz, todo lucía como si estuviera petrificado, ni una brisa, sin embargo adivinaba que las criaturas nocturnas vigilaban desde sus sitios. De vez en cuando algún búho rompía el silencio con prudencia y discreción.

Respiré profundo, el sendero descendía empinado y se mostró a mis ojos las primeras brillantes luces del pueblo...

Volví a casa después de dos horas, la médica del pueblo gentilmente me alcanzó en una vieja furgoneta.

-Pasaré a ver a tu madre si no tienes inconveniente. Dijo apenada.

-Muchas gracias, dormiré más tranquila si usted la revisa.

Con el correr de los días mi madre empeoró, nada podía hacer. La medicina no daba resultado, todos los esfuerzos eran inocuos.

Observé el reloj de pared, las nueve en punto, noche de luna llena. Guardé los platos que había lavado después de la cena, al cerrar la pequeña puerta del armario la vi...

Mi madre, de pie con su camisón celeste me observaba.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por la doctora?

-No, sólo quiero hablar contigo antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo.- suspiró -lamento haberte asustado.

-No me has asustado, no me sobresalto fácilmente.

Lentamente se dirigió al sillón de mimbre del comedor y tomó asiento.

-Ven Cautha.

Me acerqué sentándome en la alfombra a sus pies. Amaba sentarme como si fuera una niña a escuchar historias y cuentos. La diferencia que esta vez estaba segura que el relato me involucraría.

-Debo hablarte de tus orígenes, necesito que me escuches con atención. Una vez que haya terminado deberás tomar una decisión, pero no quiero que lo hagas pensando en mi bienestar, si no en ti. Si después de contarte todo los detalles quieres seguir adelante entonces te apoyaré.

Dios, que extraño todo. ¿Apoyarme si deseaba buscar a mi verdadera familia? Por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Qué podría echarme atrás?

Mi madre respiró hondo y comenzó el desarrollo de una historia muy particular.

-Hace miles de años, una familia perteneciente a la realeza etrusca vivían felices rodeados de riqueza y bienestar, dichosos por el nacimiento de su hija que creció en un hogar lleno de amor y paz. Sin embargo, una fatídica mañana los bárbaros invadieron su tierra, incendiaron casas y también el palacio donde ellos habitaban. Ambos quedaron en la ruina sin nada, ni un mendrugo de pan. Eso no fue todo, lo más cruel que soportaron fue el robo de esa niña pequeña, luz de sus ojos. Su hija desapareció llevándose con ella un talismán colgado de su cuello regalo de su padre, y todas las esperanzas de ser feliz por el resto de los días que les quedaban.

-Es una triste historia, pero... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esa niña? Interrumpí inquieta.

-Esa pequeña creció separada de sus padres, a su vez al llegar a la madurez se casó y tuvo un hijo, éste también tuvo descendencia y así sucesivamente...

-Madre, creo entender que todos ellos son parte de mis ancestros. ¿No es así?

-Si...

-¿Dónde vive mi familia biológica? ¿Podría conocerlos?

-Todos han muerto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En el orfanato donde tu padre y yo te recogimos, una enfermera ante el juramento de mi silencio, me contó paso por paso lo que acabo de revelarte. Tras los años y al llegar a una edad determinada por misteriosas enfermedades tus ascendientes morían. Como una maldición. Así murieron tus verdaderos padres, tu padre de crianza, y así moriré yo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Que finalidad tiene tu relato? Ya no me encontraré con ellos, no los podré abrazar ni besar. ¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Cómo es que todos mueren?

Mi madre quedó muda, me miró en silencio tratando de leer mi mente, imposible ella no tenía ningún don.

-¡No entiendo!- protesté indignada- ¿por qué me haces esto? no tendré la oportunidad de encontrarme con alguien de mi sangre, nadie quedó en éste mundo.

-Si hay alguien...

Me puse de pie impaciente caminando de un extremo a otro del comedor.

-¡Ponte de acuerdo! Me has dicho hace segundos que todos están muertos. ¿Quien ha sobrevivido?

Mi madre clavó la vista en el regazo.

-¡Habla por favor!

-Aquél hombre cuya hija le han robado. Murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Busqué con mis ojos el abrigo para salir apresurada.

-Quédate tranquila iré por la doctora. Balbuceé nerviosa.

-¡No estoy desvariando!

-No puedes estar diciendo esas cosas. ¿Es qué no te escuchas? Has dicho que ha sobrevivido un hombre que ha pisado esta tierra siglos atrás. ¡Me estás asustando!

-Cautha tranquila sé lo que digo... además he dicho que hay alguien de tu sangre que podrás conocer, no dije que estuviera vivo.

Me dejé caer en un sillón frente a ella.

-¿De qué hablas madre? Es... un disparate, no tiene lógica, es antinatural.

-Lo sé, pero... ¿Tus dones tienen lógica?

La miré a los ojos. Era cierto nada de lo que era capaz de hacer era lógico.

-Te escucho- dije con la voz apagada- imagino que no debe ser humano.

-No lo es... Él es un vampiro y se esconde en Volterra.

Bien, o corría a buscar al médico desesperada pensando que tal vez mi madre estaba transitando las últimas horas de vida y deliraba por la fiebre, o me sentaba a escucharla...

La miré, su rostro aunque pálido y demacrado no daba signos de locura. De pie lentamente me posicioné frente a ella.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Crees que me llamará la atención conocer un vampiro aunque sea mi ascendiente?

-Es que aún hay más.

-¿Ohhh hay más? Interesante- me burlé- ¿debo convertirme en vampiresa al llegar a una edad?

Mi madre movió la cabeza tristemente.

-No tomes a risa lo que te he dicho, debes estar preparada si quieres llegar hasta él.

-¡Pues no quiero! Te lo agradezco me quedaré aquí e intentaré seguir mi vida como si nada, me casaré tendré hijos seré feliz...

-No podrás.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Cerré los ojos y murmuré. -No es justo, no cuentas de una buena vez cual es la razón de haber roto el silencio que guardaste tanto tiempo.

-Cautha, esa niña fue robada y por sus genes transmitió una maldición, nadie que tenga conexión con esa estirpe sea biológico o por adopción sobrevivirá. Me lo ha dicho la enfermera y sé que es así, en mi está la prueba.

Respiré hondo.

-Bien... Que se supone que tengo que hacer. ¿Ir hasta él y suplicar que cese la maldición?

-No. Te he dicho que la niña llevaba un talismán regalo de su padre al momento de ser robada. Ese dije a pasado de mano en mano, de sus ascendientes a sus descendientes. Ese amuleto debe regresar a él. Es suyo, le pertenece, ya que a su niña jamás la encontró.

Cerré mis ojos fuerte intentando hilvanar tanta absurda información.

-Si el dije pasó de mano en mano y nadie se atrevió a devolverlo... ¿Dónde está?

Su mirada se desvió lentamente hacia el techo, observé la puertecilla de madera que pertenecía a la buhardilla.

-¿Allí?

-Si, estuvo escondido por veinte años desde que la enfermera me lo dio al ponerte en mis brazos. ¡Ayyy! No me siento bien... debo volver a la cama. ¿Me ayudas?

-Por supuesto.

Me apresuré a acercarme a mi madre para que se apoyara en mí, se puso de pie despacio y con pasos lentos nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Una vez que su cuerpo encontró el cobijo de las sábanas, quité una de las almohadas para mayor comodidad, la arropé con el grueso edredón y la observé.

Se acurrucó y murmuró.

-Así está mejor solo necesito dormir.

Di un beso en su frente tibia y me retiré no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su imagen algo marchita.

-Volterra... debes ir a Volterra. Murmuró.

Apenas cerré la puerta caminé apresurada hasta el comedor, mis ojos se clavaron en la pequeña puerta de la buhardilla. Estaba allí... guardado... el famoso talismán que pertenecía a mi ascendiente, ese ser oscuro e inmortal que permanecía oculto ante la vista de los seres humanos, ese... que fuera quien fuera se había quedado despojado prácticamente de todo, además del talismán.

En mis manos estaba el poder de salvar a mi madre si esa historia tan extravagante fuera verdad. ¿Qué perdería si husmeaba entre muebles viejos y disfraces de antaño? Nada...

Cogí una silla y la acerqué para poder alcanzar los extremos de la pequeña escalera de cedro. Una vez que logré estar a una altura considerable alcé una de mis manos y tiré del extremo. Con facilidad trepé por ella con suma rapidez, hice a un lado el pasador de bronce y empujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que la abertura rectangular quedó abierta de par en par. Escalé los cuatro escalones y trepé hasta ingresar en el habitáculo. Sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba apenas, creando en los claro-oscuros sombras chinescas. Caminé cinco pasos y tanteé el interruptor en la pared. La buhardilla se aclaró con la pálida luz artificial.

Giré para tener una total visión de cada objeto que yacía inerte en las viejas repisas y en los rincones. De pie, observé en silencio metro a metro a mi alrededor.

¿Por dónde comenzaba? ¿En que sitio cubierto de polvo y alguna que otra telaraña encontraría el preciado elemento? ¿Mi madre habría sido coherente en relatarme esos disparatados hechos? No tenía más prueba eficiente que hallar el talismán, sólo así me convencería.

Pero esa noche fue en vano, no pude encontrarlo por más esfuerzos que hice por indagar meticulosamente cada rincón.

No volví hablar con mi madre sobre el tema, la veía cada vez más débil y constantemente distraída, preferí dejar a un lado esa loca historia sobre mis raíces.

Un domingo lluvioso acompañé a la doctora hasta el umbral de la puerta, su expresión de tristeza me confirmó que mi madre agonizaba y sólo cabía esperar el triste momento de su fin.

En su última visita le aplicó una fuerte dosis de morfina para los dolores y al menos pudo dormir. Sentada en el sillón con un libro de Julio Verne en mi regazo, el dije volvió a rondar mi cabeza. ¿Si retornaba la búsqueda una vez más? De nada valdría encontrarlo luego que mi madre dejara este mundo. Era ahora o nunca.

Repetí cada acción de aquella noche en la que abandoné la buhardilla desesperanzada, convencida que ese relato mitad fantasioso y mitad creíble no tenía fundamentos lógicos.

El ambiente a causa del encierro despedía un olor característico a humedad. Me acerqué a la ventana de vidrios repartidos y marco astillado, la lluvia se escuchaba incesante golpeando las tejas regalando a mis oídos una música monótona pero dulce.

Eché un vistazo a la vieja biblioteca de mi padre sin moverme del lugar. Mi instinto de lectora abnegada acudió una vez más a repasar cada libro con las yemas de los dedos. Libros viejos, algunos con el lomo descolorido por el paso de los años. ¡Cuántos recuerdos me traían! Podía ver a mi madre cocinando un guisado al atardecer y a él sentado leyéndome alguna obra de ciencia ficción.

Mi padre... Mi padre que finalmente no me había engendrado, sin embargo me había criado con tanto cuidado y amor. No tenía sus genes, no tenía su sangre... la única persona perteneciente a mi árbol genealógico no estaba junto a mi, no la había llegado a conocer nunca... aunque... aún estaba a tiempo...

Recorrí un pequeño trecho hasta llegar a los estantes donde reposaban los textos ordenados. ¿Si el talismán estaba allí? Tomé libro por libro despejando las repisas, deposité en el suelo varios tomos de Hegel mientras sacudía mis manos de polvo. Un rayo lo iluminó todo, en segundos un trueno hizo temblar las paredes. Cerré los ojos, era inútil...

Comenzaba a sentir frío en esa húmeda habitación, decidí abandonar la búsqueda definitivamente.

Sin embargo se dice, que lo que el destino deparó para nosotros... nada puede cambiarlo. Lo que debe ser será, aunque según el escritor Giovanni Papini, el destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad.

Giré mi cabeza buscando un lugar que no hubiera sido examinado, no se me ocurría...

Levanté los libros uno a uno tratando de acomodarlos lo mejor posible, pero algo se interpuso entre el texto de « La Ilíada » y el fondo del estante. Empujé el libro una vez más tratando que se alineara con el resto. No había forma...

Retiré el texto y me coloqué en punta de pie para descubrir que era lo que atravesaba ese espacio. No podía ver bien, alcé mi mano y tanteé despacio con mis dedos. De a poco tomé contacto con algo que parecían ser pequeños eslabones, sujeté lo que parecía ser un collar y lo retiré de su escondite.

Ante mis ojos, una piedra verde tornasol engarzada en plata se balanceó en el aire. La tomé entre mis manos, era una bellísima amatista. Una amatista... piedra que por su energía aleja los malos espíritus...

Su forma perfectamente redonda y pulida provocaba destellos contra la luz del altillo. Me senté en el suelo... El talismán existía... lo tenía en mi poder. Un escalofrió corrió por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mi madre no había divagado.

Sin pensar siquiera que eso conllevaba a que en algún lugar de Volterra existía mi ascendiente sobrenatural, acaricié con el pulgar la piedra. Gritos desgarradores me hicieron soltar la cadena que se precipitó al suelo. Me tapé los oídos con ambas manos. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Retiré mis manos lentamente intentando sobreponerme, examiné el dije sin atreverme a tocarlo. ¿Partían del amuleto esas llamadas de auxilio? Respiré profundo, no habría manera de llegar al fondo del misterio si no me atrevía a intentarlo otra vez.

Así lo hice, tomé el amuleto y repetí la acción de acariciarlo. Los gritos se repitieron cada vez más fuertes pero intenté fortalecerme, permanecí con los ojos cerrados sobrecogida tratando de poner mi mente en blanco. Una imagen borrosa de una habitación en llamas fue develándose, cada vez más nítida. Si... era una gran habitación, el fuego avanzaba devorando parte de los lujosos muebles y cortinados, el humo no permitía demasiada visibilidad pero... una cuna... una mujer aferrada a ella lloraba sin consuelo... Alcancé a distinguir de la joven, una frase apenas... « Nuestra niña no está »

Abrí los ojos repentinamente y separé el pulgar de la piedra. Era suficiente para mí por ahora, tratar de ver las imágenes del extraño objeto me había quitado todas las energías.

Esa mujer... ¿Era la madre de la niña? Mi ascendiente... ¿A quién le hablaba?

Habría alguien más en esa habitación, estaba segura.

-Cautha.

Escuché la voz de mi madre llamándome.

Me puse de pie de inmediato abandonando el dije en el suelo, me acerqué a la pequeña abertura a ras del piso y contesté.

-¡Si! ¡Aquí estoy!

-Tengo sed.

Su tono muy poco perceptible hizo eco en el piso inferior.

-¡Iré de inmediato!

Giré mi rostro contemplando el talismán a pocos metros de mí. Mi madre necesitaba un vaso de agua fresca, pero no me retiraría sin conocerlo a él...

Nuevamente volví a sentarme en el suelo, tomé el amuleto y repetí la acción.

Otra vez la habitación y el fuego, otra vez el llanto...

Alcancé a escuchar unas voces desgarradoras. ¿De qué hablaban? Parte de los motivos del incendio lo había escuchado por boca de mi madre. Los bárbaros...

Me concentré en la figura de aquella mujer que lloraba con desesperación, sus manos agarraban los barrotes de la cuna... pero no eran sólo su manos las crispadas en el hierro... había un hombre con ella. Continué mi exhaustivo examen tratando de seguir sus antebrazos, luego sus brazos, estaba de perfil y no podía ver su rostro aunque si escuché su nombre en ese diálogo desesperado.

-¡El fuego! ¡Aro el fuego avanza! Moriremos.

Mi corazón pareció dejar de latir al escuchar su voz por primera vez.

-¡Quiero mi hija! ¡Malditos quiero mi hija! Sollozó.

-¡Se la llevaron! ¡Se la llevaron!- Ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Observé las llamas avanzar, su rostro giró para ver a su mujer.

-¡No quiero vivir sin ella!

Quedó inmóvil aferrado a la cuna mientras la mujer tiraba de él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya nada podremos hacer!

Parecía en estado de shock, sus músculos torneados se tensaron y exclamó.

-¡Juro que mientras me quede vida no descansaré hasta acabar con cada uno!

-¡Chautha!

¿Cautha?... Ohh Dios mi madre.

Quité el pulgar de la amatista y resoplé con disgusto. Esta vez no abandoné el amuleto, desenredé la cadera rápidamente y la colgué de mi cuello. No me separaría del talismán. Salvo... cuando pudiera llegar a Volterra y lo depositara en sus propias manos.

Ahora estaba segura que todo había ocurrido tal como lo dijo mi madre, eso significaba que la vida de ella dependía de mí...

**Agradecimientos: Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen en mis locas historias, a Vero Cullen por revisar los capítulos, a Crazy Cullen por ayudarme en todo lo que Fanfiction se refiere.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II._

_Camino a Volterra._

Me levanté muy temprano con las primeras luces del alba, debía viajar cuanto antes, el tiempo era oro para mí, y debía aprovechar cada minuto, ya tendría algún momento para seguir indagando sobre él.

Subí a la buhardilla para buscar el viejo bolso de viaje, lo encontré un tanto sucio dentro de un baúl. No recordaba desde cuando había caído en desuso, creía que desde que mi padre había abandonado sus viajes. Él era un buen navegante, había sido contratado por la mejor empresa de Italia.

Bajé mientras mi madre aún dormía, lo revisé cuidadosamente por si tenía algunas cosas en su interior. Lo limpié con un trapo húmedo y probé el cierre de metal prácticamente herrumbrado, era una suerte que funcionara.

Ya en mi habitación coloqué dos mudas de ropa, un peine, cepillo de dientes, dentífrico, y un cuadernillo de nota con su pluma.

Recorrí la habitación con la vista. ¿Abrigo? ¡Sí, eso era! Mi capa colgaba de una silla, me temía que no sería suficiente, era enero y el crudo invierno me haría sentir su rigor. Me quité mi vestido con velocidad y elegí algo de ropa apropiada para usar. Luego de darme una ducha rápida, escogí finalmente las calzas negras de pura lana, y un oscuro sweater grueso tejido por mi madre. Me miré en el espejo mientras soltaba mi renegrido cabello, acomodé mis ondas con los dedos, finalmente tomé el bolso dirigiéndome al comedor.

Despacio entreabrí la puerta de la habitación de mi madre. Me despediría de ella, pero aún debía hacerle unas preguntas. Desconocía si se animaría a quedarse sola unos días, el que yo hubiera encontrado el amuleto y decidir devolverlo, había provocado una leve mejoría de salud. Era increíble la conexión que había con su enfermedad y el hecho.

Mi idea era regresar lo antes posible, en cuanto Aro tuviera en posesión su talismán... aunque... ¿Alguien podría asegurarme que frente a un vampiro podría volver con vida?

Golpes secos en la puerta de calle me sobresaltaron. ¿Quién sería tan temprano?

Mi madre escuchó los llamados y giró entredormida.

-Cautha buenos días.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, un poco mejor. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la puerta?

-Si, iré a ver.

Dirigiéndome al comedor, abrí la puerta de calle.

-¡Doctora! ¡Qué sorpresa!

La médica me observó sorprendida.

-¿Sorpresa? Pero si he venido muy a menudo a ver a tu madre.

-Oh sí. Me refería que es muy temprano y usted por aquí...

-Si Cautha, debo ingresar al hospital antes de las ocho, por eso preferí pasar a revisarla y ver por ella.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Podría pasar? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera.

-Ohh siii disculpe, adelante.

En cuanto sus pies pisaron el comedor, hice un ademán para señalarle que mi madre estaba en su cama. Seguí sus pasos hasta entrar a la habitación.

-¡Doctora! Buenos días, gracias por molestarse. Dijo mi madre sentándose en la cama.

La facultativa quedó tiesa, contemplándola con ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Berenise! ¡Qué milagro! No imaginé verla así.

Mi madre sonrió. -Gracias a sus cuidados y a los de Cautha por supuesto.

La doctora se aproximó hasta el borde de la cabecera.

-Mmm la verdad no creo que hayan sido los cuidados, la extraña enfermedad que padeces daba todos los indicios de no tener estos resultados... al menos en breve tiempo. ¿No entiendo?

Mi madre volvió a sonreír. -Usted lo ha dicho, extraña enfermedad. No sabemos que la provocó, e ignoramos que produce su cura o mejoría.

-Si, claro...

-Ay los médicos -suspiró mi madre -deberían creer más en los milagros.

-Es que... éste ha sido uno, no lo dudo. Murmuró.

Las dejé a solas mientras la médica terminaba su revisión, no tenía miedo de que descubriera algo poco común, mi madre era astuta, sabría como salir de un aprieto.

Esperé sentada un tanto inquieta, el tiempo corría y debía partir a Volterra cuanto antes.

Cuando al fin apareció en el comedor, me miró fijamente.

-Cautha. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Si si claro. Dije poniéndome de pie y avanzando hasta la puerta de calle. Deseaba que se fuera de una vez y que no continuara indagándome.

-¡Espera! Recogeré el estetoscopio de la mesa de luz, lo he olvidado. Dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Suspiré. Diablos...

Al volver llegó hasta la puerta, donde firme como soldado la esperaba para despedirla.

-Cautha.

-¿Si?

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto. Si es por la mejoría de mi madre estoy como usted, azorada, no lo puedo creer.

-Es verdad, es increíble, sin embargo no es lo que quiero preguntarte.

-Ohh... ¿Sobre qué es?

Observó el sillón de mimbre.

-¿Te irás de viaje? Lo digo por el bolso que tienes allí.

¡Diablos! ¡Qué metiche!

-¡Ah el bolso! En realidad debo ir a la ciudad por algunas provisiones. Antojos de mi madre que no deseo dejar pasar.

-Comprendo, aunque deberías esperar, es cierto que se encuentra mejor, aunque te advierto que estas enfermedades desconocidas no sabemos en que pueden derivar.

-Lo sé, el viaje será corto.

-Bien, como tú decidas, de cualquier manera deberías avisar a un vecino para que la contenga por si acaso.

-Oh sii lo pensé doctora. No se preocupe.

Después de trasladarme en autobús hasta la estación de trenes de Santa Luce, no podía creer que estuviera pisando el andén. Por un momento, llegué a pensar que por una cosa o la otra no podría viajar. Primero la doctora que parecía no querer irse sin averiguar por mi intempestivo viaje, después Rosaura la más cercana vecina, a la que recurrí para que acompañara a mi madre en mi ausencia. En cuanto supo que no estaría en unos días, me observó horrorizada. Traté de explicarle que no me iría de fiesta ni con novio alguno, sólo iría por medicina para ella, detallándole que no había otro lugar cercano donde pudiera obtenerla.

Me senté en el viejo banco de madera a esperar la llegada del tren. Muchas personas aguardaban ansiosas y felices. Deberían estarlo, un viaje siempre es motivo de placer, no en mi caso. Aunque la curiosidad me había ganado y deseaba tener a un vampiro frente a frente, no era cuestión de festejar. Sería una peligrosa situación, con más razón si recordaba la furia que ostentaba en las imágenes. No había llegado a ver su rostro, sí había escuchado el juramento, y yo... era humana.

El silbato del tren se escuchó en la lejanía cinco en punto de la tarde. Me puse de pie colocándome casi al borde del andén con el boleto en la mano. Leí con profunda emoción el ticket.

Volterra ida-vuelta.

¿Conseguiría usar el pasaje completo? Tal vez sólo la ida...

Mis manos transpiraron de sólo pensarlo. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si él me mataba después de recuperar su talismán? Me atormentaba la idea de no vivir más, sin embargo aunque pareciera alocado había algo que me daba más temor, regresar sin poderlo hallar.

Una vez que ascendí al transporte que me llevaría a mi extraño destino, recorrí los asientos para poder ubicar un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo. En clase turista no podía pedir demasiado, mi dinero era escaso y debía ahorrarlo para poder hospedarme en algún lugar y además comprar algo para comer.

Caminé por el pasillo, el tren había llegado repleto desde otras ciudades. Una gitana acomodaba su equipaje en los estantes superiores. Me acerqué observando un lugar libre.

-Disculpe. ¿Está ocupado aquí? Dije señalando dos asientos a su costado.

-No, sobra uno- dijo un tanto malhumorada -me sentaré del lado del pasillo, si quieres ocupa la ventanilla.

-Sí muchas gracias.

Acomodé el bolso siguiendo sus pasos, no sin antes tomar el boleto en la mano. Me senté quitando mi capa y la coloqué sobre mi regazo aguardando a mi acompañante.

-Mi nombre es Cautha, seremos compañeras de viaje. Dije amablemente.

Me miró con asombro, luego sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Mirna. ¿Sabes que soy gitana?

-Si, me he dado cuenta por como luces en general, tu pañuelo en la cabeza y tus accesorios, aquí no vestimos así.

-Bien, te pregunto pues nadie habla con gitanos, la mayoría nos temen.

Reí. -¿Eso por qué?

Volvió a mirarme fijamente.

-¿Tu no crees en brujerías? Los gitanos sabemos mucho de magia, gran parte de las personas nos acusa de practicarla y provocar daños.

-No pienso que los gitanos se dediquen a eso. Me temo que saben mucho sobre cuestiones sobrenaturales, y no me asombran esos temas.

Un silencio reinó mientras el guardia solicitaba los boletos. Lo extendí al igual que ella para que corroborara el destino. En cuanto me lo devolvió lo di vuelta entre mis manos antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo.

-¿Irás a Volterra? Preguntó la gitana.

-Si.

-¿Tienes parientes allí? Es una bonita ciudad.

-Si, debo encontrarme con un familiar. ¿Es bonita? No he conocido nunca otra ciudad que no fuera la mía.

-Es muy hermosa, bella, y atrayente. Llena de secretos.

La miré a los ojos.

-¿Secretos? ¿Qué tipo de secretos?

-Descuida, si visitas Volterra los descubrirás tú.

Me recosté en el respaldo un tanto inquieta. ¿Me diría la gitana algo más que me serviría para llegar a él? Sin embargo no insistí, me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla. El tren mediante un silbato estridente comenzaba a avanzar.

Me desperté cuando se detuvo en Montecatini Val di Cecina. Observé a través del vidrio la gente apresurada que subía y bajaba del tren. Varios negocios iluminados adornaban las proximidades de la estación.

-¿Quieres un café? Preguntó Mirna sacándome de mi distracción.

-Gracias, pero no he traído suficiente dinero, debo cuidarlo.

-Te invitaré.

-Oh te agradezco mucho.

-Volveré en seguida, cuida mi asiento.

Dicho esto se puso de pie y caminó apresurada por el pasillo. Observé el exterior, varios amigos y familiares habían ido a despedir a los pasajeros en esa estación. Nadie había ido por mi cuando subí al tren, estaba sola en el mundo a no ser por mi madre. Era tal el sentimiento de desolación que me embargaba, imposible transmitirlo. Pensaba que si mis únicos ascendientes eran vampiros no tendría posibilidades de una vida común, poco debía esperar de ellos. Mi viaje no serviría nada más que para devolver lo que le pertenecía, y salvar a mi madre. Ella me había relatado que sólo había sobrevivido él. Entonces... ¿Qué habría ocurrido con la madre de la niña? ¿O simplemente se olvidó de mencionármela? No... Ella dijo claramente él es el único...

Toqué el talismán con mis dedos temblorosos, pensé en ella, en la madre de la niña...

La imagen se presentó borrosa al principio, la habitación poco a poco se hizo nítida. La vi de perfil, una de sus manos hamacaba la cuna, y su voz... su melodiosa voz se escuchó latente...

« Arrorró mi niña, arrorró mi sol... »

-Aquí tienes Cautha. Dijo la gitana extendiendo uno de los dos vasos de café.

Me sobresalté con un dejo de amargura por la escena contemplada. Yo conocía el final...

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-Tú eres muy amable, pareces una joven muy educada. Al menos no me ha insultado como casi todos lo hacen.

-Jamás haría eso, mis padres me enseñaron a ser cordial y atenta con el prójimo.

-Eso está muy bien. ¿Los has dejado solos en el pueblo?

-A mi madre, mi padre ha fallecido hace tres años.

-Oh lo siento. Presiento que estás muy sola. ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

-Tienes unas manos muy bellas, cuidadas.

Extendí una de mis manos. -¿Te parece? Nunca me han dicho un halago así.

Sonrió. -No mientas, ningún caballero habrá pasado por alto estas bellas manos.

-No tengo caballeros que me lo digan, estoy segura que tampoco los tendré.

-¡Ey! No digas eso, eres muy hermosa. Debes tener varios jóvenes rondándote.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Perdí las esperanzas.

-Jajajaja ¿Pero qué edad tienes? Hablas como una anciana. Ya aparecerá tu príncipe azul, y veras te admirará totalmente enamorado y te tendrá como una reina.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, arriba el ánimo, el amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperas- luego me miró sonriente con un dejo de picardía- ¿te gustaría saber tu futuro?

La miré unos segundos. Dudé. ¿Hasta cuánto podría ver de mi extravagante destino? Aunque había un potencial defecto en mí. El mismo que me había hecho buscar el talismán hasta hallarlo... la curiosidad.

Acerqué mi mano derecha hacia ella y sonreí.

-No, debes darme las dos manos. Posa el café en el portavasos y extiende las palmas.

Así lo hice. Mientras la gitana acariciaba mis manos con la vista fija en ellas, le pregunté.

-¿Por qué las dos manos?

-Se dice que la izquierda indica lo que dios te ha dado, la derecha es lo que harás con ello. La mano con la que escribes refleja tu personalidad adulta, la persona que eres ahora. Tu mano pasiva habla de la persona que has sido de niña, y refleja tus instintos y habilidades latentes.

Veamos... ¿Por cuál quieres empezar? ¿Te parece por la línea de la cabeza?

-Si, por mi está bien.

La gitana observó atentamente, al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a describir.

-Esta línea se asocia con las capacidades mentales, la inteligencia, concentración, el ego, el juicio, los talentos, y los pensamientos- dijo trazando con el dedo índice la línea que atravesaba mi palma -se presenta profunda, eso demuestra sagacidad.

-Gracias.

-No soy yo quien te la ha otorgado, yo sólo lo comunico. Mira esta línea, nos revela claramente datos de tu personalidad, la izquierda nos habla de lo genético, lo heredado, mientras que la derecha es la de las cualidades adquiridas. Tú has heredado dones especiales...

Por instinto retiré mi mano izquierda.

-No te asustes, debes estar orgullosa, tu linaje ha dejado en ti muchas virtudes.

-Lo lamento, sólo quería tomar un poco de café.

-Oh si descuida, tienes razón, tómalo se enfriará.

-Sólo un trago será suficiente. Me gusta que me hables sobre mí.

-¿De verdad? Debes saber que tienes que estar dispuesta ha escuchar lo que sea.

-Lo estoy.

Una vez que bebí dos o tres sorbos volví a extender mis manos, convencida que era mejor saber que desconocer.

-A ver... la línea del corazón... intuyo que es la que más te debe interesar. ¿No es así? Sonrió Mirna.

Sinceramente, lo menos que me interesaba era mi vida amorosa, aun así asentí.

Deslizó su tacto por una hendidura que comenzaba en el segundo dedo y llegaba hasta la base del meñique.

-Felicitaciones. Tu línea se acerca hasta rozar la recta de la cabeza, seguramente eres muy celosa. Es larga y sin interrupciones, indica entrega total, eso indica que el hombre que te ame será completamente fiel y apasionado.

-Bueno, antes debo encontrarlo.

Rió. -Es verdad... entonces... veremos tu destino.

No perdió tiempo y palpó suavemente en el medio de mi palma. Observé dos trazos paralelos, ella se concentró en uno de ellos.

-El trazo del destino no aparece en todas las manos, tú lo tienes. Indican hechos que vienen desde afuera de tu vida. Veo en ello muchas interrupciones y cambios de dirección, demuestran que tendrás cambios radicales en tu vida por circunstancias que no podrás controlar.

-Qué interesante, espero que lo que no pueda controlar sea bueno para mí.

No me contestó, sus ojos se clavaron en mis manos. Aguardé nerviosa su próxima lección.

-¿Ves la paralela que recorre a la par del destino? Es la que señala la vida. Nace debajo del dedo índice y termina en la parte inferior de la palma. Muestra el paso del tiempo y los acontecimientos importantes en la vida de la persona.

-Si- dije examinando la recta qué cruzaba mi palma -ah... y... ¿viviré mucho tiempo?

-Me revela una personalidad conquistadora, a quien nada ni nadie podrá detener, y que siempre saldrás victoriosa, pero los años... no se leen aquí, sino en las muñecas. Permíteme.

Tomó delicadamente mis manos y se fijó en las estrías de las muñecas como había adelantado.

Otra vez el silencio.

-¿Viviré muchos años? Pregunté otra vez ansiosa.

-Mmm no puedo responderte eso, está confuso.

-¿Cómo que confuso?

-Si, cuántas más líneas tengas alrededor de las muñecas indican más años. Cada una representa veinte, y sólo veo una...

-Entonces... no es confuso es... espantoso.

-No, porque el trazo de la vida debería estar cortado, sin embargo al llegar a un punto... veo... es decir... se divide en dos. Es extraño, es como si en algún momento llegaras a tener dos vidas.

-Eso es imposible.

-Por supuesto, por eso te digo, algo no descifro.

-Muchas gracias, ha sido interesante.

Me acomodé en el asiento y bebí un par de tragos de café, en una hora llegaría a destino.

No había dormido bien, como hacerlo con toda la información sobre el talismán y su dueño rondando mi cabeza. Estaba preocupada por mi madre, después de todo no se encontraba del todo repuesta, ansiaba poder terminar con la maldición.

La noche cubría la campiña, apenas unas luces pequeñitas separadas por kilómetros, señalaban las distintas chacras, el cielo cubierto de estrellas parecían brillantes diademas desparramadas al azar. La luz de la luna reflejaba en una extensa cañada dividiendo los campos. Hermoso paisaje.

El tren tomó una curva y en minutos Volterra se mostró a mis ojos. Veía la ciudad que brillaba entre las sombras del campo que la rodeaba. Pero... que bello castillo iluminado se divisaba en lo alto de una colina. Era espléndido aún desde tanta distancia. Hubiera continuado admirando esa belleza, no obstante la gitana me interrumpió.

-Brrrrrr.

-¿Tienes frío Mirna? Puedo prestarte mi capa.

-Eres encantadora Cautha- dijo la gitana estremeciéndose -pero no es el frío lo que me hace temblar.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, siempre me pasa cuando paso por aquí y veo ese castillo.

Volví mi rostro para contemplarlo.

-Es hermoso. ¿Te da miedo? Parece ser misterioso.

-Misterioso es poco. Las leyendas dicen que sus verdaderos propietarios no son humanos.

Giré mi cabeza mirándola con ojos bien abiertos, sin pensarlo dos veces indagué.

-¿No son humanos? Entonces... podrían ser... ¿vampiros?

Me miró con extrañeza.

-¿Tú también has escuchado las leyendas?

-Algo así.

-Si, así se comenta, son vampiros muy poderosos que salen a la noche a cazar pobres infelices- respiró profundo -los Vulturi, así se llaman.

Volví a mirar el castillo y me mantuve en silencio.

Los Vulturi... Sonreí.

Por fin un dato más que me serviría para llegar hasta él. Debía ir hasta el castillo, sólo faltaba saber como entrar... y después... como salir.

Me puse de pie en cuanto escuché el anuncio de la llegada a la estación. Mirna me saludó amablemente, dos estaciones más y la gitana llegaría a su ciudad. Le di las gracias y comencé a caminar por el pasillo del tren, pero Mirna me llamó por mi nombre.

-¡Cautha!

-¿Si?

Se acercó alejándose de su asiento, apenas llegó hasta mi me susurró.

-La amatista que llevas colgada de tu cuello aleja los malos espíritus, cuídala, te servirá. Sin embargo humaniza a quien la lleva, te volverá emotiva y susceptible, por lo tanto no te podrá proteger de algo.

-¿De qué cosa?

-Del amor.

Larga fue mi caminata por las empinadas calles de Volterra, inevitablemente las horas avanzaron, la noche helada me envolvía estremeciéndome hasta los huesos. Tenía hambre, debía buscar un lugar para comprar algo de comer, aunque lo que me preocupaba era ubicar alguna posada para pasar la noche. Lamentablemente deduje que no me alcanzaría para comer y descansar en algún hotel. Debía elegir...

Al fin encontré una casona que alquilaba habitaciones. Aparentaba estar construida de concreto, ladrillos y tejas, no como mi humilde casa de campo edificada de talquezal y adobe. Un cartel indicaba el nombre que probablemente le habían dado los dueños. « Las lilas ».

Ingresé por la que parecía ser la puerta principal, un viejo escritorio muy ordenado al lado de una silla vacía. No había nadie a la vista. Colgué mi bolso de uno de mis brazos, y caminé recorriendo lentamente el vestíbulo, después el comedor. Estaba muy iluminado, las habitaciones se distribuían alrededor de un patio interior, en el que se podía ver por la abertura superior un retazo de cielo estrellado. El lugar estaba adornado con toda clase de plantas, estatuas y surtidores.

-¿Qué quieres tú? Dijo una voz masculina y ronca.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches. Disculpe, necesitaría una habitación para pasar la noche.

El hombre me observó por encima de los anteojos de pies a cabeza, con cierto desdén. Tendría unos setenta años, el cabello blanco en canas y las nítidas arrugas manifestaban el paso de los años. Su atuendo mostraba muy poca elegancia, una camisa azul descolorida caía al descuido sobre sus pantalones rústicos marrones.

Sinceramente no había conocido demasiada vestimenta de hombre para comparar, sólo los que llegaban al pueblo y merodeaban ostentado su fortuna. Ellos si lucían perfectos trajes con corbatas francesas y camisas almidonadas. Admiraba esa presencia en los caballeros, aunque ninguno se hubiera fijado en mí. Realmente los colores en las prendas del posadero no tenían combinación alguna. Azul y marrón... mmm, un contraste desagradable para mi vista.

El hombre se acercó con pasos lentos sin dejar de inspeccionarme como si me censurara.

-No eres de aquí. ¿Verdad?

-No señor. Me ha tomado la noche por sorpresa, hace mucho frío, necesito una habitación sólo por esta noche.

-Ya veo... Sígueme.

Se dirigió hasta el escritorio sentándose en la silla. Tomó un viejo cuadernillo de notas y un lápiz.

-Tendrás suficiente dinero. ¿No es así? No me harás trabajar en vano.

-Tengo dinero... ¿Cuánto costaría quedarme una noche?

El viejo quitó sus anteojos y me miró.

-Cincuenta euros, no incluye cena.

-¿Cincuenta euros? Exclamé asombrada. Temía que el dinero no me alcanzara.

-¿No has escuchado? ¡Cincuenta! Toma en cuenta que soy la única posada en varios kilómetros, te convendrá aceptar si no quieres dormir en la calle. Aquí hay muchos peligros para una joven tan bella como tú.

Su mano se elevó con la intención de acariciar mi rostro, pero me retiré dando un paso hacia atrás, logrando que no me rozara.

Rápidamente abrí mi bolso y busqué el pequeño monedero que contenía el poco dinero que me quedaba. Uno a uno puse los billetes y las monedas sobre el escritorio, contando en voz baja cada céntimo.

-Diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, aquí tengo monedas... cinco euros, seis, siete, ocho y nueve. Es lo que tengo señor. Me faltaría un euro para completar. ¿Podría perdonármelo? Si usted lo desea puedo limpiar o hacer la cena. Sé cocinar muy bien.

El viejo se puso de pie de un salto golpeando la mesa con furia.

-¡Me crees estúpido! ¡No quiero una doméstica que termine por robar mis cosas!

-No, no, jamás he robado nada, mis padres me han enseñado que eso no se debe hacer. Dije angustiada.

-No necesito una muchacha de campo ignorante y aprovechadora- dijo con mirada despectiva -aunque... hay algo que me puedes dar.

Adiviné sus impúdicas y bajas intenciones. Sin perder tiempo quise tomar mi dinero de la carcomida mesa, pero él no me lo permitió. Fue muy hábil y diestro, arrebató en mis propios ojos lo poco con que contaba.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vamos muévete rápido si no quieres que llame a la policía y te denuncie por robo!

-¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

-¡Jajajaja estúpida! Mi amigo el comisario me dará la razón. ¿Quieres ver que tan corrupto es una persona cuando le ofrecen billetes?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Devuélvame mi dinero por favor! No tengo donde ir y hoy la noche es demasiado cruda. ¡Tenga piedad!

Caminó varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió.

-¡Vete! Aquí no hay ningún dinero tuyo.

Corrí, corrí atravesando la salida y no me detuve hasta llegar a la esquina. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, frío, y hambre.

Continué caminando varias cuadras lentamente por las callejuelas empedradas, desconsolada. Al llegar a un cruce de calles miré hacia mi derecha. Me temblaron las piernas, esta vez no por la helada que caía mansamente sobre mi insuficiente abrigo, sino porque allá no muy lejos, casi al fondo de la calle, las brillantes luces de una plaza alumbraban la fastuosa fachada de un castillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3._**

**Frente a él.**

Ingresé lentamente por la puerta principal, un pasillo extenso se perdía entre las sombras. Todo lucía en penumbras apenas iluminado por algunos tenebrarios y en total silencio.

Caminé lentamente evitando hacer demasiado ruido. ¿Saldría él a recibirme? ¿Lo sorprendería detrás de alguna puerta?

Recorrí algunos metros temerosa ante lo desconocido, hubiera jurado que sombras fantasmagóricas me vigilaban. Miré a mis costados, poco podía distinguir, sólo los ecos de mis pasos resonaban a medida que avanzaba.

-¿Quien eres? Preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad de un rincón.

Forcé mi vista pero no divisaba la figura, sólo vi dos lucecillas rojas que me apuntaban. ¿Serían unos ojos? ¿Rojos?

-Mi nombre es Cautha- balbuceé -busco a Aro Vulturi. Dije sin saber a quien me dirigía.

Risas escalofriantes retumbaron en las altas paredes. De inmediato ante mi se mostraron una decena de hombres muy altos y musculosos, rodeándome curiosos, bien vestidos, con trajes que parecían de gala, de otra época.

Desde el oscuro rincón surgió la figura esbelta de un joven rubio de ojos rojizos y brillantes.

-¿Aro has dicho? ¿Quieres ver a nuestro amo?

-Si... necesito hablar con él.

-Demetri matémosla, seguramente debe ser del aquelarre enemigo. Incitó uno de ellos.

-Calma- dijo el rubio -¿no recuerdan? es dieciséis, no podremos cazarla.

El miedo comenzó a sentirse en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Dios... eran todos vampiros...

-Dime una cosa joven intrusa. ¿Por qué no hueles a humana? Pareces serlo.

No respondí, no sabía que decirle, tal vez era la magia del talismán.

-Encerrémosla hasta mañana Demetri, Aro sabrá que hacer con ella.

-¡No!- exclamé con un claro dejo de desesperación -me urge verlo, es importante.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Preguntó una voz grave desde el fondo del pasillo. Poco a poco la alta figura vestida con ropas oscuras y largo manto de armiño se dejó ver.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es una humana! Dijo acercándose con rostro confundido.

Era un hombre mayor, de alrededor de cincuenta años, lucía apacible, sereno.

-¡Demetri! Eres el mejor rastreador. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Lo siento Marcus, ella... no es una humana común... no logro percibir su aroma ni aun estando cerca.

Husmeó el aire repetidas veces.

-Es cierto, creí que había perdido mi olfato. Veo que no es así.

Se acercó más a mí, con pasos lentos, sin dejar de estudiarme minuciosamente.

-Quiere ver al amo. Interrumpió el bello vampiro de cabellos claros.

-¿A Aro? ¿Quieres ver a Aro?

-Si señor, es urgente. Murmuré con un hilo de voz.

Marcus, así se llamaba el que parecía tener la voz cantante del grupo, me observó e indagó.

-Dime para que deseas verlo.

-Lo siento, es un asunto entre él y yo.

Los vampiros volvieron a reír con ganas.

-Shhhh... La pequeña joven está decidida a verlo. ¿No lo creen? Volvió a declarar Marcus.

-Señor, hoy es un día especial para el amo, no le gustará que lo interrumpamos por una... humana especial.

-Espera Demetri...

Su mirada se clavó en mis temerosos ojos, él continuó su inspección detallada para replicar.

-Percibo en ti un deseo benigno de conocerlo... tus emociones hacia él no son de peligro.

-Señor, insisto hoy es...

-Sé que fecha es Demetri, no inoportunes mi análisis. Nunca me he equivocado al reconocer emociones en los humanos, ésta no será la excepción.

Los vampiros se mantuvieron en silencio, aguardando sus nuevas directivas.

-Debe verlo. Leo la urgencia que acredita ese permiso.

-Pero...

-¡Demetri! Eres rastreador no lo olvides, no decides.

-Lo sé. Dijo el vampiro dando un paso atrás como sumisión.

-Dime querida. ¿Sabes a que te enfrentarás? Has adivinado que todos somos vampiros. ¿No es así?

-Nunca lo he ignorado señor, he venido conociendo quienes son. Dije con la voz un poco más firme.

-Bien... Sígueme.

Rápidamente caminé a sus espaldas apenas giró y avanzó por el corredor.

Tragué saliva. ¿Estaba loca? No... Debía salvar a mi madre.

Por el tenebroso pasillo Marcus se mantuvo en silencio, sólo al llegar a una escalera de piedra que parecía perderse en las profundidades, con tenues luces amuradas en las paredes, me señaló con un ademán y pronunció un « adelante »

Comencé a descender junto con mi acompañante. Ya estaba allí, nada iba a cambiar mi destino, así que respiré hondo y pregunté.

-El joven hablo de la fecha de hoy. ¿Cazan humanos según la fecha?

-Shhhh eres muy curiosa, y eso es peligroso.

-Lo siento sólo quería saber el motivo de la veda.

Me observó detenidamente mientras avanzábamos. Creo que se compadeció...

-Todos los dieciséis de cada mes, se recuerda la muerte de Sulpicia, esposa de Aro. Por orden de él jamás se caza, jamás se come, jamás se divierte.

-Sulpicia... Murmuré.

Una pena infinita envolvió mi corazón, uno de mis lejanos ascendientes nunca llegaría a conocerlo...

Marcus se detuvo de pronto al llegar a una amplia galería.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? Ya no tienes miedo, tú... parecerías estar muy triste... ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza mirando a mí alrededor.

-¿Pero quien eres extraña humana? ¿Sientes congoja por alguien que no conoces?

Es largo de explicar, prefiero hablarlo con él, si es que no te molesta.

-Por supuesto... Hacia él nos dirigimos. De todas formas no será necesario que le brindes demasiada información... Él sabrá a que has venido y todos tus secretos, leerá tu mente como libro abierto, apenas tenga un mínimo contacto físico.

La adrenalina corrió vertiginosa por mis venas.

Ya comenzaba a conocer parte de él. Observé disimuladamente las estatuas hechas añicos a medida que avanzábamos. Cuadros gigantescos de famosos pintores con sus telas rasgadas a pedazos. Marcus supo de mi interés.

-No ha sido un buen día para Aro... nunca es buen día cada dieciséis... No has elegido una buena fecha para verte con él. Te deseo suerte...

Con una de sus manos señaló una gran puerta de dos hojas, a cada lado una antorcha iluminaba la entrada, dando un aire sepulcral.

-Gracias.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta con mi corazón latiendo alocado, mentiría si dijera que estaba tranquila y serena. No era para menos, aunque a pesar de todo y por extraño que fuera deseaba encontrarme con él.

Apenas Marcus me dejó sola avancé, tomando firme los pestillos de bronce tiré hacia mí la puerta de doble hoja y entré. Me quedé inmóvil junto a la puerta admirando la belleza de esa construcción imponente. Observé las paredes, figuras de piedras sobresalían en gruesos relieves. Aparentemente no entraría la luz natural en ese espacio subterráneo, por el contrario un candelabro repartido en brazos con centenares de luces pequeñas colgaba del techo, varios tenebrarios espaciados a los costados del salón iluminaban lo necesario.

En las esquinas las esculturas humanas marmóreas de aproximadamente dos metros construidas hace siglos, daban un toque tétrico y misterioso al ambiente. Sus ojos fríos y afilados parecían vigilar todos mis pasos como preguntándome que cuernos hacía allí.

Hileras de columnas recubiertas en estuco aparentaban no tener fin, se perdían en lo alto cuya pilastra sencillamente adornada de claro estilo toscano, le daban el toque etrusco. Una sensación extraña me recorrió de pies a cabeza, era el primer contacto que tenía con algo relacionado a mis ancestros. Un trozo de mi historia estaba allí, como esperando el encuentro.

Recorrí el enorme techo absorta de tanta belleza.

¿Cuántos artesanos estaban comprometidos en esas pinturas de colores desgastados? La maestría con que estaban hechas, su armonía pictórica, todo era de admirar, pero no había llegado hasta aquí para reforzar mis ya excelentes conocimientos de arquitectura.

Di dos pasos sin hacer el mínimo ruido, al menos para mis oídos humanos...

Un leve movimiento que provenía del extremo opuesto de la sala captó mi atención. Fijé la vista, y pude ver una silueta vestida con ropas oscuras, sentada en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas pegadas al abdomen como protegiéndose de algo...

Mis ojos se clavaron fijos con la intención de aclarar la imagen confusa. Una melena azabache de brillo sobrenatural caía en su espalda, conservaba su rostro oculto apoyado en sus rodillas. Daba la sensación de estar subsumido en otro mundo, abatido y sin fuerzas. Percibí cada una de sus emociones.

Tragué saliva, no había duda que era él...

De pronto, cuando la indecisión si quedarme o salir corriendo comenzaba a instalarse en mi ser, dos luces rojizas que provenían de su rostro me apuntaron.

Respiré profundo y balbuceé.

-Buenas noches.

No respondió. Bajé la vista al suelo lentamente, tratando de tomar valor para repetir mi saludo, aunque hubiera jurado que él lo había escuchado. Al levantar nuevamente mis ojos para examinar su reacción, me sobresalté. Ya no estaba en ese rincón lejano donde tanta distancia nos separaba, estaba de pie, apenas a tres metros de mí. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

Lo miré a la cara como si tal cosa, a pesar que ahora podía distinguir su aspecto sobrenatural. Lucía piel traslúcida como demacrada, cejas esculpidas enmarcaban sus ojos como llamas intensas, sus labios entreabiertos de un rojo punzó. Su traje negro impecable, de calce perfecto.

Su nariz afilada se elevó levemente aspirando el aire que nos rodeaba. Husmeó repetidas veces y me examinó minuciosamente, luego miró mi rostro.

No me sentía cómoda, sin embargo no le temía. Percibía en él desconcierto e inquietud.

-Hola. Estoy feliz por fin de haberte encontrado. Dije con voz firme.

No me respondió, entrecerró sus ojos y con pasos lentos me rodeó sin dejar de estudiarme detalladamente.

Cuando completó el círculo, quedó inmóvil frente a mí. Ya no eran tres metros que nos separaban, juraría que serían dos.

Otra vez sus emociones... desconcierto, confusión...

Al fin escuché su melodiosa y atrayente voz.

-¿Qué cosa eres?

Intenté hilvanar una explicación sencilla, pensar una respuesta sin que luego me arrepintiera. Si confesaba que era humana, ignoraba cual sería su reacción. No olvidaba que estaba frente a un peligroso vampiro.

-Mi nombre es Cautha.

Arqueó una ceja

-¿No eres humana? ¿Qué cosa eres? ¿Por qué has venido?

¡Bien! Al menos había pronunciado algunas palabras más.

No podía darme el lujo de parecer temerosa ante él, no sería de su agrado saber que su lejano descendiente era cobarde.

-Si, soy humana. He venido a traerte algo que te pertenece. Dije mirándolo fijo.

-¿Humana? ¡Mientes! ¡Te olería a kilómetros de aquí! Exclamó alterado.

Sus emociones comenzaron a variar, quizás se asemejaban al temor a lo desconocido. Era natural siendo un perfecto depredador y no había conseguido detectarme.

-Te lo explicaré, sólo permíteme contártelo todo.

Parecía no haberme escuchado, se mantenía perplejo observando mi silueta.

-Tu rostro... me parece conocido. ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez? Murmuró recorriendo en forma minuciosa mis rasgos.

Rápidamente vinieron imágenes que el talismán me había revelado. Su antigua casa envuelta en fuego incendiada por los bárbaros, los gritos desesperados de su mujer, el robo de su niña... su deseo de morir.

Creo que estaba muy sensible por tantos nervios y ansiedad acumulados, no sé si eran esas las razones o mi angustia de remover los hechos pasados, pero mis ojos se nublaron y en segundos una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla rosada.

Me miró extrañado, no entendería que cuernos me pasaba por la mente. Según Marcus, él tendría que tener contacto físico para saber de mí.

En instantes susurró un pedido que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-No... No llores... no soporto que lo hagas... aunque no entiendo el porqué.

Desprendí la capa y mi mano buscó el talismán sobre la tela del sweater, sin abrir mi escote lo acaricié y pronuncié tímidamente la invitación.

-Debes acercarte si quieres saber porque he venido hasta aquí, posa tu mano en la mía.

Dicho esto extendí hacia él mi mano derecha.

Con toda seguridad él lo hubiera hecho sin mencionárselo, sin embargo su actitud de desconcierto no le permitía actuar normalmente.

Dio unos pasos atrás y quedó inmóvil, sus ojos pasearon por mi rostro y mano alternativamente.

-Hazlo Aro, de lo contrario no tendrás forma alguna de saber. Solicité amablemente.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron sin que los dos nos moviéramos, al fin se acercó cauteloso hacia mí. Murmuró otra vez.

-Tu rostro...

Cuando intentaba animarlo nuevamente para convencerlo, su mano blanca y helada encerró la mía. Sin perder tiempo la llevé al talismán que colgaba en mi pecho.

Las terribles y desgarrantes imágenes comenzaron a pasar en serie por mi mente, con la diferencia que ahora las estaba compartiendo con él.

En un parpadeo de ojos me encontré sola en el salón. ¿Dónde había ido? Recorrí sin pérdida de tiempo echando un rápido vistazo a mis alrededores.

Estaba allí, no se había ido. Lo descubrí sentado en los primeros escalones de una larga escalinata. Sus puños cerrados a sus costados aferrándose al mármol, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del salón.

Esperé...

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me atreví a dar unos pasos hacia él, pero me detuve al chocarme con sus ojos tornasolados que me miraban. Había otro tono en ellos, un dorado amarillento y apagado. Sin saber que hacer, desvié la vista paseándola por el amplio ambiente, expectante a su próxima reacción. Podría matarme si lo deseaba, sin embargo sus emociones estaban muy lejos de ser agresivas.

Con una mueca de decepción estudié el salón por enésima vez.

-¡Un ajedrez! Exclamé interesada en un tablero que yacía bajo un tenebrario encendido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hasta la mesa decidida a examinar el juego. Las piezas parecían de antiguo marfil, aunque lo que llamó mi atención no fue la fineza del material con que estaba confeccionado, sino el partido inconcluso.

-¿Tu adversario? Pregunté curiosa.

Hubo un silencio interminable después su voz...

-Murió.

En ese momento recordé lo que habían dicho los vampiros con los que había hablado. Sulpicia...

-¿Jugabas con las blancas? Volví a interrogar.

Parecía estar en shock sentado en el mismo sitio, aun así me contestó.

-No, con las negras.

Me acerqué hasta quedar muy cerca del tablero, en menos que canta un gallo Aro estuvo a mi lado.

-No te atrevas a posar tus dedos en alguna pieza. Amenazó con tono firme.

Lo miré a los ojos y pronuncié la frase que sin saber abriría las puertas de su interés.

-No necesito hacerlo.

Inmediatamente me concentré en las piezas, las blancas, luego las negras, las blancas otra vez. Mis ojos se clavaron en un blanco alfil entallado, después mi mente hizo el resto.

La pieza se deslizó cuatro casilleros en diagonal y se detuvo a centímetros de la ficha más importante. Volví la vista a Aro y pronuncié un sólido « jaque mate ».

Primero me miró sorprendido, examinó el juego detenidamente y una sonora carcajada retumbó en las altas paredes.

Sonreí apenas, su rictus divertido volvió a cambiar por uno reflexivo y severo.

-¿Qué tienes colgando de tu cuello?

Por instinto apreté el talismán con una de mis manos. Si se atrevía a arrancármelo estaría perdida, no tendría protección. No tenía idea si al dejárselo después de contar mi historia permitiría que me fuera de allí sana y salva, primero debía escucharme y eso era algo que no estaba segura que podría suceder.

-Es un dije, un amuleto que tú le has regalado a...- Me detuve.

¿Diría las frases convenientes para no tener problemas con él?

Suspiré, al fin y al cabo debía romper la maldición, estaba en mí salvar a mi madre y para ello el talismán tendría que volver a manos de su dueño. Entreabrí mi escote dejando ver la preciosa amatista y susurré.

-Es tuyo, desde hace siglos. He venido a devolvértelo.

Los iris apagados cambiaron a un rojo intenso mientras la descubría colgando de mi pecho.

Percibí desconcierto, angustia, alegría, dolor...

-El talismán de mi niña.- Pronunció.

-Si, lo he recuperado y es para ti.

Tambaleó una o dos veces, finalmente cayó de rodillas haciendo vibrar bajo mis pies, cerrando los ojos como si no quisiera recordar.

Me incliné con movimiento suaves, muy lentos, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo a poca distancia de él.

-Aro...- pronuncié tímidamente -soy tu descendiente, el talismán ha llegado a través de los años a mis manos.

No contestó, estudió mi rostro por largos minutos.

-Aro... Volví a intentar una frase pero me interrumpió.

-Tu rostro... tienes sus ojos... No puede ser...

-Si. Pertenezco a tu linaje, mi madre me ha dado el dije que debe volver a ti.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Por qué no ha venido ella? ¿Tuvo miedo?

Una larga catarata de preguntas escapó de su boca. Así era él, imprevisible. Del oscuro silencio a la locuacidad alternativamente.

-¿Tanto tiempo y sólo tú has intentado traerlo?- su mano se elevó como señal de silencio -lo entiendo... no debe ser fácil siendo humanos... pero...- me miró fijo y su mirada cobró brillo de admiración - tú si... tú si has llegado hasta mi... eres muy valiente. ¿Cómo has llegado a mí?

Lentamente extendí mi mano hacia él. Esta vez no dudó, sus dedos envolvieron los míos clavando su vista en mi rozagante y apetitosa piel. Adivinaba su fuerza, si deseaba sostenerme y arrancar el talismán no tendría tiempo ni de respirar, me mataría. Sin embargo porque hacerlo sin escuchar el resto de mi historia. Percibí curiosidad en sus emociones y eso era un punto a mi favor... por ahora.

Imaginé a mi madre en su lecho días atrás permitiendo que Aro recorriera mi mente y ahorrarme de tanta explicación.

Sería mejor si contemplaba las escenas, a esa altura ya no sabía si por el viaje o la emoción, mis fuerzas disminuían y no sería capaz de dar demasiados detalles.

Volví a recordar la conversación que había tenido con ella, su relato, todo lo revelado...

Su mano se desprendió lentamente y me observó unos instantes, percibí su decepción.

-Cautha. ¿Has venido sólo para salvar a tu madre? Quieres romper la maldición, entonces... entrégame el talismán.

Ahuecó su mano para que lo depositara en ella. No lo hice, bajé la vista y mordí mis labios.

-Anda... dame el dije. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? ¿Protección? Prometo dejarte ir, quizás sea un monstruo pero no suelo romper mis promesas, claro que eso no significa que no quiera convencerte de que te quedes conmigo, lograrlo no será tarea difícil para mi.

-No es mi miedo porque me mates, te equivocas, sólo que si te lo entrego será una tortura para ti no devorarme si no parto rápido de aquí... y sinceramente necesito poder estar unas horas al lado tuyo, que me cuentes de ti. Aro... no tengo a nadie de mi sangre en este mundo.

Bajo la vista y murmuró. -Es cierto, tu madre te ha adoptado...

Percibí su perplejidad y su asombro por mi pedido, luego... algo similar a la felicidad.

Sonrió amablemente.

-¿De verdad quieres quedarte más tiempo junto a mi? ¡Sería estupendo!- exclamó - mantén el talismán mientras quieras quedarte, aunque sé que tu madre debe necesitarte.

-Si, no lo he olvidado, sin embargo unas horas más no creo que hagan la diferencia, además necesito descansar, estoy muy agotada. Permíteme quedarme sólo un poco más.

Ni siquiera pude ver como se ponía de pie junto a mi, era veloz. Mi vista contempló su varonil e inmaculada mano que se extendía para ayudarme.

-Eres mi invitada de honor pide lo que desees.- su cabeza giró a ambos lados buscando algo. -¿dónde están todos? ¿Me han dejado sólo sabiendo que estabas tú?-

-¡De ninguna manera amo!

Una voz juvenil se escuchó aunque no podía distinguir de donde provenía.

-¡Jane! Ven... acércate. Quiero presentarte a mi único... descendiente.

Una niña de aproximadamente trece años se acercó con pasos seguros y actitud altanera hasta quedar a unos metros de mi. Era rubia y muy hermosa, su rostro cándido y aire perverso a la vez, daban marco a un par de ojos rojizos casi negros.

-Encantada, bienvenida. Si es bueno para mi amo, lo es para mí.

La risa de Aro volvió a resonar en el ambiente.

-Lo ves Cautha, todos estarán contentos de recibirte, no tienes nada fuera de aquí que se parezca a una verdadera familia. Piensa, quedarte con nosotros sería una decisión acertada.

-Mi madre... Murmuré.

-Ohh tu madre si... tu madre...- dio unos pasos alejándose de mi, giró dándome la espalda. -espera... déjame pensar... podría mandar alguien por ella... ¿qué te parece?

-No creo que quiera esta vida, lo siento debo volver.

Se encogió de hombros después de examinarme por algunos segundos. -Muy bien, será como tú quieras, si cambias de opinión antes de irte no tienes más que solicitármelo.

Asentí con la cabeza levemente.

-Jane, comunica la noticia a todos, los quiero sin pérdida de tiempo reunidos aquí.

Jane giró despacio y observó la gran puerta de entrada, después volvió su mirada a Aro y sonrió.

-Están aquí. Muchos de ellos temíamos por ti. Pensamos que la decisión de Marcus de hacerla pasar podría ser equivocada, además... Cayo dijo que era peligrosa.

-¿Peligrosa? ¿Cayo dijo eso?

Otra vez su carcajada hizo temblar las paredes.

-Que buen amigo es Cayo tan interesado en cuidar mis espaldas... ¡Sorprendente!

Miré a Aro, sentí que sus palabras estaban cargadas de ironía. Al instante la sala se llenó de... de vampiros, si... eso eran. Vampiros.

Entre la enorme multitud que nos rodeaba observé rostros expectantes, gestos curiosos aguardaban con recelo alguna palabra más de Aro.

-Cautha, éste es parte de nuestro aquelarre, por supuesto que has conocido a Marcus por lo que Jane ha dicho.

-Si... él me ha guiado hasta aquí.

Un silencio rodeó el ambiente.

-¡Marcus! ¡Querido y fiel amigo! Acércate...

Marcus se dejó ver, a velocidad de la luz estuvo a mi lado.

-Aro... creí conveniente y necesario que hablaras con ella, sus emociones hacia ti no contenían ningún peligro, de lo contrario... lo sabes, no te hubiera expuesto.

-Lo sé... agradezco tu buen tino.

-¡Esto es inaudito!

Una voz prepotente se escuchó al mismo tiempo que una figura masculina delgada y muy alta, de melena rubia, se abría paso entre todos.

-¡Cayo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Dijo Aro observando al vampiro que se acercaba hasta nosotros.

-¿Mi problema? ¡Nuestro problema! ¡Es una humana! ¿O encontrarte con ella te lo ha hecho olvidar?

Otra vez el silencio en la sala.

Sentí la tensión entre los dos, si desataba una catástrofe todo lo que había obtenido hasta el momento sería en vano.

-Esperen- balbuceé - sólo me quedaré por unas horas, debo volver, el secreto será muy bien guardado, lo prometo.

-Jajajajajaa ¿Bien guardado? ¿Eres estúpida crees que confiaremos? Rió Cayo.

-Guarda tus insultos Cayo, Cautha pertenece a mi familia no permitiré su incomodidad.

La voz de Aro sonó amenazante.

Marcus interrumpió

-Tranquilidad hermanos, la joven sólo ha venido para hablar con Aro y lo ha hecho. Piensen que si hubiera querido procurar algo malo ya lo hubiera intentado, además es parte de su linaje démosle una oportunidad.

-Estoy harto de las oportunidades que hemos dado. Voto porque no salga con vida de aquí. Dijo Cayo y su mirada despiadada se clavó en mí.

-Estimado Cayo... ahí está el error que aún no has llegado a descifrar. No habrá votación.

-¡Estás loco! Tu decisión egoísta rompe las reglas y nos pondrá en peligro. ¡Estás ciego!

Sólo fueron instantes luego que el vampiro rubio terminara su fatídica frase, Aro lo tomó del cuello elevándolo centímetros del suelo exclamando ante los ojos de todos.

-¿Me estás desafiando? Me crees tan tonto.

-¡Esperen por favor!- grité con tono de desesperación- Aro debo contarte mucho más de mi historia, olvida este episodio. Supliqué.

Aro me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos, su rictus tenso se distendió y aflojó sus dedos que cerraban el cuello de mi enemigo.

-Esta bien... déjenme a solas con ella.

Poco a poco el inmenso aquelarre desapareció dejándonos solos... menos Jane.

-Pequeña, necesito un favor.

-Lo que desee amo.

-Vigila mi alrededor y dime quien está en desacuerdo con mi decisión.

-Así será.

Cuando Jane despareció Aro se aproximó a mi.

-Dime. ¿Te encuentras cómoda? Lamento lo ocurrido, Cayo y yo nos apreciamos aunque no lo parezca, toma asiento.

Su mano blanca como la espuma, señaló en el fondo de la sala un confortable sillón, cercano a tres tronos que parecían de oro macizo, hasta ahora no los había distinguido.

Caminé despacio, di apenas ocho pasos pero todo se fue oscureciendo y mis oídos zumbaron. Aro me observó y percibí un lejano « ¿Te sientes bien? »

Alcancé a negar con la cabeza, me sentía débil y agotada, finalmente mis rodillas se aflojaron y caí. Me hubiera dado un golpe bastante duro contra el suelo al desplomarme como un saco de patatas, pero algo lo evitó.

Uno de sus brazos me rodeó por la cintura aprisionándome a su cuerpo.

-Vamos Cautha debes descansar.

No podía abrir mis ojos por el agotamiento sin embargo lo sentí sosteniéndome fuerte contra él. Un perfume embriagador totalmente atrayente me envolvió. Así ocurriría con sus víctimas, imposible que pudieran escapar.

-Siento el bombeo de tu corazón- dijo tensándose - es muy atrayente.

¿Estaba en peligro? Si, lo estaba, completamente en las manos de él.

Estaba tan cerca su mirada de la mía, sin embargo el volvió a susurrar.

-Tus ojos... son los de ella.

-Yo sólo quiero quedarme contigo un poco más. Murmuré.

-Lo sé, puedo verlo a través de ti... tu deseo es permanecer aquí... ¿Por qué te resistes?

Hablaba despacio entre murmullos, lento muy lento, su timbre seductor me envolvía cada vez más.

Mis músculos se aflojaron y mis párpados se cerraron por el cansancio.

-Mi madre... Aro no dejes que me quiten el talismán...

Murmuró muy cerca de mi oído. -Podría pensar que les has robado a alguien mi talismán... pero tus ojos... tus ojos... son los de ella.

Percibí angustia, dolor.

-No miento- susurré con un hilo de voz -créeme por favor, quería conocerte.

-Tranquila... eres mi niña, lo prometí, ahora debes descansar.

Sus labios helados besaron mi frente y no recordé más...

Cuando desperté me vi rodeada de lujo en una habitación principesca. Me senté en la enorme cama cubierta de telas de seda y brocado bordado. Miré a mis alrededores tratando de recordar como había ido a parar allí. De pronto me sobresalté. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Habría dormido mucho?

-Descuida Cautha. Mi nombre es Adelina y estoy para servirte.

Una voz melodiosa se escuchó.

Una bella vampiresa de cabellos dorados me observaba en una esquina sentada en un futón.

-¿Aro?- pregunté casi sin aliento -debo volver a mi casa- pronuncié acariciando el talismán.

La hermosa mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años tomó una bandeja plateada de una pequeña mesa y se aproximó.

-Debes comer algo son sus órdenes, como también lo ha sido el decorado de ésta habitación. ¿Te gusta? Es para ti.

Supe de inmediato que él haría cualquier cosa por mantenerme en el castillo, no deseaba que me fuera ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

-Todo es tan hermoso, gracias pero debo partir.

-Tu vida aquí sería maravillosa piénsalo, eres su descendiente con todo lo que implica esos privilegios.

-No quiero sus privilegios, si su afecto... que me recuerde que he estado aquí por él.

-Eso no lo olvidará te lo aseguro, e insisto serías feliz aquí.

-No lo dudo, sin embargo debo volver por mi madre.

Estudié la bandeja con ricos platillos, en uno jamón ahumado arrollado con pedazos de melón, otro parecía ser pollo asado con vegetales, y finalmente un postre de chocolate con esquirlas de merengue.

Me sonreí, tenía mucha hambre.

-¿De donde han sacado todo esto?

-Un grupo de hermanas nos hemos encargado de esta presentación, en cuanto a los materiales y alimentos un rastreador los ha conseguido. No fue difícil.

-Que organización. Murmuré y rápidamente llevé un bocado a mi boca con uno de los cubiertos de plata.

Adelina me observó en silencio. No podía convidarla hubiera sido una burla de mi parte, así que comí sin decir una palabra.

Cuando por fin terminé mi exquisito postre, hice a un costado la bandeja y sin perder tiempo salté de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas Cautha? Preguntó la vampiresa y como un rayo voló acercándose a la puerta.

-Quiero hablar con él. Abrí la puerta de par en par con la ansiedad que me quemaba por dentro.

-Félix, Demetri. Murmuró Adelina.

Al momento dos hombres altos y corpulentos bloquearon la salida. Me detuve frente a ellos mirándolos perpleja y mis ojos se dirigieron a Adelina.

-¿Estoy presa? Pregunté angustiada.

Los tres rieron.

-De ninguna manera querida sólo que... Dijo la bella Adelina dulcemente.

-Aro ha liberado la orden de no cazar. Respondió uno de ellos, lo reconocí finalmente, era Demetri quien me hablaba, el mismo que me había recibido apenas pisé el palacio.

-¿Entonces debo esperar?

-Así es, lo que puedes llegar a ver no será de tu agrado, debes aguardar. Créeme será lo mejor.

-Okey...

Volví a la cama y me senté.

Demetri volvió a hablar.

-Adelina, piensas que podrás quedarte con ella, debemos... alimentarnos.

-Pueden irse tranquilos- interrumpí - no me moveré de aquí sin hablar con Aro.

La vampiresa asintió con un gesto y ambos desaparecieron tras cerrarse la pesada puerta.

Me recosté tratando de descansar otro poco, quien sabe cuando Aro vendría por mi o enviaría a alguien a buscarme, deseaba que mi madre resistiera hasta regresar, aunque pensaba que una vez que Aro tomara posesión de su amuleto ella mejoraría.

Adelina se sentó en el futón sonriéndome.

-El amo ha dicho que puedes mover objetos con tu mente.

-Si, desde pequeña.

-Debe ser maravilloso contar con ese don, estoy segura que se desarrollaría aún más si fueras uno de nosotros.

-¿Tú que don tienes? Pregunté tratando de cortar el tema sobre mi conversión.

-Puedo detectar el peligro si nos amenaza, lo huelo en el aire a gran distancia. Soy buena alerta para los Vulturi.

-Ahhh... ¿Entonces supiste antes que nadie de mi presencia?

-No, no te presentí como amenaza por eso lograste entrar, es decir ni yo ni nadie. Mismo Demetri no pudo verte aun siendo uno de los mejores rastreadores de humanos.

Era cierto, el talismán lo había impedido y los sorprendí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entendí que sería peligroso para los Vulturis si otro humano podía obtener el amuleto, se verían descubiertos y pillados en segundos. Eso no iba a pasar, no abandonaría el dije hasta que las propias manos de Aro lo tomaran.

Entrecerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, una lámpara estilo araña pendía del techo, de sus brazos colgaban cristales y cadenas de bronce. Hermosa...

Fijé mi vista más atenta en el bello objeto, en su material, y en cada centímetro imaginándola balancearse. En poco segundos la araña comenzó a desplazarse en el aire hamacándose lentamente. Adelina miró hacia el techo y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

Creí que iba a felicitarme pero Aro nos interrumpió. Un breve aplauso retumbó en la habitación seguido de un « ¡brillante! ».

-¡Aro! Me senté en la cama al mismo tiempo que Adelina se ponía de pie.

-Hola Cautha. ¿Has descansado y te has alimentado bien?

-Si gracias.

-Me alegro... Adelina...

-Si... los dejo a solas. Un placer Cautha.

-También para mi.

Me levanté y ocupé el futón abandonado por mi guardiana, palmeé el asiento a mi costado para invitarlo a sentarse junto a mi. Me observó detenidamente con sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que me siente a tu lado? Interrogó con absoluta sorpresa.

-Por supuesto. Contesté con naturalidad.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño entre el asombro y la satisfacción. Lentamente se acercó y tomó asiento de perfil a mi cuerpo a una distancia prudencial. No me miraba, su mirada estaba clavada en la alfombra persa bajo sus pies.

-Cuéntame de ti. Susurré.

Giró su rostro hacia mi sin decir palabra. Sus emociones eran confusas, desconcertado, vacilante, sorprendido...

-¿Te sorprende mi actitud natural ante ti?

-Algo...- respondió -¿es qué no te llama la atención todo lo que has visto desde que has llegado?

-Si, no lo niego, es una verdad cruda llena de instintos salvajes tal vez hasta despiadada, sin embargo nada es peor que sentirse solo en el mundo, crecer en un lugar que no perteneces. Eres de mi sangre seas lo que seas, formas parte de mi historia y es algo que me alegra conocer.

-Entiendo. ¿Por qué no te quedas? Serías feliz aquí.

-Aro, no es la vida que espero tener, he soñado con una familia con un marido, con hijos...

Volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo.

-¡Qué irónico! Tengo todo para ofrecerte menos lo que deseas.- sus ojos rojo punzó se clavaron en los míos -dime ¿tienes alguien esperándote además de tu madre?

-No. Si te refieres a un hombre nadie me espera, nunca me han querido, soy algo « extraña » para el resto.

-Es que no es tu mundo Cautha, éste es tu lugar.

-Mi madre está sola y enferma no puedo ser desagradecida, debo pensar en ella.

-¡Tu madre no me importa en absoluto! Se exaltó.

-Me ha adoptado, es una acto de amor. ¿Es posible que ningún sentimiento de bondad te haya quedado?

Se levantó de un salto y me miró con rabia.

-Eres muy ingenua.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-¿Ingenua? ¿Por agradecer un acto de amor como la adopción?

-Cautha... ¿Sabes que es la adopción? Otro acto de egoísmo de los humanos.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué crees que es la adopción de un niño? Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura del abdomen.

-¿Cómo que es? Sencillo, encontrar padres a los niños que no lo tienen.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No querida mía. No es encontrar padres a los niños que no lo tienen, es darle hijos a esos padres que no pueden tenerlos.

Lo observé tratando de hilvanar su frase y comprender sus razones. Evidentemente teníamos visiones de los humanos antagónicas, pero yo sabía el porqué.

Bajé la vista y sentí su sonora carcajada.

-¿Lo ves? Debes aprender que no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Lo miré a los ojos. Ahora lucía en ellos un brillo dorado de diversión, sin embargo poco le duró cuando escuchó mi pregunta.

-No siempre pensaste así de los humanos. ¿Verdad?

El tinte de sus iris se convirtieron en un borgoña, y se perdieron en un punto lejano de la habitación permaneciendo en silencio...

-Aro... he visto tu sufrimiento a través del dije. Lo sé todo...

Sus ojos despertaron del letargo y me miró fijo.

-Entonces...- murmuró -no me pidas piedad.

Respiré hondo y volví al futón, apenas encogí las piernas y me senté sobre ellas su voz apagada hace instantes cobró tono divertido. Era increíble como pasaba de un estado de ánimo al otro en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Dime! ¿Me enseñarás los secretos del ajedrez?

Sonreí casi diabólicamente y contesté.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Tendrás que matarme para eso.

Su risa explotó provocando vibración en las altas paredes.

-¡Eres muy valiente! Increíblemente altanera, provocadora y presumida. ¡Me encanta!- luego sonrió con malicia y susurró -lo que diría... una perfecta Vulturi.

Revoleé mis ojos.

-Y tú... muy tenaz.

Cuando el silencio volvió a rodearnos y su mirada angustiada se perdió otra vez, lo interrumpí.

Tomé el dije con mi mano derecha y lo invité a sentarse.

-Ven... ¿No quieres recordar a tu hija? Te ayudaré a verla si lo deseas.

Me miró fijo con extrañeza, lentamente se acercó sentándose a mi lado.

Mi mente recordó las escenas que el amuleto me había mostrado durante el viaje, poco antes de pisar su castillo, aquellas imágenes de una familia feliz rodeada de paz y amor.

Dudó un momento antes que sintiera su piel fría como un témpano aprisionar mi mano.

Y sucedió... Aquel rostro tenso afligido y enojado mutó a un rictus acongojado para luego reflejar satisfacción. Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon en una leve sonrisa.

-Era hermosa. ¿Verdad? Susurró.

-Si muy bella. Contesté.

-Igual que su madre... Dijo en un murmullo.

Sin quererlo imágenes de la sorpresiva invasión de los bárbaros cruzaron mi mente, quité mi mano del amuleto, por nada del mundo quería que Aro recordara ese terrible momento otra vez.

Me miró anonadado, luego bajo la vista.

-Gracias. Pronunció.

Guardé el dije dentro de mi prenda de abrigo.

-¿Los humanos también mataron a Sulpicia? Pregunté curiosa.

-No... Fue un aquelarre desconocido. Aún no hemos dado con ellos, aunque no cesaré la búsqueda hasta dar con cada uno.

-Entiendo. Creí que no existía nada más poderoso que los Vulturi. Eso me dijo una gitana durante mi viaje en tren.

-Si, de eso estaba seguro pero parece que no es así.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Te vas?

Giró mirándome con ojos casi desconcertantes.

-Tengo cosas pendientes. Piensa si quieres quedarte con nosotros, de verdad que los humanos no son lo que crees.

-Es que mi experiencia no ha sido mala después de todo... salvo...

Recordé por segundos el mal trato del posadero, sus insultos, su abuso, y el hecho despiadado de echarme a la calle en plena noche fría, por faltarme centavos para alquilar.

La mirada interrogante de Aro se clavó en la mía, no tuve tiempo a nada, adivinó que algo muy malo me había ocurrido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo junto a mi y sus dedos atraparon mi mano.

Quise quitar las imágenes de mi mente pero no me dio tiempo.

Sus ojos mutando a un color casi negros apuntaron la piel de mi mano, lentamente me miró.

No articulé palabra, todas sobraban.

Inmediatamente llegó la orden mortal, murmuró un par de nombres extraños y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando ver dos musculosos vampiros.

-Amo. Dijo uno de ellos.

Sus ojos se apartaron de mi sin separar su mano de la mía, los miró fijamente y dio la firme directiva.

-Busquen la posada « Las lilas » destruyan todo, que nada quede. ¡No! ¡Aguarden! Quiero al posadero aquí, y... díganle a Jane que la necesitaré por unas horas.

Tragué saliva... No sonaba nada bueno.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.**_

_**Conociéndolo.**_

Cuando Aro se hubo ido me quedé en silencio en la habitación. Lo último que me había dicho antes de desaparecer, era que esperaba con entusiasmo que me quedara. No lo iba a hacer. Mi madre esperaba por mí, no sabía nada de ella.

Me recosté suavemente en la hermosa cama dorcel de bronce forjado y logré dormirme un buen rato. Al despertar observé alrededor. Cuanta riqueza había allí, ni en mis sueños hubiera imaginado tantas comodidades. El alto colchón mullido y las almohadas de pluma deberían convertir hasta las peores pesadillas en sueños encantados.

Permanecí en mis aposentos sola por un buen rato, Adelina no había vuelto desde entonces. Suponía que tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar o entretener a una vulgar humana. Había recorrido la gran habitación examinando cada adorno colgado de las altas paredes de piedra, habían sido minuciosamente escogidos por grandes expertos... o expertas. Todo, absolutamente todo me invitaba a desear no partir nunca de allí. Comodidades, lujo, abrigo, alimento. Nada me faltaría.

Mi madre...

Miré a la izquierda de la cama, un inmenso ropero estilo provenzal, sus cuatro puertas perfectamente lustradas y labradas con representaciones complejas y extrañas. Supuse que su comprensión no era lineal, debía tomar en cuenta cada dibujo. Cada figura representaría una idea o un concepto que debería estar unido al resto. Las yemas de mis dedos palparon cada uno de ellos. ¿Cuántos centenares de años tendría? Por el color de la madera parecía ser cedro o quizás petiribi. Abrí una de las puertas con mi característica curiosidad, quería saber la profundidad de aquél bello mueble. Para mi sorpresa contemplé ropajes e indumentaria de mujer. A simple vista colgaban decenas de vestidos confeccionados en materiales muy finos. Una de mis manos se hundió en la profundidad, acariciando cada una de las exquisitas telas. Sedas, encajes, shifones, organzas... Me sonreí

Aro no se había privado de nada.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás para observar de una perspectiva mejor. Una capa gruesa, muy gruesa, tejida en mohair tenía una nota pinchada con un alfiler.

Lo he tejido para ti.

Adelina.

Cerré los ojos, para una joven de pueblo que no conocía prácticamente nada, y sólo había contado con el afecto de sus padres, era demasiado. Aro sabía eso, había visto a través de mi mano mi hogar, mi vida, mi pobreza. Me dolía saber que lo estaba utilizando para lograr que me quedara con él, aunque... en cierto modo lo entendía. ¿Quien que lo tiene todo lo material no ofrecería el mundo para conseguir su objetivo? Yo era su objetivo... y eso era lo que me apenaba, un frío y calculado objetivo.

Parpadeé y respiré hondo, era lo que había. No abundaba en ese ser un cariño hacia mi persona, seguramente yo y mis dones les servíamos.

Continué mi examen por el resto de los estantes.

Con los ojos bien abiertos para que nada de esas maravillas escapara a mi visión, descubrí en un profundo cajón inferior, decenas de pares de zapatos. Dios... en mi vida había visto tantos diseños y colores. Estiré la mano y extraje un par de sandalias de charol, pero un ruido que provenía del exterior me paralizó.

¿Sería él? ¿Sería Adelina? Guardé las sandalias rápidamente y de un salto me senté al borde de la cama, sin embargo todo quedó en absoluto silencio, ni un movimiento, la puerta permaneció cerrada.

Esperé unos minutos y me puse de pie, caminé sigilosa, muy sigilosa hasta llegar a la puerta. Apoyé el oído con la intención de escuchar algún sonido. Nada...

Finalmente giré el picaporte y lentamente abrí.

-¡Jane! Hola... Dije asombrada de encontrarla parada, tiesa como estatua, mirándome con sus redondos ojazos rojos.

-Hola. ¿No me habías escuchado llegar? Dijo la bella niña mirándome con gesto autosuficiente.

-No. Creí que golpearían la puerta si querían verme.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo lo olvidé? Tus inútiles oídos humanos no nos perciben. Dijo en claro acento de burla.

Arqueé la ceja y sonreí. ¡Niña altanera! ¡Que odiosa! Seguí su juego.

-Siiii es verdad, mis inútiles oídos humanos no te han escuchado. ¿Pero mi inútil boca humana podría preguntarte que necesitas?

Su rostro se tensó, apretó sus labios con rabia.

-Yo no necesito nada de ti desagradable mortal, es el amo que te tiene una sorpresa. Sígueme, si es que puedes.

Caminé por el pasillo sombrío atrás de Jane. Ninguna de las dos emitió palabra, ella rompió el silencio al llegar a una gran puerta que nos separaba de la sala principal.

-Adelante, no lo hagas esperar. Pronunció mientras giraba y se perdía como rayo entre las sombras.

Ingresé lentamente. ¿Buenas tardes? ¿Buenas noches? Ya no sabía en que momento del día me encontraba, así que lo solucioné con un simple « Hola »

Aro giró para verme y se acercó caminando muy animado, extendió sus brazos quedando a varios metros de distancia de mí.

-¡Ohhh Cautha querida mía! ¡Por fin has llegado!

-Hola Aro, quería agradecerte por todo, además...

-Shhh no, no me lo agradezcas, todo es tuyo, lo sabes, es un placer... Ahhh ¿Te preguntarás porque te he llamado?

-Mmmm... Si.

-Bien... Dijo e hizo un movimiento para retirarse y volvió a mirarme.

-¿De verdad no necesitas nada? Sonrió.

-No Aro, gracias.

Después su rostro se tensó, sus músculos ya petrificados adquirieron más rigidez. Me observó. Hubo un silencio absoluto en la sala, a pesar que no estábamos solos. Podía ver a Demetri, a Félix, a tres vampiros gigantescos, a Marcus y Cayo en sus tronos respectivos.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, mirándome a los ojos.

-Cautha... sabes que siendo mi descendiente deseo que estés bien... y... que nadie te moleste o... que te haga llorar...

-Si lo sé. Gracias. Murmuré cada vez más inquieta. ¿A dónde quería a llegar?

-Elías. Pronunció en tono bajo.

Uno de los vampiros se aproximó, en ese momento distinguí que no estaba solo, arrastraba un bulto por el piso... Dios... era un cuerpo humano. El vampiro elevó su mano y lo forzó a ponerse de pie... Lo reconocí a pesar de lo maltrecho. El posadero...

Aro se acercó al viejo lentamente y con su ya reconocida voz seductora y melosa le preguntó.

-Oye... ¿Conoces a esta joven? El hombre me miró temblando. Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-¿Ahh no? Dijo simulando sorpresa. Inmediatamente rió como si fuera un loco.

-¡Qué horror! No hemos equivocado de víctima, y volvió a reír para después observarme.

-¡Cautha!

Se acercó lentamente, conté sus pasos...

-Dime corazón. ¿Conoces a este hombre?

Recordé todo, los insultos, el querer manosearme, el robo, todo... Cuanta responsabilidad había en mi respuesta... A pesar de ello deduje que no podía dejar pasar el hecho y menos, mentirle a Aro. No era justo.

-Si, es el posadero de « Las lilas »

Su expresión se cubrió con un velo de odio.

-Vaya... Creo haber escuchado que él no lo recuerda.

Volvió hasta el hombre que continuaba mirado los alrededores con extremo terror. Chasqueó la lengua varias veces.

-¡Qué triste no tener memoria! Dijo inclinando su rostro para verlo mejor.

Se aproximó al rostro del viejo hasta quedar casi rozándolo.

-No me interesa el mundo y lo que hagas, haya tú con tu conciencia. No suelo ser un ejemplo de justiciero pero... no has querido darle posada a mi niña, le has robado, y... has querido ultrajarla... a ella... a una Vulturi- rio a carcajadas -¡si que tienes mala suerte!

El hombre parecía atontado, seguramente había sido torturado por los vampiros por orden de Aro, ahora... lo mejor que le podía pasar era morir cuanto antes.

Todo era demasiado fuerte para mis ojos, aún sintiendo la rabia por los hechos pasados.

-¡Eres tan despreciable viejo decrépito!- gritó con furia -ahora... daré tu corazón de almuerzo a mi aquelarre.

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo, aunque Aro no me dio tiempo, su mano crispada se enterró en el pecho del viejo y desentrañó el corazón, acto seguido lo lanzó a un grupo de vampiros que se acercaron bajando del techo y no tardaron en devorarlo.

No pude más, era demasiado para mis ojos humanos, me dirigí a la salida horrorizada, cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Escuché su voz nuevamente.

-¡Comisario! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Qué sorpresa! No nos conocíamos. ¿Verdad?...

No podía ver, mejor dicho no quería ver. Adivinaba las próximas intenciones de Aro... El comisario corrupto sería la próxima víctima.

Salí corriendo aturdida y no paré hasta llegar a mi habitación donde me encerré. Me apoyé en la puerta transpirando con un nudo en la garganta. Es un monstruo, es un monstruo, repetí sin cesar. Resbalé hasta sentarme en el piso y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

En mi mente surgieron las escenas del viejo abominable, sus insultos, sus sucias intenciones.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si lograba sus propósitos? Yo... que nunca había estado íntimamente con un hombre. Dios... Aro había querido vengarse por ello, porque me había hecho daño, porque me había hecho y dicho esas cosas espantosas.

¿Aro era un monstruo? ¿Quien era el verdadero monstruo?

Apenas sequé mis lágrimas tres golpes secos se escucharon en la puerta.

¿Otra vez Jane?

-¿Si? Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Soy yo.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Aro...

Di dos pasos hasta pegarme a la puerta, y posé mi mano en el picaporte, lo giré lentamente, y abrí.

Allí estaba, de pie frente a mí, sereno, como si la escena horrible en la que él había sido autor y partícipe, nunca hubiera existido. Sus manos impecables, su rostro limpio, el cabello prolijo y semi recogido hacia atrás. Tenía un traje color chocolate y una camisa marfil. Lo miré un poco nerviosa. Él era imprevisible, mentiría si hubiera dicho que no le temía.

-Hola. Balbuceé.

Me miró serio. Ignoraba si estaba descontento por mi huida, no había querido plantarlo, pero la escena aterradora me había superado. Al fin me habló con un tono dulce de voz.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Mi boca se entreabrió para asegurarle que si, además agradecerle por sus intenciones, sin embargo sólo emití un tímido. -Si lo estoy.

Examinó mi mirada como si fuera una radiografía, sonrió levemente y extendió su mano.

Diablos...

Mi mano se reunió con la de él, deslicé la palma por su palma hasta sentir que cerraba sus dedos en torno a ella. Bajé la vista con la incómoda sensación de ser examinada.

En definitiva no había faltado a la verdad, me sentía mejor. Pensé que debía sentirme orgullosa de que alguien en el mundo, me defendiera de esa forma extrema de llegar a matar por mí. Recordé que ni siquiera mis padres me habían defendido aquella vez, cuando siendo una niña, en la escuela, se habían burlado de mí por ser « extraña ». La maestra me había reprendido por aislarme, y ellos... mis padres, no vieron con buenos ojos reprochárselo.

Miré a Aro nuevamente, sus ojos clavados en mi mano lentamente buscaron mis ojos.

-Me alegro que estés mejor, me voy... tengo algunos asuntos que resolver.

Sonreí y agradecí nuevamente. Lo vi darme la espalda, dio tres pasos y se detuvo. Era una costumbre muy de él volver sobre sus pasos. Despacio giró hacia mí para mirarme nuevamente.

-¡Ah! Olvidaba decirte algo más...

-Si dime. Dije más distendida.

Sonrió y sin dejar de recorrer mi rostro señaló.

-Tu maestra era una estúpida y...

Reí. -¿Y? Pregunté risueña.

-Y tienes muy bellas manos...

Se alejó tan rápido perdiéndose en el pasillo que ni alcancé a verlo caminar. ¡Qué pena! Me gustaba ver su particular andar varonil y altanero.

Mis manos... se había fijado en mis manos.

Volví a mi cama y me senté a pensar. Debía volver por mi madre, ella esperaba por mí, no tenía a nadie más que yo en éste planeta. ¡Qué difícil decisión teniendo la oportunidad de tenerlo todo! Aro me había dicho que no me quitaría el talismán mientras yo deseara quedarme, sin embargo las horas corrían, aún en éste castillo donde el tiempo parecía no avanzar.

-¡Cautha!

Escuché mi nombre detrás de la puerta. Era la voz de Adelina. Salté de la cama y abrí con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Adelina!

-Cariño, ven. Quiero presentarte a una gran servidora nuestra, una pitonisa.

Caminé a su lado apresurada tratando de tomar el ritmo, con seguridad ella se transportaba despacio para mi mayor comodidad, pero aun así era muy veloz.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A un invernadero.

-¿Un invernadero? ¿Tienen plantas aquí? ¿Cómo lo logran? No entra el sol.

-Claro que si. Verás, a través de unas grietas pequeñas donde no puede escurrirse ningún humano, se cuelan los rayos del sol.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, no cultivamos plantas, sólo raíces ferrosas.

-¿Raíces ferrosas? ¿Tienen algún fin?

-Por supuesto, importantísimo. La sabia que producen los tubérculos nos dan energía, es puro hierro en estado natural.

-Ohhh, creí que los vampiros sólo se alimentaban de sangre.

-Así es, pero las raíces ferrosas son especiales para las hembras vampiras después de una relación sexual.

-Ah...

Era humana, así que de sólo tocar ese tema tan desconocido e incómodo para mí, mis mejillas se volvieron punzó.

-Aquí es. Dijo Adelina señalándome una escalera de piedra.

Bajamos, y ante mis ojos se mostró una impresionante cueva repleta de estalactitas, un sendero pedregoso dividía el habitáculo en dos. A los costados parcelas de un cultivo que parecía ser musgo amarronado.

-Mira.- dijo Adelina acariciando una de las formaciones cónicas que pendía del techo - esto es carbonato cálcico, al deslizarse las gotas de humedad, caen al suelo fortificando las raíces transformándolas en energía pura.

Observé las raíces de un tono oscuro, aparentaban contener jugo en su interior.

-¡Heidi! ¡Otra vez tú por aquí! Exclamó Adelina.

Giré para ver quien descendía por las escaleras. La vi... una hermosa vampiresa de largos cabellos castaños y facciones perfectas. ¡Qué hermosa! Sus caderas bien proporcionadas y ondulantes avanzaron hasta nosotras.

Le sonrió a mi acompañante y protestó.

-¿Hay un límite para entrar a aquí y no me he enterado?

-No claro que no. Rio Adelina.

De pronto su rostro giró hacia mi, sus ojos dorados me inspeccionaron detenidamente.

-¿Ohhh la humana?

-Si Heidi, ella es Cautha.

-Vayaaa jamás creí que vería cara a cara una Vulturi humana, aunque... quizás no lo seas por mucho tiempo.

-¡La elegida!

La voz vetusta se escuchó muy cerca. Volví mi rostro buscando el origen del sonido. Una anciana se acercaba cautelosa, su mirada clavada en mi, murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a comprender.

-¡Será la intocable! Exclamó deteniéndose a un metro de mí.

-Aurora, ella es Cautha, descendiente de Aro. Trató de explicar Adelina un tanto inquieta.

-Lo sé, lo sé... aunque no es especial por ser de su linaje, sino por lo que provocará en él...

-Aurora, sólo quería que te conociera, ya nos vamos.

Heidi me observó.

-La intocable... Dijo sin separar su vista de mí. ¡Qué bien! Si es lo que yo pienso, vendrás bastante seguido por aquí. Rio divertida hasta que Adelina la detuvo.

-¡Calla Heidi! Sé lo que piensas, Aurora no ha querido decir nada de eso. Todos sabemos lo que fue Sulpicia para el amo.

-¡No!- negó firmemente la anciana -mi señora a sido muy querida... es cierto, pero en la vida sea cual sea, una sola vez se ama y una sola vez se muere por ello.

Adelina me tomó del brazo suavemente.

-Vamos Cautha debes descansar.

Asentí en silencio. Con un corto «adiós» me retiré del invernadero. Cuando llegué a mi habitación aún retumbaba en mi mente la frase de esa anciana... « Una vez sola se ama y una vez sola se muere por ello »

Las horas pasaron, apenas dormité, no podía conciliar el sueño profundo. Muchas cosas me preocupaban. Me convencí que si continuaba en el castillo, ya no volvería a ver a mi madre. No me importaría nada ni nadie, sólo estar con él. No podía ser tan egoísta, debía tener valor. No ignoraba que Aro me quería porque llamaba su atención, imposible que sintiera cariño por una joven que apenas conocía. Su interés era el único motor que lo movía a desvivirse con atenciones. Adivinaba que una vez que accediera a convertirme en uno de ellos, pasaría a ser una más de su aquelarre. Con sorpresa comprendí que era eso lo que más me molestaba. Ser finalmente una más...

Me asomé despacio, el largo pasillo alumbrado por altos tenebrarios se hallaba solitario sin señales de existencia. ¿Me habían dejado sola? Era extraño conociendo que llevando el talismán no detectarían mi olor. Podría escapar y no volver más... No... Aro supo mis deseos de quedarme, aunque tal vez ignoraba mi decisión, estaría completamente seguro que no me iría sin despedirme de él. Y tenía razón...

Tomé la capa regalo de Adelina y mi bolso que había quedado en un rincón de la habitación, lo coloqué sobre mi espalda para mayor comodidad y me abrigué, con los fervientes deseos de que éste momento se hiciera lo menos doloroso.

Salí sigilosa transitando por las amplias baldosas de mármol. Distintos corredores convergían como pasadizos secretos. ¿Dónde estarían todos?

En el silencio sepulcral del medio que me rodeaba escuché unas voces apenas perceptibles. Venían del pasaje próximo, a mi derecha...

Una puerta entreabierta dejaba entrever un espacio luminoso. Incliné mi cabeza para observar mejor y me acerqué cautelosa, en puntillas de pie.

Había un grupo de hombres de mediana edad en el centro de la sala, bueno hombres no, deberían ser vampiros. Conversaban a media voz, aunque se escuchaban perfectamente.

Me mantuve inmóvil observando la escena. Aro estaba entre ellos, de perfil a mí. Parecía ensimismado en unos papeles que sostenía en sus manos. Un vampiro muy alto de rizos dorados comentó.

-Los terrenos nos pertenecen, Jeremías dijo que era todo legal, además aseguró que contáramos con su aquelarre si necesitábamos ayuda.

-Encontraremos a los asesinos Aro, estoy seguro. Dijo otro vampiro moreno.

Aro observó atentamente lo que parecían ser unas escrituras. Sus ojos rojos se cerraron lentamente y volvió a abrirlos.

Una sonrisa diabólica surgió en sus comisuras.

Sin moverse siquiera un milímetro, su voz melodiosa se escuchó.

-Cautha... No es de una joven educada escuchar detrás de las puertas.

¡Mierda! Pensé. Sólo a mi se me ocurría que no podía ser descubierta por vampiros.

Abrí la puerta y avancé hacia él.

-Lo siento, es que quería despedirme.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante, me lo temía. Su rostro se tensó y estiró el brazo con los escritos, varios especímenes se apresuraron a recoger en el aire los papeles. Con pasos lentos se aproximó a mí, mientras todos abandonaban como ráfaga el salón.

-Entonces... ¿Te irás?

-Si.

-¿Me abandonarás? Me quedaré muy solo sin tu presencia.

No tenía amplios conocimientos sobre psicología, pero sabía que su tono nostálgico buscaba manipularme.

-Tienes el dije. ¿No es suficiente?

Su rostro se inclinó a un costado levemente, observando la expresión en mis ojos.

-No... Aún no lo tengo. Dijo pausado.

-¡Pues tómalo! Exclamé, y mis dedos fueron directo a la cadena de plata.

-¡No! ¡Estás loca! Gritó.

Me detuve.

-Si quieres matarme hazlo, si debo estar presa en contra de mi voluntad prefiero la muerte.

-¿Cómo crees que te mataría? Si hubiera sido mi intención ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿No te parece?

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que te unas a nosotros, eres de mi sangre. No puedo dejarte ir... ¿Podrás entenderme? Hablaba sosegado, tranquilo, como si estuviera contando un cuento infantil.

Mi angustia subió por la laringe hasta llegar a mi garganta, mis ojos se nublaron de pena.

-Me lo prometiste... Susurré.

-No lo recuerdo. Dijo con tono austero.

Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, de pegarle una bofetada, de patalear como niña, pero sabía que todo eso era en vano, él tenía el único e irrevocable poder.

-¿Los vampiros tienen memoria de los hechos pasados? Pregunté tomando valor.

Me miró extrañado, su mirada burdeos me recorrió y murmuró.

-Si...

Respiré profundo para jugar mi última carta.

-Entonces crees que te perdonaré cuando sea una como tú. Piensas que no viviré, si es que puedo llamarlo así, odiándote por haberme hecho algo contra mi voluntad.

¿Eso deseas para nuestra eternidad?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, me observó detenidamente, luego su sonora carcajada retumbó en cada rincón.

-¡Eres una tramposa! Astuta y deliciosa manipuladora...

Su risa se fue apagando hasta desparecer. Me miró fijo a los ojos, giró dándome la espalda y caminó lentamente unos diez pasos.

-Cautha, jamás he salido de este castillo, y jamás lo haré por nadie. ¿Sabes que no me verás nunca más?

Me quedé en silencio.

-Demetri. Murmuró.

En segundos el bello vampiro de mirada penetrante se posicionó a mi lado.

-¿Amo?

El silencio invadió cada parte del ambiente, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, sólo su voz nuevamente...

-Acompaña a Cautha a la salida, y tráeme el talismán.

Demetri me dedicó una reverencia mientras él seguía de espalda.

-Por aquí por favor. Dijo con amable sonrisa.

No me moví, mantuve mis pies clavados en el suelo esperando que girara para saludarme. Un saludo, un humilde « adiós », sólo eso aunque fuera, que me demostrara que yo no era sólo su objetivo.

Mis ganas de llorar estaban a flor de piel. ¿Por qué? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Irme y dejarlo? Lejos estaba de sentir alegría porque me había liberado. Había cumplido su promesa. ¿No debería haberme sentido feliz?

-Dile Adelina que le agradezco la capa. Murmuré tristemente.

Continuó de espaldas a mí y murmuró secamente.

-Se lo diré.

Lentamente me alejé a la par de Demetri, mi barbilla temblaba por la emoción. Había comprendido que está era la última vez que lo vería.

Me ahogaba la angustia, deseaba al menos decirle que lo apreciaba aunque lo hubiera conocido tan poco. Me había bastado todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Llegué hasta la puerta y el corazón se me encogió. Siempre actuaba por impulso, y esta vez... no fue la excepción.

Giré sorpresivamente y corrí hasta él. Con la misma velocidad de un rayo se dio vuelta enfrentándome. Mis brazos lo rodearon aprisionándolo contra mí.

Se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Gracias. No voy a olvidarte. Dije angustiada.

Alejé poco a poco cada centímetro de mi cuerpo de él, observando sus ojos clavados en el suelo, inerte. Con pasos firmes seguí a Demetri.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara lo alcancé a escuchar.

-Tampoco yo.

Caminé en silencio junto a mi guía por interminables pasillos en penumbras. Grandes antorchas iluminaban cada esquina. No era que el ambiente fuera tétrico y lúgubre, era yo que con mi alma hecha pedazos avanzaba dejando atrás a mi único pariente. No importaba que siglos nos separaran, pero él era parte de mi historia inconclusa, y yo era parte de su mundo hecho añicos. Aunque tuviera de mi madre los cuidados amorosos y Aro contara con su ejército implacable de seguidores, lo cierto que en éste bendito planeta sólo nos teníamos uno al otro.

Nadie podría entender sus reacciones de locura, su falta de compasión y atrocidades, nadie... Yo si, yo que había visto paso por paso el daño que había recibido, el ensañamiento y la ferocidad de aquellos que gratuitamente le arrebataron todo.

¿Por qué un hombre debía devolver a la vida altruismo y condolencias? ¿Por qué era tan monstruoso dejar de creer en la bondad? Pensé firmemente que desde aquellos sucesos odió ser débil, maldijo ser confiado. Cubrió con una máscara de crueldad e indiferencia, los instintos naturales de los seres humanos que nos surgen al amar.

¿Desconocía ese sentimiento? No... Sólo lo había olvidado.

-Aquí es. Dijo Demetri señalando una puerta amplia dividida en dos hojas

Vi una pequeña luz que se colaba por las rendijas del zócalo. Sólo quedaba recorrer cuatro o cinco metros. Me detuve observando al rubio vampiro que esperaba en la puerta. Posó su mano en el picaporte y extendió la otra.

-El dije señorita.

-Si claro...

Pero no avancé.

-Joven, confíe en mí. Es una orden de él dejarla ir, y jamás sus directivas se desobedecen. Volvió animarme Demetri.

-Lo sé... no es eso.

Demetri ocultó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-No quiere abandonarnos. ¿No es así?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. Suspiré.

-Debo irme, mi madre espera por mí.

-Entonces... no extienda más su tortura si lo ha decidido. Vamos, entrégueme el talismán.

Respiré hondo sin encontrar solución alguna. Acaricié la capa que me daba abrigo, sabiendo que una vez que entregara el talismán, nunca pero nunca podría volver a pisar allí.

-Toma- dije quitando el abrigo -llévala también, no quiero recordarlo cada vez que la vea.

Mis dedos desenredaron los cordones de pura lana que cerraban en mi cuello, pero algo salió mal...

Al tirar de ella para quitarla de los hombros, la cadena con la bella amatista se enganchó y voló por el aire ante los ojos atónitos de los dos.

-¡El dije!- exclamé buscando en el suelo algún rastro de el -¡ayúdame Demetri! no lo encuentro.

Levanté la vista y lo vi. Sus manos cerraban su garganta, sus ojos enrojecidos parecían salir de las órbitas, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban entrever dos perfectos colmillos. Dios...

Miré hacia mis espaldas y a mis costados, nadie nos había seguido.

-¡Espera Demetri! Sólo apártate de la puerta, necesito salir.

-¡No, no no puedo! ¡Quiero su sangre!

-¡Por favor! ¡Recuerda lo que él dijo!

-¡Lo siento tanto!

Fueron segundos en los que me vi morir, Demetri se agazapó y saltó en mi dirección con las fauces abiertas. Cerré los ojos fuerte esperando lo inevitable, sin embargo un estruendoso golpe seco me obligó a abrirlos. Mi potencial asesino yacía tirado en un rincón a varios metros de mí. Sus ojos aún teñidos de rojo parpadearon repetidas veces, estaba atontado por el golpe.

Busqué a mi protector para darle las gracias y salir de allí lo antes posible, pero la imagen sobrenatural que se reveló, no era nada parecido a lo que ya mis asombrados ojos habían visto.

Una mujer esbelta, alta, muy alta, de largos y ensortijados cabellos azabache me sonrió. Mis piernas temblaban, no respondían.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, no eran rojizos ni amarillentos, no eran negros ni burdeos... eran azules.

Sus rasgos me eran familiares. ¿Dónde la había visto?

Su casi traslúcido vestido blanco vaporoso, caía como cascada sobre el suelo.

-Corre. Murmuró, y su voz celestial trajo a mi memoria las canciones de cuna que había escuchado del talismán.

-Corre- volvió a repetir y agregó con una dulce dicción -te he salvado y he salvado mi alma.

Miré la puerta que permanecía cerrada, me abalancé hacia ella y la abrí sin demora. Corrí atravesando la plaza bañada de un sol mañanero... No volví la vista atrás.

Habría hecho dos cuadras cuando me detuve en mi loca carrera, respiré sofocada, temblorosa acomodé el bolso una vez más, y comencé a caminar hacia la terminal de autobuses.

Atrás quedaban todos mis orígenes, aunque podía sentirme satisfecha. Había logrado conocer en persona a mi ascendiente... o quizás a dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5._**

**_Sólo por ella._**

_Perspectiva de Aro._

Una vez que Cautha se hubo ido, indagué a Demetri. Mi mente lúcida y astuta, no lograba cerrarle el hecho que el más diestro de mis rastreadores me había relatado. Si nadie del aquelarre había presenciado la salida de ella del palacio. ¿Quien había ayudado a Cautha?

Mi espíritu curioso e inquieto examinó a cada uno de mis seguidores, inclusive a Marcus y Cayo, aunque lo creía improbable, no dejé cabo suelto.

Ya con la furia en mis inertes entrañas, recorrí como huracán el pasillo que me llevaría a la única que podría darme la respuesta. Aurora.

Como ráfaga ingresé a la cueva de raíces ferrosas. La llamé a gritos, aunque ella sabría mi presencia a penas pisaría la oscura escalera de piedra.

Su figura apacible de rostro pálido y sonriente, avanzó hacia mí.

-Buenos días Aro.

-Buenos días para ti- gruñí -para mi no lo son.

-¿Qué ocurre querido?

Se dirigía a mi con un cariño tan dedicado que a veces me exacerbaba. Recordaba perfectamente nuestro primer encuentro. Yo viajaba deambulando con Sulpicia convertidos en vampiros, hasta que la encontramos en una vieja pocilga, ella era una anciana. Poco tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado de ser un triste y común humano, no tenía demasiado control sobre mi sed. Cualquier persona que se cruzara caía en mis fauces sin importarme si alguien podría sospechar. Después... todo fue cambiando, aprendí que mi venganza por los hombres persistiría a través del tiempo si tomaba en cuenta ciertos detalles. Descubrí mis dones, supe de mi inmenso poder, y fui reuniendo seguidores a cambio de favores, favores que se volverían en su contra, ya que prácticamente los convertiría uno a uno en mis esclavos.

Fueron pasando los años, me adueñé del castillo, sumando las alianzas de dos poderosos vampiros de la realeza, Marcus y Cayo.

La amistad con Aurora fue anterior a ellos, ella me conocía al dedillo, a ella no la podía engañar. Me agradecía eternamente el haberle perdonado la vida, y yo... quedé obnubilado con su videncia. Podía ver parte cercana de mi futuro, algo que llamaba poderosamente mi atención y admiración.

Avancé hacia ella hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Sabes que Cautha se ha ido. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces... ¿dime quién la ha ayudado? Mi decisión ha sido que parta sana y salva, pero el amuleto se desprendió, Demetri casi la mata a no ser por alguien que la ayudó, un desconocido que aún no he dado con él, sin embargo conocía mi decisión y la hizo cumplir.

-Lo sé, debes estar feliz.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Dime quién es! ¡Odio ignorar! Grité con desesperación.

-Lo siento Aro, ella es especial, no puedo llegar hasta Cautha.

-¿Pero no has visto el hecho en tu mente? Es parte del pasado, debería ser más fácil para ti. Protesté alterado.

-Calma Aro. No lograrás nada ofuscado, ya te lo he dicho. La vi correr hacia la salida, vi a tu rubio rastreador chocar brutalmente contra los muros... no puedo ver más. Aunque...

-¡Aunque qué!

-Ella si debe saberlo.

Aflojé mis músculos tras la tensión.

-Aurora... ella no volverá.

-Entonces jamás lo sabremos.

-No puede ser. ¡Quién en éste maldito castillo ha hecho cumplir mi orden de liberarla!

-No debiste dejarla ir. Ella es parte de tu destino.

Más calmado contesté.

-Lo pensé... Cautha tiene poderes siendo humana, sería una brillante vampiresa. Nos ronda ese maldito aquelarre, podría haber sido un magnífico escudo. No sé porque la dejé ir.

Aurora me miró fijo con sus iris naranjas envejecidos.

-No Aro, no te equivoques. No cambiarás el orden de la naturaleza por más poderoso que seas. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿O simplemente no quieres verlo?

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunté con el mal humor irradiando mi ser.

-Hasta las fieras defienden sus cachorros, los ascendientes a sus descendientes, no intentes alterar ese mandato. Cuando las sombras cubran el palacio y el terror pasee por estos pasillos... ella no sería tu escudo...

La miré fijo tratando de que comentara algo más, pero no era necesario. Lo había comprendido.

Cautha no correría peligro viviendo conmigo. Su imagen volvió a mi cabeza, observé a Aurora con la intención de que me dijera como estaba, que estaba haciendo, pero la presencia de Athenodora me detuvo.

-¡Athenodora!- exclamó mi pitonisa -hace un tiempo no te veía por aquí.

-Buenos días Aurora.

Miré a la escuálida vampiresa de arriba a abajo. Olvidé a Cautha, al destino, y a mis decisiones. Mi maldad y mi humor ácido no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad de molestarla. Con voz melodiosa y amplia sonrisa, me burlé.

-¿De verdad? ¿Hace tiempo no vienes por aquí?

Ella me disparó dos dardos venenosos de sus amarillentos ojos.

Moví mi cabeza negando varias veces.

-Ayy Cayo Cayo, debería ocuparse más de sus cosas antes que de las mías. ¿No te parece?

Me observó seria, yo diría furiosa.

Me retiré despacio y ascendí por la escalera, mientras mi última frase la terminaba de sepultar.

-Descuida, le daré el consejo.

Mi risa incontenible retumbó por los pasillos.

Perspectiva de Cautha

El camino de regreso a mi hogar se hizo demasiado corto, ya no tenía la misma ansiedad que cuando partí en busca de Aro. Lo había conocido, había estado conviviendo con los misteriosos y cruentos Vulturi. Finalmente los vampiros existían, él era real, él y su trágico pasado que ahora estaba segura, lo cargaba a sus espaldas sin compartir el dolor con nadie más que yo.

¿Sentiría en éste momento el mismo vacío que apretujaba mi corazón? No... Porque él parecía no tenerlo.

Caminando por el sendero, faltando muy poco para ver a mi madre, volví a pensar en ellos. Nunca había visto una organización como la de los Vulturi, ni siquiera en los libros de historia que devoraba desde niña.

Sonreí sin querer...

Admiró mis conocimientos, mi cultura, podría decir que estaba orgulloso de que su lejana descendiente no fuera una estúpida ignorante.

Divisé mi pequeña casa y apresuré el paso, volví a la realidad. Mi madre esperaría ansiosa verme, ella desconocía si todo había salido bien, pero aquí estaba sana y salva, por única y exclusiva decisión de él...

Él... otra vez él rondando por mi mente. Él y su imponente ejército de aliados, si... aliados que le temían y nada más. Quedó solo entre ellos, con su talismán y los recuerdos. Mi corazón se encogió por la angustia, la certeza de no tener en mi poder el amuleto me demostraba una vez más, que jamás podría volverlo a ver.

Envuelta en tristes pensamientos caminé el último tramo, pero... ¿Quienes estaban en el portal de la casa? Había dos personas... Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta atravesar el jardín.

-¡Doctora! ¡Rosaura!

-¡Cautha por fin! ¿Dónde has estado? Dijo la médica preocupada.

La vi junto a la vecina, ambas lucían desconcertadas.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Cómo está?

La médica me miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo está? ¡Cautha! ¿Cómo crees que está? Agonizando.

-¡No puede ser! Exclamé.

-¿Has conseguido lo que fuiste a buscar? Preguntó seria.

-Si, lo he conseguido. Ahora si me permiten quiero estar a solas con ella.

Con pasos decididos llegué hasta la entrada y agradecí efusivamente a las dos mujeres, mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta en sus incomprensivas caras. Está acción hubiera valido un reproche de mis padres y... la desaprobación de él por mi mala educación. Los Vulturi serían cualquier cosa pero no groseros o descorteses.

Me apresuré a llegar a la habitación, la vi postrada en su cama, parecía dormida profundamente.

Me acerqué nerviosa contemplándola, la había dejado mejor, conversando animada, algo no andaba bien...

-Madre, he llegado. Dije tocando su hombro.

Giró lentamente y entreabrió sus ojos.

-Cautha... que suerte hija... creí que no volverías.

-Si, estoy aquí. Madre... he devuelto el talismán.

-¡Ohh!- exclamó débilmente -él existe.

-Si existe, es...

No, jamás podría definirlo, no encontraría las palabras exactas, aunque ahora otra cosa me preocupaba. ¿Por qué mi madre no había mejorado? ¿Por qué parecía sentirse peor?

-Madre. ¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que te encontraría animada y repuesta.

Con voz débil dijo tristemente.

-Has llegado tarde Cautha, pero no es tu culpa. Debí haberte contado todo tiempo atrás.

-¡No, no puede ser!

-Si cariño mío, he esperado demasiado tiempo para revelarte el secreto. La enfermedad me ha ganado irremediablemente.

¿Todo en vano? ¡No podía ser! Quizás si no me hubiera quedado más tiempo en el castillo... ¡Fue mi culpa!

Mi madre notó mi angustia.

-Cautha, tranquila. Yo he enfermado hace meses, debería haberlo previsto. Me dejé estar pensando que sería entregarte a los leones.

-No fue así- murmuré -me han tratado muy bien.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y habló con dificultad.

¿Entonces existen? ¿Hay vampiros en Volterra?

-Si... los hay. Ellos son los Vulturi. Te contaré todo ya verás, y te mejorarás poco a poco. ¿Quieres una tisana?

-No, quiero dormir.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes ya estoy aquí contigo, tendremos tiempo para conversar.

Sin embargo no fue así. Con el transcurso de las horas mi madre no despertó, inmóvil en un sopor que parecía hundirla cada vez más.

Me senté a su lado dormitando por tanto cansancio del viaje, esperando la noche. No tenía deseos de leer, ella estaba agonizando y yo... quedaría sola en el mundo.

Serían las diez de la noche cuando varios golpes fuertes, llamaron a la puerta. Me sobresalté, ante la absoluta oscuridad que cubría la campiña, creí por un momento que alguno de los vampiros vendría para saber de mí. Aro no se movería jamás de su castillo, eso me había quedado claro.

Agitada por la emoción me dirigí a abrir la puerta, con sorpresa descubrí un hombre uniformado que amablemente me sonrió.

-Buenas noches señorita.

-Buenas noches oficial.

-Disculpe la hora, me urgía verla y saber si se encontraba bien. ¿Ha tomado conocimiento de los asesinatos en el pueblo?

-¿Asesinatos? No. Dije con tono de sorpresa. Inmediatamente pensé en ellos, en los Vulturi.

-Parece que un grupo de bándalos a intentado a entrar a hogares, sobre todo de mujeres solas. Han robado y han matado sin piedad. ¿Vive sola?

-No...- tragué saliva -vivo con mi madre.

-Pues entonces cierre bien las puertas y ventanas, refuerce los cerrojos, esté atenta. Al menor ruido extraño no dude en llamarnos. ¿Tiene teléfono?

-Yo no, mi vecina.

-Muy bien, no se preocupe estaremos atento a los alrededores. Que descanse y tenga buenas noches.

-Gracias oficial.

¿Qué descanse? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Apenas cerré la puerta, corrí el grueso pasador de madera, aseguré fuerte los pestillos de las ventanas, y volví a la habitación de mi madre. Ella seguía en la misma posición. Tomé asiento verdaderamente preocupada.

¿Asesinos y ladrones? No, ellos no eran, estaba segura que no se manejaban de esa forma, nunca llamarían la atención. Aunque matar sin piedad era una clásica forma con la cual se desenvolvían, no eran ellos... Sentí terror por los bándalos.

¡Qué irónico! Había persistido en mi viaje para encontrarme con lo desconocido, había convivido con vampiros y a un así, el temor más profundo lo percibía por estos crueles humanos.

Si Aro supiera que podría pasarme. ¿Mandaría a sus guardianes para protegerme? ¡Qué ilusa! Él obtuvo su talismán y yo no importaba...

Arrimé la silla a la cama y apoyé mi cabeza y mis manos en el grueso edredón. Mientras contemplaba a mi madre con la tenue luz del velador, recordé pasajes de mi vida junto a ella. En mi mente perfilaron imágenes de cuando era niña. Mi madre me llamaba repetidas veces para tomar la merienda, yo trepada a los naranjos en flor, olía profundamente el aroma de los azahares. No acudía a su llamado inmediatamente, era inquieta y revoltosa, sabía el trabajo que le había dado de pequeña. Me costaba demasiado acatar órdenes, creía que había nacido para darlas... Ahora entendía el porqué.

Me dormité a causa del gran cansancio, soñé despierta con mi madre repuesta y desbordante de salud, como era antes. La triste realidad es que allí estaba, moribunda, la única persona que tenía en el mundo que me quería, cuidaba, y brindaba compañía. De ahora en más estaría sola irremediablemente. Mis lágrimas comenzaron aflorar, debido a la pena tan honda de saber que debía aprender a vivir en completa soledad, quizás por un largo tiempo.

De pronto, un chasquido seco a maderas rotas me sobresaltó. Dios... El pasador de madera.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi madre dormía apacible, no podía ver a mis espaldas. Traté de no moverme mientras una corriente helada que provendría del exterior, congeló hasta la punta de mis pies. La puerta batió fuerte contra el marco. El viento del crudo invierno seguramente era el origen, pero... ¿Romper el pasador? No... Alguien había entrado a mi casa.

La adrenalina recorrió mis venas durante los repetidos impactos de la puerta, y pensé en la única posibilidad de su procedencia, los bándalos. No imaginé a los Vulturi, conocía su cuidado y sigilo para peregrinar por Italia. Aro jamás mandaría a alguien de su ejército indestructible por una humana. Ya no tenía tiempo de acudir a pedir auxilio a nadie, mis músculos se aflojaron, pensé...

No podía quedarme como estúpida dejando que ladrones asesinos nos dañaran, aunque fuera risorio luchar contra ellos, lo intentaría.

Lentamente me senté derecha, me incliné poco a poco hasta que una de mis manos tocó el piso. Tanteé por debajo de la cama buscando el arma de mi padre que manteníamos escondida. La retiré con cuidado, mis dedos envolvieron el pesado revólver lefaucheux italiano, y comencé a transpirar. Nunca habíamos tenido que usarla desde que falleció mi padre, él solo la usaba raras veces para espantar alimañas en los cultivos.

Una vez más la puerta se batió impetuosa, si eran varios hombres estaría perdida. Aún con mi valentía tuve deseos de llorar, pero mis oídos captaron la única y entrañable voz que deseaba escuchar en éste mundo...

-Buenas noches Cautha.

Mi cabeza giró repentinamente para contemplar ese rostro que ansiaba ver.

-Aro... Murmuré.

Sonrió apenas como era su costumbre.

-Dime- dijo con voz pausada -¿piensas que podrás matarme con esa vetusta e inservible arma?

Reí, creo que de los nervios.

-No, es que... nunca hubiera creído que tú...

Me puse de pie con la más estúpida sonrisa en los labios. No podría expresar lo que en ese momento sentía, estaba feliz, no podía creerlo, no caía que él y nada menos que él había dejado el castillo por mí.

-Tu radiante sonrisa me trae curiosidad- dijo mirándome fijo -aunque pienso que no he venido para indagar tus pensamientos.

Dicho esto miró a mi madre. Con pasos lentos rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera y la contempló por algunos segundos.

Una gruesa parca negra lo cubría hasta los pies, quitó la capucha que ocultaba a medias su rostro estoico, sosegado. Sus hábiles dedos desprendieron el abrigo y lo vi... el talismán colgaba de su cuello. El talismán de su niña...

Una de sus manos se dirigió al rostro de mi madre, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la frente febril.

Me mantuve inmóvil, observándolo, hasta que una leve sonrisa se arqueó en la comisura de sus rojos labios.

Me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre en su mente?

Sin detener su recorrido me contestó.

-Recuerda tu infancia- y agregó -eras una niña muy traviesa.

Esta vez fueron mis labios los que sonrieron, sin embargo su rostro se tensó preocupándome por su cambio repentino.

-Nos queda poco tiempo Cautha, debes decidirte. Tú dirás...

No sé si serían los minutos que nos apremiaban, o la respuesta que debía dar por el sacrificio de llegar hasta aquí, rompiendo su inamovible decisión de no salir de su escondite, pero fue lo que consideré correcto. Asentí con la cabeza y él me entendió.

-Debes retirarte Cautha, busca un lugar lejano de la casa y quédate allí. Por nada del mundo entres a la habitación, así escuches lo que sea. ¿Me has entendido?

-Si.

Giré sobre mis talones y avancé hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla y correr hasta la buhardilla, único lugar que creía más lejano, escuché su voz nuevamente.

-Cautha.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos iris borgoña que seguramente señalaban el ansia de sangre. No olvidaba que estaría controlándose demasiado, había dos humanas en la pequeña habitación.

Con la puerta entreabierta lo escuché.

-¿No quieres despedirte de tu madre? No la volverás a ver.

Mi angustia apretó la garganta.

-Si... claro que si. Contesté.

Caminé apresurada hasta la cama y me incliné depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla. No quise hacerle tortuosa mi presencia, yo no tenía el talismán y conocía perfectamente sus deseos de matarme. Aunque podría tener un leve aprecio por mi, era su constante naturaleza. Un perfume embriagador que despedía su piel, envolvía la habitación y me invitaba a quedarme de por vida allí.

Inevitablemente tuve el impulso de acercarme a Aro. Entendía que a él también, esta vez sí, no lo vería más.

Sin embargo me detuvo con un ademán.

-No lo hagas. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

Me retiré hasta llegar a la puerta, la cerré y corrí hacia la buhardilla. Una vez allí, me senté en un rincón muy quieta, en silencio. Recosté el perfil de mi cara en la húmeda pared, comencé a temblar. No había cogido abrigo y el altillo estaba helado.

Observé los libros en los estantes, me puse de pie. Una buena idea sería buscar distracción, era imposible permanecer natural conociendo lo que estaría ocurriendo en mi casa. La concentración en cualquier lectura sería difícil, pero lo intentaría al menos. Volví a mi lugar con un libro de Charles Dickens, « Cuentos de Navidad. »

Mis ojos comenzaron el recorrido lineal del prólogo, traté de dibujar las imágenes de la historia para quitarme la figura imponente de Aro Vulturi, y lo logré.

No sé en que momento vencida por el cansancio, los nervios pasados, y el inminente sueño, me quedé dormida.

Desperté cuando los tenues rayos del sol jugaban en mi cara. Parpadeé y en instante recordé los hechos de la madrugada.

Me puse de pie muerta de frío, avancé en total silencio hasta la pequeña puerta de la buhardilla, y lentamente la abrí.

El día iluminaba la planta baja, ni un sonido provenía desde allí. Bajé con cuidado, aunque sabía que con la brillante luz de febo, imposible que Aro y mi madre aún permanecieran en la habitación.

Caminé sigilosa casi contando mis pasos. Todo en absoluto silencio...

Me asomé cuidadosa por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de mi madre, ingenua y crédula. Nadie estaba esperándome. Avancé con desconsuelo por el pequeño ambiente, mis ojos se nublaron de aflicción. Acongojada por la terrible soledad que me rodeaba, rompí a llorar.

Ellos se habían ido, lo sabía de antemano. Ahora estaba verdaderamente sola.

Me abalancé sobre la cama y lloré desconsoladamente, luego vendrían los inventos y explicaciones al resto de la gente, éste era mi momento de descargar mi inmensa pena.

Abracé la almohada y respiré profundo, ni un ápice de su perfume, ni un rastro de él, nada. Había sido prolijo en su temible acto, como vino se fue, sin dejar huella ni indicio de su presencia.

Tomé la almohada con rabia por mi estúpida y cobarde decisión, debía haberle dicho que me llevara, que no deseaba quedarme entre extraños, que sería su fiel servidora por toda la eternidad. La lancé contra la pared violentamente, creí que iba a enloquecer de amargura, sin embargo al mirar el espacio vacío entre las sábanas quedé estática. Ese objeto que brillaba era... el talismán.

Me lo había dejado, era un claro mensaje de « te espero».

* * *

_**NOTA:**_ Muchas gracias por los comentarios y a K. Crazy Cullen por su gran ayuda en subir los capis a Fanfiction.

Si desean visitar mi blog lo pueden hacer en: www . vulturific . blogspot . com (Junten los espacios)

Besos, Lou.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6._**

**_Decisiones._**

Esa mañana no perdí tiempo, con la felicidad brotándome desde el alma, me bañé, cambié mi atuendo de entrecasa por ropa abrigada, recogí mi cabello mientras sonreía en el espejo. No podía creer que él, nada menos que él, había venido hasta aquí. Dejó su castillo, esa vieja construcción maravillosa que lo había albergado por siglos, y llegó para verme. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, como explicarlo, no tenía experiencia en sentimientos con respecto al sexo opuesto, nunca me había atraído un hombre. Sabía que Aro no era un hombre común, no era tonta, quizás el agradecimiento por el trato y las atenciones dadas, provocaban que percibiera cosas especiales. No conocía el amor, lo único que distinguía era que cada vez que lo veía, me producía las benditas mariposas en el estómago, esas que hablaban mis compañeras en el colegio.

Dios... era un vampiro.

¡Un vampiro! Es decir, no me quería a mi, sólo mi sangre. ¡Estúpida! ¿Estaba loca?

Es que ese porte, el poder que irradiaba su prestancia, su cautivadora voz.

¡Pobre de mí! ¡Qué poca cosa me sentiría para buscar amor en un vampiro!

Ese ser que tenía en desuso su corazón, si fuera capaz de quererme, el mío latiría por los dos.

¡Loca! ¡Loca tenía que estar! No me preguntaría a mi misma que haría por él, la respuesta seguramente me asustaría. Lo extrañé desde el mismo instante que me fui del palacio. Nunca abandonó mi cabeza, daba vueltas en ella segundo a segundo, aún cuando debía pensar en mi madre.

Me hubiera gustado no ser nada de su estirpe, aunque la relación familiar era prácticamente inexistente por el correr del tiempo, no sabía si llegado el momento sería una traba para él.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? Existía un impedimento mucho más importante que ser parte de su árbol genealógico, era nada menos que una humana... su almuerzo o cena.

Me coloqué el talismán en el cuello, mi salvación mientras lo tuviera colgado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me lo prestaría? No me lo dijo, sólo lo dejó como muestra de querer verme otra vez.

Tarde o temprano debería decidirme, si aceptaba o no ser convertida en una vampiresa, no... En una vampiresa no, en una Vulturi. Porque yo era una Vulturi.

Intuí que seguramente había gestado en muchos de ellos la envidia, no sé porque en el fondo lo disfrutaba. Eran sus genes, el amor al poder, a la admiración.

Entraría por la puerta grande, pasando por alto a miles de ellos que tal vez, habrían sacrificado su dignidad por un poco de atención de su parte.

¿Cómo no sentirme engrandecida? Ya no sería Cautha, la chica de un pueblo de Italia que esperaba casarse y tener hijos con un muchacho trabajador y humilde... humana o no, era una Vulturi.

Recogí el bolso de mi habitación, y busqué el dinero de los ahorros de mi madre que guardaba en una caja pequeña de madera. Sería suficiente para llegar hasta Volterra, una vez allí caminaría hasta la plaza. No me detendría a descansar en posada alguna por nada del mundo. Preparé unos sándwiches para el largo recorrido y eché la última mirada.

No volvería a ver estas viejas paredes que tantos recuerdos bonitos guardaba, no volvería a preparar ricos desayunos o dulces infusiones para mi madre. Mi madre... ¿Se encontraría bien? Apostaría que si, estaba en las manos de Aro, confiaba en él.

Caminé en silencio por el comedor, tratando de llevarme en mis pupilas los rincones más queridos. De pronto miré hacia la buhardilla... mis libros. No podría llevarme todo lo que deseaba en mi viaje, quizás algún recuerdo.

Subí rápidamente al altillo. Tomé « La república » de Platón, libro que me habían regalado mis padres en la graduación. Conocía perfectamente que donde viviría de ahora en adelante, cualquier título de la obra que fuera, lo obtendría en minutos con sólo pedirlo, pero este texto era especial para mí.

Antes de retirarme, observé los alrededores, y la vi... La pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Me acerqué lentamente y deposité el bolso en el suelo, la tomé entre mis manos. Fue mi juguete preferido en toda mi infancia. Peinaba su cabello por largo rato, le hacía raros peinados y hablaba con ella como si me escuchara.

Sus ojos de cristal fijos parecían sonreírme, nariz repingada y boca diminuta. Su viejo vestido de organza lucía amarillento por el paso de los años. No podía dejarla aquí como trasto viejo, la llevaría.

¿Qué más podría faltarme en mi nueva vida? Pensé...

Ropa no necesitaría, tendría de la mejor confección...

Una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro al recordar, que cosa no podía dejar en mi pasado. Abrí el baúl y reí.

Por poco dejaba « aquello » que me acercaría un poco más a él... Mi ajedrez.

Apenas acomodé cada objeto entre la poca ropa de mi bolso, me pareció escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡Cautha! ¿Estás bien?

¡Dios mío! ¡La doctora! ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo saldría de esto?

Con un « buenos días doctora, justo me iba a Volterra a reunirme con mi flamante madre vampira » Nooooo, nooo, Santo cielo, Dios...

Bajé la escalera precipitadamente y caminé hacia la puerta pensando que cuernos diría. Bien, Cautha no queda otra, haz frente a la situación y sé rápida y astuta.

-¡Doctora!

-Cautha buenos días. ¿Qué ocurrió con tu puerta?

-Ohhh si mi puerta... el viento de ayer fue terrible.

-Cautha el viento no parte de esa manera un grueso pasador.

-Pues éste viento si, quiero decir, sí el que hubo anoche.

Sus dedos pasearon lentamente por las astillas hechas añicos.

-Esta puerta fue forzada Cautha.

-Doctora me hubiera enterado no cree.

-No sé, quizás intentaron entrar y se arrepintieron quien sabe porqué.

-Pues... que yo sepa no ha entrado nadie.

Intentó avanzar hacia el interior de la casa, pero la intercepté.

-Doctora, disculpe... quisiera estar a solas con mi madre. Ella... ha fallecido.

-Ohh lo siento Cautha, aunque ya esperábamos este desenlace. De cualquier manera debo confirmar su deceso.

-¡No! Bueno quiero decir no aún, permítame por favor unos minutos con ella.

-Si... por supuesto, hace frío. ¿Podría pasar y esperar en el comedor?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-No, yo quisiera llorarla en paz, sin testigos- cubrí mi rostro fingiendo un sollozo desconsolado y agregué para darle más tragedia -¡no sabe como me siento de culpable!

-Calma Cautha, tu viaje no ha empeorado las cosas, ella estaba muy enferma cuando te fuiste.

No quité las manos de mis ojos, sólo volví a insistir.

-Por favor aguarde aquí, deme unos minutos de total privacidad.

-Si, si claro.

Cuando arrimé la puerta dejando a la doctora en pleno jardín, corrí por mi bolso y mi abrigo, trepé hasta la buhardilla y sin perder tiempo, abrí la pequeña ventana de vidrios repartidos. Subí a un banquillo de madera para poder escapar con facilidad. En realidad nada me fue fácil, las alturas me traían vértigo, los clavos oxidados de los marcos engancharon mi pantalón de lana, y el maldito perro de la vecina no cesaba de ladrarme. Aún así, escapé descendiendo como si fuera un chimpancé por la gruesa hiedra, hasta dar un salto a la vereda. Corrí por las calles todo lo que me daban mis piernas, sólo aminoré la marcha cuando divisé el pueblo.

No podría explicar la sensación de plenitud al cruzar la plaza de Volterra al atardecer. El sol se escondía tras las casas de doble planta, dando paso poco a poco a la próxima noche. No era una noche más para mí, ya no vería la luna entre los pinos mientras caminaba por los senderos de mi pueblo. Quizás sería capaz de verla a través de una de las grietas del palacio.

No ser descubierta se convertiría en mi obsesión, como ellos, como él...

Me acerqué con disimulo a la entrada, examiné los alrededores. Con el crudo invierno y la hora avanzada, pocas personas merodeaban por allí. Mejor...

Alcancé la gran puerta de doble hoja que me separaba de los Vulturi, de mis Vulturi.

Miré el campanario del frente, decenas de pájaros volvían a sus posibles nidos a resguardarse de la próxima e inminente oscuridad. Retornaban a su refugio después de un largo día.

Giré apoyando mis dos manos en la puerta y empujé lentamente, yo también como las aves retornaba a mi refugio, al que sería mi hogar a partir de ahora y por toda la eternidad.

Apenas ingresé, observé el largo pasillo que se perdía en la penumbra. Caminé despacio, cada paso que daba me hacía sentir mas incorporada al ambiente que me rodeaban. Podría significar que ser una Vulturi, nacía desde lo más profundo de mi ser. No era una extraña, ni una simple visitante.

Sabía que no me olerían gracias al amuleto, sin embargo no tardarían en verme, y así fue.

-¡Cautha!

La voz alegre de Demetri hizo latir acelerado mi corazón. Caminaba hacia mi encuentro esbelto, con su porte de caballero y las manos escondidas a su espalda.

Me detuve, quité mi abrigo y sonreí.

-Demetri, es una suerte verte, estuve preocupada por ti, tu sabes...

Sonrió apenas llegó hasta mí. Con una reverencia, tomó mi abrigo, y me señaló el pasillo.

-Bienvenida Cautha.

Caminé a su lado en silencio, con la vista fija hacia adelante. Me preguntaba como había terminado todo una vez que había abandonado el palacio, aquel mediodía. Aparentemente Demetri parecía feliz. ¿Aro no había tomado represalias con él? Después de todo si no hubiera sido por... bueno... por ella, yo hubiera terminado muerta en manos de su rastreador. Quise preguntarle a mi flamante acompañante, sin embargo entendí que la discreción era parte de ellos, y no insistí.

Una ráfaga de viento me envolvió, no vi su llegada, pero si su entrañable y afable figura de pie, cerca de mi. Adelina.

-¡Cautha! ¡Qué pronto has venido! ¡Qué alegría!

-¡Gracias Adelina! Los he extrañado.

-También nosotros, eres tan encantadora.

Demetri apresuró el paso y lo seguí.

-Nos veremos luego Cautha.

-Si, cuando tú lo desees.

-Vamos Cautha, a Aro no le gustará saber que estabas aquí y nos ha ido a verlo, se preguntará porque has tardado en llegar a la sala.

-Muy bien.

A medida que descendíamos por la estrecha escalera de piedra, mi corazón latía más rápido. Demetri apretó el paso.

-Aguarda Demetri soy humana. Reí.

-Mil disculpas, entonces... ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Sosiega tu corazón, si bien es cierto que no te huelo, el bombeo de tu sangre está atravesando mis tímpanos. En otras palabras, cercena mi tortura.

Sus ojos rojo fuego, destellaron brillo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es la emoción. Murmuré, y respiré hondo buscando tranquilizarme.

-¿De verdad deseas tanto ser de los nuestros? Es extraño. La vida creo recordar, tiene sus encantos, ricos manjares, clima templado, el calor y afecto de tus pares.

-No tengo nada de eso fuera de aquí Demetri.

El vampiro me miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Entiendo.

Cuando recorría el último tramo del extenso corredor, miré a mis costados los tenebrarios encendidos, el par de gárgolas escalofriantes que servían de antesala a la gran puerta del salón principal.

Bien, había llegado. La figura de Jane de pie junto a la puerta, aguardaba imperturbable cada paso que realizaba, achicando la distancia del esperado encuentro.

-Buenas tardes Jane. Dije sonriendo, percibiendo su inexistente alegría al contemplarme.

Revoleó los ojos y contestó un sólido.

-¿Buenas tardes? Para mi no lo son.

Sonreí. En el poco tiempo que había permanecido junto a Aro, había entendido perfectamente, que yo quebraba la completa atención de él hacia ella. Su favoritismo se bifurcaba, su preferencia se dividía. Era entendible.

Tomó las gruesas borlas de bronce de los pestillos y tiró hacia atrás, abriendo de par en par las amadas puertas.

-Aún así me alegro de verte. Murmuré continuando mi camino.

-Pues yo no. Murmuró.

Volví a sonreír, aunque esta vez no sólo por escuchar las claras demostraciones de celos de Jane, sino porque a mis ojos se mostró la imagen que había ansiado tanto.

La gran sala estaba totalmente iluminada, varios vampiros que rondaban cerca de la entrada, se apartaron de inmediato abriéndome paso al andar.

En el fondo del gran salón, los tres tronos. Mis ojos se clavaron en el centro, allí estaba él, sentado, de impecable traje negro. Una pierna cruzaba sobre la otra, sus manos descansaban en los posabrazos a cada lado del trono.

Fue el primero que se puso de pie, le siguió Marcus. Cayo continuó sentado observando cada movimiento.

-¡Pequeña! ¡Qué bueno tenerte otra vez! Pronunció el viejo vampiro.

-Gracias Marcus. Dije avanzando hasta ellos.

Él permaneció mudo, examinándome detalladamente hasta que llegué a una distancia prudencial y me detuve.

-Buenas tardes Aro.

-Buenas tardes Cautha.

Un silencio cubrió el aire que nos rodeaba, hasta que Cayo interrumpió.

-¿No sería mejor colocar una puerta giratoria en la entrada? Digo yo... ¡para que esta joven pueda entrar y salir cuando se le plazca!

Aro giró su cabeza para mirarlo, luego sus ojos dorados volvieron a mí.

-¿Tu viaje ha sido ameno? Preguntó con tono pausado.

-Si, gracias.

-Bien, Adelina... Susurró.

Inmediatamente Adelina se hizo presente.

-Amo, aquí estoy.

-Lleva a Cautha a su habitación, seguramente estará cansada y tendrá hambre. Procura que no le falte nada.

-Si señor. Ven Cautha.

Me quedé unos segundos inmóvil frente a él. Otra vez esperando algo que Aro sería incapaz de dar, una mínima demostración de afecto.

Su mirada recorrió mi rostro con... como llamarlo... ¿ternura? ¿Regocijo? ¿Agradecimiento? Yo que sé...

Me retiré lentamente siguiendo Adelina, intuí... no, aposté que me seguía con la mirada hasta que desaparecí de la sala.

Ya en mi antigua habitación contemplé un nuevo ambiente.

-Adelina. ¿Han ampliado la habitación?

-Si cariño. Ahora será distinto, será tu lugar, tu refugio, por mucho tiempo.

Tiré mi bolso al piso y me acerqué a la puerta de cedro. Un baño de dimensiones increíbles, con lujosa bañera en color champagne y tocador completo en el mismo tono.

-Vaya... Adelina es... hermoso.

Sonreí, pero al instante recordé el frío recibimiento de Aro. Ella lo notó.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? Te noto triste. ¿Algo no te agrada? Si es así, lo cambiaremos en minutos.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Y qué es? Puedes confiar en mí.

La miré con pena.

-No es nada, ya se me pasará. ¿Mi madre? ¿Puedo verla?

-Me temo que no, ha salido de caza. ¿Es ella quien te acongoja? O... ¿es él?

Mi mirada esquivó la de ella para disimular que había dado en el perfecto clavo, pero era tarde.

-Es él. ¿Verdad?

-No contesté, para que, mi silencio decía mucho más que mil palabras.

Se acercó a mí buscando mis ojos.

-Cautha, es normal que estés agradecida por todo lo que hizo, hace, y hará, pero debes entender que es un vampiro como todos nosotros, no irradiará sentimientos de cariño, ha olvidado como expresarlos.

-¿Y tú? Tú no eres así. Protesté dejando en claro que la excusa de no ser humano no era valedera para mí.

-¡Cautha es Aro! Es A-r-o- deletreó -es el más grande, el más poderoso, el que dicta la última orden que si o si será acatada. No hay quien lo iguale en poder. Jamás demostrará debilidad. Ni siquiera lo ha hecho por Sulpicia.

-¿Por Sulpicia?

-¡Claro que no! Pero mi Señora parecía estar habituada, jamás he visto un reclamo. Juraría que su comportamiento se arrastraría de su anterior vida humana. Él hacía cualquier cosa por ella, porque estuviera cómoda y satisfecha, sin embargo afecto... no... No veía en Aro demostraciones de amor... aunque...

-¿Aunque? Pregunté interesada.

-Si... ellos compartían algo cuando se miraban, algo especial, una especie de conexión que los unía y que sólo ellos parecían entender. Diría que un dolor común, nunca hemos sabido el porqué.

Caminé lentamente hasta la cama y me senté. Yo sí sabía de que dolor compartido hablaba Adelina...

Después de comer un delicioso y nutritivo consomé, me di un baño en esa maravillosa bañera. Busqué en el amplio ropero ropa cómoda, tomé unas calzas azul marino y un sweater blanco. Calcé unos zapatos sin taco, flexibles, de piel sintética en blanco, y me miré en el enorme espejo frente a la cama.

Mis dedos acomodaron las ondas azabaches a los costados. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mi madre, Adelina me había dicho que estaba de caza, seguramente sería su primera vez.

Unos golpes llamaron a mi puerta, inconscientemente volví a mirar mi reflejo. ¿Lucía bien?

Abrí sin demora y me encontré con el rostro antipático de Jane.

Esta vez no tuvo que explicarme demasiado, conocía de antemano que no me haría una visita cordial, así que murmuré.

-El amo, ¿verdad?

Sonrió con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡Qué brillante deducción! Pues si, sígueme.

Apenas entré al salón, Jane desapareció como un fantasma. Me acerqué hasta los tronos, esta vez Aro estaba solo. Permaneció sentado cruzado de piernas.

A medida que me fui acercando, su mirada perdida en un punto lejano, se clavó en mí.

-Cautha...

-Hola Aro.

-Veo que has usado parte de los obsequios.

-Si, muchas gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, eres una Vulturi, te lo mereces.

Me acerqué hasta quedar de pie, sin subir los tres o cuatro escalones que me separaban de su trono.

Me miró a los ojos por unos segundos, su rictus era serio, como a punto de determinar una orden importante. Después se puso de pie, di tres pasos atrás por respeto, si hubiera sido por mi admiración hubiera saltado sobre él.

Aro mencionó un nombre apenas perceptible.

-Asrael.

Luego la orden.

-Ve a traerlas.

¿Traerlas? ¿A quiénes? Me pregunté mientras mis ojos azules veían al alto y moreno vampiro perderse, después recorrí con la mirada las paredes. Es que no lo podía mirar a la cara sin ponerme colorada, menos a sus ojos. Adivinaría lo que comenzaba a sentir por él, y eso me daba mucha vergüenza.

De inmediato tres vampiresas entraron al salón, reconocí a una de ellas. Heidi.

-Adelante. Dijo con suma tranquilidad en su tono de voz.

Ellas se colocaron a pocos metros de mí. Noté el temor en sus ojos rojizos y lo percibí latente en sus emociones. ¿Es qué siempre era así con él?

-Cautha, ella es Chelsea.

Muy diestra y rápida en cazar. Nunca se le ha escapado un humano que haya tenido entre ojos. Es hábil y astuta rastreadora, entre otros dones.

-Gracias amo. Dijo la vampiresa de cabello rubio y formas sinuosas.

Luego se dirigió a la segunda.

-Ella es Emilce. Gran luchadora contra humanos y vampiros. Es una de las mejores guardianas de los Vulturis. Atenta, despierta y mortal.

-Es muy amable amo. Pronunció agradecida la esbelta vampiresa de cabellos cobrizos.

Uffff ya tanto halago me empalagaba, sobre todo de parte de ellas.

Después Aro respiró profundo extendiendo su mano.

-Y... ella es Heidi... Heidi es... como decirlo- dijo mirando el techo revoleando los ojos -es la mejor proveedora de alimento, es decir... ella trae a los humanos hasta aquí para nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

-Si claro. Respondí.

-Su arma implacable es su seducción, sobre todo en los hombres y en vampiros machos, que caen como moscas a sus pies. Nunca nos ha fallado, salvo... cuando un bello vampiro que le guste, se atraviesa. ¿No es así Heidi? Preguntó Aro con una sonrisa floreciente en sus labios.

Percibí en ella rabia, aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que le contestaría.

-¿Debo tomarlo como halago amo?

La miré, sus ojos clavados en él, altiva.

Tragué saliva. Las dos vampiresas anteriores se miraron.

Aro volvió a sentarse en su trono y recostó su espalda y cabeza en el respaldo, la miró con desdén y finalmente estalló en una risa alocada.

-Jajajajaja ay Heidi Heidi, eres... tan seductora- se inclinó para verla mejor - hasta cuando te enojas. ¿Sabes qué? No pierdas ese encanto, porque el día que no lo tengas...

La frase en suspenso no dejaba duda. El día que Heidi no le sirviera, la mataría.

Aro se tomó un minuto para continuar.

-Bien... Cautha, has escuchado los dones de estas jóvenes. Dime... ¿quién te gustaría que te acompañe y sea tu amiga en el correr de tus días? Alguien en quien puedas confiar y no sentirte tan sola.

Miré a las vampiresas.

-Para mi será un honor, sé que será buena vampiresa en su momento. Respondió Chelsea.

-Es un orgullo acompañar una Vulturi amo. Dijo Emilce.

Heidi permaneció callada, sus ojos punzó se clavaron en el suelo.

-¿Y bien Cautha? Cualquiera de ellas será buena compañía mientras seas humana y en lo subsiguiente.

-Heidi. Pronuncié.

Aro arqueó una ceja.

-¿De verdad? Ten en cuenta que no podrás cambiar de idea, tu acompañante y amiga no es un objeto que se pueda desechar.

-Estoy segura Aro.

-Perfecto Cautha. Así será. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez que las jóvenes desaparecieron, Aro volvió a reír.

-Cautha eres muy mala.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo has notado? Heidi no estaba de acuerdo, creo que odió tu decisión. ¡Me encanta! Fue tan alevoso su descontento.

-Si, eso lo sé, quizás la elegí porque tengo el pálpito que seremos buenas amigas.

Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Has dicho que lo sabías?

-Si.

Se incorporó lentamente y avanzó despacio hasta tenerme a medio metro de distancia.

-¿Lees los pensamientos? Interrogó admirado.

-No, sólo percibo emociones, alegría, tristeza, rabia... dolor.

Recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis ojos. Las palmas de sus manos se unieron a la altura de su boca sonriendo.

-Eres una joya... ¿Cuántos dones más tienes escondidos? ¿Los compartirías conmigo?

-Todo compartiría contigo. Mi frase resonó con firmeza en el gran salón.

Rio fuerte para luego murmurar.

-Eres... como decirlo... una fascinante aduladora... peligrosa también.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque de buena gana te creería.

-Será porque soy sincera. Contesté de inmediato.

Mantuvo un rictus reflexivo mientras no dejaba de mirar mis ojos. Dio dos pasos atrás y bajó la vista. Silencio... otra vez silencio.

-Espero no te equivoques con respecto a Heidi- dijo cambiando sorpresivamente la conversación -las traiciones se pagan caras. Debes tener plena confianza en quien te acompaña o sea tu confidente.

-Lo sé.

Giré para retirarme con un corto « Buenas noches » pero él me detuvo.

-¡Espera! No te vayas aún.

Me acerqué nuevamente mientras Aro se aproximaba lentamente.

-No te he dicho algo importante...

-¿Qué?

- Que me hace feliz que estés aquí.

-Gracias.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí el calor recorriendo mi sangre.

-¿Tú estás feliz aquí? Preguntó reflexivo.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Sin dejar de mirarme fijo, sonrió.

-Sinceramente Cautha, me trae tanta curiosidad saber el motivo.

-¿El motivo? Dije ya balbuceando como idiota.

-Sí, el motivo de tus mejillas coloradas.

¡Dioooooooooosssssss Bendito! Miré hacia el suelo, ya vencida extendí mi mano temblorosa hacia él. Sin embargo Aro no se movió.

Lo miré confundida.

-Puedes retirarte Cautha.

Caminé hacia la puerta sin volver la vista atrás, hasta que su seductora voz volvió a escucharse.

-Ve tranquila, y recuerda... hay ocasiones que no me hará falta el contacto físico para conocer ciertas cosas.

Cerré la puerta despacio, apreté fuerte mis ojos. ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Qué vergüenza! Lo peor de todo que él lo había disfrutado.

Perspectiva de Aro

Caminaba por los largos pasillos rumbo a mi recóndito y oculto refugio, cuando Jane salió a mi encuentro.

-Amo, lamento molestarlo... pero Cayo y Marcus desean hablarle sobre un tema importante.

-Gracias Jane. ¡Jane ven aquí!

La llamé apenas giraba para retirarse. Ella obedeció como siempre. La observé con compasión. Conocía que desde que había llegado Cautha no lo estaba pasando bien.

-Pequeña, no te cae bien Cautha, ¿verdad?

No me contestó, sus ojos se clavaron fijos en el suelo.

La tomé de la barbilla y sonreí.

-Jane, el hecho que Cautha esté con nosotros, no cambia absolutamente nada mi cariño hacia ti. Sabes que te aprecio, que te admiro, como el primer día que nos conocimos. ¿Me crees?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y murmuró.

-Pero ella es una Vulturi, yo no.

-¿Cómo que no? Pregunté aún sabiendo a que se refería.

-No llevo sus genes, ella si.

-Eso no hace la diferencia Jane. Debes saberlo, la familia no se elige, ella deberá ganar mi afecto.

-¿Aún no lo ha ganado? Preguntó inocente.

No le contesté de inmediato, lo pensé... luego murmuré.

-Nos estamos conociendo. Ahora ve tranquila, nadie te quitará el lugar privilegiado que te has ganado, y para mi... eres una Vulturi.

Sonrió y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se perdió por los pasillos.

Apenas ingresé en el gran salón, intuí que nada bueno sacaría de la conversación con mis pares. Caminé aproximándome a mi trono con paso cansino, muy lento. Si hay algo que me caracterizaba, era que estaba convencido que los otros, siempre debían esperar por mí.

-Aro- dijo Marcus apenas me acomodé en mi sitio -debemos hablar contigo sobre un tema que nos preocupa.

-¿Qué es lo que los mantiene tan inquietos? Murmuré limpiando mi saco con una de mis manos como quitando importancia.

-¡Cautha! Exclamó Cayo.

Giré mi cabeza con gesto sorprendido, aunque podría jurar que me lo temía desde que Jane me buscó.

-¿Cautha? ¿De verdad?- reí sin parar durante unos cuantos segundos -¡qué humana tan poderosa! jajajajajaaja.

-¡Basta Aro! Hablamos en serio, no podemos tolerar que ella conviva entre nosotros. Dijo Cayo.

-¿Por qué no? Pregunté relajando los músculos de los hombros.

-¡Por que somos Vulturis! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Shhhh calma Cayo, calmaaaa. No es la primera vez que permitimos que una humana viva aquí, aunque sea por un tiempo. No llego a entender cual es la diferencia.

Cayo se puso de pie, caminó varios pasos, y quedó tieso dándome la espalda.

-Ella, ella es la diferencia.

Incliné mi rostro para ver si podía examinar sus facciones, me puse de pie y caminé hacia él, lo rodeé lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

Aro- interrumpió Marcus -sabemos que es especial para ti... quizás si no tuvieras esa extrema predilección...

Obvié su frase y me dirigí a Cayo.

-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Tu sabes... a que una vez que sea como nosotros logre hacerte sombra. Ella tiene varios dones... ¿Tú?

Sabía que lo molestaba el recordarle que no tenía ninguna virtud sobrenatural, sólo su fuerza y astucia... y otros defectos...

-Pues bien, si esa es tu preocupación, no convertiré a Cautha, ya lo he decidido.

-¿Qué dices Aro? Protestó Cayo.

-Lo que has escuchado. No sólo no tienes dones sino te estás quedando sordo. Me burlé.

-¿Cómo es que Cautha no será como nosotros? Preguntó Marcus.

-No, Aurora me lo dicho, si continúa siendo humana no correrá peligro, ustedes saben a que me refiero, a ese maldito aquelarre que busca destruirme, ella es lo más preciado que tengo por el momento, no dudarán en buscarla... Como lo han hecho con Sulpicia...

La risa de Cayo lastimó mis tímpanos.

-Jajajajaa así que eso era... la estás protegiendo... Querido Aro jajajajaa no puedo creerlo, tú tan importante e invencible pensando en... ella.

Mi mirada de odio lo traspasó, él continuó.

Voy a decirte algo- dijo en tono bajo -¿sabes cual es para un hombre el enemigo más mortal? Más que otro adiestrado enemigo... ¡una hembra!

Lo miré fijo y traté de sobrellevar el leve temor que presentí al escuchar sus palabras.

-Lamento de verdad que tengas esa horrible visión del sexo opuesto. Sonreí.

-¡Vamos anímense! ¿Qué tal una fiesta de bienvenida para Cautha? ¿Les parece bien?

Cayo me observó con furia, Marcus sólo se recostó en el trono pensativo. Me dirigí a mi claro oponente.

-Mmm te pediría que te encargues de los preparativos, pero tienes tan mal gusto jajajajajaja.

Reí atravesando el salón y me perdí por los pasillos, sabía que buscaban más respuestas, pero yo era Aro, no tenía que dar explicaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

**_Lecciones._**

Cuando desperté en mi habitación, no sabía qué hora era, me desperecé y giré mi cabeza hacia ambos lados. Sobre una pequeña mesa, una bandeja de plata con un desayuno completo.

-Adelina... que atenta- murmuré -¿hasta cuándo me iban a mimar así?

Salté de la cama y me dirigí al maravilloso baño.

Ya sumergida en el agua tibia y deliciosamente perfumada por sales, mi mente divagó.

¿Cómo sería ser como ellos? ¿Tendría los poderes de Heidi y seduciría a mis víctimas? ¿Sería una excelente rastreadora de humanos como Demetri? ¿Podría leer los pensamientos como Aro? ¿Y mi fuerza? ¿Sería descomunal?

Sólo quería no defraudarlo, que estuviera orgulloso y me admirara, como hacía con Jane.

¿Y si era perversa como Cayo? No... No quería eso para mí eternidad...

Una vez que estuve lista, bañada y vestida con un vestido azul y zapatos bajos del mismo tono, me senté en la cama acercando la mesa y me dispuse a comer.

Eran todos tan atentos, estaba feliz de vivir allí, ahora tenía a mi madre cerca. ¡Mi madre! Aún no la había podido ver. Hoy sin falta debería hacerlo.

Tomé un sorbo de café con leche y mordí un trozo de bizcocho azucarado de vainilla. Dios... ¿Dónde conseguirían los Vulturis estas cosas? Mejor dicho. ¿Cómo? ¿Tendrían humanos como esclavos que servían para estos menesteres?

Los golpes suaves en la puerta sonaron persistentes.

Era Adelina seguramente, ya comenzaba a conocer la forma de llamarme de cada uno.

-Voy. Exclamé saltando hacia la puerta.

La abrí y finalmente ella estaba allí. No lucía demasiado sonriente, tenía en sus manos una bandeja de plata con... ¿Un desayuno?

-Mil disculpas cielo, me he demorado en traerte...

Al pasar a mi habitación quedó muda.

-Cautha... ¿Quién se ha adelantado?

La miré sin comprender. -No lo sé...

-Bueno, no importa, no te preocupes, llevaré esta bandeja nuevamente, tú desayuna tranquila. ¡Ah! Tu madre quiere verte. Está en el salón de manualidades. ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-No- sonreí -¿salón de manualidades?

-Si Cautha, allí se tejen telares, se cose, se borda, se pinta etc.

-Perdona es que es gracioso. Nunca pensé que...

-¿Qué hay un mundo subterráneo aquí?

-Si eso...

-Cautha, nosotros no vivimos en la superficie, éste es nuestro mundo.

-Si claro...

-Bueno niña te dejo tranquila desayunar, te esperamos allí, al final del pasillo toma a la derecha, la tercer puerta.

-Okey iré en unos minutos.

Cuando Adelina se fue, giré lentamente observando la bandeja de la mesa. Me acerqué despacio. ¿Por qué no usar uno de mis dones? Podría saber la historia de los objetos que tocaba, si intentaba ver quien había manipulado los utensilios, quizás sabría quién me había preparado el desayuno.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tomé la taza entre mis manos y cerré los ojos. Traté de pensar en ver el pasado reciente, no quería ver detalladamente desde que el bendito objeto se había fabricado, debía concentrarme más en mi deseo, pero nada...

Volví a intentarlo con el azucarero, después con la pequeña cuchara... al fin pude distinguir dos manos, de hombre... ¿Sus manos? No, no, no eran, no podían ser...

Tomé el café lentamente y comí tres bocados pero otra vez los golpes a la puerta, esta vez me sobresalté. Adelina no era...

Abrí la puerta.

-Heidi.

-Hola... aquí estoy... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Yo?

-Si tú.

-Pues nada... debo ver a mi madre, casualmente iba a la sala de manualidades.

-¿Sabes dónde es?

-Adelina me explicó.

-Vamos, te acompañaré.

Cerré la puerta no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la curiosa y enigmática bandeja de desayuno y la seguí.

Caminamos a la par por el pasillo, yo con mi andar común y silvestre, ella... con su movimiento sensual y atrayente. ¿Algún día caminaría tan insinuante? Era sexy y provocadora, sin embargo sin llegar a ser grotesca. Su espalda derecha, hombros hacia atrás, su mirada fija hacia adelante, sus caderas en delicado vaivén, y sus pasos... Dios sus pasos eran tan firmes y elegantes.

Un par de vampiros se cruzaron en el camino al salón, vi sus caras, parecían embobados al verla pasar. Era increíble.

¡Quien pudiera tener ese manejo del hombre que amas!

El encuentro con mi madre fue muy emotivo, tuve que vencer el asombro al verla tan cambiada, aunque sabía que no la encontraría como la había visto la última vez, observar esos ojos castaños rojizos me impactaron. En realidad no por verlos en ella, sino porque imaginé que en un futuro próximo, yo los tendría igual.

Me quedé buen rato conversando de mil cosas, su viaje, su llegada, su primer día de casa, y el infaltable agradecimiento a Aro por el buen trato y las distinciones. Una más que lo admiraba, aunque yo... podría decir que iba más allá de eso.

Apenas salí con Heidi, para dirigirme a mi habitación, vi a Aro caminando en sentido contrario a nosotras. Estaba a una distancia lejana, pero su figura elegante acortando la distancia que nos separaba, produjo en mí, un vuelco en el estómago.

Eran algo tan especial los síntomas que padecía al ver su presencia, que me alteraban totalmente, odiaba no tener control sobre ellos. Mi corazón latía alocado, mis manos transpiraban, mis mejillas se teñían. Al fin y al cabo una estúpida, un estropajo, en eso me convertía.

Cuando al fin faltaba un pequeño tramo para reunirnos en el medio del pasillo, se detuvo. Él también recreó la vista con la bella vampira, la miró de arriba a abajo, aunque ella pareció no inmutarse. ¡Genial! ¡Yo estaba pintada!

-¡Heidi!

-¿Amo?

-Me alegro que estés con Cautha, no has perdido el tiempo, eres una buena chica.

-Nunca pierdo el tiempo amo. Dijo sonriendo libidinosa y pestañeó repetidas veces en forma pausada, mientras hablaba.

Aro sonrió, sus ojos fueron directo a sus labios carnosos.

-Vuelvo a mi habitación. Dije suavemente y giré pero su voz me detuvo.

-Espera Cautha. ¿Qué apuro tienes? Murmuró mirándome con malicia.

¡El apuro de los atroces, traicioneros, y estúpidos celos! Pensé, sin embargo me repuse y jugué al juego que más le gustaba... engañar.

-Noo ningún apuro, es más olvidaba darte las gracias por el desayuno.

-Yo me retiro, con su permiso.

Heidi se alejó después que Aro asintiera con la cabeza, pero todo no quedó ahí, giró levemente su perfil para observar a la bella vampiresa alejarse, luego me miró y susurró sonriendo.

-Es muy bella, es una lástima que no sepa elegir.

-¡Qué pena! Afirmé.

Sabía que dentro de él estaría muerto de risa y disfrutando al máximo la situación, aunque estaba segura que él no pensaría que eran mis puros sentimientos, creería que me mordía de envidia por no ser hermosa como Heidi. Eso sí que era una pena.

-¿Tiene algo para notificarme amo? Dije con elegante toque altanero. Yo también sabía cómo molestarlo.

Su rictus se ensombreció y dijo con profunda rabia.

-No soy tu amo Cautha.

-¿Ahh no? Pregunté con tono irónico.

-No- dijo mirándome fijo -¿algo te ha hecho pensar de esa forma?

Bajé la cabeza y negué en silencio, después mis ojos buscaron sus iris dorados.

-No Aro, estoy cómoda y feliz aquí, además te lo he dicho, agradezco el desayuno.

-No lo menciones, Adelina lo hace con gusto.

Su mirada se clavó tan sólida en mis ojos e intuí que esperaba una reacción de mi parte.

¿Adelina? ¿El no sabría que alguien más me había llevado un suculento desayuno? ¿O sí? Tal vez me estaba poniendo a prueba, si callaba le demostraría que le podría ocultar cosas. Siempre el mismo maldito miedo a ser traicionado.

Bajé la vista y volví a mirarlo.

-Adelina no ha sido quien me ha llevado el desayuno esta mañana.

-¿Ah noooo? Preguntó con falsa curiosidad.

-Así es, alguien más llevó el desayuno a mi habitación mientras dormía.

-Curioso. Murmuró, aunque esta vez su vista se desvió de mi rostro a un punto perdido.

-Lo sabías. ¿Verdad? Dije inclinando mi rostro para buscar sus pálidos iris.

No me evitó, volvió a mirarme con gesto imperturbable.

-Sí. Contestó.

-¿Buscabas asegurarte si tu insulsa y mortal descendiente te traicionaba?

-No me hables así. Murmuró

-¡Amo!

Una voz potente provino del fondo del pasillo. Aro giró para verlo y en segundos vi a Félix acercarse como tornado.

-¿Qué ocurre Félix?

-Lo encontramos. Hallamos al primogénito del asesino de la Señora.

-¿De verdad? ¡Es una muy buena noticia! ¡Iré de inmediato!

Félix se retiró y Aro volvió a mirarme.

-Debo irme, la venganza me espera, luego hablaremos.

Giró dándome la espalda pero mi frase lo detuvo.

-Ve, aunque no sé qué ganarás con eso.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Qué ingenua eres Cautha! La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno- y prosiguió -Walter Scott 1771-1832 escritor británico.

Me sonreí con aire de autosuficiente y respondí.

-El verdadero modo de vengarse de un enemigo es no parecérsele- y agregué -Marco Aurelio 121-180 emperador romano.

Aplaudió con sarcasmo. -¡Muy bien mia ragazza! Sei brillante.

Miré al suelo sólo por instantes, para tomar impulso y afianzar mi pensamiento.

-No entiendes que si persistes en vengarte las heridas abiertas nunca se cerrarán.

Y ocurrió...

Su rostro se desencajó por la furia y se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Su voz tembló.

-¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Ignoras lo que se siente cuando te entregan el cuerpo de alguien que amas en ocho partes!

Mis iris azules se mezclaron con sus iris ahora carmín. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, aunque muy distintas... En él, el odio lo embargaba, en mí... la compasión.

En los días sucesivos permanecí en mi habitación desganada, prácticamente no vi a Aro, estaría ocupado en su « venganza ». Me ponía muy triste saber, que era la única forma que tenía él de vaciar el odio de su seco corazón. La misericordia y la clemencia no existía en su vocabulario, el perdón a su adversario mucho menos, conmiseración... palabra prohibida. No hallaría paz mientras sus ansias de represalia y desquite no cesara. ¡Pobre de él!

Sin embargo, por instantes traté de imaginarme en su lugar, un día cualquiera, una noche indeterminada... Yo, Cautha y todo el amor que comenzaba a sentir por Aro, recibir su cuerpo hecho pedazos por mi enemigo. En ocho pedazos... como dijo él.

Mi sangre fue ebullición, mis dedos se crisparon con furia, mi alma se estremeció.

¡Mataría sí! Mataría con mis propias manos, arrancaría con ellas los ojos de quien lo hubiese hecho. ¡Pobre de mí!

De pronto sentí un gran alboroto en el pasillo. De un salto me incorporé del futón donde leía un libro de ciencias naturales, lo había tomado de la impresionante biblioteca que compartían los Vulturi. Marcus era asiduo visitante de esa sala.

No sabía la hora exacta, imaginaba que el día ya había oscurecido. Me asomé y vi pasar varios vampiros ataviados con sus mejores trajes. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? A Heidi no la hallaba hace dos o tres días, desde que le dije que prescindiría de ella y que me dejara sola.

Caminé entre ellos como si supiera a donde se dirigían, seguí sus pasos hasta... ¿la puerta del salón de los tronos?...

No podía entreabrir la descomunal entrada y quedarme como simple curiosa, él no lo permitiría, estaba segura que no había sido invitada a la reunión, aunque había una solución para mí temida curiosidad. Conocía un pasadizo que saldría por el otro extremo de la sala, debería apresurarme si quería conocer el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Mis pasos humanos, tardaron más de lo que deseaba en llegar al ala opuesta de los tronos, pero finalmente me ubiqué entre las sombras a una distancia prudencial. Demasiado ruido y conversaciones encubrían el sonido pausado de mi respiración, lo sabía... de lo contrario alguien se hubiera percatado que estaba allí.

Desde esa distancia no podía ver demasiado, sí divisé a Marcus y Cayo en sus tronos respectivos, Aro de pie en el centro, de traje oscuro, impecable como siempre. Hace días que no lo veía y mi cuerpo reaccionó como una estúpida adolescente. Sonreí de sólo contemplarlo de perfil, su cabello renegrido cuan noche sin luna, caía en sus hombros como lava de alquitrán, su silueta firme y su rictus altanero, todo en él me atraía.

De pronto, dos filas de corpulentos vampiros que aguardaban a ambos lados, se erigieron cuan esfinges. Dos de ellos se aproximaron a la puerta principal y la abrieron de par en par.

Afiné mi vista para no perder detalle.

No debí esforzarme demasiado para examinar a la nueva visita, un andar felino consistente, como adueñándose de cada baldosa marmórea, repiquetearon destrozando mis tímpanos. Parecía una vampiresa de aproximadamente treinta y pico de años o algo así. Su cabello rojizo hasta la altura de sus odiosas caderas, se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos.

-¡Arooo cariñoo!

Estiró sus manos hacia él, mientras una repelente y aborrecible sonrisa sexy se dibujaba en su cara.

-¿Cariño? Murmuré muy suave casi para mis adentros, abrí mi boca y arqueé una ceja, pero la voz archiconocida de Jane me sobresaltó a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué husmeas curiosa humana?

Me di vuelta y la miré, no me importó en absoluto que corriera a decirle a Aro que estaba escondida allí, si hubiera servido para interrumpir ese encuentro, lo hubiera valido.

Como si la niña vampira no existiera, giré para observar la escena.

Aro dio cinco pasos hacia ella. ¡Cinco! No dos ni tres, cinco. Juro los conté. Tomó sus manos y depósito un beso en cada una de ellas.

Mis ojos se agrandaron...

-Hermosa, que alegría verte por aquí. Me tenías abandonado.

Giré hacia Jane para mirarla atónita, la niña revoleó los ojos en señal de protesta.

-¿Quién es? Dije casi con gestos de mi boca para que no se escuchara.

Jane se mantuvo en silencio. ¡Qué cría odiosa!

Volví a mirar a Aro, afinando mi torpe oído humano.

-Ethelvina. Ese es su nombre- pronunció Jane por lo bajo -dueña y señora de la tierras de Finlandia, Escocia, e islas de alrededor, es despiadada, desalmada, egoísta y sin escrúpulos.

-¡Ja! Lo que se dice una joyita. Susurré.

-Tal para cual. Dijo una voz conocida saliendo entre las sombras.

Heidi...

Tragué saliva. No sabía hasta qué punto era una cruda verdad.

Volví a mirar a la extraña, su manto en raso negro con terminaciones en dorado, caía a sus pies. Botas largas cubrían sus pantorrillas, parecían ser de cuero y piel.

Quitó su capa ayudada por uno de los vampiros de la guardia. No supe porque tenía que mostrar su perfecto cuerpo. ¡Para mí no era necesario!

Aro la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar en sí misma, lentamente, su mirada poco más que azorada, la desnudó prácticamente. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa obscena.

-Parece enamorada. Murmuré.

-¿Enamorada?- protestó Jane -es ridículo, ella quiere ser la dama de este castillo, sólo busca el poder de los Vulturi.

-Es cierto. Afirmó Heidi.

Respiré entrecortada, muy suave, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. El sabor amargo de conocer los primeros verdaderos celos invadió mi garganta. Tenía miedo hacer la fatal pregunta, mejor dicho... temía la fatal respuesta. Aun así tomé valor y murmuré.

-¿Y él?

El silencio interminable de mis dos acompañantes se hizo eterno. Finalmente Heidi susurró.

-Olvídalo, la mirada de Aro no es de un macho enamorado, los conozco al dedillo, jamás me equivoco.

Amé a Heidi y su respuesta.

Jane algo intuyó, porque en segundos me increpó.

-Debes irte, no eres como nosotros deberías estar en tu habitación.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, después de todo también estás curioseando a tu amo!

Tapé mi boca, temía que mi preposición se hubiera escuchado.

Heidi se alejó dejándonos solas, seguramente tras un vampiro en la mira.

-¿Por qué no dejas tus intrigas de una vez? ¡Humana! Protestó Jane.

-¿Y tú por qué no dejas de perseguirme?

-¡Tú deberías terminar por entender tu verdadero lugar! Se exhaló.

-¡Y tú deberías resolver tu complejo edípico!

De pronto la voz de Aro se escuchó en cada rincón de la sala.

-Ethelvina, belleza... ¿Serías tan amable de esperarme donde tú ya sabes?

-Por supuesto cariño, ocúpate de tus asuntos. No quiero que por mi culpa desatiendas tus quehaceres rutinarios.

-Descuida amiga mía, he planeado todo para que no nos molesten... es sólo... un detalle que debo resolver con urgencia.

Besó nuevamente sus manos y sonrió.

-Hazme el bien de moderar tus pensamientos hacia mí, lograrás que aun siendo vampiro, me sonroje.

-Eres encantador.

-¡Qué idiota!- dije por lo bajo -la odio.

-¡Ya somos dos! Dijo Jane.

Cuando Cruella de Vil desapareció, Aro ordenó que despejaran la sala, incluso a Cayo y a Marcus.

-Ay... debemos irnos. Balbuceé.

-Ya es tarde... Nos descubrió. Sentenció Jane inmóvil.

Demonios...

Lo vi de pie, sin girar su rostro hacia nosotras, pero su mano derecha se elevó hacia nuestra dirección. Dos de sus dedos se movieron en señal de « vengan aquí »

Miré a Jane pero ya no estaba. ¡Qué rápido había acatado la orden! Esperaba que él entendiera que no era por hacerme la importante, si llegaba después de ella, no había otra razón que mi humana condición.

Me acerqué con pasos firmes hasta quedar frente a él, pegada a Jane. No sé de qué me valdría, no creía que ella quisiera presentar alegatos a mi favor.

Nos miró a las dos a la cara, su gesto serio me indicó que no le había gustado para nada sorprendernos allí. Sin embargo apenas comenzó a hablar, me di cuenta que no estaba enfadado por ese hecho... sino por nuestra mala relación.

-¿Qué diablos haré con ustedes dos? Sonó su voz tan pausada que daba miedo. Cuanto más tranquilo, era una señal de estar más furioso. Ya lo conocía...

-No se repetirá, lo prometo. Murmuré.

Jane quedó muda, tal vez sabría que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Sí, se repetirá, lo sé. Dijo en tono más alto.

Caminó varios pasos alejándose de nosotras y lo escuché mencionar. -Asrael.

El vampiro llegó al instante. Aro le dio algunas indicaciones, no lo podía escuchar y no quise preguntar a mi rival. Después que Asrael se hubo ido, Aro volvió con pasos lentos a su trono, se sentó, cruzó una pierna sobre otra y recostó su cabeza en el alto respaldo. No dijo nada, sólo nos miró con gesto preocupado.

Asrael volvió con un bolso mediano y se detuvo a mi lado.

Con un ademán, Aro me señaló.

-Entrega el bolso a Cautha, y guía a las dos donde te indiqué- luego se dirigió a nosotras -veremos quien de las dos podrá salir de allí.

Tomé el bolso, miré a Jane que ya seguía los pasos de Asrael. No me moví. Mis ojos se clavaron en los ojos de Aro, no sabía que tenía preparado pero adivinaba que no sería nada bueno. Mi mirada se clavó en él. Me miró fijo...

Me di vuelta siguiendo al vampiro, no sin antes echarle una mirada de odio. Él ni se inmutó. Al menos eso creí.

Asrael nos guió por pasillos eternos, al llegar a una escalera de piedra que descendía entre penumbras para variar, nos señaló para que continuáramos, él nos siguió muy cerca.

-¿Dónde vamos Jane? Murmuré.

-No tengo idea. Susurró temerosa.

Era la primera vez que notaba temor en los ojos de Jane, y no era para menos.

Caminamos por el suelo pedregoso hasta llegar a un pozo de grandes dimensiones.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Asrael -las bajaré yo.

-¿Bajarnos? Pregunté preocupada.

-Si.

No habló más, con un rápido movimiento el musculoso vampiro, nos tomó de la cintura y descendió como rayo a las profundidades. Sin decir palabra desapareció. Estaba muy oscuro y muy frío. Dios...

Me senté en el suelo después que miré a los alrededores, no podía ver demasiado, el ambiente despedía una brisa helada y no tardé en tiritar. Jane de pie, tiesa, me observaba.

-Estás cómoda. ¿Verdad?- protesté -tú no sientes el frío.

-Quiero irme de aquí. Susurró.

La miré a los ojos, parecía estar recordando cosas, percibí terror en sus emociones.

Más calmada le hablé suavemente.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo que salir de aquí.

-¡Graciosa! Yo también quiero salir de aquí.

-Odio el encierro. ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

-Calma...

Me compadecí, después de todo vampira o no, era una niña.

-Es despiadado, no puede dejarnos aquí, a mi muerta de frío y a ti con tu pánico, seguramente debe conocerlo bien. ¿No es así?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Maldito! ¡Es un maldito! ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma! ¡Con mi alma, esa que él no tiene!

-Calla Cautha... sé que no lo odias.

La miré fijo. -¡Pues ahora sí!

Me acurruqué y miré hacia arriba, allá a lo lejos se veía el hueco de la entrada, y de la única salida.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Jane no contestaba, estaba en estado de shock.

-Ven. La invité a sentarse a mi lado. Dudó.

-Vamos, ven aquí, te sentirás acompañada.

Me observó y lentamente se acercó a mí, despacio se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué haremos? Debe haber una forma de salir, no creo que Aro quiera matarnos o dejarnos aquí. ¿O sí? Pregunté confundida.

-No lo conoces. Murmuró.

Me sentía triste, por momentos furiosa, lo odiaba. Observé las paredes en la penumbra. ¿Qué material era? ¿Piedra? ¿Rocas? No... Hielo.

-¡Está loco!- exclamé -estamos rodeadas de hielo. Dije observando la placa helada de metro y medio que rodeaba todo alrededor.

-¿Qué? Dijo Jane saliendo del letargo.

-Hielo, son paredes de hielo.

De un salto se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a uno de los bloques. Una sonrisa entre infantil y diabólica surgió en su aniñado rostro.

Apoyó sus manos en el hielo y pronunció.

-Calor.

Al momento la firme e inquebrantable pared fue derritiéndose.

Jane continuó su tarea, la misma acción, apoyaba sus manos y repetía. -Calor...

¡Vaya que don!

-¿Qué hay debajo Jane? Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Roca.

-¿Y entonces? Es lo mismo, no podremos trepar por si solas. Me desesperé.

Jane continuó derritiendo el hielo, estaba segura de que no nos serviría de mucho, hasta que mis ojos descubrieron el bolso que me había dado Asrael.

-¡Espera! Este bolso debe tener un objetivo.

Me acerqué y lo tomé abriendo los gruesos cordeles. Hurgué adentro con las dos manos, no podía ver demasiado, sin embargo al quitar lo que contenía de su interior, mi mente se iluminó. Dos mosquetones, esas agarraderas que utilizan los escaladores, además descubrí una extensa soga, un arnés, y dos pies de gato.

-¡Jane!

Giró para mirarme con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

-Mira, son herramientas para escalar. Derrite el hielo, trataré de subir hasta la salida.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó curiosa al ver cada objeto -¿no hay para mí?

-Subiré primero y treparás por la soga. Sólo serán alrededor de diez metros.

-¿Cómo sabré que no me engañas? Podrías dejarme aquí abandonada.

-Pues no lo haré... Jane debes confiar en mí, no te queda otra opción.

-Si la tengo, podría quitarte tus herramientas con mi fuerza y escalaría veloz, pero...

-¿Pero? Pregunté un tanto enfadada por su mente maquiavélica.

-Él no creo que esté buscando eso... No me perdonaría que te deje aquí.

Él siempre él, que cuernos me importaba lo que Aro quería en éste momento. Lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

Mientras el hielo se derretía por las manos de Jane, me calcé en los zapatos los pies de gato, coloqué el arnés en mi cintura y con la soga hice dos nudos ciegos. Los apreté lo más que podía, tomé los mosquetones en las manos, y comencé muy lento a escalar por el camino libre e irregular que había dejado Jane.

No sé cuánto tiempo me llevó hacer la mitad del camino, estaba agotada pero debía salir de allí, debíamos salir de allí.

La furia contra él fue de gran ayuda, cada vez que enterraba la afilada agarradera pensaba en las miles de formas de vengarme, yo que horas atrás, había criticado su posición de revancha.

Al cabo de dos o tres horas llegué a la abertura, trepé ágilmente como lo hacía en los árboles cuando niña. Me coloqué en cuclillas y reforcé las ataduras. Me acerqué aferrándome al borde.

-¿Ves la soga Jane?

No contestó.

-¿Jane?

No hubo respuesta.

Comencé a impacientarme. -¡Jane! ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo moverme- dijo al fin - los hombres malos vienen por mí. Pronunció su voz lejana.

¿De qué hombres malos hablaba? Dios... Había entrado en pánico, no sabía el porqué de su reacción, pero era evidente que algo terrible había tenido que pasar en su otra vida.

-Jane, escucha, estoy aquí, en la salida, sólo toma la soga y trepa.

Silencio.

-¡Jane si no subes iré por ti!

-No puedo, dieron conmigo, me llevarán a la hoguera.

-¿Qué hoguera Jane? ¡Por todos los cielos coge la soga!

-No, no, están aquí...

Respiré profundo y pensé rápidamente.

-Jane, no hay nadie allí.

-Sí lo hay, estoy rodeada.

-Jane, escucha estoy aquí... Aro está conmigo, te estamos esperando.

Miré alrededor, nadie estaba junto a mí, pero usaría todas las artimañas para que reaccionara. Jane había mencionado una hoguera, era factible que gente perversa la habría querido quemar viva. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, a los dos los unía el fuego y el horror.

-Vamos Jane, Aro dice que te apresures.

-¿El amo? Preguntó con desgarradora voz.

-Sí, sí está aquí, sólo toma fuerte la soga y trepa.

-¿Ha venido a salvarme?

-Sí, sí está aquí, él dice que tomes la soga y trepes. Mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, no conocía el secreto de Jane, sólo intuí que Aro le habría salvado la vida. No me importaba cuales habían sido sus intenciones, si los dones de la niña eran su objetivo, de verdad... que no me importaba. Ella no había muerto gracias a él.

Por fin sentí la ansiada tensión y el peso que provenía desde el pozo. Me asomé agarrándome fuerte con mis manos para no zafarme.

-Eso es Jane, el tramo es corto, sigue.

El tiempo que esperé que subiera se hizo eterno, apenas divisé su cabello rubio estiré mi mano. La tomó aferrándose fuerte, como seguramente lo habría hecho alguna vez con él.

Una vez que Jane salió me puse de pie. Ella sacudió su vestido y miró hacia mis espaldas. No tuve que darme vuelta para saber que era él. Su perfume embriagador me envolvió como droga.

-¡Perfecto! Han salido las dos sanas y salvas. Dijo con aire soberbio.

Lo miré para partirlo. Sonrió, e ignorándome por completo se dirigió a Jane.

-¿Pequeña has entendido la lección?

Jane asintió.

-Eres muy inteligente, ve descansa, te veré luego.

Cuando Jane se alejó volvió a mirarme fijo, serio. Retiré las sogas desatándolas con una rabia infinita y las tiré a un costado, con los brazos en jarro me paré frente a él.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Alguna prueba más de mi resistencia?

Me observó por segundos interminables. Negó con la cabeza pensativo.

-Ay Cautha, Cautha, tu terquedad y tus caprichos no te dejan ver las cosas claras, porque inteligente eres, no lo dudo.

-¡Ohh gracias!- me burlé -¿y qué se supone que debía ver claramente?

Calló un momento y sacó debajo de su brazo dos libros.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? Dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Toma! Gritó extendiendo uno de ellos.

Lo tomé, tampoco era la idea de ponerlo demasiado furioso, así que callé mi boca.

-Quiero que rompas ese libro deshojando hoja por hoja.

-¿Qué? Pregunté.

-Lo que has escuchado, destruye el libro hoja por hoja.

Di vuelta en mis manos el texto que me había dado, luego seguí su curiosa orden.

Al cabo de media hora terminé con el mandato. Estaba cansada sólo quería irme de allí, comer algo, y no verlo por un tiempo.

Lo miré interrogante, extendió el otro libro y ordenó.

Ahora quiero que destruyas éste, pero no hoja por hoja, pártelo al medio, en cuartos, en las partes que quieras... o puedas...

Tomé el libro en mis manos y volqué toda mi rabia contenida por su causa, traté de partirlo aún con el odio que soportaba, pero fue inútil. Al fin me detuvo.

-Dame el libro Cautha, veo que no podrás.

-¿Te ríes de mi porque soy humana y no tengo tu fuerza?

Arqueó una ceja. -En realidad no... Murmuró.

-Cautha. ¿Sabes que representan estos libros?

-No. Dije con chispa de rencor en mis ojos.

-Es como nuestro aquelarre. ¿Ves lo fácil que es destruirlo si lo hago hoja por hoja, miembro por miembro?

Y caí... Lo miré a los ojos con rabia sí, pero también con admiración. Pensé, Jane, yo, y el resto... Si cualquier enemigo nos tomaba desunidos, sería muy fácil destruirnos a todos.

Me había dado la lección de mi vida, aunque dentro de mí guardaba bastante rabia, podía haberme mostrado los libros y no dejarnos pasar tantas penalidades en el pozo.

Supe que la unión de las dos nos había permitido salir sin problemas, entendí que en forma aislada quizás nunca hubiéramos podido conseguirlo.

-Me voy tengo asuntos que hacer. Dijo girando sobre sus talones.

Mis celos que habían estado escondidos en el fondo de mí ser, pero nunca había desaparecido, se mostraron con una típica frase irónica.

-Ohh siiiii tu « visita »- dije haciendo comillas en el aire -corre no la hagas esperar.

Giró para mirarme confundido, luego su astucia de siglos, le hizo dibujar una leve sonrisa.

-No, por supuesto, no es de caballeros.

Pues más me enfurecí.

-Si quieres puedo indicarle la cueva de raíces ferrosas...- Protesté.

Su sonrisa se amplió. -Descuida Cautha, ella conoce el camino.

Se marchó dejándome echa un volcán.

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Perverso!... pero... adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas las lectoras. Muchas gracias por leerme y por los mensajes afectuosos.**

**Quiero informarles que el fic Linaje inmortal está terminado y consta de 30 capítulos. No se preocupen que no quedara inconcluso.**

**Por otra parte para las chicas que leen rápido puedo pasarles algunos capis desde mi gmail. Me encantaría contactarme con ustedes, a lourdescmbn77, con gusto responderé dudas.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por acompañarme**

**Capítulo 8**

**Mi rey**

La tarde del dieciséis de febrero fueron horas muy tristes. Otro mes que se recordaba la muerte de Sulpicia. Otro aniversario que él caía en un profundo abismo, y yo sin poder mitigar su pena. Soportaría la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo, lo conocía. Aro, tan superior, tan indestructible frente a millones, se habría sentido el más inútil de los seres por su incapacidad.

Para mi no era así, creía que en la vida siempre podía surgir un rival más fuerte. No era un inepto, conocía que habiendo estado en sus manos, nada ni nadie tocaría a su preciado tesoro. Pero no fue así...

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de par en par y me asomé a las sombras del pasillo. Nadie...

Todos permanecían recogidos en sus escondites, nadie caminaba, nadie conversaba, imaginé que tampoco saldrían a cazar. Recordé la veda que había mencionado Demetri cuando entré al castillo por primera vez.

Volví hacia el interior y busqué mi bolso. Aún tenía los pocos objetos elegidos que había traído de mi antigua casa. Me senté en el piso sobre la alfombra quitando mis antiguas pertenencias.

Sonreí.

Tomé el ajedrez con cuidado y lo exhibí ante mis ojos. No se parecía al juego de finas piezas que tenía Aro en un rincón del salón, pero estaba completo. Para un buen jugador era lo único que debía importar.

Yo conocía varias de las leyendas de los orígenes del juego, aunque había una que particularmente me gustaba, en éste momento a mi modo de ver era la más apropiada.

La leyenda de Sissa.

La tradición situaba el nacimiento del ajedrez en la India, un rey llamado Iadava, había perdido a su hijo en una batalla.

La tristeza y la angustia invadieron al rey sumiéndolo en un profundo estado de melancolía, que le separó de la vida pública. Todos hicieron lo imposible para distraer a su rey sin resultados positivos. Sin embargo, un joven del pueblo se dedicó a crear un juego interesante que pudiera alejarlo de su tristeza, le hiciera ver las distintas estrategias, el porqué del resultado de la batalla, y le devolviera la alegría.

Su clara explicación de las reglas de juego ante su soberano, hizo que en poco tiempo su rey aprendiera con eficacia a desarrollar las partidas, no sólo eso, sino que invitaba a sus ministros para medir su inteligencia...

Aro...

¿Si lo buscaba? ¿Si le proponía jugar y de esa forma sacarlo del infierno?

No hubiera dudado en hacerlo, pero al guardar cada una de las fichas en la caja, observé a Jane que de pie junto a la puerta me observaba.

-Hola Jane.

No me contestó. Siempre tan locuaz y simpática, había cosas que jamás cambiarían en ella. Al menos no la percibí a la defensiva, estaba atenta a mis objetos del bolso.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? Dijo finalmente intrigada.

-¿Esto? Es un juego de ajedrez.

-No... Eso. Dijo señalando parte del cabello de mi muñeca.

Metí la mano y la extraje.

Preguntó asombrada. ¿Sabes reducir humanos?

Me mantuve seria tratando de no reírme, no le iba a caer en gracia que me burlara de su ignorancia.

-Mmm... no, es una muñeca.

-¿Los humanos reducidos se llaman muñecas?

-No no, no son humanos, son muñecas para jugar. ¿Ves? Dije dando golpecitos en el cuerpo para que sonara el material.

-¿Para qué sirven? Si no son humanos... ¿qué utilidad tienen?

-Bueno, sirven para hacer de cuenta que tienes un humano de verdad.

-¿Y los torturas?

-No noo, no tiene ese fin... ¿cómo explicarte? Ven...

Me hice a un lado y la invité a sentarse en la alfombra. Dudó, me lo esperaba. Era desconfiada hasta de su misma sombra.

Dejé la muñeca en el suelo y me levanté hasta el tocador, tomé el cepillo de pelo y volví a mi lugar.

-Ven... Te enseñaré como jugar con ella. Me observó inmóvil de pie, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta sentarse a una distancia prudencial.

Comencé a peinar el cabello de la muñeca.

-¿Lo ves? Es divertido, le puedes hacer peinados como si fuera un humano. Arqueó una ceja y sus redondos ojos burdeos analizaron todos mis movimientos.

-¿Quieres probar? Te la presto.

Nuevamente dudó, al cabo de unos segundos su mano pequeña tomó la muñeca. Extendí el cepillo.

-Prueba, hazle un peinado, el que se te ocurra.

La miró detenidamente dándola varias vueltas entre sus manos. Tomó el cepillo y lo deslizó por el pelo, en segundos hizo a un lado el peine de cerdas, sus dedos se movieron tan rápido sobre el cabello de la muñeca, que mi pobre visión humana no llegó a percibirlos con detalle.

Cuando reaccioné, una trenza perfecta salía de la cabeza.

-¡Jane! ¡Está genial! He tardado semanas en poder hacer un peinado aceptable.

Vi las comisuras de sus labios arquearse en una leve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no inventas otro? Si te gusta puedes quedártela.

-¡Jane! Una voz femenina y autoritaria nos sobresaltó.

La conocí de inmediato. Athenodora.

Jane se puse de pie de un salto arreglando su impecable vestido oscuro.

-Creo que no deberías abandonar la guardia. Que Aro no te controle no significa que abandones tu puesto.

-Sólo estábamos jugando un rato. Protesté.

Me miró con desprecio.

-No te he hablado humana insignificante, trata de no inmiscuirte donde no te llaman.

Me puse de pie y le contesté, si... con ese aire altanero que traía en la sangre, muy Vulturi.

-Sé que no me ha hablado pero yo igual le contesto, da igual, puedo explicarle yo misma porque Jane se quedó aquí.

-No me interesa en absoluto tus explicaciones estúpidas. ¡Ve Jane!

-¡Es usted tan mala!

Me miró con su mirada afilada y cruel.

-Gracias por el halago. Vamos Purina debes ayudarme con los quehaceres. Dijo a la que parecía ser su criada. La verdad era tan fea como ella, tal para cual.

La criada me estudió de pies a cabeza, sin imaginarme sus próximos pasos, la vi acercarse a mí y me tomó del brazo.

-¡Dirígete a mi señora respetuosamente o te pesará! Luego se fue tras Athenodora.

Jane desapareció como fantasma, y yo me quedé con la rabia saboreando como hiel.

Coloqué mis objetos preciados sobre una repisa de cedro, mi libro, mi muñeca, menos el ajedrez.

Suspiré.

Decidí salir de mi habitación para buscarlo a él, prometiéndome a mi misma que no haría ningún ruido molesto ni alteraría el día de luto.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿En su recámara? ¿En algún camuflado refugio?

De pronto, al colocar la caja del juego bajo mi brazo derecho, un dolor agudo hasta el hueso me hizo respingar. Con una de mis manos remangue la manga de mi sweter. Dios... Lucía lamparones oscuros, la criada de Athenodora me había marcado al apretujarme. Estaba segura que sólo serían magullones, pero se veían fatales en mi blanca y delicada piel.

Bajé la manga, no le diría nada a Aro, intuía que podría desatar una desgracia por mi culpa.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a recorrer los distintos pasillos y pasadizos sombríos. No sabía exactamente hacia donde dirigirme, creía que mi corazón finalmente me guiaría hacia él.

Caminé por más de una hora, a veces parecía que volvía al mismo lugar. Es que eran tan similares...

Cuando creí que ya no lo encontraría, mi vista se abrió a un bellísimo patio interno.

Antorchas pequeñas colgadas de las paredes de mármol, una fuente en el centro vertía cristalinos chorros de agua, altas columnas con filigranas grabados se perdían en lo alto del techo. Observé maravillada, parecía un retazo de « Las mil una noche ». Una escalera muy angosta desde otro extremo guiaba a un piso superior.

No lo dudé, mi instinto de mujer enamorada marcó mis próximos pasos, y subí...

Era estrecha y prácticamente oscura, con esfuerzo y lentamente llegué hasta el descanso, aún me quedaban unos diez escalones antes de llegar a la puerta entreabierta. Podía haber abandonado mi búsqueda, pero su perfume embriagador me indicó que Aro estaba allí.

Sigilosa, aunque no ignoraba que él sabría de mi presencia antes que yo, avancé hasta llegar a la entrada.

Me asomé, lo vi. Estaba de espaldas a mi, de pie, frente a una abertura que tenía salida al viejo campanario. De allí se podía ver el cielo estrellado, la noche estaba fría, muy fría.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos, con el temor de que me echara de su lado, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio.

Caminé lento hasta llegar a mitad de la distancia que él se encontraba, me senté en el suelo y extendí el tablero, coloqué las fichas una por una hasta que su voz me interrumpió.

-Cautha... ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo miré, su cabello renegrido caía en su espalda, su cuerpo derecho, firme, la silueta masculina recortada en la pared, por efecto de la clara luz de la luna. No giró para observarme aunque volví a escucharlo.

-No deberías haberme buscado.

-¿Por qué no? Contesté suavemente.

-Porque es un día muy especial para mi, no estoy de humor, nunca tengo contacto con nadie.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que conmigo es distinto.

Me miró por fin, un tanto extrañado.

-¿Distinto?

-Si. ¿No recuerdas el anterior dieciséis? Nos vimos por primera vez...

-Es cierto- bajó la vista -irónico ¿no? Uno de los peores días de mi vida y... también uno de los mejores.

Mi corazón latió más rápido. Dios... dijo... uno de los mejores... ¿por mi?...

-Acércate. ¿No quieres jugar? ¿Tienes miedo perder? Murmuré risueña.

Mi frase audaz e inconsciente lo hizo reír. Movió la cabeza como negando y giró dando unos pasos hacia mi.

-Sabes que estás un poco loca. ¿No?

-Es... genético. Sonreí.

-Seguramente- dijo embozando una mueca risueña, luego agregó endulzando la voz

-Cautha, una señorita no se sienta en el suelo.

-¡Es verdad!

Observé mis alrededores... hierros retorcidos en un rincón, restos de materiales de una construcción, cajones de madera... ¡cajones de madera!

Fijé mi vista en uno de ellos, me concentré... El cajón se deslizó hasta quedar a mi lado.

¿Dos más?- pregunté con naturalidad -uno servirá para ti y otro de soporte al tablero.

Río por unos segundos, después su rostro se ensombreció.

-Veo que vuelves hacerme reír como la vez anterior, tienes un gran dominio sobre mi humor.

-Gracias.

En realidad no deseaba tener dominio sólo en su humor... pero pensé que sueños tan difíciles costaban un gran trabajo y paciencia.

Una vez que ocupó su lugar eligiendo las fichas negras para jugar, hice el primer movimiento. Era una suerte que fuera noche de luna llena, de lo contrario se hubiera distinguido poco y nada.

Así transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas, debía tomarme el tiempo necesario para pensar muy bien cada movimiento, Aro era un muy buen estratega. Tal vez si hubiera jugado a menudo, podía asegurar que tenía posibilidades de ganarme.

En un determinado momento me miró, sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad, los míos tan claros se perdieron en los de él. Son esos segundos que deseas permanecer por tiempo indeterminado envuelto en la mirada de un hombre, y al mismo tiempo te encuentras tan incómoda que ruegas que de su boca escape alguna palabra, por simple que sea, para romper el incómodo silencio.

Sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Gracias.

Posé mi mano en la suya, y sin dejar de mirarme, sus labios depositaron un beso entre mis dedos helados.

-¿Tienes frío? Toma...

Se quitó el saco con un movimiento rápido y cubrió mis hombros.

-Gracias. Susurré.

Volvimos al juego. Cuando le tocó un nuevo turno tomó al caballo y lo interrumpí.

-Mmm... Podrías perder tu reina si lo haces. ¿Crees que es una buena estrategia?

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sabes que no sería un juego limpio poner nervioso a tu opositor? Dijo en tono preocupado.

Sonreí mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y contesté en tono divertido.

-¿Sabes que sería trampa haber tomado mi mano para leer mi estrategia?

Su carcajada resonó en todo el campanario.

-Okay... prometo no volverlo hacer.

Se tomó dos minutos y movió su reina, quedando ésta, enfrentada con mi torre. Lo pensé, si comía a su reina el camino le quedaba libre hacia mi rey. Preferí realizar otro movimiento y sacrificar mi torre. Y seguimos...

Al cabo de unos minutos moví el alfil comiendo su caballo. Mi pieza quedó en diagonal a su rey.

-Jaque al rey.

-¡Vaya! Si que eres buena.

-Lo sé.

Sonrió. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que si bloqueaba el movimiento de mi alfil, el rey quedaba desprotegido por el lado opuesto. Mi reina ubicada muy cerca esperaba amenazante. Retiró su mano y se mantuvo pensativo.

-Creo que me has hecho jaque mate. ¿No es así?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces... elige con que ficha cantarlo.

-Con la reina. Murmuré

Me miró a los ojos.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Si, pienso que es lo más adecuado.

Moví mi reina, pero de mi boca no salió un rotundo jaque mate.

-¡Quiero mi rey! Dije con voz firme.

Su mirada me envolvió llena de curiosidad, después volvió a sonreír para contestarme.

-Hace tiempo que el rey es tuyo.

Dios querido...

De pronto la mirada se apartó de mi y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su mano se elevó en señal de silencio e inclinó su rostro para escuchar mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre? Pregunté en voz muy baja.

-Shhh...

De un salto llegó hasta la puerta, giró hacia mi y exclamó.

-¡Vete de aquí Cautha! ¡Debes regresar a tu habitación!

Obedecí la orden juntando rápidamente las fichas en la caja.

-¡Déjalas no te preocupes! Adelaida lo hará, ve con Demetri.

Me puse de pie corriendo hacia la puerta, Demetri esperaba en el descanso, Aro bajó las escaleras mientras la irrevocable y expedita directiva se escuchaba.

-¡Demetri acompáñala y no la dejes sola! ¡Monta guardia en su puerta!

-Si amo.

Apenas llegué a la habitación, me encerré.

Con mis nervios de no saber exactamente que ocurría, y con Demetri tras la puerta, mucho no podía hacer.

Me senté en la cama sin dejar de pensar que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo en el castillo. Imaginé que se trataba del aquelarre enemigo, el terror recorrió mis venas, no por mi... por él.

Me recosté y abracé una de las almohadas de pluma, que triste, era un momento de desesperación para mi, de mucho miedo.

La necesidad urgente de pedir ayuda a flor de piel, sin embargo me dí cuenta de algo terrible... Yo por la decisión que había tomado de entregarme a esta vida, él por ser quien era...

...ninguno de los dos teníamos a Dios para recurrir...

Cuando desperté, giré sobre la cama tratando de ubicarme en el tiempo. ¿Habrían pasado horas desde que me había quedado dormida?

Me levanté despacio, destrabé la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Demetri ya no estaba.

Ignoraba si la causa de su ausencia sería nueva orden de Aro, no creía que lo habrían sorprendido en la guardia, de lo contrario me hubieran hallado.

Me asomé, dos vampiros muy altos de pelo cobrizo pasaron caminando con rostros serios. Iba a cerrar la puerta y aguardar nuevas órdenes cuando la voz de Adelina me detuvo.

-¡Mi niña!

-Adelina.

Se acercó velozmente hasta mi y su cara compungida me atemorizó.

-¡Qué ocurrió con Aro!

-No, no te preocupes, ha sido falsa alarma pero... tú... ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-¿Qué pasó con que?

-Aro te espera en el salón de los tronos, ven te acompañaré.

Cerré la puerta y la seguí como pude. Tenía tantas dudas sobre el urgente motivo del llamado. ¿Qué cuernos había pasado conmigo?

Apenas abrí la inmensa puerta vi a Aro en el trono, Jane de pie de su lado derecho, del izquierdo un chico de aproximadamente quince años o menos. Su cabello castaño, sus facciones bellísimas.

Por el lateral más próximo ingresaban Marcus y Cayo, no con buena cara precisamente.

-Buenos días Aro.

-Buenas tardes Cautha, has dormido mucho.

-Lo siento.

-Despreocúpate, has hecho bien. Acércate... quiero presentarte a alguien que ha estado ausente.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el chico. Caminé hasta quedar a un par de metros de ellos.

-El es Alec, hermano de Jane.

El chico hizo una reverencia y pronunció.

-Un piacere nuova Vulturi.

-Un gusto. Contesté.

Por instantes mis ojos se clavaron en Cayo, lucía más demacrado, atemorizado diría yo.

Aro se puso de pie, con una infinita dulzura se acercó lentamente.

-He hablado con Jane hace un momento, no hay algo que quieras decirme que te aqueja.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de pensar que quería que le contara. Con Jane no habíamos vuelto a pelear.

Y sucedió...

-Dame tu mano mia ragazza.

Así lo hice, pero para mi sorpresa no usó el don para indagar mis pensamientos. Con la otra mano remangó con delicadeza el suéter. Mis ojos se clavaron en los negros lamparones de mi antebrazo y después en él.

Aro permaneció en silencio observando las huellas, su mirada pasó de ser la de un águila, a una fiera furiosa. Juro que percibí que temblaba de ira.

Todo era silencio absoluto. Nada ni nadie era capaz de hacer el mínimo ruido. Hasta que él explotó.

-¡Cayo trae ahora mismo a Athenodora!

Cayo se puso de pie y balbuceó.

-Ella no ha sido puedo jurarlo.

-Dije... ¡Trae a Athenodora!

Cayo desapareció para volver con su mujer en menos de un minuto.

Aro deslizó mi prenda lentamente y sus ojos me recorrieron con angustia.

-Estoy bien. Murmuré.

Athenodora avanzó hasta nosotros entre sollozos.

-Aro yo no he sido la que ha lastimado a Cautha. Créeme no lo haría aunque no nos llevemos bien. Sólo me enojé porque Jane jugaba con una muñeca.

-¡Cállate! ¿Crees que teniendo a Jane de guardiana ignoro quien ha sido?

-No. Dijo aterrada.

-No voy a tocarte, no sólo porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias Cayo es un amigo, sino porque tengo una orden para darte y vas a seguirla.

-Si si, por supuesto.

Aro caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¡Mata a tu criada!

-Aro puedo encerrarla de castigo, ella aprenderá.

-¡Vé y mata a tu criada ahora mismo! Si no quieres que lo haga yo, créeme... para mi será un placer.

-Está bien, lo haré. En cuanto a mi... ¿habrá más consecuencias?

-No, ya te lo he dicho, te salva ser la mujer de un amigo.

-¿Por qué no debía pensarlo?- dijo mirando sus ojos -¿acaso no has matado a tu hermana por traición?

Mis ojos se agrandaron. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Dios...

Aro caminó rodeándola.

-¡Eres tan mala Athenodora! Eres como una serpiente que silenciosamente envenena el corazón.

-¿Tú te asustas de mi? Todos somos iguales, todos Vulturi, hasta ella pronto será igual que nosotros.

-Cayo... llévate de aquí a tu mujer si no quieres que me arrepienta.

Cayo tomó con fuerza el brazo de Athenodora y desparecieron.

Marcus se retiró en silencio tanto como había llegado, Alec lo imitó.

Aro se sentó con serenidad en su trono, no me miraba, yo si... porque estaba intentando que de su maldita boca saliera una explicación coherente por la atrocidad que acababa de escuchar.

Jane permaneció en silencio, intuía que Aro deseaba hablar sobre otro tema mencionado.

Así fue...

-Dime Cautha. ¿Le has regalado a Jane una muñeca?

-Si.

-Temo decirte que no está permitido jugar en éste castillo, aquí sólo se aprende a cazar y proteger nuestro aquelarre.

-Me di cuenta de eso. Dije con tono dolorido.

Me miró y lo miré, bajó la vista.

-No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero. Dijo muy serio.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Por supuesto. Murmuró.

Caminé hacia la puerta muy triste, y lo escuché.

-Jane. ¿Te ha gustado mucho esa muñeca?

-Si amo.

-Puedes quedártela.

Cuando salí rumbo a mi habitación tenía ganas de llorar, no podía creer las cosas de las cuales lo acusaban, por otro lado me había defendido y le había dejado la muñeca a Jane.

Tan contradictorio... Mi rey, tan oscuro y siniestro, tan dulce y encantador. No podía ignorar lo que sentía por él. Quizás Athenodora tenía razón, yo terminaría siendo igual o peor que ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nota: El fic Linaje inmortal, consta de 30 capítulos. Gracias por acompañarme._

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Para siempre.**_

_Varios días transcurrieron sin que saliera de mi habitación, no tenía deseos de ver a nadie. Una noche, ante la insistencia de los llamados de Heidi a mi puerta, decidí dejarme ver._

_-Hola Cautha._

_-Hola._

_-¿No quieres dar una vuelta por el palacio y conversar?_

_-No gracias._

_Me senté en el futón con las piernas cruzadas. La observé._

_Me miraba esperando que le diera alguna orden o algo así._

_-Debemos conocernos un poco más, ya que seré tu amiga. Dijo con gesto preocupado._

_-No es necesario que lo seamos- contesté -no tenemos nada en común, eres bella, talentosa con los hombres, experimentada en atraer humanos, corres veloz y no comes ni duermes._

_Me observó detenidamente y murmuró._

_-Aro lo ordenó y tú me has elegido._

_-Me equivoqué, pero no te apenes, no hay nadie que te reemplazará, es sólo que no quiero amigos por la fuerza... no sirven._

_Sus ojos dorados cambiaron de brillo, sus emociones se acercaron a algo parecido a la curiosidad._

_-Bien... igual tienes a Demetri como fiel seguidor tuyo, y ni siquiera ha sido por pedido de Aro._

_-¿Demetri?_

_-Si, es obvio que te admira. Cuando seas una hermosa vampiresa, que no dudo lo llegues a ser... él estará tras de ti._

_-¡Pues lo siento por Demetri!- exclamé -mi corazón nunca será suyo._

_-Es uno de los vampiros más bellos, y talentoso_s. Respondió al instante.

_-Mi corazón tiene dueño._

_En ese momento me di cuenta que quizás había hablado demasiado._

_-¿Te gusta un vampiro_ o te gusta un humano?

_Bajé la vista, era una suerte que el único que podía leer mentes no estuviera en mi habitación._

_-Puedes decírmelo, no suelo chismotear por los pasillos._

_-No tiene importancia, aún no soy como ustedes, jamás se fijara en mí._

_-Entonces... ¿No te atrae Demetri?_

_Miré el techo en señal de desacuerdo._

_-No. ¿Y a ti?_

_Se mantuvo en silencio, después una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_-Si aceptas ser mi amiga te lo contaré._

_Sonreí._

_-¡Trato hecho!_

_De un salto se sentó en el futón. Comenzó su largo relato de como se había enamorado perdidamente del mejor rastreador de los Vulturi._

_Había caído en las redes como una adolescente, pero Demetri parecía no importarle. Para él, Heidi era una más. ¡Qué pena! Conocía ese dolor._

_Con el correr de la conversación entendí que la antipatía de Heidi hacia mi, no era más que sus celos por su amor no correspondido, dejé bien en claro que conmigo jamás tendría una rival._

_Las horas pasaron, confesé a Heidi que no tenía la menor idea sobre temas de hombres, aunque al principio se sorprendió, prometió ayudarme y darme cuanto consejo me haría falta. Sabía que en ella tendría una inmejorable maestra, justo lo que necesitaba para estar a la altura de mi particular y extraordinaria conquista._

_La charla estaba interesantísima pero Adelaida interrumpió con mi cena._

_-Mi niña espero que te guste. Debes alimentarte bien._

_-Gracias, siempre ha sido exquisito todo._

_Tomé la bandeja con los alimentos y despedí a las dos vampiresas. Todo hubiera transcurrido normalmente, hubiera cenado, me hubiera puesto a leer o tal vez a probarme ropa de mi inmenso ropero, pero... la frase de Adelina dirigiéndose a Heidi_ antes de cerrar la puerta, hizo saltar mi corazón...

_-Estos días debes salir temprano a cazar, Ethelvina se quedará la próxima semana entre nosotros._

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Escuché Ethelvina? ¡Esa bruja come vampiros!_

_Respiré hondo. No podía ser otra vez por aquí, seguro estaba tras de Aro y la muy perniciosa lo iba a lograr. Creía que Aro era muy inteligente, pero... era una hembra hermosa, además... era vampiresa y yo no._

_Peligrosos son los celos cuando carcomen el alma, peligrosos sí. No te dejan pensar con raciocinio, impiden que pienses los pros y contras de tu accionar, sólo una idea fija envuelve tu ser por completo... cuidar a tu hombre._

_Rápidamente corrí en busca de mi madre, Aro no me escucharía, conocía su decisión de no convertirme por el momento, le pediría a ella que intercediera._

_No obtuve buen resultado, mi madre me reprendió porque a su modo de ver, me estaba comportando como una chiquilla caprichosa, accedió a hablar con Aro pero sus gestos de descontento no me dieron muchas esperanzas..._

_Perspectiva de Aro_

_Me encontraba junto con Marcus comentando el hecho misterioso de noches atrás. Hubiera jurado que alguien nos vigilaba. A nadie encontramos ajeno al aquelarre por más que inspeccionamos cada rincón del palacio. Pocas veces había sentido temor ante la muerte, sin embargo ahora era distinto, Cautha..._

_Alec abrió la puerta despacio._

_-¿Qué ocurre Alec?_

_-La madre de Cautha desea hablar contigo._

_-Que pase._

_Marcus hizo un ademá_n de levantarse y lo evité.

_-No te vayas_, no es necesario.

_Berenice se acercó con rostro dulcificado. Me moví en mi asiento. Ignoraba el motivo por el cual ella quería hablarme. ¿Cautha no estaba bien?_

_A medida que se acercaba estudié su rostro, era evidente que su hija no compartía genes, Cautha era de rasgos delicados, perfectos, actitud altanera, y car_ácter fuerte. Sonreí...

_-Berenice. ¿Qué te trae ante mi? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Cautha?_

_-No, bueno en realidad... me he tomado el atrevimiento de entrevistarme con usted... por un pedido de ella._

_-¿Ah si? ¿Y que será que Cautha no se ha animado a decírmelo personalmente?_

_-Si, creo que si lo ha hecho amo._

_-OH es decir, que intenta que me convenzas tú, de algo que ya le he negado._

_-Si._

_-¿Y qué es?_

_-Quiere ser una de nosotros._

_-_¡Vayaaa! Insistente mia ragazza.

_-Por favor no tome en cuenta ese ímpetu propio de la juventud, ella no sabe lo que le conviene. yo jamás discutiría una norma que parta de usted._

_-Si... lo sé, aunque no por carecer de inteligencia. Ella no sabe los peligros que la rodearán. ¿Entiendes mi posición? Dije con serenidad._

_Se inquietó, su voz temblorosa dio signos de estar muy incómoda ante mi. Estaba acostumbrado a esas actitudes en mi presencia, pero algo más me molestaba. Era su madre..._

_Apoyando mi mano en el posabrazo del trono me incliné para verla mejor._

_Ella bajó la mirada._

_-Sabes Berenice, tu comportamiento me llama la atención. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_-No amo._

_-Porque me dices que no discutirías por ella una decisión frente a mi... y yo por mi hija... negociaría con el mismo demonio si fuera necesario. _

_En fin, puedes retirarte._

_-Gracias._

_Me recosté en el respaldo observándola retirarse, tenía rabia sí... mucha._ Todo hubiera hecho por mi hija, todo.

_Marcus se acercó a mi oído y susurró._

_-Está muy sola la pequeña. ¿No es así?_

_Lo miré fijo._

_-No Marcus, lo estaba... ya no._

_Perspectiva de Cautha_

_Encerrada como león enjaulado, no caminaba por las paredes porque aún siendo humana no podía. Una y mil veces se me presentaba la imagen de ésta... como llamarla... trepadora, eso era_, y la imagen de Aro tras ella. Era imposible poder pelear contra su belleza y poder, no así, siendo una vulgar humana.

_Acaricié el talismán mientras la peor estrategia rondaba mi mente._

_¿No le pertenecía el talismán? ¡Pues que lo tomara de una vez!_

_Abrí la puerta como tornado y caminé por el pasillo principal, a los pocos segundos Heidi estuvo siguiendo mis pasos._

_-Espera Cautha ¿Dónde vas en ese estado?_

_-¡A devolver el talismán a su dueño!_

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? ¿El te lo ha pedido?_

_-No, y no me lo pedirá jamás._

_-¡Cautha espera!- dijo tomándome del brazo suavemente -¡Demetriiii!_

_Me detuve._

_-¡Déjame!- grité -¡tú tienes que entenderme! No puedo se_guir siendo humana mientras Ethelvina tiene vía libre para conquistarlo. Dije sofocada.

_Una de sus manos tapó su boca y susurró._

_-¿Es él? El es... el vampiro que... ¡Diablos Cautha estás loca!_

_-Si... lo sé. No puedo hacer nada ya... Dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Demetri corrió a nuestro encuentro._

_-¿Qué ocurre Heidi?_

_Miré a Heidi con mis ojos llorosos._

_-Heidi- supliqué -si no me entiendes tú... nadie lo va hacer._

_Ella me observó detenidamente, bajó la vista y después se dirigió a Demetri._

_-No es nada, sólo una discusión de chicas, puedes retirarte._

_Demetri no se retiró, continuó observándonos._

_-¡Vamos Demetri ya te dije no hay nada que ver! Protestó Heidi altanera._

_-No me iré. ¿Hacia donde se dirigían ustedes dos?_

_-¡Qué cuernos te importa!_

_-Calla Heidi, Cautha es mi responsabilidad._

_En ese momento que discutían aproveché a escabullirme, tres metros faltaban para las puertas del salón de los tronos. La abrí con fuerza sin ni siquiera pedir permiso ni golpear._

_Aro se levantó en cuanto me vio caminando apresurada hacia él. Ignoraba que iba a hacer, sin embargo su instinto le habría dicho que nada bueno iba a pasar._

_-¡Detente! Me ordenó cuando aún me quedaban diez metros para llegar a él._

_De pie lo miré fijo. Mis dedos enredaron la cadena que sostenía la amatista y la quité rápidamente. La sostuve en el aire mientras exclamaba._

_-¡Toma, es tuya!_

_Nunca olvidaré su cara de desconcertado, después de preocupación para convertirse en segundos en la furia personificada._

_-¡Intentas matarme! ¡Te comunico que ya estoy muerto!_

_-No- dije más calmada -sólo quiero que vengas por el._

_Cayo rió. No me había percatado que estaba sentado en su trono. Lo estaría disfrutando._

_Marcus intervino._

_-Aro la pequeña tiene muchas presiones, yo diría que dejemos pasar esta confusión._

_-Ya es tarde. Murmuró con rabia._

_Oh oh... estaba en problemas. Seguramente me mataría por querer contrarrestar sus órdenes._

_Su voz se suavizó, y eso si era un problema._

_-A_ sí que quieres entregarme el talismán.

_-Si._

_-¡Demetri!_

_Demetri entró junto con Heidi, habían escuchado todo, sus rostros lo reflejaban._

_-¿Yo amo?_

_Aro extendió sus manos mir_ando a su alrededor.

_-¿Hay algún Demetri más en éste maldito salón?_

_-No señor._

_-Bien... Vé, tráeme el talismán._

_-¿Ahora? Balbuceó._

_Demetri calló después de su tonta pregunta, estaba nervioso, y yo lo había metido en tremendo lío._

_Se acercó y en pocos segundos tomó el amuleto y lo depositó en la palma de Aro. Giró para retirarse pero la potente directiva de Aro lo detuvo_

_-Aún no he terminado Demetri, acompaña a Cautha a su habitación._

_Escuché el suspiro asustado de Heidi en un lejano rincón del salón._

_Demetri lo miró con cierta desesperación, su mirada se dirigió a mi mientras se aproximaba._

_-Cautha, sígueme._

_El pasillo se hacía muy largo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Una vez que llegara me encerraría, pero... ¿Qué pasaría luego? Nadie podría tener contacto conmigo sin llegar a desear mi sangre. Realmente estaba arrepentida. _

_-Demetri lo siento. Murmuré siguiendo sus pasos._

_-¡Quieres alejarte de mi!_

_-No- contesté -Demetri ya me la he jugado, no tengo alternativa._

_Tomé su brazo y supliqué._

_-Demetri no puedo permanecer encerrada, si alguien me va a convertir, quiero que seas tú, Aro no lo va a hacer._

_-¡Aléjate Cautha!_

_-¡No lo haré! ¡No tengo salida!_

_Los ojos de Demetri estaban desorbitados, sus manos crispadas en su garganta._

_-Cautha... tu aroma... ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Una vez que te muerda podría matarte! No sabré si tendré tanto control._

_-Confío en mi guardián. Susurré._

_Sus manos me tomaron por los hombros mientras jadeaba, mi espalda chocó contra la fría pared, cerré los ojos como aquella vez..._

_Demetri permaneció con su cabeza hacia abajo mientras me sostenía contra el mármol para que no escapara, aunque no veía su rostro_, sabía que sus ojos lucirían sedientos, y sus colmillos preparados a centímetros de mi.

_Abrí los ojos apenas escuché un alboroto, Aro había enviado parte de su guardia para evitar que Demetri me convirtiera. _

_L_os ví acercarse a velocidad vampírica, estaban listos para evitar la mordida. El caso es que... ¿Llegarían?...

_..._

_Comencé a andar por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la gran sala. Vestía unas calzas negras y una camisola vaporosa del mismo color. Mi cabello caía en cascadas a los costados de mi rostro. Me detuve en un espejo y me miré. ¿Estaría presentable ante él? ¿Le gustaría?_

_¿Me habría perdonado?_

_Di un giro lentamente observando cada detalle. ¿Si fuera otra podría asegurar que la mujer que se reflejaba era hermosa? Si..._

_Proseguí mi camino, no quería llegar tarde a la competencia de ajedrez. Las damas debían retrasarse, era protocolar llegar después de los caballeros, pero no demasiado._

_Al doblar la última esquina Aro me esperaba junto a Marcus y Cayo. Apenas verme sonrió._

_-Buenas tardes preciosa._

_-Buenas tardes Aro._

_Me acerqué lo suficiente para que me observara detenidamente._

_-¿Qué tal estoy?_

_Me estudió de pies a cabeza sin dejar de sonreír_

_-Hermosa. Siempre te verás hermosa, aún si te vistieras de harapos._

_-Gracias. ¿Estás preparado? Mira que esta vez jugaremos frente a todos. ¿Sabes que han apostado por nosotros?_

_Rió. -Eres arrogante Cautha y eso me encanta. Si lo sé._

_Sonreí con picardía, era muy buena jugando al ajedrez, imposible que me ganara. Mi vista se apartó de él para saludar a sus acompañantes._

_-Buenas tardes a los dos._

_-Buenas tardes pequeña, luces muy bella. Debo agregar que he apostado por ti. Dijo Marcus._

_Aro arqueó una ceja. -Ah siii, pues perderás._

_Reí con ganas, después mi mirada se dirigió a Cayo._

_-¿Y tu? Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta._

_-¿Qué crees? Dijo con aire soberbio_

_-Creo que desearás que pierda. ¿Has apostado algo de mucho valor? Porque lo perderás. _

_Volví a reír divertida._

_-Es una falta de respeto ganarle a Aro. Protestó altanero._

_Me fue imposible sostener tanta hipocresía. Avancé hasta quedarme frente a él cara a cara._

_-¿Falta de respeto me dices? ¡Hipócrita! Tú no le tienes afecto, le temes._

_-Cautha... No debes alterarte, no esta bien en una dama. Los Vulturi debemos conservar la educación aún en las discusiones.- dijo Aro rodeándome por el hombro y apartándome _

_-vamos el juego espera._

_Busqué sus ojos de un vivo dorado, me miró de forma intensa como transmitiendo una verdad que nunca había desconocido._

_Deduje que no era bueno empezar una discordia entre Vulturis , al menos no era el momento. Debía contener mi carácter y dejarlo pasar, claro mientras Aro no corriera peligro..._

_Llegamos al amplio salón, estaba repleto de seres de distinta estatura y raza. Algunos rostros conocidos salieron a nuestro encuentro._

_-Hola Jane._

_-Hola Cautha, lamento pero he apostado por el amo._

_-Lo adiviné Jane no te preocupes, yo lo haría en tu lugar, es bueno ser agradecido. _

_Eché un vistazo a Cayo pero no me miró. _

_-Hola Demetri, Félix, Heidi, Adelina. ¿Qué tal?_

_-Buenas tardes. Respondieron al unísono. _

_Demetri agregó -Luces muy bella._

_-Gracias. _

_Pobrecillo rastreador, siempre lo metía en problemas._

_Apenas llegamos al centro del salón observé el tablero perfectamente ordenado, cada ficha en su sitio como aguardando inmóvil el comienzo del partido. Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones confortables frente a mi adorable contrincante. Lo estudié mientras se acomodaba en el sillón con movimientos elegantes. Con un ademán señaló las fichas._

_-Empiezas tú, tienes las blancas._

_Me incliné levemente, el salón estaba en un profundo silencio, tomé delicadamente el cuarto peón y moví un casillero. Sonreí recostándome en el respaldo, crucé mis piernas seductoras esperando su movimiento._

_-Cautha no lograrás desconcentrarme. Murmuró sonriente._

_-Te aseguro, no es mi intención. Sonreí._

_Acaricié mi cuello despacio resbalando mis dedos por la cadena de plata que sostenía el escudo Vulturi. Marcus me lo había regalado y para mi sería mi más preciado tesoro. _

_Miré el rostro de Aro ensimismado en el tablero, luego el talismán que colgaba en su pecho, sobre su camisa negra._

_Me dio felicidad de contemplarlo donde debía estar hace tiempo, con su dueño, además... yo no lo necesitaba._

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10_

_Mis dones._

_La noche se veía completamente _cerrada desde el campanario, el clima de comienzos de marzo aún era riguroso. No lo sufría siendo vampiresa, pero si podía observar desde la distancia las personas con gruesos abrigos. Desde la distancia sí, porque Aro no había permitido que cazara como el resto del aquelarre. Su temor a que nuestros enemigos me descubrieran era tan extremo, que me estaba convirtiendo en una princesa encerrada en una torre... como la de los cuentos.

_Mis víctimas eran traídas hasta el mismo palacio,_ Heidi se encargaba de ello.

_Intenté en vano convencerlo que no me pescarían, que sería cuidadosa, meticulosa en cada paso, sin embargo no tuve éxito._

_Por ahora el único éxito que tenía con él, era poder ganarle siempre al ajedrez, me sonreí. Menos mal lo tomaba con humor, hasta cuando le ganaba en los campeonatos frente a todos. Eso llamaba poderosamente mi atención, Aro tan invencible y altanero, creo que era porque yo... era _algo especial.

_Sentada a medio metro de la abertura que daba a la plaza iluminada, recosté mi espalda en la pared de piedra, junté mis rodillas y las pegué a mi pecho._

_Sólo tres o cuatro personas deambulaban mendigando en los tachos de basura, no podrían jamás divisarme, el campanario estaba totalmente oscuro._

_Mi fino oído, comenzó a escuchar el repiqueteo de las primeras gotas de lluvia. Poco a poco la llovizna aumentó dando paso a una bella tormenta. Amaba ver los rayos recorrer el infinito, hubiera dado algo valioso de mis pertenencias si alguien me cambiaba unos minutos _bajo la lluvia. Menos mi escudo Vulturi.

_Mis dedos acariciaron el símbolo que me convertía en uno de ellos. Ya no era sólo Cautha, era Cautha Vulturi, con la satisfacción de poder conjugar el preciado verbo « pertenecer »._

_Un silbido agudo señaló que Heidi esperaba _por mí al pie de la escalera.

_Le contesté con otro silbido señalándole mi ubicación. En segundos apareció tímidamente por la puerta entreabierta._

_-¿No bajas? Preguntó sin moverse de su sitio._

_-Aún no. ¿Por qué no vienes a ver la tormenta desde aquí?_

_-Aro no le agradará. Es su refugio, bueno... también el tuyo._

_-No te preocupes, ya le he preguntado. No tiene inconveniente mientras no desee estar solo aquí. No creo que quiera por el momento, últimamente lo he visto muy poco._

_-Lo sé, han llegado otros aquelarres para reunirse con él. Nuestros enemigos están cerca y eso le preocupa._

_Heidi trepó al ancho zócalo y miró hacia la plaza._

_-Es una suerte que mi trabajo sea atraer humanos en pleno día._

_-¿Eso por qué?_

_-No me gusta la noche, creo que no hace justicia a mi belleza, la opaca._

_Reí._

_-Heidi eres hermosa aún en la oscuridad._

_-Te equivocas, lo que hace bello a los seres en la oscuridad es la luz del alma, y no la tenemos._

_La miré fijo._

_-Si carecemos totalmente de alma, como explicas que nos enamoramos._

_-No nos enamoramos, es simplemente atracción._

_-Prefiero mi teoría. Murmuré._

_-Como gustes._

_Apoyé mi barbilla en las rodillas, Heidi sonrió._

_-¿Qué tal vas con tu excepcional conquista?_

_-¡Horrible! Peor que antes de ser vampiresa._

_-¿T_ú crees?

_-Si... antes al menos estaba preocupado por cualquier movimiento_.

_-No estoy de acuerdo Cautha. Su presencia se ha acoplado a la tuya por eso no estás pendiente._

_-No Heidi._

_-Dime. ¿Qué ha dicho cuando te vio convertida por primera vez?_ ¿Te ha reprendido por tu actitud de devolverle el talismán a la fuerza? Te recuerdo que NADIE fuerza al amo.

_Sonreí._

_-Lo sé Heidi, no quiso hablarme ni verme después que le comentaron como terminó todo... Pero al final nos cruzamos._

_Volv_í a sonreír.

_-Cuenta por favor._

_-Lo vi, caminaba por el pasillo supongo que rumbo a su recámara, yo venía en sentido contrario. Pienso que dudó a la distancia si se trataba verdaderamente de mí._

_-Jajajaja ay hubiera pagado por verlo._

_-Shhh calla Heidi. _Reí.

_-¡Cuenta de una vez!_

_-Bien... después de unos segundos, paso tras paso sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro._

_-¿Y?_

_-¡Aguardaa! _Dije divertida por su curiosidad.

_-Lo miré y le dije. Hola Aro... _y él arqueó una ceja.

_-Jajajaja ¡Cautha! Sólo le has dicho « hola Aro »_

_-¿Y qué quieres que diga en una situación así?_

_-Mmm no sé... con mis ojos de vampira te veo más guapo jajajaja._

_-¡Calla Heidi!_

_-Es una suerte que Demetri no haya tenido que pagar por tu locura._

_-Aro no es tonto Heidi, Demetri es el mejor rastreador._

_-¡Y el más bello para mi! Contestó Heidi._

_De pronto me sobresalté._

_-¿Qué ocurre Cautha? No he escuchado ruidos._

_-No... Es su aroma, está cerca._

_-Me voy._

_-Ya te dije no te preocupes, además_... es tarde... ya está tras la puerta.

_-Buenas noches Cautha... Buenas noches a las dos._

_-Buenas noches amo._

_-Buenas _noches Aro. ¿Nos buscabas?

_-A ti._

_-Permiso. Dijo Heidi y corrió raudamente escaleras abajo._

_El s_e acercó lentamente quedando a un par de metros de mi.

_-¿Te gustan las tormentas?_ Preguntó con voz casi imperceptible.

_-Me encantan. ¿A ti?_

_-También. Es una de las manifestaciones de la naturaleza, la cual ni humanos ni vampiros podrían con ella._

_-Admiras el poder. ¿Verdad? Pregunté aún conociendo la respuesta._

_-Sabes que si- contestó mirándome fijo -y dime... ¿_has conocido todos tus dones?

_Lo miré recorriendo su rostro apacible._

_-Ohh sii mis dones... no sé si he descubierto todos._

_-¿No eres curiosa? Es extraño, parecías serlo cuando eras humana._

_-Si lo soy, pero mi mente ha estado dispersa últimamente._.. por el aquelarre enemigo.

_¡Yo y mi bocota!_

_Sonrió._

_-_¿Ese es el motivo de tu distracción? ¿De verdad? Preguntó con voz pausada.

_Si había alguien capaz de meter la pata a m_enudo, esa era yo.

_Balbuceé._

_-Si, estoy preocupada como todo_s por el aquelarre... el temor a nuestros enemigos.

_Se perdió en mis ojos como si fuera una máquina de rayos x sin dejar de sonreír._ Para que tomar mi mano e indagarme si yo era un libro abierto. Sin embargo obvió el tema... Cobarde...

_-Haces bien. Debes tener tus agudos sentidos puesto_s en ello. Dime... ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme a ver Aurora?

_-Por supuesto._

_Que no haría por él..._

_-¿Aurora puede conocer todos mis dones? Pregunté poniéndome de pie._

_-Si._

_-Entonces vamos..._

_Llegué a la entrada de la cueva segundos antes que Aro, al menos uno de _mis dones estaba a la vista. Era muy veloz.

_Lo esperé en la entrada, h_izo un ademán de dejarme pasar en primer lugar, era sabido viniendo de un caballero.

_Apenas entramos la anciana se acercó a saludarnos._

_-Aro querido... ¿Cómo estás? Veo que traes grata compañía- se dirigió a mi con una leve reverencia - mi reina, un placer._

_-Hola Aurora. Contesté sonriente._

_Aro no respondió, noté en él desconcierto e inquietud. Daba fe que sería por el peculiar adjetivo hacia mi. _« Mi reina »...

_-¿Sabes por qué hemos venido hasta aquí? Preguntó finalmente Aro._

_-Claro que si- respondió la anciana -Cautha desconoce sus dones y tú estás interesado en saberlos._

_-Así es. Murmuró._

_La anciana se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí, sus ojos cansinos del color de las naranjas maduras, se clavaron en los míos._ Se perdió en mis iris como examinando mi mente.

_Rápidamente de su boca_, escaparon uno a uno mis dones.

_-Puede mover objetos con su mente, si los toca verá su historia a través de ellos, percibe emociones... pero desconoce los pensamientos. Es la más veloz del aquelarre, su melodiosa voz al cantar_, enamorará al vampiro macho al que se dirija. Es una buena arma de distracción, lo que no hará su fuerza, lo hará su canto.

_Aro se recostó contra la pared y con una sonrisa bromeó._

_-Trata de no usar tu arma conmigo._

_Sonreí._

_Aurora apartó la mirada de mi_, la fijó en él, y claramente escuché su murmullo.

_-No hará falta._

_Diablos... Me sentía incómoda con la situación, mi secreto de amor no duraría entre tan entrenados vampiros. Aurora que parecía intuir mis sentimientos, y Aro que con sólo tocarme conocería lo que sentía por él._

_Por suerte Aurora continuó su ex_amen.

_-Mmmm a ver mi reina que más... Ohh sii tiene excelente puntería, es una pena que nuestros enemigos sean vampiros, no podrá acabar con ellos con sólo lanzar objetos punzantes, pero _le servirá de distracción- la anciana se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás -espera... tiene un don muy particular, jamás lo he visto en nuestro aquelarre.

_-¿C_uál don? Preguntó Aro con sumo interés.

_La anciana tomó asiento sin dejar de recorrerme admirada._

_-¡Aurora dilo ya! Ordenó él, impacientándose con su silencio. _

_-Mi reina... puede hablar con los muertos._

_Aro quedó petrificado, poco a poco se acercó a mi._

_-¿Puedes hablar con los muertos?_

_Lo miré perdida en su mirada borgoña, y asentí suavemente._

_Aurora agregó._

_-No lo hará cuando ella lo desee, sólo cuando ellos... los de otro mundo_, quieran hacerlo.

_Los tres nos mantuvimos en silencio, creo que cada uno analizando la última frase dicha._

_-¿Es todo? Dijo finalmente Aro._

_-Si, al menos por ahora. Tu sabes querido, que el hecho de ser como nosotros, aumentará su poder en diversas virtudes. Quizás con los años o décadas descubra otros dones escondidos que ni yo puedo ver por el momento._

_-Muy bien, gracias. Vamos Cautha._

_-Buenas noches Aurora._

_-Buenas noches a ambos._

_Por el pasillo camino a mi habitación, Aro rompió el silencio._

_-Cautha, quiero hacerte una pregunta que he deseado hacer_te hace tiempo.

_-Dime._

_-¿Quien te ha ayudado a escapar de Demetri aquella vez que abandonaste el castillo?_

_Me detuve y lo miré._

_-De verdad no la conozco, no la he visto en el aquelarre._

_-Dices no haberla visto entre nosotros, es... ¿una mujer?_

_-Si, hermosa._

_-¿Me permites? Dijo extendiendo su mano._

_Envolví sus dedos con los míos y se concentró en mi mano. Al cabo de unos segundos estalló._

_-¡No la veo! Veo la situación, a ti, a Demetri, nada más. _¡No entiendo el porqué!

_Mis ojos lo miraron con pena. Lamentaba no poder ayudarlo, yo también deseaba que la viera y _quitarme la duda.

_-¡Espera! Creo tener la solución al enigma- dijo esperanzado -¡sígueme!_

_Rápidamente me guió por los pasadizos hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de manualidades. Pocas vampiresas estaban en sus quehaceres, en cuanto lo vieron sus rostros reflejaron el terror._

_Evidentemente Aro no solía acercarse si no era para algo malo._

_-Buenas noches, necesito que desalojen el salón de inmediato, menos Daiara._

_En instantes la inmensa sala quedó vacía, en un rincón una vampiresa de ojos temerosos quedó inmóvil al costado de un soporte de lienzos para pintar._

_Aro se acercó con pasos apresurados, lo seguí._

_-Daiara._ ¿Quieres dejar de temblar como estúpida? No vine hacerte daño. Para lo que voy a pedirte necesitarás concentración.

_-Si amo. Murmur_ó la vampiresa.

_-Ella es Cautha, debes haberla conocido o escuchado sobre ella seguramente._

_-Si, si la he visto, cuando vino a saludar a su madre. Hola Cautha._

_-Hola Daiara._

_-Muy bien- interrumpió Aro dirigiéndose a ella -¿crees que podrás hacer un identi_kit con los datos que te brinde Cautha.

_-Por supuesto amo._

_-Entonces no pierdan tiempo, debo irme, Félix ha tra_ído novedades. Estaré en el salón principal.

_En cuanto desapareció, la joven se colocó frente al lienzo, a su costado una extensa gama de bellos colores en forma ordenada en la paleta, esperaban por mis directivas._

_Y comencé a guiarla... su silueta, su ropaje, sus ojos color cielo, sus rasgos perfectos, su cabello azabache..._

_En minutos la ágil y experta mano de la creadora terminó el identi_kit.

_Sus ojos recorrieron el lienzo con sorpresa._

_-¿El amo ha querido este retrato? Preguntó curiosa._

_-Mmm me temo que no debo hablar, lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, vamos... se lo llevaremos._

_Aro y parte de los guardianes estaban reunidos puertas cerradas, debimos esperar bajo la atenta mirada de Alec custodiando la entrada._

_Estaba impaciente porque Aro viera la obra terminada. Por fin lo sacaría de su incógnita, estaba casi segura quien podría haber sido mi salvadora, pero era tan increíble a la vez, sobre todo porque ya no pertenecía a este mundo..._

_Por un momento la revelación de Aurora vino a mi mente... « Puede hablar con los muertos » Entonces... nada me pareció extraordinario. Quizás en ese momento, él también se le había cruzado la remota idea, lo vi en sus ojos._

_Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora cuando las pesadas puertas se abrieron, decenas de vampiros de la guardia abandonaron el lugar._

_Alec se hizo a un lado y con una gentil reverencia señaló el interior, después cerró las puertas tras nosotras dejándonos a solas con Aro._

_El estaba sentado en su trono, se puso de pie y ordenó a Daiara entregarme el lienzo._

_-Puedes retirarte, agradezco tus servicios._

_-_Ha sido un honor amo.

_Una vez que quedamos solos, se acercó lentamente, no era temor lo que percibía en él, era angustia..._

_Tomé con firmeza la obra y la di vuelta para que viera de quien se trataba._

_Su mirada la recorrió, con la leve desesperación de _querer abarcarla por completo. Los iris que tantas veces había visto en distintos tonos dorados y rojizos, se bañaron en un ocre desconocido para mí. Su pena era tan infinita y yo la sentía como mía, el brillo de sus ojos era diferente, bellísimo sí, pero cubierto de un velo de tristeza.

_Supuse que así se tornarían cuando reflejaban _amor.

_Los labios alcanzaron a susurrar el nombre de quien había sido su amor de toda la vida..._

_-Sulpicia._

_Respeté el largo silencio mientras contemplaba la imagen, no lo interrumpí, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Comprendía que aunque yo me encontrara en el salón junto a él, no era a mi_, a quien deseaba ver en éste momento.

_Al fin su mirada se clavó en mí._

_-Cautha, la has visto. Puedes hablar con los muertos. Dime que te ha dicho._

_Clavé la vista en el suelo para tomar fuerzas y volver a mirarlo._

_Podría haberle dicho lo que se me ocurriera, inventos que me favorecieran, órdenes de Sulpicia que nunca habría dado, sin embargo como hacerlo..._

_Tenía un hombre frente a mí_, muerto de amor por otra, pero yo lo amaba, como jugar con su desesperación.

_-Sólo me dijo « corre, al salvarte he salvado mi alma» Dije suavemente._

_Se retiró hasta_ llegar al trono y recostó el lienzo en un costado. Continuó de pie mirándome con angustia.

_-No he vuelto a verla Aro, si es lo que te aqueja. No sabía con seguridad que era ella, la mujer del talismán_, se ve diferente.

_-Lo sé..._

_Respiré hondo._

_-Me voy, que tengas buenas noches. Murmuré._

_-Por favor no te vayas- suplicó -no quiero estar solo._

_Su pedido no se hizo esperar, caminé hacia él y mis brazos lo rodearon por el cuello._

_-Me quedaré todo lo que necesites._

_Sus brazos lentamente rodearon mi cintura y me presionó contra su pecho._

_Murmuré en su oído._

_-¿Lo ves? El dolor compartido duele menos..._


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Ser Vulturi.

Dos largas semanas habían pasado desde que Aro contempló a Sulpicia en ese cuadro. Comprendí que su angustia iba más allá de no tenerla consigo, la cruda realidad le había demostrado que por más poder que tenía, no había podido salvarla... como antes a su niña... y otra vez la historia se volvía a repetir.

Entonces entendí mi encierro y sus cuidados, no soportaría que me ocurriera algo pudiendo evitarlo. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerme, y eso me asustaba, porque a veces pensaba que mi vida estaba por encima de la de él.

De ser así... yo no lo iba a permitir.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo se quedó en silencio contemplando el cuadro de Sulpicia, supe que había entendido que no había quedado solo, que yo estaba junto a él. No por temerle, no por admirarle o agradecerle, simplemente por quererle.

Buscando ser la mejor en todo lo que pudiera, esa mañana de mayo, practiqué mi puntería con un arco y flecha que me había proporcionado Aníbal, uno de los guerreros más poderosos que teníamos los Vulturi.

Llegó el momento en que mi precisión fue tan exacta, que no pude dejar de ufanarme orgullosa.

-¡Aníbal! Supera esto si puedes.

-No lo creo señorita, es muy buena. Dijo el musculoso vampiro observando en el centro del blanco mi flecha a cinco milímetros.

-Puedes probar con mi arco. Le dije ofreciéndolo.

-No señorita, el arco y flecha es un obsequio mío hacia usted, no debe usarlo otro.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. El arco y la flecha son armas que provienen de Asia, son objetos de culto, encierran la devoción de discípulos a sus maestros. Cada arquero usa su arco de por vida, jamás dispara con el arco de otro, ni permitirá que otro lo use. En las armas se cree que estará encerrado el espíritu de su maestro. Su objetivo no debe ser dar en el blanco, sino superar al mismo cuerpo, liberando el espíritu.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.

-¿Quiere hacer la prueba?

-Por supuesto.

-Recuerde, no es la potencia de la cuerda tensada, es la energía de la concentración que hará que llegue a su destino.

-Bien... Dije mientras apuntaba el blanco que colgaba en la pared a unos veinte metros de distancia.

La lancé, la flecha quedó fija en el círculo central más pequeño.

-Guah, Aníbal. ¿Crees que la alumna ha superado al maestro?

-¡Cautha! El grito de Aro me sobresaltó.

Lo miré avanzar hacia mí con rostro enfadado.

¿Qué había hecho de malo? Al fin y al cabo era principiante, demasiado bien me había ido con la puntería. ¿Qué esperaba de mí? ¿Qué fuera la mejor?

Nada más lejos...

Tomó el arma de Aníbal, en segundos giro su cuerpo, apuntó al blanco, y lanzó la flecha partiendo la mía en dos.

Se acercó a mi tan enojado como había llegado, aguardé de pie silenciosa.

-¡Escúchame bien Cautha! Nunca, pero nunca, un Vulturi debe presumir, a no ser... que estés muy segura que nadie te superará. ¡Lo has entendido!

-Si... lo he entendido.

-Aníbal- dijo acercándose al guerrero -busca otro arco y flecha para regalar a Cautha, si es que vale la pena.

Diablos... que vergüenza... nunca me había comportado así. Fui soberbia y altanera con mi maestro. No debía haberme ufanado alegremente. Miré a Aníbal y le pedí disculpas. Por supuesto las aceptó.

Aro se perdió entre los pasillos dejándome un sabor amargo de la peor derrota, no la de un simple juego, sino la de mi accionar, un correctivo que jamás olvidaría.

Después de buscar a Aro por todas partes para pedirle disculpas, sin poder encontrarlo, a la noche subí como tantas veces al campanario, era mi sitio preferido si quería que nadie me encontrara. Me sentía nostálgica, no sé porque decían que una vez que fuera vampiresa no me percataría de mis emociones, que pasarían como si nada. Creía que lo más complicado de mi condición inhumana no era sentirme triste, porque de hecho lo estaba, lo más difícil era no poder llorar.

En mi antigua vida no veía tan claramente mis horrendos defectos, ahora estaban potenciados, lo que debía aprender era a equilibrarlos con mis virtudes.

No sé lo que hubiera dado para hacerlo sentirse orgulloso, conocía su admiración por mis dones, sin embargo eso no me bastaba. Quería ser perfecta para él.

¿Heidi mitigaría mi pena? No, no sabría como explicarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

¿Mi madre? Reí. Imposible, quizás en su matrimonio de tantos años con mi padre jamás había sentido algo así.

¿Aurora? Si... quizás Aurora.

Ágilmente me dirigí a la cueva de raíces ferrosas, allí estaba sentada con un largo vestido negro.

-Buenas noches Aurora.

-Mi reina, adelante, pasa y siéntate.

-Estoy muy triste. Dije caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-Lo veo.

-Es que no me siento feliz. ¿Sabes por qué es?

-Lo sé...

Bajé la cabeza.

-Lo he arruinado todo esta mañana.

-Vamos, no ha sido para tanto.

-Si, se ha enfadado conmigo por mi actitud arrogante y altivez.

-Su enojo no durará.

-Es que me duele mucho, tengo algo en el pecho que me oprime.

Sonrió.

-Ah mi reina, eso es natural, el dolor por amor es muy lastimoso, pero peor es el dolor que soportamos si causamos daño al que amamos.

-¿Aurora que voy hacer?

-Nada, deja que los hechos sigan su curso.

-¿Hasta cuando? ¿Cuál es la medida de tiempo en este castillo que me permita tener una referencia?

-Ay los jóvenes siempre tan apresurados.

-Necesito que me disculpe.

-Pues ve y pídeselo, estoy segura que no dudará en disculparte.

-No lo he encontrado Aurora. No está por ningún lado.

-Se encuentra en su recámara. Ha permanecido allí todo la tarde.

-Aurora, dime donde se encuentra su escondite, por favor.

-Cautha, sólo podría decírtelo si él desea verte.

Bajé la cabeza unos instantes, después con un brillo afligido en mis ojos la miré.

Ella miró un punto en el espacio y pareció perderse en el. Como si entrara en la mente de Aro. Sonrió.

-Camina por el pasillo hasta el final, cuando veas una estrecha escalera, baja por ella, te encontrarás con una pared de piedra, no verás puerta, pero si la hay. Observa detalladamente cada grieta, cada fisura, tu corazón te guiará.

Me levanté de un salto agradeciéndole a mi Celestina. Corrí veloz por el pasillo y bajé por la oscura escalera, aparentemente no había ninguna puerta convencional. Siguiendo los consejos de Aurora, palmeé la pared agrietada centímetro a centímetro. Las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron despacio la superficie, tratando de hallar la ansiada puerta.

Recosté mi frente y mis manos en la pared y murmuré.

-Lo siento.

Ni un ruido se escuchó, esperé unos minutos y decidí dejarlo en paz. Quizás Aurora se habría equivocado por única vez, y él no querría verme.

Giré lentamente alejándome con más tristeza de la que había llegado, sin embargo un rechinar de rocas contra el piso hizo que volviera mi rostro sorpresivamente. Un aroma embriagador envolvió mis sentidos.

Lo vi, recostado a la pared. Por la angosta abertura una luz clara provenía del fondo dibujando su silueta.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Pronunció.

Sonreí.

-Ven, pasa. Señaló el interior con una de sus manos.

Ingresé poco a poco en el lujoso recinto, no me daban los ojos para ver tanta riqueza. La habitación de un rey era poco. Ni en relatos fantásticos me había imaginado algo así. Recordé mi humilde casa, se habría sentido incómodo de sólo pisar mi pobre propiedad.

Caminé lentamente recorriendo con la vista totalmente anonadada.

-¿Renacimiento italiano? Pregunté teniendo por sabida la respuesta.

La arquitectura me apasionaba, decenas de libros habían pasado por mi mente ávida de conocimiento.

-Si.- respondió -¿cómo lo sabes?

-El estilo gótico, los muebles están tallados en nogal, aceitado y encerado, como se estilaba, tienen zócalos en las bases, las patas de sillas y mesas se basan en tallas con elementos ornamentales, y... ¿te estoy aburriendo? Dije girando hacia él.

-En absoluto, admiro tu saber. Respondió de pie observándome.

Me situé en un amplio espejo y estudié mi figura.

-Es una suerte que los vampiros nos reflejemos en los espejos.

Rió. -Eres muy vanidosa mia ragazza.

Sonreí.

-Tomemos asiento. Dijo señalándome un rincón con dos sillones enfrentados.

Así lo hice. Me acomodé recostando la totalidad de mi espalda, crucé la pierna y lo miré mientras se acercaba a ocupar su lugar.

-¿Aún estás enfadado conmigo por mi actitud de esta mañana?

-No, aunque me gustaría saber si has entendido el porqué de mi enojo.

-Si... y no.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cuál es tu duda? Miró inclinando el rostro con gesto curioso.

Amaba esos gestos muy de él.

-Tú eres vanidoso, predicar con el ejemplo sería lo adecuado.

Me recorrió estudiando mi rictus desconforme.

-Cautha, yo no soy vanidoso y soberbio con quien está enseñándome, lo soy entre mis amigos o mis enemigos, pero no con quien comparte su conocimiento. Me está haciendo un enorme favor, me salva de la ignorancia eso no tiene precio.

-Comprendo.

Clavé la vista en mi regazo, luego tomando valor lo miré y le pregunté.

-¿A qué te dedicabas siendo humano?

Me miró fijo y bajó la mirada.

-Gobernaba mi pueblo.

-¿Por eso los bárbaros fueron a buscarte?

Asintió levemente.

El juego de miradas era constante, las palabras... escasas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu niña? Pregunté en un susurro.

Si me echaba por indiscreta, estaba en todo su derecho.

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y pareció detenerse en el tiempo. Rápidamente me arrepentí, no era mi intención ponerlo triste.

-Lo siento, siempre meto la pata por curiosa, no te apenes por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaré.

-Descuida, recordarla no me hace daño, sólo me trae nostalgia- pareció respirar profundo y continuó -le pusimos por nombre Losna.

-¿Losna?

-Si, ¿te gusta?

-Siii, además... es una casualidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Losna o Lusna, deidad lunar. Cautha es deidad solar, hija del sol según la mitología etrusca.

Sonrió. -Eres muy erudita Cautha. ¿Debo agradecer a tus padres de crianza tus conocimientos?

-No... mi amor por la lectura iba más allá de sus consejos, aunque sí, el ajedrez. Mi padre pasaba horas jugando conmigo durante las horas de siesta. Odiaba irme a dormir a mi habitación en plena tarde, para mi era tiempo perdido.

-Para mi también lo era.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, parece que nos parecemos bastante, es nuestra genética. Aseguró.

Mi rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo preocupado -¿no te gusta llevar mis genes?

-No me molesta, mientra quede entendido que entre nosotros han pasado miles de generaciones. Es decir... no eres mi padre... no eres mi abuelo... eres muy lejano.

Esta vez su mirada me esquivó directamente, y ataqué.

-¿Pedirás mi mano para entender mejor porque te lo digo?

Levantó sus largas pestañas dejando ver sus órbitas coralinas.

-No... no lo haré.

Desistí de mi acoso disfrazado, por ahora.

Me mantuve en silencio, había algo más que estrujaba mi corazón. ¿Qué había ocurrido con la hermana de Aro?

-¿Te preocupa algo Cautha? Te noto pensativa.

-Si, pero dudo que pueda preguntártelo sin hacerte enojar, y no quiero eso.

Miró para abajo unos segundos, sacudió con su blanca mano pelusas inexistentes en su pantalón, como tratando de hacer tiempo para tomar valor. A él le sobraba el valor, sin embargo creo que intuía el tema, e iba a ser muy doloroso.

Me miró fijo y murmuró. -Tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Suspiré. -¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermana?

Me miró fijo tal vez tratando de adivinar cual sería mi reacción ante la cruda respuesta, aún así... no me mintió.

-Ordené que la asesinaran.

Sus palabras resonaron en el salón y en todo mi cuerpo.

-Dijo Athenodora que... ¿te traicionó?

Sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que te ha dolido mucho. Dije tratando de parecer natural, pero era Aro... no lo engañaba.

-No trates de excusarme en todo lo que haga cariño. Sé que hago mal y que hago bien, conozco cuando soy cruel, no me excuses.

-No... Murmuré.

-Ha sido desbastador para mi saber que mi propia sangre me daba un puñal por la espalda, y enloquecí.

No debí hacerlo, quizás debí echarla, pero si lo hacía, ella hubiera logrado lo que quería, formar su aquelarre. Ella y Marcus...

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

-¿Marcus has dicho?

-Si, eran pareja.

-Vaya... ¿lo sabe?

-Lo ignoraba, creo que lo escuchó cuando Athenedora lo dijo.

-¿Te ha reclamado?

-No... aún no...

Hubiera querido preguntarle el porqué de dejar a Marcus vivo, pero desistí. Demasiados temas tristes para una misma noche.

El tiempo pasó, aún en el castillo Vulturi, y con el habrían llegado las primeras luces de la mañana casi sin darme cuenta.

Es que el tiempo voló al lado de él. Me gustó escuchar sus anécdotas de caza, sus estrategias contra poderosos enemigos, etc. Indagó sobre mi maravillosa instrucción en variados temas.

En muchas ocasiones le arranqué una sonrisa de sus labios punzó, para mi la velada estaba bien paga, era suficiente.

De pronto observó de soslayo el gran reloj de pared.

-Me disculpas, Marcus y Cayo me esperan, sabes que hay un tema que nos preocupa.

-Si- dije poniéndome de pie -el aquelarre enemigo.

-Así es. ¿Tienes miedo? Preguntó, con un dejo dulce en la voz.

Lo miré mientras me acompañaba a la salida.

-Sólo hay una cosa que me atemoriza.

-¿Qué es? ¿Morir? Si es así es entendible.

-No... que te hagan daño.

Bajó la vista.

-Cautha, debes estar preparada para reemplazarme si llega la ocasión.

-¡Jamás! Nunca te remplazaría.

Otra vez su mirada se clavó en mi rostro.

-¿Y quien crees que lo haría? ¿Marcus? ¿Cayo?

-Moriré contigo.

-No digas eso.

-Dime que estarás siempre conmigo.

-No puedo asegurarlo, ni aún siendo Aro Vulturi.

-No quiero hacerme la idea, no lo soporto. Prefiero verte al lado de... bueno de esa... esa Ethelvina, pero verte.

La comisura de sus labios arqueó levemente una sonrisa. Y me animé...

Me acerqué hasta rozar su rostro y deposité un beso tímido en sus labios.

Aro me apartó con delicadeza, mi corazón inerte se encogió.

-No te estoy despreciando Cautha, eres perfecta, justa para mi.

-Así que... ¿yo soy la vanidosa? Dije sonriendo, tratando de pasar el incómodo momento.

Él lo intuyó, supo que su rechazo por más caballeresco que pareciera, era rechazo al fin.

La punta de sus dedos recorrió mi mejilla mientras me miraba.

-Aunque no lo entiendas, te estoy protegiendo.

No discutí la extraña razón del porqué no aceptaba mi amorosa propuesta, pero le creí... porque ansiaba creerle.

Ascendí por la escalera tres o cuatro escalones, mientras lo escuché murmurar.

-Cuídate Cautha, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

Para cortar la tristeza que nos embargaba a ambos, me dí vuelta y coloqué mis brazos en jarro.

-¡Dile a esa resbalosa que se cuide!- subí los peldaños rápidamente mientras lanzaba mi ultimátum -¡mataré a esa vampiresa!

Escuché su sonora carcajada, mientras yo comenzaba a transitar el oscuro pasillo.

Esa misma tarde me reuní en la habitación con mi amiga Heidi.

-No no nooo, espera, aguarda un momentooo. Protestó Heidi mientras se probaba vestidos de mi enorme ropero.

-¿Qué ocurre amiga?

-No, es que me acabas de decir, que has encontrado el famoso escondite de Aro, no sólo eso, sino que has entrado a su recámaraaaaa porque él te ha invitado, has pasado la noche y la madrugada con él a solas. ¿He escuchado bien?

-Si has escuchado perfecto. Dije sonriente, sentándome de un salto en la mullida cama.

-¡Confiésalo! Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes y no quieres decírmelo.

-No ha ocurrido nada, sólo hablamos y reímos.

Dobló un tapado de paño negro en su brazo, y me miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-Cautha, tú hubieras necesitado una lobotomía en tu cerebro, pero ya es tarde.

Reí. -No seas tonta. Es que no ha dado para nada más.

-¡Por el infierno Cautha! Seguro que te ha mandado mensajes sublinguales y tú como si nada.

-No Heidi, tampoco soy una tonta.

-Cauthaaaa dime que es una broma, dime que te ha hecho prometer que no hablaras con nadie y... ¡espera! Tu no has ido a la cueva de raíces ferrosas, ¿no es cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pues si... te ves vigorosa y radiante- dijo estudiándome de forma detallada -es ciertooo no ha ocurrido nadaa. ¿Cautha que haré contigo?

-Sssh calla Heidi, ya pasará.

-Eso de que tenemos toda la eternidad, te lo has tomado en serio, ¿verdad?

Reí.

-Escucha bien lo que te digo- amenazó -si no haces algo para conquistarlo, en mi próxima caza te traeré al humano más escuálido. ¡Lo juro!

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

Tapé mi boca.

-Heidi -murmuré ¿alguien nos habrá escuchado?

Se encogió de hombro y susurró. -No lo sé...

Me acerqué hasta la puerta y lentamente la abrí.

-¡Demetri!

-¿Demetri? Murmuró Heidi.

-Buenas noches Cautha- Heidi se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado.

-Buenas noches a ti también Heidi.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dije preocupada, sabía que era extraño que Demetri golpeara mi habitación a cualquier hora.

Bajó la vista, con voz angustiada respondió.

-Aro debe odiarme, no sé porque tengo que dar yo estas noticias.

-Demetri... ¿qué ocurre?

Percibí dolor y miedo en sus emociones.

-Cautha... el aquelarre enemigo ha logrado entrar al castillo, no sabemos como, pero han estado aquí.

-¿Qué? Dijo aterrada Heidi.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Han dejado algún mensaje? ¿Aro como está?

-El está bien.

-Demetri dime por favor cual es la mala noticia.

-Adelina... la han asesinado.

-Nooo noo puede ser- exclamé -dime que no es cierto, que es una broma cruel de Aro.

Negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-Iré con él. Dije avanzando por el pasillo.

Hubiera llegado más veloz que un rayo para verlo, para certificar que él se encontraba bien, pero veinte vampiros me cerraron el paso.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Demetri contestó.- Esto es por tu seguridad Cautha, ya no es suficiente conmigo.

-Es una locura, no puedo estar encerrada en mi habitación, puedo serles útil.

-No Cautha, es una orden de él y no la cambiarás.

-¡Eso lo veremos! Grité.

Rápidamente tomé carrera sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, lo sabía, nadie había más rápida que yo, lo había dicho Aurora. Me deslicé como serpiente entre las piernas de un vampiro que intentaba detenerme, y corrí, corrí sin detenerme y con todas mis fuerzas.

En la puerta del gran salón estaba Jane y Alec haciendo guardia. Antes de que abrieran sus bocas les grité.

-¡Cállense mocosos! ¡No se atrevan a dar órdenes a una Vulturi!

Me miraron con los ojos redondos y grandes, con mis manos tiré de las pesadas puertas atravesando el salón de los tronos.

Escuché a Jane murmurar a su hermano.

-Créeme está totalmente loca.

A medida que caminaba hacia los líderes, descubrí que Aro no estaba en su sitio. Marcus y Cayo me miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Bingo! Exclamó Cayo y revoleó sus ojos rojos.

-Pequeña, ¿qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Dijo Marcus poniéndose de pie.

-Desobedeciendo órdenes- protestó Cayo -que otra cosa puede hacer ésta joven. Si no nos mata el enemigo lo hará ella de un disgusto, ya verás.

En otra situación le hubiera contestado a mi entrañable enemigo, pero no era el momento.

-Marcus, ¿dónde está Aro?

-Tranquila, él está bien. ¿Tú que haces fuera de tu guarida?

-¡Quiero ser útil! No lo seré encerrada en mi habitación como princesa.

-Bueno bueno... tampoco serás útil paseando por los pasillos. Protestó Cayo.

-¡Tú que sabes! Respondí altanera.

-¡Eres una vampiresa novata, entiende de una vez! Dijo golpeando su sien con dos de sus dedos.

-¡Quiero verlo!

Mi frase sonó determinante, es que lo era, así diera vuelta el castillo buscándolo.

-¡Está con Aurora! Dijo Jane a mis espaldas.

Alec la miró con asombro.

-Gracias Jane. Pronuncié.

-De nada. Respondió sonriendo con malicia.

No sabía si detestaba a Cayo tanto o más que yo, o si me estaba devolviendo el favor de ayudarla cuando estuvimos en el pozo, pero para mi fue una suerte.

Eternos se hicieron los pasadizos y corredores hasta llegar a la cueva, no sabía si me habían mentido y Aro había sido víctima de nuestros enemigos.

Sólo cuando lo vi, algo parecido a lo que sería mi alma, volvió a sentirse en paz.

-¡Cautha! ¡Eres tan caprichosa! Gritó enfurecido Aro al verme.

-No me rezongues, escúchame por favor.

-¡Vuelve a tu habitación y quédate allí o te ataré dentro de ella si es necesario! ¡Qué grupo de inútiles tengo que no pueden sostener una joven mujer!

-¡Déjala Aro! La voz de Aurora fue mi salvación.

El la miró. -¿Qué dices Aurora? ¡Tú me dices eso! Sabes el peligro que ella corre.

-Tranquilo querido, escucha lo que tiene para decirte.

-¡A ver! ¿Qué tiene la señorita para decirme que hará que cambié de opinión?

-Aro, soy veloz...

-¡Eso no es suficiente!

-Mi canto puede distraer al enemigo, a los vampiros machos, lo ha dicho Aurora...

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Gritó amenazante, y su iris celoso y posesivo me indicó que nunca debía probar esa arma, si no era bajo su supervisión.

Suspiré.

-Algo debo hacer bueno para defender el aquelarre.

-¡Sí, quedarte encerrada y no traerme problemas!

Escuché un leve quejido, mis ojos como lince buscaron el origen. Vi dos cuerpos acostados en el suelo. Dos guerreros aparentemente heridos, yacían en la parte más profunda de la cueva.

-¡Ven aquí! Ordenó Aro viendo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Me detuve obedeciendo.

-Aurora... ¿son dardos los que tienen clavados los guerreros?

-Si mi reina.

-¿Puedo? Pregunté mirándolo con súplica, haciendo ademán de avanzar hacia ellos.

-¡Adelante adelante! A ésta altura ya no sé si es mejor darte la contra. ¡Es agotador!

Me aproximé hasta llegar a ellos, parecían muy mal heridos, sin embargo no aparentaban tener heridas propiamente dichas.

De pronto uno de ellos dio un grito de terror, salté hacia atrás llena de miedo. Ante mis ojos el cuerpo del guerrero se agrietó completamente. Su cuerpo similar a la piedra compacta fue diluyéndose hasta quedar en polvo.

Aro contempló con horror el cuadro.

-¿Qué es esto Aurora? Adelina le ha ocurrido lo mismo. Dime que arma están usando contra nosotros...

Aurora se acercó y levanto el pequeño dardo que había quedado sobre el polvo del vampiro.

-Parece ser una diminuta flecha... pero su punta... ahí debe estar el secreto.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿De qué material esta hecha? ¡Habla Aurora no me desesperes! Gritó Aro.

La anciana estudió el dardo minuciosamente.

-Es una amatista, la punta está hecha de amatista.

-¿Amatista? Aleja los malos espíritus- pronunció Aro -no es posible que una simple amatista haga esto, debe haber algo más.

-Si querido... debe contener un proceso, seguramente de magia para liberar almas impuras que provienen del infierno.

-Entonces...- dije cautelosa -la misma arma podríamos usarla contra ellos.

Aro me miró. Aurora murmuró apenada.

-Si mi reina, pero aunque podamos obtener la amatista, jamás hallaremos la fórmula que han utilizado. No la sé, no practico esa clase de magia contra demonios.

Caminé hacia Aro, mis ojos se perdieron en los de él, no podía verlo en ese estado. Pensé quien podría ayudarnos, quien conocería de amatistas y de magia contra espíritus del mal...

-¡Mirna!

-¿Que dices? Preguntó Aro.

-Mirna, la gitana que conocí en mi primer viaje a Volterra. Ella me habló de magia y malos espíritus.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si sii. ¡Debemos encontrarla!

-¡Tú no! Tú no saldrás del palacio.

-Aro por favor soy la única que la conoce.

-¡He dicho que no!

Resoplé. Su mirada se clavó en un punto indefinido. Lo conocía, estaba pensando una solución, y daba fe que la encontraría.

-¡Demetri! Gritó con desesperación.

-Amo. Dijo el rubio vampiro presentándose de inmediato.

-Acompaña a Cautha al salón de manualidades, dile a Daiara que necesito un identikit de una gitana, los datos los tendrás por Cautha. Una vez que haya terminado y si Cautha reconoce el rostro en el lienzo, la buscarás. Eres el mejor rastreador Demetri, confío en ti. Revuelve cielo y tierra, no te demores, de ti depende nuestro aquelarre.

-Muy bien amo, así será.


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12_

_El rastreador_

_Perspectiva de Demetri_

_Con la imagen de la gitana en mi cabeza, no dejé lugar por inspeccionar. Cautha me había informado que su encuentro con la mencionada Mirna, había sido durante su viaje a Volterra, conocía que no debía apartarme demasiado de las ciudades correspondientes a esa ruta, después vería, pero el recorrido del tren fue mi prioridad._

_Ajusté la capucha de mi parca y salí de mi escondite, había esperado que las luces del día_ en Toscana, fueran desapareciendo para volver con mi búsqueda.

_En el sucio callejón intransitable, había logrado entablar conversación con un pobre diablo que vivía de los restos de comida de los basurales. Una vez que logré información sobre un asentamiento de gitanos en la campiña, le di muerte saciando mi sed de días y noches de rastrear sin descanso._

_No fue fácil para mí tener contacto con ese submundo, acostumbrado a rodearme de riqueza y pulcritud, ni aún como humano conocía esa miserable vida. Frío, hambre, miseria, jamás habían entrado en mi vocabulario._

_No olvidaba que había sido un chico de buen pasar, mis padres me lo daban todo, exquisitos y proteicos alimentos, la mejor educación con un excelente tutor, y lujos... _

_Sin embargo todo termino aquella mañana del 24 de agosto, año 79 D.c., donde la espesa niebla a causa de las cenizas del Vesubio, cubrieron la ciudad de Pompeya._

_El fango, producto de las cenizas y la lluvia, inundó las angostas calles de la ciudad. Los techos se cubrieron totalmente, cada rendija de las casas se selló como si fuera masilla con la sustancia pastosa._

_Pude comprobar que la naturaleza no hacía distinciones en cuanto a estratos sociales, todos... absolutamente todos envueltos y sometidos a su poder._

_Con desesperación busqué una salida entre la neblina espesa, me jactaba de tener vista de lince aún en la oscuridad, sin embargo me resultaba dificultoso a causa del aire irrespirable por los vapores de azufre._

_Los gritos a mi alrededor no me dejaban demasiada concentración para pensar con astucia, pero sabía que debía huir cuanto antes a un sitio lo suficientemente elevado, para que la lava no me alcanzara._

_Nunca más supe de mi familia, un dolor profundo acaparó mi pecho, desgarrándolo. Un dolor que a veces, muy de vez en cuando, cuando los lejanos y efímeros recuerdos me invaden, se repite._

_No me quedaba nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera mis pocos amigos. Todo desapareció tragado por la catástrofe, aplastado por las gigantescas piedras pómez._

_Creí que si aún estaba vivo habría alguna razón, no iba a dejarme caer sin luchar por mi vida y así fue... Debía hallar un transporte aunque sea, que me permitiera desplazarme con rapidez._

_Corrí como la mayoría de la gente tratando de llegar a la colina vecina, allí no tenía la certeza que estaría fuera del alcance del fuego que abrazaba paso a paso, pero lo intentaría._

_Mi fino oído, aunque todavía humano, pareció escuchar el relinchar de un caballo. Hacia el sonido me dirigí casi a tientas, cubriendo mi rostro con parte de mi toga._

_Guiado por mi fiel instinto de supervivencia alcancé a ver a dos aldeanos disputarse un caballo, peleaban y tironeaban del animal como si fuera una tabla de salvación en el mar, y lo era._

_Con un equino tan vigoroso como se veía, sería más rápido llegar a mi destino. Aunque el animal tenía dueño, eso a mi... no me importaba._

_Primero estaba mi vida antes que ninguna otra, pelearía por ese caballo con todas mis armas. Me acerqué sigiloso, ambos discutían, demasiado entretenidos para percatarse de mi presencia. Cuando estuve cerca, extraje entre mi ropa mi daga corta de veinticinco centímetros, y la clavé sin piedad en la espalda de uno de ellos. Tambaleó soltando las riendas que sujetaba con fuerza. Me miró con ojos desorbitados y pronunció._

_-¡Ladrón! Lo que fácil consigues... fácil se irá._

_Sonreí con sarcasmo._

_-De todas formas sólo lo quiero para huir. Murmuré._

_Lo vi desplomarse casi sin vida._

El segundo aldeano contempló con horror el cuadro, acto seguido intentó subir al caballo pero mi golpe certero en su mandíbula lo desestabilizó. Me apresuré a montar, sin embargo el hombre se aferró a la montura gritando improperios de todo tipo.

_Lo miré con desprecio mientras espoleaba _azuzando al animal. Aún así, el hombre se sujetó con fuerza, lo arrastré varios metros hasta que me cansé de escucharlo insultar. No lograría subir al caballo ni conseguir bajarme de el, pero el peso del hombre colgando de la montura era un estorbo, así que volví a usar mi navaja pero esta vez, en el cuello del infortunado. Se soltó cayendo como saco de patatas mientras se desangraba. Giré para verlo por última vez mientras mi flamante caballo galopaba conmigo hacia el norte, directo a la colina.

_Nada volvería a ser igual, no sólo porque la naturaleza caprichosa, decidió esa fatídica semana que el volcán entrara en erupción... sino porque entre la desesperación del resto de las personas por escapar, y la inminente muerte de mi familia, alguien apacible y con curiosa calma me vigilaba._

_Después de galopar sin descanso más de media hora, parecía encontrarme en el mismo lugar. Todo era confuso tras la niebla. El calor se hacía insoportable, y mi caballo parecía extenuado, tal vez abatido por el aire viciado._

_Cuando menos lo esperaba se detuvo de golpe, haciéndome prácticamente perder el equilibrio. Con un relincho nervioso se paró en dos patas y ya no quiso avanzar. Intenté que me obedeciera pero no lo logré, parecía asustado._

_Desmonté despotricando contra Dios y el mundo por mi mala suerte, aunque no por mucho tiempo._

_Poco a poco, ante mis ojos que se esforzaban por ver más allá de unos metros, varios hombres interceptaban el camino._

_Serían cuatro o cinco individuos, altos, corpulentos, llevaban ropaje oscuro y parecían lejanos ante tanto caos._

_Me mantuve inmóvil, aguardando mi destino. Ignoraba si eran ladrones que me dejarían tirado a la buena suerte_, o quizás me quitarían la vida.

_No estaba tan lejos de lo que el futuro me deparaba..._

_Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi a Cayo. Su voz sonaba inalterable a pesar de los gritos de desesperación en la lejanía. Se acercó sonriendo con amabilidad ofreciéndome ayuda. Nadie en ese instante donde la muerte te acecha, te pones a pensar porque ocultaba prácticamente su rostro tras esa larga parca negra, tampoco porque lograba estar sereno ante la tragedia y el desastre. Nada... nada te preguntas, sólo quieres escapar de allí._

_Su propuesta aunque disparatada era digna de aceptar, sobre todo cuando la lava avanza peligrosamente minuto a minuto. Y lo escuché atent_o...

_-¿Tratando de huir caballero? Me dijo acercándose lentamente. _

_Retrocedí dos pasos sin pensarlo._

_-¡Detente! Grité quitando mi daga escondida. Mi acto de desesperación provocó las risas escalofriantes de él y de quienes lo acompañaban._

_-Calma, sólo quiero ayudarte, baja la daga, no la necesitarás, te lo aseguro._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Mi caballo? No te servirá de mucho, no quiere avanzar. Está agotado y no puede ver más allá de sus narices. Además... ustedes son demasiados._

_Sonrió._

_-Lo sé. _He notado que sabes luchar por tu vida con un empeño y tesón admirable. Me gustaría proponerte un trueque. ¿Aceptarías escucharme?

_Lo miré con atención, su capucha cubría parte de su rostro hasta su nariz afilada. Aún así podía adivinarse líneas perfectas y una piel blanca y bien cuidada. Su melena rubia parecía no haber sido tocada por las cenizas._

_Creí que sería un rico desquiciado buscando adeptos, que más daba. Avanzar ya no podría, no tenía opción._

_-¿Qué quieres? Pregunté por segunda vez con una inquietud inexplicable._

_-A ti te quiero. Pronunció avanzando un poco más hacia mi._

_Retrocedí nuevamente, entonces se detuvo._

_-Mi nombre es Cayo Vulturi, y te aseguro soy tu única salida. Si aceptas mis condiciones, escaparás de una muerte segura._

_Respiré profundo tratando de aspirar el poco oxígeno que pululaba, y murmuré._

_-No puedo mantener una conversación seria en el medio de esta catástrofe, e ignorando con quien hablo. Descubre tu rostro así podré verte de una buena vez._

_-¡Hecho! Exclamó, inmediatamente descubrió su cabeza sin dudar._

_Era un hombre bellísimo, parecía provenir del mismo Olimpo, sin embargo lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos inyectados en sangre._

_Quedé mudo, no podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Alrededor el caos imponente de la naturaleza, frente a mi, un ser angelado que me ofrecía una oportunidad de sobrevivir._

_-¿Por qué yo? ¿De qué te serviría? No soy especial._ Balbuceé.

_Sonrió nuevamente._

_-Eso es lo que tú crees. Eres especial para nosotros. Eres justo la guardia que buscamos._

_¿Guardia? ¿Eso buscaba? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso creería salir ileso de todo esto? Debería estar loco de remate, aunque algo extraño lo rodeaba, a él y a sus acompañantes._

_Guardé la daga mientras le hacía aquella pregunta, que sin saber, sería la última como humano..._

_-¿Si acepto ser de tu guardia me sacarás de aquí?_

_Sonrió apacible y sereno._

_-Será un placer, a eso he venido. Murmuró._

_A partir de mi aparente e inocente « acepto » un dolor agudo en mi clavícula penetró recorriendo mis arterias de forma vertiginosa. Una fuerte quemazón cerró mi garganta asfixiándome. Un grito ahogado salió desde el pecho y caí desplomado en el suelo sin control de mi cuerpo. Convulsioné una y otra vez mientras gritaba por ayuda_, dudando de mi decisión, pero ya no podía arrepentirme.

_Ninguno de ellos se inmutó, al contrario, me observaron impávidos como si tal cosa._

_Fue horrible... una tortura de días, sintiendo que me incineraban por dentro carcomiendo mis órganos, secándolos, dejándolos sin vida._

_Esa era la frase exacta... dejándolos sin vida._

_El silbato de un tren en la lejanía me volvió al presente, a Toscana, a la búsqueda de Mirna._

_Cerré mis ojos fuertes, yo había convertido a Cautha. Sabía de mi veneno y su tortura. Jamás hubiera querido eso para ella..._

_Observé las luces del atardecer como desaparecían con el comienzo de una nueva noche, acomodé mi parca y avancé por la solitaria calle._

_Después de un buen rato, llegué_ hasta los viejos molinos, allí en la Toscana, divisé el asentamiento de singaros.

_No conocía demasiado de sus costumbres y si sería fácil introducirme sin ser visto. Por suerte mis amplios conocimientos en múltiples idiomas, me auxiliaría con el particular romanés._

_Me jugaba mi honor y el título de ser el mejor rastreador de los Vulturi, nunca había defraudado a Aro, y esta vez no sería la excepción._

_Sería una circunstancia difícil, tendría decenas de inconvenientes, mi aspecto, mis ansias de sangre, _mis virtudes sobrenaturales que debía ocultar para no llamar la atención.

_C_ontaba con numerosos obstáculos por encontrarme entre humanos, y como única aliada... la oscuridad.

_Proseguí mi camino hasta que las luces pequeñas de las dispersas carpas, estuvieron sólo a _veinte metros de distancia. Trepé a uno de los árboles y cuidadosamente observé los movimientos.

_Pocos gitanos se veían dando vuelta por los alrededores, por la ubicación de la luna serían la una o dos de la madrugada. Esperé... sosegado y paciente. El tiempo corría contra reloj, sin embargo no podía echar a perder todo por atolondrado y dar un paso en falso. Iba mi vida en ello, no volvería frente a Aro con el fracaso de no haber encontrado a la gitana. Aunque en este último tiempo, hubiera jurado que mi amo no era el despiadado y maniático de antes, tampoco aseguraba que me perdonaría la vida al fallarle. _

_Aro... extraño comportamiento el que tenía últimamente, casi me animaba a pensar que había una única culpable... una única y hermosa culpable... Cautha._

_Mis oídos escucharon unos pasos en los confines. Examiné el sendero con la prodigiosa vista de animal nocturno. Rumbo al asentamiento, un hombre robusto, de mediana edad, se tambaleaba como desorientado. Deduje inmediatamente que estaría borracho_, además el olor alcohol invadió mi fino olfato. Un punto a favor...

_Esperé sigiloso observando como se aproximaba, vociferaba insultos de todo tipo, habría bebido bastante por lo que parecía. Su enojo iba dirigido a alguien_, así que presté atención.

_-¡Mujer! ¡Ven aquí! ¡He llegado grandísima estúpida!_

_Lo observé desde lo alto de la rama, _él... cada vez más cerca.

_-¡Mujer! ¡Te he dicho que vengas! ¡Mirna_aaa!

_Mis ojos se agrandaron y una sonrisa floreció en mis labios._

_¿Mirna? ¿Podría haber tantas gitanas llamándose así?_

_Apenas pasó debajo del árbol, salté detrás de él y lo alcancé._

_-Buenas noches caballero._

_Me miró sobresaltado, luego rió._

_-¿De dónde has salido? Pensé que eras un ladrón, me has asustado jajaja,_ pero un ladrón no dice « buenas noches caballero » jajaja.

_-Es verdad, soy un peregrino que ha perdido el rumbo._

_-¿Y hacia donde vas? Preguntó tambaleándose._

_-Hacia... Roma..._

_-¿Roma? Si que te has perdido jajaja. Roma queda... mmm... hacia allá. Señaló a duras penas hacia mis espaldas._

_-No, no espera, queda a tu derecha. Si... eso..._

_-Le agradezco la información... aunque sería mucho pedirle, si pudiera darme un poco de agua para el camino._

_-Nooo claro que no, ven te presentaré a mi mujer, ella te dará de beber y de comer. ¿Te parece?_

_-No quisiera importunar caballero, es usted muy gentil._

_-Tu eres gentil- volvió a tambalearse -muy gentil, nadie quiere hablar conmigo._

_-Que pena, usted parece ser un hombre respetable._

_-¡Si lo soy!_ Oyeee que finas ropas llevas, debes ser rico.

_-No tanto, no lo crea, aunque puedo dejarle dinero por el servicio._

_-Bueno... no me vendría nada mal jajaja, ehm...- me miró con desconcierto y trate de ocultar mi rostro -¿qué tienes en tus ojos?_

_-Disculpe, es... conjuntivitis._

_-Ahhhh eso es contagioso, puede que te salga más caro mi ayuda._

_-Pagaré lo que sea._

_-Amigooo jajaja así se habla, sígueme. Presiento que esta noche será memorable para los dos._

_-No lo dudo. Dije caminando a su lado._

_Mientras el hombre retomaba el camino junto a mi, observé los alrededores, nadie se hallaba cerca nuestro, él estaba totalmente bebido, no habría problema si llegaba junto con él. Sin embargo debía tomar ciertas precau_ciones. El peligro surgiría, primero, si al llegar a su hogar su mujer no se encontraría sola, segundo, y lo más importante... que no fuera la Mirna que buscaba.

_Varios gitanos salieron desde sus carpas para ver al extraño forastero que acompañaba _al borracho.

_-¡Buenas noches Pedro! Gritó un gitano que arreaba caballos, levantó su mano en señal de saludo._

_-¡Buenas noches!- respondió a gritos -el es Faustino- me informó mi víctima._

_-¡Qué bien! ¿No le importa si nos apresuramos? Desearía llegar a mi destino._

_-Muy bien... aquí, aquí es. Dijo tropezando torpe, señaló la próxima carpa y me sentí aliviado, sin embargo faltaba conocer a la gitana._

_Apenas ingresamos_, una mujer lavaba algunos cacharros en un rincón, estaba de espalda, pero en cuanto me escuchó mis « buenas noches » quedó inmóvil, estática, como paralizada.

_-¡Dí buenas noches mujer! ¡Traje a un amigo! ¡Compórtate!_

_-No se preocupe, no quiero importunar. Aseguré._

_La gitana giró despacio contemplándome. Yo llevaba aún mi capucha puesta, poco y nada podía ver, de cualquier manera imaginé que se había percatado de mi espíritu maligno._

_-_¡Muévete! ¡Eres estúpida!

_Dio unos pasos hacia ella tomándola del brazo. Agitó su cuerpo fuertemente, elevó su puño para golpearla, y ya no resistí._

_Los Vulturi no maltratábamos mujeres, todo lo contrario, eran nuestros tesoros, de los cuales había que cuidar y adorar. La directiva partió de Aro y jamás se discutió. Las vampiresas eran proveedoras de alimento y algunas además, dueñas de nuestras pobres almas, si las teníamos._

_Nunca habíamos forzado a ninguna de ellas a hacer algo que no deseaban, y muy a mi pesar a veces creía, que no había lugar mejor en este maldito mundo, que los brazos de una mujer._

_Con furia salté como fiera hacia él, y lo tomé del cuello. La gitana huyó a un rincón apartado, mirándome con terror. Nadie que fuera humano se trasladaría a esa velocidad._

_-¿Qué cosa eres? Dijo su marido casi ahogado por mi brazo constrictor._

_-O_oh es verdad, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Demetri, guardián y rastreador de los Vulturi.

_Mi nombre retumbó en la pequeña carpa. La gitana cayó de rodillas en el suelo temblando como una hoja._

_-Llamaré a mis paisanos. Dijo _su marido, en un murmullo por la opresión_._

_-¡No lo harás! Dije, y con un movimiento _de mi parte, su cuello produjo un sonido seco a huesos rotos.

_Cayó a mis pies, muerto, mientras yo escuchaba pasos no muy lejanos. Debía apresurarme, así que me acerqué a la llamada Mirna_, y me agaché quitando mi capucha. Ella se tapó la boca y sus ojos salieron de las órbitas.

_-¿Tu nombre es Mirna?_

_-¿_Qué buscas criatura del infierno? Dijo temblando.

_-Te hice una pregunta. ¿Te llamas Mirna?_

_-Si... ¿Qué quieres conmigo? Dudo que sea sólo mi sangre._

_-Acertaste, eres buena adivina. Te busco a ti,_ supongo, de ti depende que vivas o no. Dime... ¿Conoces a Cautha?

_Balbuceó. -No lo sé_, conozco muchas personas... no me suena ese nombre. Tembló aturdida.

_-Cautha, es una joven que viajaba a Volterra, en tu mismo tren, llevaba una amatista._

_La gitana se hecho a llorar._

_-¿Qué han hecho con la j_oven? Yo le advertí que se cuidara.

_-S_ssshh gitana cálmate, Cautha esta bien. Me alegro que no tenga que matarte, vamos debes acompañarme.

_-A... ¿a dónde?_

_-Al castillo de los Vulturi._

_-No_, no quiero ir...

_-No te estoy preguntando._

_-Prefiero morir. Contestó._

_-Tampoco te estoy dando la opción, eres la Mirna que busco, así que... vendrás._

_**Perspectiva de Cautha**_

_Terminé de vestirme con una falda color limón y una camisola del mismo tono. Escogí unos zapatos color marfíl y me hice una trenza en el cabello. En ese momento cuando terminaba por entrecruzar las últimas finas hebras de mi cabello, Heidi abrió la puerta._

_-¡Por fin llegas Heidi!_

_-Estaba algo entretenida... mmm tu sabes haciendo sociales._

_-Pero Demetri no está_. ¿Te atrae otro vampiro?

_-¡Por supuesto Cautha! ¿Crees que porque no esté el difícil de Demetri me pondré a esperarlo sentada?_

_Revoleé mis ojos. -Si lo imagino, bueno dime que tal estoy. ¿Estoy bien?_

_Heidi me observó de pies a cabeza._

_-O_ooh siii estás muy bieeen ¡Para ir a la feria con tu anciana abuela! ¿Qué te has puesto? ¿Quieres conquistar a un hombre o que te den trabajo como recepcionista en el castillo?

_-Pero Heidi.._

_-¡Pero nada! Quítate esas horrendas ropas, ahora verás lo que deberás lucir._

_Se dirigió al ropero y con fuerza abrió todas las puertas, mientras yo me desvestía a velocidad de un rayo._

_-¡Esto es lo que buscaba! Exclamó sacando unas prendas en negro y un par de botas largas._

_-¿Calzas de terciopelo? Pregunté con disgusto dándolo varias vueltas en mis manos._

_-Es terciopelo elástico. ¿Ves? Se adapta a tus formas. Dijo estirando la trama._

_Me las coloqué no muy conforme, pensando que Heidi tenía más experiencia que yo. En realidad yo carecía de total experiencia._

_Estiró con su mano derecha una chaqueta de la misma tela y tono, con tres ónixs por botones._

_-¿Por debajo que me pondré?_

_-Nada._

_-¡Cómo que nada!_

_-Usarás la chaqueta cerrada permitiendo que se vean el nacimiento de tus curvas._

_-¡No tiene suficientes botones!- protesté probándomela -¡además es corta, no tapa mis muslos!_

_-No debe taparte los muslos._

_-Heidi estas botas son demasiado largas, no son mi talla._

_-Cautha por todos los demonios, son botas bucaneras, taparán tus rodillas._

_-No puedo presentarme así Heidi._

_-¿Por qué no? No estás invitada a una conferencia en la Haya._

_-Tampoco iré a un burdel. Me encontraré con el hombre que amo._

_-¡Okay! ¿Prefieres un vestido de novia? Entonces si, cualquier hombre vampiro o no, correrá despavorido._

_-Esta bien..._

_-Otra cosilla más, desarma esa trenza pareces colegiala._

_-¡Uyyy, Heidi es que nada te viene bien!_

_En ese instante _dos golpes secos llamaron a la puerta, Heidi y yo nos miramos.

_-¡Soy Jane! Se oyó la voz de la más j_oven guardiana.

_-¡No estamos! Exclamó Heidi._

_-¡Heidi!- protesté -déjala pasar._

_Mi amiga abrió la puerta, Jane observó tiesa sin moverse un centímetro._

_-Adelante Jane_- le ordené -¿no estás en tu puesto de vigilancia? ¿Está todo bien?

_-_Si, por ahora. Es mi tiempo de distracción, Alec me estará cubriendo por una hora. Dijo avanzando al interior sin dejar de mirarme con disimulo.

Se sentó en mi cama con las piernas colgando y preguntó.

_-¿Para cuál de los vampiros te has puesto bella?_

_-¿Quien te ha dicho que es para un vampiro? Contestó Heidi malhumorada._

_-Tengo catorce años, mi corta edad no significa estupidez._ Protestó.

_-Para uno de la guardia_- contesté -no lo conoces. Dije tratando de acomodar mi cabello.

_Jane movió sus piernas repetidas veces balanceándolas_, y me miró estudiándome.

_-Cautha, una Vulturi no debe mezclarse con plebeyos del palacio, se debe a la realeza- dijo sonriendo, y continuó -que yo sepa, Marcus tiene mucha edad para ti, Cayo está casado y... mi amo... está s_olo... en el salón de los tronos por si quieres saberlo.

_-Te lo dije esta niña arruinará todo. Murmuró Heidi._

_-¡Cállate Heidi no sabes nada de mi!- _exclamó Jane, luego se dirigió a mi -recoge tu cabello con una coleta, escuché que a él le gusta.

_Mis ojos la buscaron _a través del reflejo del espejo, sonrió... y yo también.

_-¿Quieres ayudarme con el peinado?_- dije animada -tú tienes buena mano. Dije recordando como había peinado a mi muñeca.

_Se acercó de un salto y sus manos se movieron de forma ágil por mi cabello._ Heidi nos observó.

_-Dime Jane. ¡Tratas de hacernos creer que no irás despavorida a chismotear a tu amo?_

_Jane no le contestó. Continuó el peinado concentrada en su tarea._

_-¡Jane!- volvió a exclamar Heidi -no te hagas la tonta niña, no hay quien ignore en este aquelarre que eres su lame orejas._

_-¡Basta Heidi! Que Jane agradezca y devuelva el favor no es de reprochar. Dije llamándole la atención._

_-¡Listo! Dijo Jane apartando sus manos de mi cabello e ignorando a Heidi._

_Me miré en el espejo. -Gracias... a las dos._

_-De nada- dijo Heidi sonriendo -ahora veré si hay noticias de Demetri, ya debería haber vuelto con esa gitana._

_-¿Tienes miedo de que no vuelva? Preguntó Jane mirándola fijo._

_-¿A mi me dices? ¿Sabes algo que nosotras no sabemos?_

_-No._

_-¡Si sabes! Gritó._

_-¡Heidi!- Exclamé -¿qué te ocurre?_

_Bajó la vista. -Lo siento, estoy nerviosa, tu no sabes... pero jamás los Vulturi han tenido enemigos más poderosos. Y ahora... dile Jane, d_ile. Nunca nos había pasado esto. ¿No entiendo lo que ocurre?

_-Calma Heidi, unidos podremos vencerlos. Murmuré._

_Jane se sentó sobre la cama, pensativa, sus pestañas bajaron hasta ocultar su dorados ojos._

_-Me voy, quizás Demetri esté por llegar._

_-Tenme al tanto Heidi. Dije apenada._

_Me acerqué y me senté al lado de Jane._

_-¿Crees que podremos? Pregunté._

_-No lo sé. Murmuró._

_-Es que todo es tan nuevo para mi. Quisiera poder ayudar y no sé como._

_-El amo no lo permitirá._

_-¡Pero por qué!_

_-Porque... _

_Se detuvo unos instantes, quedó callada. La animé para que me contara._

_-Dime Jane, no podré ayudar si ignoro tantas cosas._

_Al fin habló._

_-El amo ha pasado por esto con Sulpicia, no querrá que le ocurra otra vez._

_-No compares, yo no seré como Sulpicia para él, jamás._ Pronuncié en tono melancólico.

_El silencio nos rodeó._

_-No... no eres como Sulpicia- _murmuró -eres mucho más que ella. Porque crees que estoy aquí...

_La miré pero no me miró, continuó con sus ojos clavados en el suelo._

_-Yo... no permitiré que le ocurra nada por protegerme. Dije con firmeza._

_-¿Lo prometes? Preguntó inmóvil._

_-Lo prometo, ahora hazme tú una promesa._

_-Dime._ Resopló impaciente.

_-Cuidarás sus espaldas cada segundo, de todos, hasta de Cayo. Quisiera que puedas convencerlo que me deje ayudar._

_-Cayo no es un problema, Cautha. Podrán tener discusiones sobre poderío y mandato, pero no es un enemigo. Cayo lo aprecia, descuida. En cuanto a convencerlo... ese no es mi lugar, no sugiero ni ordeno a mi amo, aún estando equivocado, lo siento no podré ayudarte._

_-Bueno... entonces... cuídalo mucho._

_-Siempre lo he hecho. Murmuró._

_De un salto me incorporé y caminé hasta la puerta._

_-¿Está en el salón de los tronos?_

_-Si... _

_Caminé lentamente por la penumbra, en mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas las palabras de Jane, « eres más que Sulpicia ». Entonces... ¿por qué se resistía? ¿tanto miedo tenía que me ubicaran junto a él? _

_Sería discreta, bueno... lo intentaría. ¿Cómo ser discreta cuando se está enamorada? ¿Cómo serlo? Si en cuanto me miraba, mi tiempo y espacio se alteraba por completo. ¡Qué cuernos me importaba sus terribles defectos y errores! ¿Podría dominar mi corazón? No..._

_Había algo en él, que me decía que en el fondo era un alma torturada. ¿Acaso no hubiera cambiado toda su vida vampírica por tener a su mujer y a su niña otra vez?_

_Si... lo hubiera hecho._

_Sin embargo ya nada podía cambiar, ese fue el camino que tuvo que recorrer, con elecciones equivocadas o no, pero alguien destrozó su fel_iz vida convirtiéndolo en lo que era.

_Apoyé despacio las dos manos en las puertas pesadas de la entrada, y _las atraje hacia mi lentamente.

_El salón estaba prácticamente oscuro, cerré las puertas y observé a mí alrededor. No estaba en el trono sentado, tampoco lo vi en los rincones._

_De pronto su aroma comenzó a sentirse en el aire. Sonreí._

_-Aro... ¿Dónde estás?_

_Después de un silencio de segundos su voz se escuchó._

_-Aquí._

_Di un giro hacia mi derecha siguiendo su voz._

_-Anda- reí -muéstrate, quiero verte._

_Lentamente su figura apareció entre las sombras, y caminó hasta quedar a una distancia de diez metros aproximadamente._

_-¿Escondido de tus enemigos?_

_-No, sólo quería estar en soledad._

_-Entonces me voy. Giré hacia la puerta pero velozmente se interpuso._

_-No te vayas, no me molestas. Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?_

_-No, no lo sé._

_-_No me molestas, me gusta conversar contigo. ¿Me buscabas?

_-Si. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?_

_-No. ¿Tendrían que haberlo hecho?_

_Sonreí_ y negué con la cabeza.

_-Aguarda un momento. Murmuró._

_De inmediato_ se deslizó por el salón rápidamente hasta tres de los tenebrarios que se hallaban en los rincones.

_El salón se iluminó permitiendo que mi atuendo elaborado se viera en todo su esplendor._

_Arqueó una ceja y sonrió._

_-Cautha, estás... distinta._

_-¿Distinta? ¿Solamente distinta? Murmuré un tanto angustiada._

_Se acercó lentamente._

_-Distinta y... hermosa._

_-Gracias. Dije tímidamente._

_-¿Tienes alguna cita con algún vampiro que te gusta? Tienes mi permiso._

_Lo miré un tanto furiosa._

_-No me lo hagas más difícil Aro, sabes que es por ti._

_Inclinó el rostro y su vista se clavó en el suelo._

_-Cautha, no permitiré que te acerques más, tenemos un aquelarre con un líder que vive para buscar mi talón de Aquiles._

_-No quiero ser tu talón de Aquiles, ni tu tesoro al que cuidas como si fuera de cristal. Quiero ser tuya, y que seas sólo m_ío.

_-¡Eso no podrá ser!_ Protestó.

_-Pienso que no es por protección, me mientes todo el tiempo, no te gusto. Soy inexperta, novata, y no estoy a tu altura. ¡Dilo de una vez! Merezco la verdad. De esa forma podré dejar de tener esperanza, y me dedicaré a soñar con un hombre que nunca me corresponderá._

_Me miró a los ojos._

_-No puedo decirte eso, eres... lo más importante para mí. ¿Crees que no preferiría que los Vulturi viviéramos otro momento menos tormentoso?_

_-¿Si fuera así? ¿Me harías tu mujer? ¿Me adorarías?_

_-Ya te adoro._

_No esperé más, mi impulso por sentirlo cerca me desbordó, no importaron sus posibles retos o nuevos rechazos. Me acerqué y lo rodeé por el cuello, pegué mi boca en la suya y conté uno, dos, tres... Me separé lentamente estudiando su mirada perpleja._

_-Cautha- susurró tomando mi mano entre las suyas -tu... ¿no sabes besar?_

_¡Que vergüenza! ¿Cómo iba yo a conquistarlo siendo tan torpe?_

_Separé mi mano de las suyas y tapé mi cara._

_-Lo siento, nunca besé._

_Creí que se iba a reír de mi, pero no. _

_Tomó mi mano quitándola del rostro, y permanecí con mis ojos cerrados por la pena._

_-No tengas vergüenza, no te sientas mal por ello, siempre hay una primera vez. Aprender es fácil, sólo déjate llevar._

_Sentí sus labios buscando los m_íos, me atrajo hacia él y mis rodillas se aflojaron. Suerte que estaba fuertemente sostenida por sus brazos.

_Es cierto que no supe que hacer al principio, sin embargo seguí su consejo y me dejé llevar. No tuvo que explicarme con palabras mis pasos a seguir, mi instinto de mujer me llevó a seguir a mi maestro..._

_Ni usando toda mi potencial imaginación hubiera adivinado tantas sensaciones..._

_Y yo ahí guiada por él, y él aunque sea por esos instantes... completamente m_ío...


	13. Chapter 13

_Queridas lectoras: Muchas gracias por los mails de apoyo. Son adorables. Subiré dos capítulos por semana si les parece bien. El fic lleva 30 capítulos en total y estoy escribiendo la secuela. ¡Amo los Vulturi!_

_Un beso grande a todas. Les dejo mi GMAIL _

_lourdescmbn77_

_Besotes_

_Capítulo _13

_Perfidia_

_Nunca hubiera pensado que un beso podía hacerme tan feliz. Me transportó a un mundo ideal, un mundo donde no existía ni los peligros, ni el aquelarre enemigo, ni las distancias entre los dos. Sólo él y yo. _

_Ignoraba que el deseo podía aumentar, a tal punto de no conformarme con un beso. Una corriente de calor _extraño, acaparó cada molécula de mi cuerpo_ convirtiéndome en una incipiente mujer._

_Tomó mi boca como si fuera el dueño, con firmeza y devoción, no hubiera podido escapar si lo hubiera deseado, sin embargo no era mi caso._

_Era increíble el sólo pensar que dos seres irradiaran tanta energía alrededor. La podía sentir, la podía palpar._

_Entrecerré mis ojos, todos mis_ sentidos, por un simple beso, poniéndose de acuerdo como delicada sinfonía. La vista, despojándose de la virtud de ver para que el resto de los sentidos se agudizaran. El olfato, aspirando el aroma masculino, el oído, distinguiendo el ritmo creciente de la respiración alterada, el tacto de recorrer su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, milímetro a milímetro.

_No sabía besar, tal vez por ello para mi fue especial, pero no... prefer_iría pensar que era por la fortuna de haber sido besada por quien estaba totalmente enamorada.

_Aunque todo lo bueno acaba, así dicen los entendidos._

_-Ejem ejem... Carraspeó la inoportuna voz de Cayo._

_Aro me apartó delicadamente y lo miró._

_-Disculpen... lamento interrumpir esta nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta, pero si me permites Cautha, debo hablar con Aro._

_-Por supuesto. Dije alejándome lentamente, con tan pocas ganas que se notó en mi cara la decepción._ Es que ya lo tenía, lo sentía entregado y sólo mío.

_-La vida de un Vulturi no es tan gratificante_, lo siento. Sonrió con malicia Cayo.

_Giré observándolo y contesté._

_-¿Lo dices por tu vida?_

_Cayo frunció el ceño._

_-Cautha... _ Aro llamó mi atención.

_-_Muy bien, estaré en mi habitación.

_Apenas salí, Heidi se avalanzó saltando a_ mi lado.

_-¿Cómo te fue?_

_-No tengo ganas de hablar Heidi._

_Miré hacia un rincón alejado, Jane me observaba quizás con la esperanza que la llamara para contarle. _

_-No ha ocurrido nada interesante Jane, al menos para él. Dije con gesto apagado, después caminé lentamente por el pasillo._

_Heidi insistió._

_-¿Nada tienes para contarme?_

_-No Heidi, quisiera estar sola._

_-Esta bien... ¿Me llamarás si deseas hablar?_

_-Si, no te preocupes..._

_Apenas llegué a mi habitación, me _instalé sobre la cama que ahora solo utilizaba para sentarme comodamente a leer. _Había olvidado como era dormir profundamente, y tener sueños encantadores. Ahora soñaba despierta, daba igual. En uno u otro estado mis sueños eran imposibles._

_Recorrí el techo observando la antigua araña con miles de lágrimas de cristal, que pendía inmóvil. La observé... imaginé un debil balanceo... lento... muy lento._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, e_l bello artefacto de antaño comenzó su vaivén.

_De pronto la imagen de Ethelvina y Aro cruzaron muy fugaces mi mente. Mi cuerpo se contrajo de rabia de sólo pensar que con ella no debía fingir ante nadie, no debía ocultarla, era su amante y punto._ A ella le entregaba todo, no a mi.

_Mis poros se contrajeron cerrándose por completo, y sentí chispas de odio salir de mis ojos._

_Para mi sorpresa, l_a araña estalló en mil pedazos provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Diablos...

_En instantes golpearon mi puerta._ Ante mi autorización, se abrió de par en par.

_-F_élix

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Pronunció el fortachón vampiro, inmediatamente sus ojos dorados recorrieron el desastre._

_-Si... sólo que... me excedí con uno de mis dones._

_Me hice a un lado para que avanzara al interior de la recámara, con pasos lentos se acercó al rincón más cercano e inspeccionó los restos._

_Lo observé, era alto, muy alto. Su espalda ancha y sus brazos fornidos. La mandíbula cuadrada acompañaba sus rasgos bien delineados, un cabello fino y prolijamente peinado. Lucía impecable. A pesar de mostrarse introvertido y de pocas palabras ante el resto del aquelarre, a mi no lograba engañarme. Era como tener frente a mi un niño grande. El brillo de sus ojos, a veces ocre a veces coralinos, parecían bañarse infinidad de ocasiones con ternura y timid_ez.

_Conocía poco y nada de él, sabía que era el mejor amigo de Demetri, siempre se las ingeniaban para cazar juntos y permanecían largas horas conversando en los pasillos._

_Daba la sensación, de que era uno de esos seres que lo tienes como amigo y es capaz de dar la vida por ti._

_Si hubiera una palabra que lo definiría, a mi modo de ver, sería « lealtad ». Y Demetri lo sabía._

_Demetri, mi guardián... ¿Se encontraría bien?._

_-Cautha, has hecho trizas la araña, ¿qué ocurrió?_ Preguntó Félix tomando un trozo diminuto de cristal del suelo.

_-Mmm bueno yo quise balancearla un poco y se me fue la mano._

_-¿De verdad? Es que... tu concentración y fuerza no la he visto en el aquelarre, eres... especial. Serías un arma letal para cualquiera. ¿El amo lo sabe?_

_-No, nunca me había ocurrido._

_-Debemos decírselo, será importante para él._

_Recordé que Aro debería estar hablando de mil cosas con Cayo menos de mi, así que encogí mis hombros._

_-Dí_celo tú, quizás te escuche.

_F_élix se retiró sin dejar de mirarme asombrado. Cerré la puerta y me tiré en el cómodo futón a esperar que deparaba mis próximas horas..

_( Perspectiva de Aro )_

_El sonido que produjo Cautha al cerrar la puerta, me tradujo mucho más que un simple « me voy »._

_Bajé la vista, no sé si estaba arrepentido de haberla besado, no porque hubiera sido desagradable, sino por lo que tra_ería ese peligroso beso. No tenía explicación para mi indebido impulso, pero no negaba que me había vuelto loco. El hecho que me confesara que nunca había besado, para mi fue una provocación.

Virgen, bellísima, y tras de mí. ¿Qué ser en este maldito mundo hubiera desechado ese manjar? Yo... Aro, líder Vulturi, y con todo el poder. ¿Dejar mi egoísmo de lado? ¡Jamás! Sin embargo al principio dudé por ella. Creí por unos instantes que le diría que se retirara, eso hubiera sido mejor que ilusionarla. Yo no iba amar a nadie, significaba debilidad y no estaba dispuesto a rendirme ante nadie.

_Levanté la vista dirigiéndola a Cayo que me observaba sonriente._

_Una sola palabra fuera de lugar y lo estrangulaba._

_Caminé hasta el trono y me dejé caer._

_-De qué quieres hablar Cayo._

_-De tu protegida. _

_Lo miré arqueando una ceja._

_-Espera... necesito que me escuches atentamente. Que no tenga dones extraordinarios no quiere decir que no piense con inteligencia._

_-Nunca he dicho que no lo fueras- murmuré -_¿por qué crees que permaneces aún con nosotros?

_Me miró con preocupación._

_Reí. -Relájate, era una broma. D_ime...

_Respiró hondo paseándose por el salón de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda._

_Cuando ya mi escasa paciencia empezaba a reflejarse alevosa en mi rostro, se detuvo._

_-Hay que llevarla lejos de aquí._

_-No, busca otra de tus ideas brillantes. Protesté._

_-¡Permíteme explicarte! Gritó._

_-Déjalo que hable, Aro..._

_Marcus interrumpió en el salón acercándose a su trono._

_-¿Se han puesto de acuerdo los dos en echar a Cautha de aquí? ¿No lo recuerdan? Es una Vulturi. _

_Furioso observé a los dos._

_-Sabes que aprecio a la pequeña. Es por el bien de todos. Me calmó Marcus._

_-Pues yo no lo hago por ella precisamente, no puedo engañarte, no me cae bien- dijo Cayo, y sus ojos se clavaron desafiantes en mi iris_ -lo hago por nosotros.

_Me puse de pie y desprendí mi saco de un movimiento, caminé hasta Cayo para mirarlo cara a cara._

_-_¿Quieres que le quite protección? No lo haré.

_-¡Qué cuernos te pasa! ¿No lo puedes ver? Será más fácil atraparla si permanece junto a ti, y si la atrapan a ella, tú te darás por vencido._

_Lo miré con rabia_. ¿Darme por vencido por no ver más a Cautha? Si jamás me sacrificaría por nadie.

_Después comencé a comprender que no estaría tan lejos de la realidad._

_Cierto que Cautha era muy importante para mi, que fijaría el blanco donde atacaría el aquelarre enemigo en cuanto la descubriera. _Sulpicia y Adelina habían muerto en manos de ellos, no estaban tan lejos.

_-No te preocupes_- dijo sonriendo -en cuanto a quitarle protección... la joven parece arreglárselas sola, tiene muchos dones, es astuta, veloz, valiente, y... políticamente incorrecta.

_Mis ojos burdeos lo apuntaron en tono de reproche._

_-Lo sé lo sé... lo último quítalo, estuvo de más. Sonrió._

_Me quedé pensativo unos segundos. Instantes, sólo instantes traté de imaginar el castillo sin Cautha. _La misma joven valiente que había llegado a entregarme un talismán, la misma que había decidido quedarse con nosotros, ella... la especial, la distinta a todas, la que sin quererlo había dado vuelta mi mundo de soberbia y crueldad. La que con un simple juego de ajedrez, había desestabilizado el tablero de mi oscura vida.

_Algo me apretó el pecho... imposible... era un vampiro._

_Llevé mi mano derecha a la altura del pecho y apreté mi barbilla contra el, encogiéndome._

_Marcus se puso de pie, Cayo giró su rostro para verme mejor._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Aro? Preguntó Marcus._

_-No lo sé. Jadeé._

_Cayo se aproximó._

_-Déjenme._

_Mi mano se elevó en señal de apartarlos._

_-_Sólo será el agotamiento de estos... ¡enemigos imbéciles!

_Ment_í, yo creí haber escuchado por unos segundos... el latido de mi corazón.

_Enderecé mi espalda y los miré._

_-¿Qué? Pregunté en tono insolente._

_Marcus volvió a tomar asiento y me miró preocupado._

_-Aro_, creo que ese talismán, no te hace bien.

_-¡Qué tontería Marcus! Grité._

_Sabía que el viejo vampiro conocía las emociones, como Cautha. Cautha..._

_-¿El talismán?- preguntó Cayo -¿qué tiene que ver el talismán?_

_-Sólo se me ha ocurrido. Murmuró Marcus, y su profundo silencio me indicó que no estaba convencido de no haber dado en el clavo._

_-_No estoy convencido que alejarla de nosotros sea lo indicado- volví a retomar el tema sin darle mayor entidad a lo que había sentido -Cautha es neófita aún, aunque se adapta fácilmente. Debería trasladarse con varios de la guardia, Heidi incluida. No lo veo muy práctico. Además...

_-¿Además? Preguntó con sorna Cayo._

_Lo miré fijo ¿Qué buscas Cayo? ¿Provocarme?_

_Negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_-No, sabes que no. Mi fin es que de una vez por todas te des cuenta que ella puede hacer lo que quiere contigo, eso no es bueno. Eres la cabeza pensante de nosotros, hábil, astuto, implacable. Parte de lo que tenemos es gracias a ti._

_-No trates de adularme Cayo, no llegarás a buen puerto._

_-Es la verdad, así a sido por miles de años, pero ahora..._

_-¡Ahora qué!_

_-¡Por todos los demonios no eres el mismo! ¡Mírate! Ves por los ojos de ella._

_Caminé lentamente hacia un rincón del salón, mis dedos acariciaron el talismán. Aunque no podía ver a través de la amatista como Cautha, los recuerdos volvieron tan frescos a mi memoria, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo._

_Murmuré. -Como se nota que no has perdido a un ser querido Cayo. No te aferras a nada porque todo lo que amas está aquí._

_El silencio reinó en el salón de los tronos, por respeto, nadie me dirigió la palabra._

_Giré sorpresivamente enfrentándome con mis pares, que atentos me observaban._

_-No la echaré de aquí, de su hogar- avancé hasta la salida - ¡no haré nada que ella no esté de acuerdo!_

_-Era previsible. Murmuró Cayo._

_Lentamente me dirigí a mi recámara, debía pensar como planear la huída de Cautha_ si es que era lo mejor para nosotros, y lo más importante como convencerla de alejarla de mí. Lo intuía no iba ser fácil. Si hubiera sido otro u otra no habría tenido esa indecisión. Mis órdenes se cumplían y no había discusión, pero Cautha...

_¿Cómo causarle ese dolor? Conocía que su sentimientos hacia mi eran puros y verdaderos. ¡Maldita suerte! Una vez en tantos años que alguien estaba a mi lado no por temor, tendría que separarme de ella._

_¿Era posible que toda mi cruenta vida estuviera destinado a que me quitaran la posibilidad de ser feliz?_

_Me detuve al pasar por la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente estaba allí, la presentía. Verla en este momento no sería buena idea, tendría que decirle el plan, y no creía que Cautha pudiera soportarlo, más si le sumaba el hecho de haberla distanciado después de ese beso._

_Quizás creería que fue un maquiavélico juego de mi parte. De lo contrario ante la presencia de Cayo lo hubiera blanqueado. Hubiera contestado muy orgulloso que Cautha era mía. _

_No lo hice, pero no por no desearlo, nada más lejos de la realidad._

_Aurora... necesitaba verla._ Me dirigí rápidamente a ver a mi pitonisa. Necesitaba consejos sabios y respuestas.

_Apenas ingresé contemplé el ambiente vacío. Eché un _ligero vistazo y la llamé.

_-¡Aurora!_

_No respondió._

_-¡Aurora! _

_No hubo respuesta._

_El miedo rara vez se adueñaba de mi, me sentí desolado, una sensación de abandono cubrió cada partícula de mi ser. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Aurora?_

_-Aro aquí estoy._

_Giré hacia su voz sorprendido_

_-¿Dónde estabas metida? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo que me has asustado?_

_Aurora se acercó despacio. _

_-Lo siento querido, no fue mi intención ponerte nervioso, estaba meditando en un rincón apartado. ¿No me has percibido? Siempre lo haces_, aún cuando no me ves.

_-¡Pues no! Contesté furioso._

_-Es extraño. ¿No crees?_

_La miré fijo._

_-_¿Qué trataba de decirme? Dime... ¿por qué tu pregunta? ¿Me notas diferente?

_-No te preocupes_, sólo fue una pregunta.

_-¡Mientes! ¡Te conozco! Algo me ocultas._

_-Shhh, calma Aro, no te conviene perder el control en estos momentos_ donde hay enemigos rondándonos.

_Me senté sobre el borde de un cantero._

_-Lo sé._

_-Querido, tu sabes mi cariño hacia ti, nunca te ocultaría algo perjudicándote._

_La miré recorriendo su rostro envejecido. Me puse de pie y lentamente me acerqué a ella, la tomé con ambas manos _a cada lado de su rostro. No podía leer sus pensamientos, sabía como bloquearme, sin embargo no me molestó, conocía su profundo amor y agradecimiento por mí.

_-Aurora... ¿por qué me quieres tanto?_

_-Los sentimientos no tienen explicación, además lo sabes_, estoy agradecida por tus cuidados y protección.

_-Si... pero muchos lo están, ninguno tiene ese amor por mi, bueno... creo que Cautha me quiere de verdad._

_-Claro que sí Aro. No lo dudes_- después tomó asiento lentamente frente a mi y murmuró

-¿dónde está mi reina?

_-Creo que en su habitación_- respiré profundo y murmuré -la he besado.

_Me miró con un dejo de alegría y brillo en los ojos._

_-Me alegro, ella es la adecuada para ti._

_-No debí hacerlo, no quiero que se acerque demasiado a mí_

_-No cambiarás el destino._

_-¡Pues ya verás que sí! Además sabrán de su existencia si me descuido._

_-Entonces... ¿Lo haces por Cautha? Es una nítida señal de amor._

_-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! Grité enojado._

_Aurora sonrió levemente._

_-¿Vendrán por ella?_ Pregunté angustiado.

_-Aún no, pero no sabemos cuando _serán capaces de descubrirla.

_La miré angustiado._

_-No debí besarla._

_-_Insisto Aro, has hecho bien. Ella debe estar a tu lado aunque pocos lo sepamos. Aro... el duelo por Sulpicia debe llegar a su fin.

_-Si supiera que_ pensaría Sulpicia de lo que siento por Cautha, pero no eres tú quien habla con los muertos.

_Aurora me observó._

_-Aro no te niegues a ser feliz, pon en marcha tu corazón en desuso_, tal vez no haya tantas oportunidades.

_Mis ojos se clavaron en los de ella y recordé lo sucedido en el salón._

_-Aurora_. ¿Es posible que haya escuchado el latido de mi corazón?

_Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente._

_-¿Tan pronto? Murmuró._

_-¿Tú sabías que ocurriría? Pregunté poniéndome de pie._

_-No te preocupes. Dijo_, e intentó rozar mi rostro con una caricia.

_Me hice a un lado apartándome._

_-¡Quítate! ¡Me estas ocultando cosas!- la miré amenazante -Aurora_, no me pongas a prueba porque me conoces, si descubro que me engañas no tendré piedad contigo.

_La anciana bajó la cabeza._

_-Descuida puedes irte tranquilo, no te traicionaría._

_La miré con fastidio y continué._

_-¿Qué sabes de lo que me está ocurriendo? No es normal en un vampiro._

_Quedó en silencio como meditando la respuesta, y al fin su boca pronunció la verdad._

_-El talismán de tu niña produce en ti sensaciones, sentimientos, te humaniza._

_-Eso es muy malo Aurora._

_-Si, al enfrentarte a tan poderosos enemigos, estarás en desigualdad de condiciones. _

_Aunque sepa tu posible respuesta debo sugerírtelo..._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Quítatelo y gu_árdalo en algún cofre donde puedas verlo cada vez que quieras.

_-¿El talismán de mi niña?_

_Me miró como conoci_endo mi respuesta.

_-No lo haré, nunca me separaré de el. Sean las consecuencias que sean._

_-Entiendo_, yo tampoco me desprendería por nada del mundo, de aquello que nos une a lo que amamos- tomó asiento y preguntó -¿quieres saber algo más?

_-_¿Sabes algo de Demetri? ¿Lo has visualizado?

_-Aún no_, debe estar entre humanos, conoces mis límites.

_-Pero, ¿está a salvo?_

_-No lo sé..._

_-¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

_-Permíteme meditar a solas, prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcancé para saber de él._

_Me retiré a mi guarida llevando en mi mente muchas preguntas sin respuesta, y en mi profundo ser_, el beso de Cautha.

_Perspectiva de Cautha._

_Tres benditos días _habían transcurrido sin saber de Demetri. Heidi había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Yo no, aunque quizás el motivo era que no quería hacerme la idea que algo malo había pasado.

_Caminé por los oscuros pasillos pensando que encontrar a Mirna no debería ser difícil para el rubio rastreador, sin embargo era ya mucho tiempo._

_Me senté en la vieja escalinata marm_órea.

_Cerré mis ojos e imaginé ese primer beso a medio robar que había logrado de mi gran amor, sin embargo me desconcentré. Mi nariz se arrugó husmeando el aire espeso, un olor nauseabundo. ¿Azufre quizás?_

_Observé los alrededores, nadie parecía estar en mi alrededor, además era un olor desconocido, muy desagradable. ¿De dónde provenía? Seguramente de un lugar cercano._

_Poco a poco el hedor fue desapareciendo. Husmeé varias veces y nada, ni rastro. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había percibido ese fétido olor durante esos minutos?_

_Los pasos de Aro en el final del pasillo y su _aroma dulce y embriagador envolvió mis sentidos, borrando el olor repugnante. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y allí estaba de pie, observándome.

_-¿Estás preocupada? Dijo con melodiosa voz._

_-Si._.. ¿tú no? Demetri no ha vuelto.

_-_Es cierto, conociendo a Demetri es extraño que no haya localizado a tu gitana.

_-¿Se saben noticias de nuestros enemigos?_

_-No, no han vuelto a atacar. Sin embargo el silencio no es siempre buen augurio._

_-Amo._

_La voz de Jane nos interrumpió. Aro la miró expectante._

_-Ya ha llegado... la visita._

_Mis partículas vampíricas se alborotaron y exclamé._

_-¡¿Ethelvina?!_

_Jane no contestó, Aro me miró y me apuntó con el dedo índice._

_-¡Compórtate! Ya sabes_, es mejor que aún no te descubra. Ella no debe saber de ti.

_-¡Qué bien! Protesté mientras lo veía alejarse._

_Como llamado desesperado miré a Jane, hizo ademán de retirarse. Conocía perfectamente el rechazo que producía Ethelvina en la rubia guardiana._

_-Jane por favor. Supliqué._

_Giró para mirarme y murmuró._

_-Tranquila_, la vigilaré.

_Sonreí apenas mientras la niña se perdía entre las sombras._ Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la biblioteca, estaba segura que a ese lugar « la visita » no iría, una pena para mi. Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de esperarla tras la puerta y rebanar su altiva cabeza.

No no... no era buena idea.

Mi mente se detuvo al igual que mis pasos. Me quedé inmóvil. ¿Ese olor que había percibido? No... no... yo sólo percibía a Aro, su aroma envolvente y deliciosa, lo sentía a distancia porque lo amaba, estaba segura que esa sería la razón. Aunque... el olor azufrado y Ethelvina... ¿tendrían algo que ver? Sólo Aurora tendría la respuesta. ¿Otro posible don? ¿Sería capaz de percibir por el olfato las fuertes emociones? ¿El odio? ¿El amor?

Ahora no podría recorrer los pasillos hasta la cueva para consultar con la anciana pitonisa, permaneciendo Cruella de Vil dando vueltas, era un riesgo. No quería desobedecer la orden de Aro, aunque a veces parecía ser mi hobby.

_Apenas entré a la sala, la imponente colección de libros se abrió ante mis ojos, mi vista prodigiosa recorrió los altos y lustrosos estantes. Debía ocupar mi mente, Heidi no sería buena compañía, seguramente debería proveer de alimento a nuestro aquelarre, a Cruella de Vil y a su séquito estúpido, yo estaba inapetente._

_Suspiré..._

_Otra vez Ethelvina rondando mi mente y envenenando mi corazón._

_-Buenas días Cautha, lamento... no sabía que te encontraría aquí._

_La voz de Cayo _retumbó en la sala sobresaltándome. Miré hacia mis costados, la sala estaba completamente vacía. ¿Intentaría algo contra mi? Aro estaría ocupado, lamentablemente ni se acordaría de mi. Demetri, mi guardián... no estaba en el castillo.

_Sentí_ temor por un momento, Cayo solía mirarme con odio y desprecio, aún así lo saludé.

_-Buenos días. Contesté._

_-Si te importuno podría buscar otra cosa para hacer._

_Su tono de voz era tan falso, ni siquiera para buen actor servía._

_-No_, no me molestas. Creí que era Marcus el asiduo visitante de la biblioteca.

_Caminó lento hacia los estantes, lo seguí con la mirada sin perderlo de vista. Sus dedos largos y finos recorrieron lentamente el lomo de varios libros, fingiendo un interés innecesario._

_-¿Querías verme? Pregunté sin perder tiempo._

_Me miró sorprendido._

_-¡Vaya don! ¿Sabes leer los pensamientos? Sonrió con burla._

_-No- murmuré -sólo es sentido común, no me soportas, está a la vista. ¿Por qué compartir el mismo espacio pudiendo no hacerlo? El castillo es grande._

_Sonrió con malicia._

_-Vaya si que eres rápida y lista, creí que Aro por el amor que siente, inventaba tantas virtudes en ti, veo que no es así._

_-Al grano Cayo. ¿Qué buscas?_

_-Nada malo, no te preocupes no te haré daño._

_-Si lo intentas de cualquier forma me defenderé._

_-Oh... ¿irías contra un Vulturi?_

_-No te quepa la menor duda si es que quieres destruirme, primero está mi existencia ante cualquier pacto de convivencia._

_Rió a carcajadas._

_-¡Bien! ¡Eso está muy bien! Te mimetizas con_ nosotros... apuesto que la campesina Cautha no hubiera dicho eso.

_-Te equivocas Cayo, campesina o no_, me he defendido siempre, sin ayuda.

_-Mmm bien._

_Respiré profundo._

_-Trata de acortar este suplicio a los dos y dime que quieres. Dije frunciendo el ceño._

_Enderezó su espalda posicionando sus hombros ligeramente hacia atrás y me miró curioso._

_-Quería saber que hab_rías decidido en cuanto a la propuesta de Aro.

_-¿Propuesta de Aro? ¿Qué propuesta? Interrogué con los brazos en jarro._

_Rápidamente una de sus pálidas manos tapó su boca._

_-¡Diablos! He cometido una infidencia._

_-Cayo me estás impacientando, dime a que te refieres._

_-No no_, olvídalo.

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero yo era muy veloz, la más veloz, e intercepté la salida._

_-No te irás de aquí, lo juro. Dime que propuesta tiene Aro para mi._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-¡Qué joven tan veloz!_

_-Cayo... _dímelo, después de todo a eso has venido.

_-¡Te equivocas! Ignoraba que Aro aún no había hablado contigo._

_No le creí, pero a esta altura daba igual._

_-¿Lo hará?_ ¿Hablará conmigo?

_-Supongo. Es extraño que no lo haya hecho_, aunque lo entiendo en parte. Si tanto te quiere seguramente no se ha animado.

_-¿Tan horrible es lo que me tiene que decir?_

_-Mmmm no para él, ni para nosotros. En realidad ni siquiera es malo para ti. Claro que como eres tan caprichosa y consentida, quizás no lo entiendas y _provoques un berrinche.

_-No soy una niña. Puedo acatar las órdenes sin protestar, no me subestimes._

_-¿De verdaaaad? Dijo mirándome con recelo._

_-Puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo. ¡Dime de una vez cual es la propuesta! Si es que no mientes y es bueno para nosotros no entiendo porque me negaría._

_-Ayy Cautha tu egoísmo es tan grande, lo puedo oler, lo percibo._

_Me hubiera encantado decirle que él no olía ni percibía nada pero me callé, había algo más importante de que hablar._

_-Dímelo, y te demostraré que soy madura y solidaria con el resto._

_-Buenooo... mmm... se trata de buscarte un lugar para que te escondas, un lugar seguro, que el aquelarre enemigo no te encuentre_, lejos de aquí.

_-¿Qué? ¿Lejos de ustedes? ¿Del castillo? ¿De aro?_

_-Así es._

_-Está loco si piensa que me separar_é de él.

_-¿Lo ves? Ya lo sabía... t_ú antes que nadie.

_-No es eso- protesté -_yo puedo cuidarlos también.

_-No seas ridícula Cautha ni tú te lo crees, darás más trabajo de lo que puedas ayudar. Por otra parte Aro se desconcentrará, no es el mismo. Todos sabemos que arriesgará la vida si es necesario por ti._ Si no se lo pides, no te apartará de él.

_Me recosté en la pared y bajé la vista._

_-Piénsalo Cautha, que tu juventud e inexperiencia no nos hunda a todos._

_-Déjame sola._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Sacrificio**

Permanecí en la biblioteca varias horas hasta llegar la madrugada, subsumida en mi tristeza, el tiempo pareció detenerse a mi alrededor. Sólo cuando la voz de Heidi buscándome por los pasillos me sacó de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que en todo ese lapso nadie había preguntado por mi. En realidad me interesaba que él no hubiera preguntado por mi. Para que engañarme...

Las palabras de Cayo que parecían tan insignificantes y que no deberían haberme interesado, resultaron ahondar muy profundo en mi corazón.

¿Era un estorbo para los Vulturi? ¿Peligrarían si permanecía aquí? ¿Tanto mal le causaba Aro aunque no fuera mi voluntad? No quería eso para él... ni para nadie de mi aquelarre.

-¡Cautha es hora de desayunar! ¡Te he venido a buscar! Por fin te encuentro, no me imaginaba que estuvieras por aquí a estas horas. Dijo Heidi de pie en la puerta.

La miré tratando de disimular con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Cautha? ¿Por qué te has aislado aquí?

-Nada... quería pensar un poco.

-No sé porque, pero me trae mala espina. Dijo Heidi caminando hacia el centro de la sala de biblioteca donde permanecía inmóvil.

-Todo esta bien, he pensado sobre nuestros enemigos. Es eso...

-¿Y?...

-Eso...

-¡Cautha Vulturi! ¡Larga ya el rollo antes que me impaciente!

-¡Okay! Que debería irme de aquí, del castillo, bien lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

-¿Qué? Estás loca. ¿Verdad? Sinceramente no es que el amo me caiga de maravilla, pero ya lo estoy compadeciendo al pobre. ¡Tú no le das respiro!

-Heidi tú no entiendes.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Escucha, desde que he llegado Aro no ha cesado de protegerme y pensar en mi, se ha olvidado hasta de su protección.

-Ahh nooo eso no lo creo de Aro.

Me alejé hacia la puerta con pasos lentos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A verlo, y no cambiarás mi opinión.

-Diablos...

Mientras el eco de mis pasos resonaba en el solitario pasillo, Jane salió a mi encuentro.

-Buenas noches Cautha.

-¿Buenas noches has dicho Jane? ¿Qué ocurre contigo y ese mensaje de paz?

Enderezó sus hombros hacia atrás tratando de parecer inalterable a mi comentario, continuó a mi lado caminando apresurada.

-¿Deseas saber a donde voy? Pregunté risueña.

-No, eso lo sé por tu cara. He aprendido a conocerte.

-Genial, ahorraré palabras.

-¿Por qué motivo vas a ver al amo?

-¿No crees que eres muy preguntona? Recuerdas, descubriendo a Ethelvina me has dicho que era una curiosa humana. Pues ahora te digo a ti que eres una curiosa vampiresa.

-Calla Cautha no seas irritable, aquí la única irritable soy yo.

Suspiré, me detuve mirándola a los ojos.

-Necesito hablar con Aro, es sobre nuestros enemigos. ¿Está « la visita » con él?

-No lo sé, ellos han pasado la madrugada juntos. Por la hora ella debe estar sola en la recámara de huéspedes.

La miré con profunda indignación.

-No necesitaba tantos datos. Jane eres detestable.

-Lo sé. Sonrió.

-Ojala se derrumbe su recámara y la aplaste.

-Apoyo tu maldición, es una pena que no seas capaz de hacerla cumplir.

Continué mi camino con el ceño fruncido.

Me siguió con su sermón a flor de piel.

-No son buenos los conflictos superfluos cuando hay temas más importantes, el aquelarre enemigo por ejemplo- protestó -debes madurar.

-Me crees una estúpida celosa. ¿No es así? tranquila no iré a discutir con él.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa, tu cara me intriga. No creo que vayas para hacer sociales... es que... eres tan transparente.

Giré para seguir mi camino, a pocos metros de mí, Jane se detuvo.

-Volveré a montar guardia.

-Ve tranquila, me volverás a ver aunque sea para despedirme.

-¿Queeee? Exclamó la rubia guardiana, mientras mis manos abrían las pesadas puertas dejándola atrás. Ni siquiera saludé a los dos vampiros de la guardia.

-Buenas noches hermanos.

-Buenas noches. Respondieron al unísono Marcus y Cayo.

Marcus me miró de forma amable.

-Pequeña, ¿te molestaría saludar a la guardia? Es de educación.

-Lo siento. Murmuré.

-Dale tiempo Marcus, en una par de decenas de años aprenderá el protocolo. Susurró Cayo.

Lo miré de costado y como buena niña retrocedí sobre mis pasos hasta salir del salón.

Saludé cortésmente, ellos respondieron con un « buenas noches señorita ».

Reiteré mi entrada triunfal hacia los tronos.

-¿Serían tan amables de informarme sobre Aro? Pregunté avanzando por el salón con firmes pasos.

Cayo se puso de pie, con voz insegura preguntó.

-¿Para qué lo buscas?

Sonreí.

-Es curioso que tú me lo preguntes. ¿Acaso no imaginas a que he venido?

Su rostro empalideció más de lo habitual. Lo tranquilicé.

-Descuida, la decisión que he tomado sólo depende de mí.

-¿Qué decisión pequeña? Preguntó Marcus acercándose.

Me detuve, enderecé mi espalda, tiré mis hombros ligeramente hacia atrás y mi barbilla se elevó altiva.

-Esperaré a Aro.

-Aquí estoy. Su voz resonó en el salón a poca distancia de mis espaldas.

Giré y lo vi avanzar hacia mi, con un traje oscuro impecable, su cabello semirecogido como tantas veces. Me miró curioso...

-¿Me buscabas? ¿Quieres hablar a solas conmigo?

-No es necesario que nos quedemos a solas. Dije con un toque altanero.

Ignoraba porque me dirigía a él tan distante, mejor dicho sí lo sabía. En primer lugar mis celos, en segundo lugar, como irme de su lado por tiempo indeterminado, sin construir una férrea pared que me permitiera soportar la distancia.

No le llamó la atención mi voz altanera, me miró fijo con un dejo de angustia. Es que ya no hacía falta tomar mi mano para saber como pensaba a cada momento. Sabría que me molestaba ser un estorbo para los Vulturi, ser un problema más, una carga de quien cuidar del atroz enemigo.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su trono, tomó asiento indiferente y murmuró.

-¿Y bien...?

Avancé unos pasos y me detuve a unos pocos metros de él.

Noté a Marcus nervioso...

-Pequeña, ¿no querrías acompañarme a la biblioteca? Me gustaría discutir unas ideas de Roxin. ¿Conoces a Roxin? Dijo Marcus.

-Déjala hablar Marcus, a eso ha venido. ¿No es así Cautha? Dijo Aro mirándome con gesto severo.

-Si... Murmuré.

-¡Pues hazlo de una vez! No tengo tiempo extra con enemigos acechando.

¡No tenía tiempo extra el cretino! ¿Y Ethelvina?

Me dolieron sus palabras, parecía por momentos despreciarme, como si yo no le importara. Sin embargo, sus ojos color mora reflejaban desesperación. Sus emociones... como definirlas, parecían las de un náufrago a punto de que alguien le quitara su tabla de salvación.

-Estoy esperando Cautha... Murmuró mirándome fijo.

Lo estudié unos segundos para cerciorarme de que era a mi a quien le hablaba, de que ese gesto rígido y contrariado, iba dirigido a la que se suponía tenía cariño.

Estaba enojado, preocupado diría yo. Conocía que una vez que le dijera lo que deseaba no se iba a tirar a mis pies rogándome que me quedara, él no era un príncipe azul, él era Aro Vulturi, el que jamás por ningún motivo daría su brazo a torcer ni demostraría flaqueza ante sus pares.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera pensado mejor y hablarlo con él a solas, todo hubiera sido diferente. Podría haberle explicado que era por ellos, por protegerlos... por él. ¡Pero no! ¡Yo y mis impulsos!

-¡Cautha estás jugando con nosotros! Volvió a estallar su voz en cada rincón.

-No no, sólo que... quisiera que entendieras mi proceder.

Me miró por segundos a los ojos, serio, enfadado.

-Habla Cautha, estoy perdiendo la paciencia...

-¡Okey! Quiero irme del castillo. Ocultarme en algún lugar que tu dispongas, que no puedan encontrarme.

Marcus bajó la vista y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres irte? Preguntó con voz apagada.

Parecía desear que dijera lo contrario, que me arrepintiera del pedido, pero me mantuve firme en mi posición. ¿Cómo cambiar la decisión tomada? Si lo único que me importaba en este mundo era proteger a mi aquelarre.

-Si, quiero irme. ¿Tengo tu aprobación?

-Es una locura. Interrumpió Marcus, pero Aro elevó su mano derecha para detenerlo, exigiendo su silencio.

-Dime Cautha. ¿Lo haces por ti? O... ¿hay otra razón por la que quieras abandonarnos temporalmente?

No respondí.

Nos miramos por largos segundos, finalmente volvió hablarme.

-Me lo imaginaba... No serás buena Vulturi si no piensas primero en ti, es esencial. Me defraudas... pero bien... como tú desees.

Entonces supe que no había podido engañarlo, él sabía que no era mi cobardía que me empujaba a ocultarme, y no hacer frente a ese aquelarre despiadado. Había pensado en ellos... en él, y ese sacrificio me asemejaba a un humano.

Miró alrededor y pronunció la orden, sin más ni menos.

-Asrael. Busca a Lía ya que Adelina ha muerto, ella se ocupará de ayudar a Cautha a empacar.

-¡Un momento Aro!

La voz de Marcus sonó autoritaria, nunca lo había escuchado dirigirse a Aro en ese tono. Aro lo miró sorprendido, su gesto de reproche pudo reflejarse al momento mientras su rostro giraba lentamente hacia el viejo vampiro.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Aro -¿por qué consideras tú que deberíamos esperar?

-Porque convendría tratar más a fondo este tema de la huída de la pequeña. No es para decidir por impulsos.

Al mencionar la palabra impulsos, entendí que Marcus no se refería a mi precisamente, sino a Aro. El también estaba dejándose llevar por la rabia de mi propuesta. Yo lo había acorralado, no le había dejado salida.

-Pues no Marcus, lamento no coincidir contigo. Cautha se irá.

-Hazlo por mi entonces. Murmuró Marcus.

Ambos se miraron con gesto inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué debería yo hacerlo por ti? Inclinó el rostro hacia él.

Marcus enterró sus ojos rojizos con cierta melancolía en el rostro de su par, y pronunció la frase...

-Porque me debes una muy grande... ¿lo recuerdas?- murmuró nuevamente -entonces podrías pagármela de este modo. ¿No crees que sería justo? Examinemos la decisión de Cautha y me daré por bien pago tu deuda.

Los dos cruzaron miradas. Diablos... era por lo de Dydime, su pareja, estaba segura.

Aro clavó su mirada en los ojos de Marcus, su rostro reflejó la angustia, poco a poco giró su rostro para mirarme pensativo.

Bajo la vista y sonrió.

Debería haber sido extraño que no aprovechara la ocasión para jugar al gato y al ratón, ésta no fue la excepción. Era Aro... no podía esperar otra cosa.

Creo que vio la oportunidad para vengarse de mi y de mi altanería. Sin importarle cuales fueran las consecuencias, lanzó al aire la imaginaria moneda para que el azar decidiera por mi.

-Bien- me dijo -dado que no todos estamos de acuerdo en tu decisión de alejarte- observó de reojo a Marcus -lo decidiremos democráticamente.

Se puso de pie y abrochó cada botón de su saco mientras mi querido salvador se recostaba en el respaldo con una mueca de satisfacción.

No, si nadie de los Vulturi se quedaba atrás, algunos calladamente y solapados sabían como presionar.

El dueño de mi alma irguió su cabeza y me miró altivo. Le habían ganado la partida, aunque en realidad, en el fondo sabía que deseaba que me quedara, estaba segura que no me lo confesaría.

-Asrael. Susurró.

El alto y corpulento vampiro hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Amo?

-Reúne a los integrantes más allegados a nosotros, vamos a votar por una decisión muy importante.

Instantes fueron los que quedamos los cuatro en silencio sepulcral. Rápidamente cumpliendo la orden, el salón se fue ocupando con las caras conocidas.

Aro dio un vistazo breve.

-¿Jane?

-Lo siento amo, está en su puesto con el resto de los guardianes. No es seguro que pueda abandonarlo sin nadie que la cubra- dijo Asrael y continuó-con su permiso me retiro.

-Esta bien, de todas formas conozco como piensa Jane. Dijo Aro mirándome fijo.

Tal vez recordaría los celos de la joven vampiresa, él conocía el posible voto de la niña guardiana. Era sabido que para ella, por encima de todo estaba la seguridad de los Vulturi, y yo era una carga más.

-Comenzaré a dar mi voto- dijo Aro sin dejar de mirarme serio -para mi Cautha debe irse, la razón... porque ella así lo desea y no deseo contrariarla. Sus caprichos siempre han sido cumplidos. No hallo razón para no hacerlo ahora.

Su frase despiadada me dolió en lo más profundo y repliqué.

-No es un capricho.

-Sshh- me hizo callar como si fuera una niña de tres años -Cautha ya sabemos tu opinión, tu voto ha quedado claro mucho antes de comenzar la votación. Además no cuenta, estamos decidiendo por ti.

Aro miró a Marcus y con una señal de aprobación dio pie a que su par hablara.

-Voto porque la pequeña se quede.

-¿La razón?- preguntó Aro - tengo entendido que creías hasta hace poco que era lo mejor esconderla.

-Cambié de opinión, lo he pensado mejor. Si bien puede llegar a ser trabajo extra, éste es su lugar, y dudo que sea buena idea alejarla de nosotros.

-¿Cayo?

Cayo rió

-¿Es necesario que exponga mi voto?

La mirada congelada de Aro hacia mi viejo enemigo, le dejó en claro que deseaba escucharlo y sin demasiados preámbulos.

-Muy bien, voto porque desaparezca... quiero decir... que se oculte lejos de aquí.

-¿Razón? Dijo Aro con cierto aire de impaciencia.

-Mmm bueno, creo que es mejor para ella, estará más protegida si la alejamos de aquí.

Aro giró con furia enfrentándose a él.

-¡Quiero escucharte la verdadera razón!

Cayo lo miró despectivo y murmuró.

-No me cae bien.

-Así está mejor. Aseveró Aro.

Después de que sus ojos se clavaran en mi angustiado rostro, observó a Demetri.

Como adivinando que su turno había llegado, mi guardián pronunció su voto.

-Voto porque Cautha se quede, la razón... es porque creo que protegerla lejos de aquí, será más difícil para cualquiera de nosotros que tenga esa misión.

-Muy bien...- murmuró mi rey -¿Félix?

-Voto y opino como Demetri, estoy seguro que será contraproducente no tener a Cautha en el castillo, estará más expuesta y dará más trabajo.

Aro suspiró, bajó la vista para luego dirigirse a Alec.

-Faltas tú Alec. Tu voto y razón por favor, así terminaremos con este suplicio.

Alec me miró altivo, sin embargo en sus emociones no percibía ningún tipo de empatía hacia mi. Que maldita costumbre los vampiros de no exteriorizar los verdaderos sentimientos.

No ignoraba que el chico sabría todos los detalles sobre mi relación con su hermana, mis vanos intentos por acercarme a ella. En el fondo apostaba que me agradecía mi afecto sin esperar nada a cambio, sin embargo estaba Aro por encima de todo, su amo... el que alguna vez hace muchísimo tiempo, como sucede sólo en los cuentos de hadas, extendió su mano aferrándolo fuerte, convirtiendo la esperada tragedia en un final feliz.

Intuía que los hermanos habían sido salvados de un incendio.

-No tengo nada en contra de Cautha, no hay razón específica por la que haya decidido a votar porque parta de aquí. Aunque podría decir que confío en el buen tino de mi amo, y si él ha votado porque no permanezca con nosotros, yo lo apoyaré incondicionalmente.

-Bien- dijo Aro -hemos terminado, curioso- rió -hay un empate. Viendo entonces que debemos decidir, convierto el voto de Cautha en válido- sonrió -sólo porque es la única forma de deliberar.

Bajé la vista, me sentía morir. Si... era verdad que yo había decidido partir para ocultarme, pero el motivo estaba muy lejos de ser egoísta. Comenzaba a caer en todo lo que se avecinaba, lejos del castillo, lejos de los Vulturi, mis Vulturi.

-¡Lo siento amo! ¡Aún no he votado!

Giré sorpresivamente para ver el insolente andar de Jane hacia nosotros. Quitó su capucha descubriendo su cabello rubio y se disculpó.

-Siento llegar tarde, Asrael estará cubriéndome por unos minutos.

-Pequeña, creí que ya no vendrías, pero estás en lo cierto, tienes derecho a votar y dar la razón por ello.

Cayo protestó. -Es perder el tiempo todos sabemos como termina esto.

-Shhhh calla hermano, y deja a Jane expresarse. Retrucó Aro.

Jane caminó hasta quedar junto a mi, miró a Aro fijamente y con el típico rostro altanero exclamó.

-¡Voto porque Cautha se quede!

Hubo un silencio absoluto entre todos los que estábamos allí. Aro la observó sorprendido, Alec también.

-¿La razón, Jane?

La joven guardiana apartó la vista de su amo y lentamente me miró con sus ojos redondos y brillantes, su rostro parecía decir tantas cosas... luego su vista volvió a Aro.

-Cautha a mi modo de ver no debe irse del castillo, ni mucho menos alejarse de nosotros, porque Cautha... ¡es una Vulturi!

Aro bajó la vista y una leve pero muy leve sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Murmuró.

-Pueden retirarse, la votación ha terminado.

Lentamente todos desaparecieron. Sola en el medio del salón, de pie, me quedé observando al dueño de mi corazón y de mi destino.

-Lo siento, muy a tu pesar deberás quedarte- dijo muy serio -a no ser que quieras desobedecer órdenes.

-Terminaría muy mal, ya ha ocurrido y con allegados. ¿No es así? Aseguré dando una puñalada donde más le dolía.

El homicidio de su hermana por traición sabía que le molestaba.

No sabía porque reaccionaba de esa forma, atacándolo, con altanería y sin miedo. Tal vez era mi esencia. En el fondo me dolía provocarlo pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrar que no era una más del aquelarre.

-Perfetto, va bene mia ragazza! ¿Lo ves? Dices que me quieres, pero por ganarme me lastimas. Eso es ser una buena Vulturi. Primero tú, antes que nadie.

Bajé la vista. No era lo que deseaba en realidad, sólo que mi boca dejó escapar mi cruel altanería... a cualquier precio.

Nos miramos por instantes sin apartar la mirada de cada uno. Quería irme y encerrarme en mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, el voto y la razón de cada uno por ejemplo, mi cruel respuesta.

Tomé el impulso de retirarme, sin embargo su voz seductora y amable me detuvo.

-No sabes en que estropajo me has convertido en segundos. No me lo vuelvas a hacer.

Lo miré llena de angustia, desbordada de amor.

-Ven aquí. Dijo extendiendo su mano.

No lo pensé, corrí sin perder tiempo refugiándome en sus brazos. Me rodeó con fuerza y me apretó contra su pecho. Mi boca intentó buscar la de él, porque después de todo no había mejor refugio para mi que sus labios, sin embargo me detuve. La imagen de Ethelvina y su noche de amor pudo más que mis sentimientos hacia él.

Logré apartarme, pero ya era tarde, había leído mis pensamientos.

Me miró recorriéndome por completo, bajó la vista dudando lo que iba a decir. Giré para retirarme pero su brazo me atrapó pegándome a su cuerpo. Su mirada dorada se incrustó en la mía y susurró.

-No he pasado la noche con Ethelvina, tengo otros planes.

-¿Estoy en tus planes? Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

No me respondió, acercó sus labios a los míos y lo besé como si fuera el último vampiro en la tierra.

Correspondió a mis besos como si me amara realmente.

Por una buena vez mis celos se esfumaron de la mente permitiendo disfrutarlo sin pensar en nada más.

Cuando aparté mis labios de los de él, susurró.

-Esta noche me has hecho conocer otra vez lo que es el miedo.

-Lo siento- respondí -sentí el mismo miedo que tú. No me dejes sola esta noche... por favor.

Titubeó, lo percibí en sus ojos, la duda invadió sus emociones. Finalmente me tomó en brazos por primera vez, y a velocidad vampírica bajamos la escalera de su recámara.

**( Outtake para mayores de 18 años)**

Perspectiva de Cayo

-¡Pero que insoportable joven! Exclamé mientras entraba a mi recámara.

-¡Es qué es imbatible, nada ni nadie la toca!

Athenodora salió a mi encuentro sonriendo con malicia.

-Cariño... por lo visto no ha funcionado tu plan.

-¡No! ¿Te parece que entraría con esta cara de furia? ¿Tú crees que no estaríamos festejando?

-Eso lo sé. ¿Dime que ha ocurrido?

Me senté en un amplio sillón.

-No te imaginas... todo andaba sobre ruedas, había conseguido que ella mismo pidiera irse de aquí. La había convencido.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo burlonamente -déjame adivinar... Aro, su enamorado no ha aceptado la propuesta.

La miré fijo.

-Marcus intervino. ¡Lo que faltaba! Salió con una deuda de Aro hacia él... tú sabes, debe ser por lo de Dydime.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ha sido tan osado? Preguntó asombrada Athenodora.

-Si siii, por ella. ¡Por esa Cautha!

-Calma, debes pensar en otra cosa sin alejarla de aquí. ¿Un accidente?

Mis ojos se clavaron en Athenodora, la miré asimilando lo que me sugería.

-¿Qué dices Athenodora? No haría eso contra Cautha.

-¿No la odias?

-Si... pero no quiero asesinarla, sólo que se vaya de aquí. Me molesta que quiera trepar y usar a Aro, y él que ha caído como el mejor.

-Es normal, es atractiva, joven... tendrá a todo el aquelarre tras ella.

-No lo sé, no me importa. Quiero desenmascararla de una buena vez, demostrarle a Aro que ella sólo quiere el poder. Imposible que ame a alguien como Aro.

-¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Si lo quiere de verdad?

-¡No lo creo!

-¿Por qué no? Aro es muy seductor, inteligente, tiene buen humor.

La miré fijo un tanto preocupado mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi.

-¿Lo admiras?

-Si... ¡quién no!

-Lo sé, no te llevabas muy bien con Sulpicia. A veces me he puesto a pensar si me admiras como a él.

-No seas estúpido, no puedes compararte. Jamás serás como él.

-Eres mi mujer. Murmuré con un dejo de angustia.

-Si, te respeto y te quiero, sabes por lo que pasamos juntos y aquí estamos por toda la eternidad.

Buscó mi mano y sonrió.

Bajé la vista. Tenía una pena infinita y mucha rabia a la vez. ¿Por qué Aro se merecía a alguien que lo amara tanto y diera la vida por él. Si hubiera sido verdad el teatro que había montado Cautha hoy, tenía a su lado una mujer que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él. Pero no lo creía.

-Dime Athenodora. ¿Darías la vida por mí?

Me miró sorprendida.

-¡Cayo tú te estás volviendo loco! ¿Qué preguntas se te ocurren con miles de años juntos?

-Athenodora, te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Darías la vida por mí?

-¡Por supuesto! Y cambia de tema, me estás irritando, que poder tienes de ponerme de mal humor.

-Siempre estás de malhumor cuando estás junto a mí.

-¡Me voy!- dijo poniéndose de pie -tu derrota reciente te ha vuelto insufrible.

La vi cerrar la puerta y recosté mi espalda al sillón. A veces me sentía solo, amaba a Athenodora, aunque por momentos creía que ella no me correspondía con la misma intensidad. La amargura recorrió mis entrañas... Cautha... no lograría engañarme con ese amor que fingía tener por Aro, no le creía. Tenía la esperanza de poder demostrar mi teoría, ella sólo buscaba el poder, como Ethelvina. Las dos cortadas por la misma tijera.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola chicos!

Quería agradecer los mails que he recibido con tanto afecto, a todos los seguidores del fic. Muchas gracias.

En cuanto al **outtake** de la **primera noche de Aro y Cautha** por su contenido erótico sólo lo envío por mail.

Mi mail es un GMAIL.

Y es: lourdescmbn77

Un beso grande a todos.

Capítulo 15

Vigilada

Permanecer la noche y parte de la madrugada en brazos de quien amas, debe superar toda la felicidad que puedes llegar a sentir a lo largo de la vida. Sensaciones nuevas, inexplicables, el fuego de la pasión te consume hasta convertirte en un ave Fénix, y ahí resurges...

Apenas lo vi dirigirse hacia la puerta, intenté convencerlo que se quedara un rato más, con infructuosos resultados.

Estaba nervioso, inquieto. Era increíble que a pesar de encontrarse apartado del aquelarre, absorbiera e intuía nuevos movimientos en el castillo.

-Debo irme cariño. Te veré luego. Murmuró antes que la pesada puerta se cerrara tras él.

La última mirada no fue dirigida a mí, la fijó en un punto perdido de la habitación mientras quitaba un nuevo atuendo de un impresionante ropero de ébano. Su cabello aún húmedo por el baño, desprendía gotas de cristal que se deslizaban como lágrimas, para morir en sus hombros.

Suspiré y rodé entre las sábanas. Me hubiera encantado que se vistiera a velocidad humana, lo hubiera disfrutado mucho más.

Me senté en la cama con un envión, tendría que abandonar la habitación y ver si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal en el castillo. Aro había parecido ensimismado y no me había gustado su rictus de preocupación.

Intenté ponerme de pie con la intención de darme un buen baño, pero mis rodillas se aflojaron y la habitación dio varias vueltas a mí alrededor. Caí al piso sentada sin comprender aún lo que me ocurría.

Desde la puerta de entrada se escucharon unos golpecitos constantes.

¿Quién sería? No respondí. No me encontraba en mi habitación, sino en la de él, no estaba segura si correspondía atender los llamados.

Me mantuve en silencio, tratando de controlar mi malestar por los mareos, y esperé muy quieta.

Otra vez los golpes tímidos se repitieron incesantes, después de una breve interrupción, la voz de Heidi se escuchó.

-¿Cautha estas ahí?

Si si- me apresuré a contestar -pasa por favor.

Escuché sus pasos lentos por la gran sala de estar, llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la entreabrió lentamente, su rostro asomó con reparo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí en el suelo.

-¡Diablos Cautha! ¿Te has hecho daño?

-No. Reí

-Es que estoy un poco débil.

-¡No es para menos! ¿Sabes cuántas horas has permanecido aquí?

-No... se me han pasado volando.

-¡Afortunada! Eso es lo que eres.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba, extendió una de la sábanas para que me cubriera y sus ojos recorrieron maravillados el lujoso ambiente.

-Vayaaaa. ¡Oye que eres suertuda!

-Calla Heidi y dame una mano debo darme una ducha.

-Te equivocas, te quedarás allí, no des un paso. Te traeré « el jugo mágico »

-¿Raíces ferrosas?

-Si, es una suerte que por fin las pruebes, voy a hacerte sincera, creí que tu forma de ser jamás te permitiría salir del oscuro túnel de la virginidad.

Reí. -Heidi eres tan graciosa.

-Yo diría realista. Protestó.

-¿Te vas? Dije viendo que retornaba sobre sus pasos.

-Si quédate tranquila, ya vuelvo, te sentirás como nueva.

-¡Heidi! ¿Cómo supiste que te necesitaba?

-El amo me dijo, me pidió que te acompañara. Por cierto, iba bastante apresurado al salón de los tronos.

Bajé la vista, tuve temor. ¿Un nuevo ataque enemigo? ¿Noticias de Demetri?

Escuché el repiquetear de los tacos finos de mi amiga alejándose hacia la salida. Encogí las piernas y abracé mis rodillas con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Heidi no se hizo esperar, estuvo a mi lado en cuestión de minutos. Sin dejar de observar asombrada la habitación, me extendió una especie de cáliz negro, de tamaño mediano, con incrustaciones de oro y piedras preciosas.

Lo tomé en mi mano sin dudar acercando mi nariz al líquido amarronado.

-¡Puaj! Esto huele a tierra mojada, a moho.

Desvió su atención del empapelado marfil y me miró levantando una ceja.

-¡A ver señorita! No todo es placer y encanto. ¿Lo has pasado bien? Pues ahora tómate eso sin protestar.

-¡Heidi es horrible!

-Mira que eres consentida y mañera. Nunca has tomado medicina, no es agradable pero te sana, las raíces ferrosas te repondrán las fuerzas y energía perdidas. Bébelo de inmediato si es que quieres salir de esta habitación... en fin no me respondas, por tu gesto adivino que te quedarías a vivir aquí.

Reí mientras tomaba valor para beber el brebaje.

Bebí tres tragos a duras penas

-¡Es asqueroso!

-¡Tómalo de una buena vez Cautha!

Evitando que mi amiga volviera con un reñido discurso, bebí de golpe el contenido. Contempló la escena sonriente y con lentitud se sentó en el suelo, a mi lado.

Dejé a un costado el dorado grial y murmuré.

-¿Sabes si hay novedades de Demetri?

Movió su cabeza negando.

-¿No es mucho tiempo sin saber de él?

-No lo sé, los últimos hechos que han acontecido aquí, nunca habían ocurrido. Todo es nuevo, y tengo miedo.

-Yo también Heidi...

El silencio nos rodeó a las dos, ninguna se atrevía a aventurar respuestas. A veces es más fácil eludir lo que no quieres analizar, por temor a los resultados.

Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a Demetri no creía que podía superarlo, ya no sería la misma. Mi guardián, con su afecto y dedicación, poco a poco había llegado a ser parte importante de mi vida.

Tan fiel, tan atento, paciente y virtuoso. Me sentía protegida con él, a pesar que nunca había podido salir del castillo. Con él tras mis espaldas, me hubiera aventurado sin dudarlo, a donde fuera, al fin del mundo.

En un breve lapso de tiempo mis partículas parecieron renovarse. Una potente energía recorrió mis arterias y me sentí como nueva.

De un salto me incorporé y me dirigí al baño.

-¡Espérame Heidi! Saldremos juntas, estaré contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Muy bien. Murmuró sin moverse de su sitio.

Mis ojos se deleitaron con el revestimiento de las baldosas de mármol y la delicada grifería italiana.

La bañera rodeada por bellas y delicadas cortinas en tono dorado. Un hermoso cuadro de fondo en colores ocres y amarillentos daba un toque cálido e íntimo. Me acerqué para observarlo mejor.

Artemisia Gentileschi. Escena en los antiguos baños.

Sonreí. Hasta era perfecto como diseñador.

Él era perfecto para mí...

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y una lluvia pareja y constante se deslizó sobre mi pálida piel. El agua acariciaba mi cuerpo relajándome por completo.

Tomé el recipiente de jabón líquido y lo acerqué a mi nariz. No era la fragancia que solía oler en él. El aroma que me embriagaba sólo con su cercanía, surgía de su mismo ser.

Estaba completamente enamorada, me pregunté que sentiría Aro por mí. ¿Únicamente atracción? ¿Admiración?

Mis dedos se enredaron en el cabello empapado, mientras mi imaginación volaba horas atrás, cuando me convirtió en la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Terminé de asearme y ya vestida me dirigí con mi amiga a la salida.

-Heidi, ¿habrá alguien por los pasillos?

-No lo sé, supongo que van y vienen constantemente.

-¡Ay no quiero salir!

-¿Estas loca?

-No, es que me da un poco de vergüenza.

-Cautha eres la mujer, la amante, la preferida, o como quieras llamarlo, de Aro Vulturi. ¿Sabes que significa? Que debes ir llevándote por delante el palacio y cada integrante que se te cruce.

-No soy así.

-Me he dado cuenta, ahora vamos, no seas tonta.

Cerré la puerta y ágilmente subí la escalera junto con mi amiga. Alcancé los primeros pasillos solitarios y respiré profundo.

Todo era desolación, aunque en parte me alegraba por mi timidez y lo que pudieran murmurar, comencé a preocuparme. ¿Dónde estarían todos?

Avanzamos sigilosas observando cada rincón en penumbras.

Al tomar el pasillo a la derecha nos cruzamos con tres vampiresas que conversaban animadas.

Después de un saludo formal continuaron su camino.

Más allá, en el fondo de un estrecho pasadizo, dos siluetas corpulentas hacían guardia. Unos metros más, las puertas cerradas del salón de los tronos, me demostraban que los líderes deberían estar reunidos, el motivo... aún lo ignoraba.

Nos rodeaba un ambiente tranquilo aunque reservado, por lo menos nuestros aterradores enemigos no nos habían hecho una visita inesperada.

De pronto un alegre saludo nos sobresaltó de emoción.

-¡Buenos días señoritas!

-¡Demetri! Gritamos al unísono, y con una inmensa felicidad nos acercamos a él.

No era habitual entre el aquelarre las demostraciones de afecto, aunque supiéramos que nos agradábamos, y que muchos de nosotros teníamos predilección por ciertos integrantes. Así que extendí mi mano después de Heidi en señal de cariño.

Con la formalidad que lo caracterizaba nos apretó la mano con alegría y respeto. Sus ojos rojizos bailaron de satisfacción. Seguramente había extrañado estar entre nosotros, porque si algo estaba segura, cualquiera del aquelarre, no cambiarían jamás el castillo por otro lugar más confortable y ostentoso.

-¿Como te ha ido? ¿Has visto a Mirna? Pregunté con sumo interés.

Los Vulturi eran discretos por naturaleza, aunque el dato de conocer si había logrado traer a Mirna pudo más que cualquier regla formal.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y murmuró.

-Los líderes están con ella.

-¡Qué bien!

Giré mi rostro hacia la izquierda, Jane avanzaba con pasos rápidos, parecía nerviosa.

Era extraño ver a la más joven guardiana perder los estribos, era inalterable ante cualquier noticia. Su rostro aniñado y adusto, se caracterizaba por la inexpresión.

No podías adivinar si estaba feliz, si sentía miedo, si percibía tristeza. Nada en su perfil pétreo que indicara su estado de ánimo.

Por eso llamó mi atención.

En ese instante la seguí con la mirada, se deslizó a pocos metros de nosotros sin mirarnos siquiera. Sus rasgos desencajados por completo, sus redondos ojos brillantes bañados de oro líquido.

-Hola Jane. Murmuré.

No contestó. No era que fuera Miss simpatía precisamente, pero los Vulturi eran corteses, con más razón si se trataba del aquelarre.

Miré a Heidi. Sus ojos recorrían con lujuria el físico privilegiado de Demetri.

-Iré de caza- pronunció -te traeré la más deliciosa presa para ti. Dijo pestañeando repetidas veces.

Demetri sonrió.

-Eres muy amable Heidi.

Apenas se retiró no sin antes formular un seductor -adiós- miré a Demetri nuevamente.

Su mirada se apartó lentamente de la mía para seguir los pasos de Jane. La fijó en el final del pasillo.

Agudicé mi vista y pude ver a la rubia vampiresa recostada en la pared.

-¿Qué le ocurre Demetri? Murmuré.

-No lo sé... pero nada bueno.

Sin mediar palabra entre nosotros, y como quien comparte todos los movimientos, nos dirigimos hacia ella.

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios apretados con furia, sus ojos como perdidos en el espacio, demostraban terror.

Me acerqué un poco más que mi guardián, llena de dudas, mis dedos temblorosos tocaron su hombro derecho.

-Jane... ¿qué te ocurre? Pregunté angustiada. Percibí sus emociones desencontradas. Ira, fiereza, pánico.

No contestó.

Demetri insistió.

-Jane, ¿te sientes mal?

Su iris ceroso se tiñó de desesperación, al fin murmuró.

-Alec... ha desaparecido.

-¿Qué? Pregunté con inquietud.

Demetri la observó.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Lo has buscado por todos lados? Interrogó él.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Mi mundo se derrumbó, si Jane estaba segura de la desaparición de su hermano, y no dudaba de eso, entonces nuestros implacables enemigos se habían encargado de él.

No podía creerlo, sentía que éramos tan vulnerables, nosotros... los Vulturi.

¿Pero cuándo habían logrado entrar si nuestra guardia era excelente? ¿En qué momento nos habíamos descuidado?

Ahora entendía el miedo de Aro por mi vida, porque no fuera vista por desconocidos. Comprendía su sobreprotección. Hubiera actuado de la misma forma si estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando salí del shock, mi voz sonó determinante.

-Hay que avisarle a Aro inmediatamente. Protesté, señalando el fondo del pasadizo, las puertas de doble hoja herméticamente cerradas.

-¡No!- exclamó Demetri -debemos esperar a que concluya la reunión. No podemos interrumpirlos por una desaparición.

Alcé mi barbilla con gesto altanero.

-Te equivocas Demetri, no es una desaparición cualquiera. Se trata de Alec. Tanto él como Jane son lo más importantes para Aro.

La mirada de Jane se enterró en mis ojos, me quedó mirando por unos segundos, la comisura de sus labios se arquearon en una tenue sonrisa. Después su semblante ensombreció.

-Es mi decisión, esperaré. Susurró.

-Hablaré con la guardia restante, alguien tuvo que ver algo. Dijo Demetri alejándose como torbellino.

Permanecí de pie al lado de Jane, en absoluto silencio. Sólo acompañándola, que más podía hacer, hasta que las puertas de gran salón de los tronos al fin se abrieron. Caminé apresurada delante de Jane.

Cayo abandonaba la reunión altivo y soberbio, aún así nos dijo « buenos días ».

Prácticamente le respondí desganada, mi saludo sonó a pura cortesía, despojado de afecto.

Apenas ingresé con Jane, Aro levantó la vista. Estaba sentado en su trono riendo con Marcus de quien sabe que cosa. No importaba realmente, lo que debíamos notificarle le borraría la sonrisa por largo tiempo.

Algo intuyó en nuestros rostros a medida que avanzábamos, me miró fijo arqueando una ceja, después miró a Jane. Su actitud fue el claro ejemplo que conocía a su guardiana como la palma de la mano.

Antes de llegar hasta él, Jane pronunció el nombre de su hermano. Aro abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No tuvo que explicar ningún hecho, era increíble la conexión entre ellos.

Los manos crispadas presionaron los posabrazos de su trono haciéndolos mil añicos, los pedazos volaron por el aire mientras se ponía de pie con rostro desencajado.

-¿Alec? Pequeña dime que ocurrió.

Jane tomó un respiro. Amo... él desapareció. Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron... Repitió compungida.

Aro dio unos pasos hacia ella y sus brazos la acogieron como si fuera un tesoro. Su barbilla se apoyó en la cabeza de Jane y acarició su cabellera.

-Tranquila pequeña, lo hallaremos.

Ella levantó su rostro mirándolo con congoja.

-¿Y si...? Susurró.

-¡No lo menciones! Seguro que debe estar bien, no te preocupes. Sabes que revolveré cielo y tierra para hallarlo, y pagarán. ¡Juro que pagarán!

Marcus se acercó con preocupación.

-Aro, ¿quien se encontraba haciendo guardia con él?

Aro lo miró por unos segundos, después su mirada recorrió el lugar como si el espacio le pudiera dar alguna respuesta. Su mano derecha se elevó exigiendo silencio, aunque ni el zumbido de una mosca se escuchaba. Bajó la vista y mencionó a Asrael.

El guardián de contextura enorme apareció, con una reverencia formal esperó la directiva.

-Asrael, ¿has visto algo extraño en los alrededores del castillo?

-No amo. En la plaza los humanos parecen tener un hermoso día, han aprovechado a pasear. Heidi ha traído buena presa, en minutos los guiará hasta aquí.

-¡Qué espere! ¡Dile que los distraiga! Ella sabe perfectamente como hechizarlos, conociendo los encantos de Heidi, ya no escaparán.

-Muy bien señor.

En ese momento, Demetri y Félix ingresaron al salón forcejeando con un vampiro. Parecía mal herido. Era delgado pero de músculos torneados, su larga cabellera del color del castaños se sacudía tratando de zafar del amarre. Pero imposible, Félix era muy fuerte.

-¡Anthony!- exclamó Aro al verlo -¿qué ocurrió?

-Estaba con Alec en el momento que se lo llevaron. Dijo Demetri aprisionando al vampiro para que no escapara.

¿Por qué querría escapar? Me pregunté.

¿No era más fácil explicarle a Aro lo ocurrido? ¿A qué le temía? ¿Tendría algo que ver?

En minutos todas mis preguntas fueron disipadas...

Aro se acercó lentamente hacia el llamado Anthony. Percibí sus emociones. Furia... que crecía cada vez más.

-¿Así que estabas en ese momento con Alec?

-Si. Susurró apenas el vampiro.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienes para contarnos?

-Poco y nada- balbuceó -se lo llevaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿A siiii? Dijo Aro con marcado acento de burla.

Caminó alrededor de él como midiendo distancias, cuando finalmente quedó frente a frente su mano inmaculada se posó en uno de los brazos del guardián.

Retiró sus dedos lentamente y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te han herido?

-Si si- aseveró con desesperación -golpearon mi cabeza, quedé atontado. Son muy fuertes amo, imposible poder con ellos.

-Eran dos por lo que vi en tu mente.

-Si si pero muy fuertes. No pude con ellos. ¡Lo juro! Hice todo lo que pude para evitarlo.

Aro giró dando dos o tres pasos, alejándose de él. Lo observé, quedo tieso, su mirada borgoña clavada en el suelo. Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado. De pronto levantó la vista y lo interrogó nuevamente.

-Dime Anthony ¿no te parece extraño que no te hayan asesinado?

Un silencio reinó en cada recóndito rincón.

-¿Si verdad?- sonrió - te parece extraño como a mi.

-Amo, no he hecho nada malo contra el aquelarre. ¡Daría mi vida por ustedes!

-Sssh calla. Ahí está el detalle controvertido de la situación.

Aro lo miró con lentitud de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

-No has dado tu vida. Eso me desencanta de ti. Porque... de una u otra forma, hayas estado o no en conspiración con ellos... con nuestros enemigos... no eres un buen guardián.

Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, confundido.

-Qué tristeza Anthony, como me he equivocado contigo. Eso es algo que no me lo perdonaré... en fin, ya nada puedo hacer, sólo aliviar mi rabia por escoger un inepto.

Por otra parte ya no podré confiar en ti, y ante la duda...

-¡No! Aguarde por favor. Yo podría reconocerlos en tal caso. Serviría aún, pido una oportunidad.

-Anthony, los Vulturi hemos dado oportunidades... lástima que éste no sea uno de esos casos.

Con una mirada a Demetri y a Félix, ambos entendieron. Un fuerte crujido acompañó los moviéndoos de los dos, desmembrando al desdichado en varias partes.

Cerré los ojos, tarde, ya había contemplado lo peor...

Me quedé de pie, inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y sin poder articular palabra. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad en el salón. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo quedamos Marcus, Aro, Jane, y yo. Contemplé a Jane con la mirada perdida, hasta que Aro interrumpió.

-Pequeña, descansa, no quiero que tomes la guardia, te necesito despejada y atenta, además... en este momento temo por ti. Prefiero que quedes resguardada.

Jane asintió pero no se movió del lugar. Aro se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Confía en mi, como aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella sonrió apenas.

-Ve y ten cuidado cada paso que hagas.

Jane se retiró en silencio. Quedé observándolo un poco desorientada, sabía que no habíamos pasado un buen momento, sin embargo ¿se percataría que yo estaba allí desde el comienzo? Pareció ignorarme todo el tiempo, o eran mis celos y afán de ser su única atención.

Giré sin hacer preguntas ni reclamos y caminé hacia la puerta.

-¡Cautha!

Lo miré sin expresión alguna.

-Espero que no salgas de tu habitación. ¿Me has escuchado?

-Si... claro.

Caminé por los pasillos con humo echando por mis orejas. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Mi padre? ¡Idiota! Yo también necesitaba unas palabras de cariño y contención. ¡Pero no! El señor muy arrogante no sólo no le importó mi estado de ánimo, sino que me ordenó que me quedara en mi habitación y agregó un « ¿me has escuchado? ».

No era el momento, aunque le hubiera contestado de muy buena gana que no era sorda.

Bufé una y otra vez, si su fino y delicado oído me escuchaba, ¡mejor!

A medida que avanzaba me cruzaba con decenas de vampiros que rondaban atentos, vigilando cada paso que daban.

Enojada con Aro decidí retirarme un par de horas al campanario. No significaba que iba a desobedecerlo y no encerrarme en mi habitación, simplemente no lo iba a hacer cuando él me lo dijera.

¡Lo que faltaba! Ir como niñata tonta careciendo de total autonomía.

Al llegar al hueco que daba vista a La Piazza Dei Priori, me asomé con cuidado. Un mundo, el cual alguna vez había pertenecido, brilló a mis pies. Era plena tarde para los humanos, para mi... daba igual. Todas y cada una de las horas eran indistintas.

Observé los transeúntes caminar alegremente, varios niños corrían bajo el pálido sol de invierno. Sentadas en el borde de la fuente, dos jóvenes conversaban animadas. Imaginé que se trataría de una conversación típica de esa edad, contarían sus secretos sobre pretendientes ocultos, amigas y cómplices.

Aunque yo contaba con Heidi, no podía quejarme. Ella me escuchaba, me divertían sus andanzas, me instruía en el difícil arte de enamorar, con miles de consejos.

Sonreí, yo también tenía una amiga.

De pronto mi vista alcanzó a ver una pareja de enamorados. Recosté mi perfil sobre la pared de adoquines para verlos mejor.

Ella tomada de su mano, con un andar gracioso, lo miraba embelesada. Él acomodó su abrigo seguramente para que no sintiera la brisa helada, cuidándola con esmero.

Así era el amor verdadero, el de los humanos... y el nuestro.

Si... el nuestro. Porque la única razón de parte de Aro, de ordenarme que me encerrara en la habitación, no era un capricho. Temía por mi seguridad.

¡Qué joven tan desagradecida y caprichosa había resultado!

Sentí vergüenza por mi comportamiento aniñado. Gracias le tenía que haber dicho. ¡Pero no! Me enojé porque no me prestó la atención debida, y en ese momento era Jane quien la necesitaba.

Me retiré lentamente, bajé la escalera decidida a ir a mi habitación y no comportarme más como una tonta celosa. Bueno... al menos lo intentaría.

El castillo estaba subsumido en un ambiente enrarecido, denso, no era para menos. Otra vez nuestros enemigos dando muestras de su poder.

Nosotros, ignorando porque buscaban venganza, no teniendo la menor idea donde era la guarida, ni quien era su líder.

El último pasadizo que terminaba en mi habitación, estaba demasiado tenebroso y en penumbras para mi gusto. Comenzaba a contagiarme de la tensión que sobrevolaba en cada uno del aquelarre.

Mi vista de águila divisó una silueta en cuclillas frente a mi puerta. Me detuve, traté de ver de quien ser trataba. Parecía un ser robusto, su capa oscura lamía el suelo, no podía ver mucho más, una capucha cubría el perfil de su rostro.

Miré a mí alrededor, en ese instante nadie caminaba cerca ni lejos de mí. Estaba sola...

Respiré hondo, cualquiera podría preguntarme porqué no volvía al salón de los tronos y corría a los brazos de Aro, o en el mejor caso mencionar a Demetri para que acudiera a protegerme.

No lo hice. Era lejana descendiente de Aro, nada de mis impulsos tenían explicación. De pie a cabeza... una Vulturi.

Avancé con el terror adueñándose de mis moléculas vampíricas, porqué negarlo, me enfrentaba a lo desconocido, alguien había llegado a mi guarida y con indiferencia permanecía allí, sin ningún reparo de los guardianes. ¡No! No podía ser, no quería imaginármelo. ¿Demetri estaría bien? ¿Y si le habrían dado muerte por vigilar mi puerta?

La angustia compartió junto con el pánico mis entrañas. Lentamente proseguí mi camino, con cuidado, pero sin dejar de avanzar.

Pestañeé prácticamente sin intervalo de tiempo. Fijé la vista. ¿Cómo podía ser? No había nadie. ¿Me había equivocado? ¿Imaginé todo producto de mi miedo?

No... Había alguien allí, lo hubiera jurado.

Los ruidos cotidianos que solían rodear el castillo estaban ausentes, aunque a partir de la desaparición de Alec, toda la rutina del aquelarre se había modificado. Sin embargo, bien podría esconderse el enemigo tras alguna pilastra para saltar sobre mí.

Apresuré mi andar con valentía, que más que agallas era un acto propio de un suicidio, alcancé la puerta de mi habitación y me detuve. Unos pasos lejanos se acercaban hacia mi dirección. Mi mano tomó el picaporte, lo giré lentamente. Era la más veloz del aquelarre, lo había dicho Aurora, podría encerrarme en mi guarida en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

Mi temor me jugó una mala pasada, quedé inmóvil, sin poder ejercer el mínimo movimiento.

Los pasos se escuchaban cerca, muy cerca. El pánico se adueñó de mi ser, convirtiéndome en una completa inútil.

¡Vamos Cautha! Abre la puerta, o llama a tu guardián. ¡Haz algo!

Miré de reojo, una silueta entre las sombras parecía acecharme.

¡Diablos! Estaba perdida si continuaba como momia en un sarcófago, no lograba que mis pies se separaran del maldito suelo.

No contaba con tiempo para despreciar, además... ya era tarde.

Los pasos aledaños se detuvieron.

Cerré los ojos, y esperé que mi cabeza fuera desprendida de mi cuerpo en los mejores casos. Si me tomaban de rehén, seguramente sería torturada hasta confesar todos los secretos de los Vulturi.

-Gracias Félix, ya estoy libre para ocupar mi puesto.

¿Félix? Esa voz... ¡Demetri!

Giré hacia mi guardián al mismo tiempo que Félix salía entre las sombras.

-¿Alguien de ustedes me explica que está pasando? Protesté.

-Sencillo Cautha, no he llegado a tiempo, sabes que hay bastante trabajo últimamente, por los hechos que no es necesario explicar. Dije a Félix que me cubriera.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Dije enojada.

-Nosotros tampoco, no podemos creer que usted señorita, esté dando tanta faena y esfuerzo. Murmuró Félix.

Abrí mi boca en señal de protesta, pero no articulé palabra que abogara por mi conducta.

-¿Y bien? Tú Félix, ¿qué hacías de cuclillas en mi puerta?

-Ooohh siii. Interrumpió Demetri. Nuevas órdenes de Aro, cerradura nueva, llave nueva, y lo mejor... se abre sólo por fuera.

-¿Queeee? ¿Intentas decirme que estaré encerrada y sólo saldré acompañada?

-¡Exacto! Dijo sonriente Demetri.

-¡Hablaré con Aro!

-Te acompaño- Demetri se hizo a un lado con una reverencia y murmuró -de cualquier manera no te lo aconsejaría, es la hora de su almuerzo. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre?

Detuve los pocos pasos que había dado, y giré con las manos a cada lado de mi cintura.

-¡No tengo hambre!- sonreí con sorna, y recapacitando porque no era tonta, murmuré con el ceño fruncido -no iré hablar con él por el momento.

-Me parece lo adecuado. Contestó mi guardián señalando mi habitación.

Dí tres pasos en la dirección pero interrumpí mi andar.

-¿Y ahora qué? Murmuró Félix.

-¿Saben qué? Cambié de opinión, no iré a mi habitación, iré a ver a Jane, me urge saber como se siente.

-Jane no necesita de nadie, ella querrá estar sola.

-Eso lo veremos.

Demetri revoleó los coralinos ojos.

-Bien, haya iremos. Félix puedes retirarte, gracias amigo. De aquí en más seguiré solo.

Félix arqueó una ceja.

-¿De verdad?

-Oyeee- protesté.

-Si, tranquilo Félix, hasta ahora no sé como, pero he salido triunfante de mi cargo.

-Eso me preguntó yo, cómo has salido victorioso. Contestó el robusto vampiro perdiéndose entre las sombras.

-Vamos Cautha no perdamos tiempo.

Lo miré para asesinarlo, luego los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza.

Cuantas cosas había tenido que pasar Demetri por mí. Demasiadas, para mi poca estadía con los Vulturi. Corridas tras de mi, caprichos, decisiones que salieron bien de casualidad. Pensaba que debería tener más de un par de ojos y un sexto sentido para cuidarme, mi conducta era tan imprevisible y terca.

A mi memoria vivieron los recientes hechos con Anthony...

Aro no permitiría una falla de mi guardián, lo mataría sin consideración.

Bajé la vista. ¿Cómo explicarle a Demetri que estaba arrepentida de mi forma de actuar? ¿Cómo?

De la única manera. Pidiéndole disculpas.

-Demetri. Dije hundiéndome en su iris sanguinolentos.

-¿Cautha?

-Siento todo lo que te hice pasar, hoy comprendí que he puesto en riesgo tu vida. ¿Me disculpas?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Gracias, ahora guíame con Jane.

-Adelante, iré a tu lado.

Reí con ganas, a pesar del mal momento que estábamos pasando. Me divirtió adivinar que mi guardián aún no confiaba en mí.

Le pregunté hacia donde nos dirigíamos, desconocía la guarida de Jane, y lo que era peor, si la rubia guardiana aceptaba recibirme.

**NOTA: El próximo capítulo será la perspectiva de Jane. A mi modo de ver muy emotiva. Conoceremos su pasado, su gran gratitud hacia su salvador y su punto de vista. Gracias por comentar, me ayudan a mejorar. Un beso grande. Lou**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Vuelvo a agradecer los mails, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Este capítulo para mí ha sido uno de los más emotivos.**

**Por fin puedo cumplir con los pedidos que me han hecho de escribir sobre Jane.**

**Esta perspectiva tan particular, surgida de mi loca imaginación, relatará el punto de vista de esta joven guardiana tan temible.**

**Leerán sobre su niñez y anterior vida humana.**

**Muchas le encontrarán explicación a su modo de ser tan frío y calculador, quizás se emocionen y la comprendan.**

**Intentaré introducirlas en su mundo, en la gratitud inmensa y lealtad hacia su salvador.**

**Espero no defraudarlas. Me gustaría que me comentaran si les ha gustado. Un beso grande.**

Capítulo 16

Jane

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

Al fin después de recorrer el pasillo central y pasar por las puertas del salón de los tronos, continuamos por la estrecha galería que ya conocía perfectamente. A mitad del pasadizo, Demetri se detuvo. Varios vampiros robustos, permanecían de pie con gesto severo.

Observé los alrededores buscando alguna puerta, alguna entrada escondida, o disimulada.

-¿Hemos llegado? Pregunté curiosa.

-Si, es allí.

Demetri señaló las cúpulas del alto techo.

-¿Allí? Pregunté admirada por la altura.

-La tercera bóveda- murmuró -te esperaré aquí.

Sin perder tiempo me aferré a la pared, apoyándome en un banquillo revestido de terciopelo burdeos, con un pie en el busto marmóreo de Riccardo, arquitecto y diseñador de mi querido palacio, tomé el gran envión. Dí un respiro mientras escalaba por los escudos de piedra, que sobresalían adornando la pared. De un salto alcancé la base de la bóveda, y me introduje sin permiso a su interior.

El espacio estaba sombrío, sólo el reflejo del fuego ardiendo en los tenebrarios en planta baja, permitían la mínima visión en los recovecos.

-Jane. Murmuré.

Dí dos pasos y reiteré el llamado.

-¿Jane? ¿Estás bien?

Pregunta estúpida la mía, no iba a estar bien con la desaparición de su hermano, aunque más que nada fue una frase introductoria.

Su voz se escuchó desganada y apenas perceptible.

-Estoy bien.

Suspiré... ahora venía la prueba de rigor.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Se escuchó un bufido.

-Ya estás aquí Cautha. Refunfuñó.

Despacio me acerqué hacia la profundidad. Entre los huecos pedregosos de las paredes, roídos por el paso de los años y quizás por las invasiones, observé de reojo un pedazo de tela que parecía ser de algodón, doblado en cuatro, descansaba como símbolo quien sabe de qué. Al costado, a pocos centímetros de lo que parecía ser un pañuelo, una hoja amarillenta con un dibujo en tinta. La ilustración era sencilla podría adivinarse que semejaba ser una planta o una enredadera. Paseé mi mirada hasta el extremo de la improvisada repisa, mis ojos contemplaron la muñeca que le había regalado en aquella oportunidad, aún siendo humana.

Busqué a Jane con un rápido pantallazo, la encontré sentada sobre el sedimento, en un rincón, con la mirada perdida.

El espacio se hacía cada vez más angosto hacia el interior. Caminé hasta ella bajando mi cabeza para no chocar con el techo de adobe. Me senté a su lado e intenté hilvanar alguna conversación.

-Vaya, si que tu escondite está a una altura considerable. ¿Creí que no podías escalar en el pozo aquella vez? Por lo que veo escalas asiduamente.

Sus redondos ojos me miraron abriéndose desmesuradamente. La observé por segundos. Con gran sorpresa descubrí sus labios arquearse con una risa contenida, hasta que la dejó escapar como quien deja escapar un ave de su jaula.

Su risa era cristalina a pesar de ser una niña tan temible, me pareció tener frente a mi, a una adolescente cualquiera, arrolladora y divertida.

-¿De qué te ríes? Es verdad que no habías podido escalar en esa ocasión.

Volvió a reír hasta que su risa se apagó de un soplo.

-Cautha, subo por la escalera de emergencia que está a medio metro de la entrada, por lo que veo tú no la has visto. ¡Eres tan distraída!

-¡Quién iba imaginar que había una escalera de emergencia en este castillo medieval! Exclamé.

-Va hacia los techos. Muchas veces la hemos utilizado, aunque no estaba antes de que llegara.

Su rostro volvió a estar serio como siempre, y continuó.

-El amo la ordenó colocar. A mi me gustaba este lugar y era muy difícil el acceso para mi.

-Ahh caramba, así que yo soy la caprichosa. Dije sarcástica.

Encogió sus hombros en señal de desinterés, y volvimos a la antigua Jane.

El silencio fue el gran triunfador por un buen lapso de tiempo. Ninguna articulaba palabra que fuera capaz de romper el hielo.

Pensé sobre las palabras de Jane... Aro había ordenado colocarla para ella, para su gusto. La curiosidad me ganó como tantas veces, y aún segura que no contestaría mi pregunta, susurré.

-¿Cómo conociste a Aro? ¿Él te salvó del incendio?

-No del incendio exactamente, pero no quiero hablar.

-Entiendo, estás preocupada por Alec. No te preocupes, lo hallaremos.

No contestó, sumida en un profundo hermetismo. Así pasó el tiempo, mudas las dos...

Hasta que decidí no incomodarla más con mi presencia, me puse de pie y dí dos o tres pasos hacia la salida con un corto « que estés bien ».

Para mi sorpresa, su voz apenas audible hizo eco en la bóveda.

-Era muy pequeña cuando lo conocí...

Entonces me detuve y lentamente volví a mi lugar, esperando que aunque sea contar su historia, la alejaría de los malos pensamientos sobre Alec.

Perspectiva de Jane.

No podía creer que Cautha tuviera la desfachatez de entrar a mi guarida. ¡Por supuesto! Siendo descendiente del amo, no me extrañaba que creyera que tenía los mismos derechos de hurgar mis lugares. Pero ella nunca sería como él... En realidad había sentimientos desencontrados con respecto a la nueva Vulturi.

Ese día, fatídico dieciséis que el amo recordaba a Sulpicia, ella llegó hasta nosotros. Buscaba a Aro específicamente. Traía un talismán con ciertos poderes, por ejemplo, no olía a humana, no era atrayente para el aquelarre. Cayo y Athenodora tuvieron sus reparos, los entendía perfectamente. Extraño que una humana llegara con una historia de un amuleto y no sé que más, con una insensata alegría de conocernos, y lo que era más irracional... sin ningún tipo de miedo.

No entendía en absoluto que buscaba, la vigilaba constantemente, sobre todo porque habían asesinado a Sulpicia hace años, y aún no sabíamos quien había sido.

La miraba como posible enemigo sin lugar a dudas.

Una noche, cuando rebosaba de alegría porque la humana había partido nuevamente con los suyos, me enteré de algo inesperado.

Aro había ido por ella. ¡Por ella! El desconcierto dio paso a la indignación, no podía llegar a ser tan importante para él. Aro no salía del castillo para hacer sociales, por nadie de este mundo, y lo hizo.

Furiosa transité recorriendo los pasillos de punta a punta, descargando mi ira a cada paso que daba, hasta que Alec se acercó a mi y me dijo.

-Marcus desea hablar contigo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, por la hora seguramente se encontraría leyendo sus libros.

Allí estaba, de pie, con sus pacíficos rasgos característicos que a veces me exacerbaban. Yo tenía respeto por los tres líderes por igual, aunque para mi Aro era el único amo, dueño y señor de mis decisiones.

Me acerqué hasta llegar al segundo módulo de libros, a tres metros de su figura imponente, esperé su directiva.

Después de echar una ojeada a las últimas hojas del texto que sostenía en sus manos, con desesperante tranquilidad, cerró el libro y me miró.

-Buenas noches. Murmuré.

-Buenas noches Jane. Te noto molesta.

Marcus percibía las emociones, yo no sería una excepción. No mentí, no tenía sentido.

-Algo. Pronuncié.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?

Me mantuve callada por segundos, después confesé el motivo de mi indignación.

Me observó atento, escuchando cada palabra, cada frase, que escapaba de mi boca. No entendía porque MI AMO había abandonado el palacio corriendo riesgos sólo por una especial humana.

Sulpicia jamás lo hubiera puesto en ese brete. ¿Tanto le atraía esa especie de fémina?

Marcus bajó la vista y su silencio me preocupó. Ignoraba si me reprendería por meterme en asuntos que no me correspondían, sin embargo alzó la vista y comenzó a relatarme un pasado de Aro que jamás hubiera imaginado.

¿Su niña había sido robada? ¿Nunca la había encontrado? El talismán que había traído Cautha pertenecía a ella, a su hija.

Entonces... ella era verdadera descendiente Vulturi, y él no quería perderla...

Me reconozco como una joven bastante difícil para las emociones, van y vienen, entran y salen de mi ser. No me agrada los besos, los abrazos, y ninguna demostración de afecto. Es que no creo que nadie pueda sentir cariño por mí. La razón... comprensible. Si tu propia madre te abandona a la suerte de los cazadores de brujas, y sólo trata de salvar su pellejo, ¿quién podría hacer algo por mí?

Nadie... excepto él.

A partir de allí tuve mucha congoja por Aro, aunque por ella un nuevo sentimiento me acechaba... los celos.

Ese día que la odiosa Ethelvina nos visitó con sus aire majestuoso, sorprendí a Cautha curioseando. ¡Lo que faltaba! Husmeado al amo. Discutimos sin importarnos que a poca distancia Aro seguramente nos estuviera escuchando. El castigo del pozo fue para mi denigrante, nunca me había tenido que castigar, y por su culpa estaba metida en el lío.

Debo confesar que no pensé que me ayudaría. ¿Era amistosa o tonta? Cualquiera de las dos me daba igual.

A partir de allí traté de no meterme en problemas, aunque mi afán por vigilarla era mi prioridad.

Cuando la observé revolviendo entre sus cosas, llamó mi atención ese extraño objeto llamado muñeca, era suyo y parecía mantenerlo con cariño a su lado. Recuerdos de su vida de pequeña y esas tonterías.

Quedé estupefacta cuando me la ofreció sin dudar. Realmente ella estaba loca, pero en el fondo de mi ser, me gustó el nuevo regalo. Primero porque era un objeto desconocido y atrayente, segundo... porque sin ser el amo, nadie me había regalado nada sin pedir retribución.

Llena de dudas por la nueva Vulturi, decidí consultar sobre ella con quien no me mentiría, no porque Aro me engañara, pero su cariño y admiración seguramente lo cegaba.

Me dirigí a la cueva de raíces ferrosas, no solía ser visitante de la guarida de Aurora, aunque el motivo de mi intriga lo valía. Ascendí con cuidado y discretamente por la estrecha escalera de piedra, tenía la intención de llamarla, pero la pitonisa me esperaba.

Hubo un antes y un después apenas hablé con la anciana, lo recuerdo tan fresco en mi mente.

La consulté si de verdad debería apoyar a Cautha en la convivencia. Me miró muy seria, como adivinando un futuro no muy bueno para el aquelarre. Eso me estremeció.

Me miró fijo y susurró.

-No sólo debes apoyarla, debes seguirla, ella es mi reina... y será la tuya.

Abandoné el lugar con una angustia infinita, las palabras de Aurora decían mucho más que lo textual. De cualquier manera me había quedado claro, no era una más del aquelarre.

Una noche la curiosidad me picó, escuché tras la puerta una conversación entre Cautha y Heidi, era sobre el amo. Una vez más pensé que algo tramaba contra él, pero no...

¡Vaya, si que era pretenciosa!

Me divertí observándola acicalarse para Aro, de verdad ponía empeño, claro que guiándose sólo por el consejo de Heidi no hubiera llegado a buen puerto.

Sonreí. Estaba preocupada por gustarle, y la ayudé. ¡Por supuesto que soy muy joven! Sin embargo nadie del aquelarre conocía al amo como yo.

Confieso que me alegré un poco cuando salió con cara larga, Aro era un ficha difícil para las vampiresas, así que si quería conquistarlo, que le costara.

Mi entusiasmo duró poco, porque la muy cretina nos asustó a todos con irse del castillo. ¡Si sería perversa!

Cuando Asrael me lo comentó, yo hacía guardia muy atenta. No me importó, le pedí que me relevara de inmediato, debía emitir mi voto para que Cautha no se fuera.

No podía irse y dejarnos, porque nos pertenecía, y le pertenecíamos.

Los días pasaron, las horas no se detenía jamás en el castillo, aún siendo vampiros, aún... semejando que nuestras vidas estancadas en el tiempo no fluctuaban, Aún así el calendario avanzaba.

Nuevos ataques sobrevinieron, de esos despreciables cobardes que no daban la cara, temí por mi amo, temí por los Vulturi, sin embargo nunca imaginé que Alec llegaría a ser víctima. El mundo a mis pies se desvaneció. El terror recorrió mi interior no dejando espacio mínimo para pensar con raciocinio. Mi hermano, mi única familia de sangre, ya no estaba a mi lado. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Lo habrían asesinado? No... No creía verdaderamente en esa opción, aunque Aro secretamente había ordenado inspeccionar cada partícula de polvo de los rincones. Temía encontrarlo como Adelina fue encontrada, pulverizada, igual que los guardianes. Malditos dardos de amatistas.

Volví a conectarme con la realidad, miré a Cautha de reojo mientras intentaba abandonar mi guarida, era de adivinar, la señorita entraba y salía cuando se le cantaba.

Algo aprisionó mis entrañas al verla retirarse, no sabría explicarlo. Percibí un sentimiento de abandono, de soledad. Creí que si la dejaba alejarse y ni siquiera darle las gracias, me arrepentiría.

Ella desconocía mi historia y estaba interesada. No me pareció que era simple cotilleo, tal vez me serviría para descargar mi tristeza, finalmente su amable « que estés bien » se clavó hondo en mi vacío pecho. Murmuré...

-Era muy pequeña cuando lo conocí...

Se sentó a mi lado escuchándome atenta, muy atenta. Comencé a narrar un pasado enterrado en mi memoria, pero que ahora por los hechos desgraciados, pujaban por salir.

Y abrí mi oscuro y pétreo corazón...

Corría el año 1608, mi hermano y yo jugábamos en la habitación ajemos a lo que nos deparaba el destino, horas después.

-¡Alec! He logrado hipnotizar al sapo, míralo parece petrificado. Reí.

Alec se acercó con un trozo de pan de centeno. Había logrado adelantos sobre el ergotismo o llamado comúnmente « fuego del infierno ». La ingesta de un trozo de panecillo provocaba alucinaciones, convulsiones y contracción arterial. Mi hermano quería lograr la perfecta manipulación de esas propiedades. Nuestra corta edad no nos permitía desarrollarnos todo lo que deseábamos, tener seis años era un límite bastante comprensible.

Alec me miró con atención.

-Jane eso está muy bien, pero lo que ha ocurrido antes de ayer en el pueblo es de preocuparse. No debiste maldecir a la hija del inquisidor Guazzo, eso fue pura provocación.

Lo miré apartando mi batracio inmóvil.

-No me quedó otra salida, me dijo bastarda, que nuestro verdadero padre estaba en prisión, y que habíamos sido salvados de lástima por nuestro padrastro. Me enfurecí, además sólo la maldije.

-Si, pero tu sabes que tus maldiciones se cumplen. Ella alcanzó a dar un grito al escucharte, hasta ahora dicen que ha enloquecido.

-Se lo merece, me gusta.

-Nuestros padres no han parado de secretear, temo que no les ha gustado que te expusieras.

-¡Me da igual! Protesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Repentinamente mi hermano hizo que callara con una señal.

-Sssh creo que están cerca de la chimenea, los intuyo. Ven...

Lo seguí lentamente hasta salir de la habitación, permaneciendo en silencio, escuchando a mis padres cuchichear detrás de la despintada pared de mi humilde hogar.

Mi padre parecía reprenderla, estaba enfurecido con ella, aseguraba que no quería ser quemado en la hoguera como un maldito brujo.

Mi madre sollozaba hasta que gritó.

-¡Sólo tienen seis años! No puedo librarlos a la suerte, los encontrarán.

-¡Eres estúpida! Te quemarán como a ellos, no hay salida salvémonos. No me ates a tu maldita suerte, tú has engendrado a esos hechiceros.

-Nos abandonarán. Susurró Alec.

Lo miré asustada. Si bien no ignoraba que era una niña especial, nunca me había separado de mi madre.

-¿Qué haremos? Dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan. Puedo ver que tratan de hacer... déjame concentrarme.

Insistí.

-Hablaré con nuestra madre, la convenceré de no abandonarnos.

Nunca olvidaré la mirada de mi hermano al escuchar mis ilusas palabras. Mezcla de angustia y compasión.

-No Jane... estamos perdidos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dije ahogada por el llanto que sobrevenía inminente.

-Lo siento, no debí maldecir, te he metido en problemas.

Alec se enfrenó a mí y tomándome de los hombros aseveró.

-No pienses eso, somos hermanos, estaremos en las buenas y en las malas. Escucha bien lo que te digo. Esta noche nos enviarán a buscar agua al pozo, aprovecharán a dejar el pueblo, cuando volvamos ya no estarán. Pero los hombres malos vendrán por nosotros, debemos huir.

Prométeme que no dirás palabra alguna a nuestros padres. ¡Promételo Jane!

Asentí con la cabeza mientras un dolor profundo destrozaba mi alma, la hacía añicos, la desintegraba.

Suspendí mi relato y miré a Cautha que escuchaba con atención.

-No perdí el alma al convertirme Cautha, yo la he perdido mucho antes.

Mi vista se perdió en un punto perdido de la bóveda y continué...

-Así fue, mis crueles padres nos abandonaron a la suerte con su maldito plan. Nos enviaron por agua a la entrada del bosque. Mi madre ni siquiera nos dio abrigo, ¿para qué? pensaría que sería innecesario. Parte del pueblo no tardaría en llegar, imposible que dos niños de tan corta edad escaparan de su suerte.

Mi madre se acercó y nos dio un beso a cada uno. Nos abrazó fuerte.

Como odié su abrazo traicionero, nos estaba entregando y sin embargo se despedía de nosotros como si nos quisiera.

Cuando la puerta de mi humilde casa se abrió para dirigirnos al bosque, lo primero que vi fue un largo camino que se perdía entre la espesa arboleda. Alrededor, la oscuridad.

Tenía ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, de gritar que me abrieran la puerta de mi hogar. Por poco hubiera cometido ese error, pero la mano de mi hermano buscó mi mano y la apretó fuerte... y ya no tuve tanto miedo.

La noche helaba, pero había muchas estrellas en el cielo, las recuerdo a todas, una por una. Fue una pena que en ellas no hubiera respuestas.

Caminé al lado de Alec sin despegarme un centímetro, cargando al igual que él, el cubo demasiado grande para mi gusto. Llegamos al sendero principal que se angostaba hasta la entrada de la arboleda, mis manos estaban congeladas. Deposité el cubo aún vacío de contenido y friccioné mis dedos contra el vestido color beige.

-¡Jane vamos! Protestó Alec.

-Es que no siento mis dedos.

Mi hermano dejó el cubo en el suelo y se acercó. Tomó mis manos y trató de darles calor. Imposible, su piel estaba helada por el aire crudo que no nos daba tregua.

-¡Sigamos!

Apenas retomamos el camino pregunté.

-¿Dónde iremos?

Permaneció en silencio.

-No lo sabes ¿verdad? No tienen ningún plan.

-No- murmuró -sólo sé que no podemos volver.

De pronto unos gritos nos sorprendieron.

-¡Allí están! ¡Qué no escapen!

Miré hacia atrás, brillantes antorchas sostenidas por varios hombres iluminaban el sendero caminado. Venían tras nosotros, eran muchos, no había salida.

Sólo el monte parecía ser el único refugio, aunque ignoraba por cuanto tiempo.

-¡Corre Jane! Grito mi hermano soltando el cubo que rodó sobre la hierba. Lo imité sin perder tiempo, y corrí hacia el bosque.

-¡Corre Jane! Volvió a repetir.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme, escuchando detrás de mi los insultos de aquellos cazadores.

No sé si por cansancio o por curiosidad al cabo de unos minutos me detuve. Ya no escuchaba las exclamaciones de los hombres malos, ni tampoco la voz de mi hermano incitándome a correr. Apoyé mi mano en un árbol frondoso. Respiré entrecortada por la agitación, mi corazón latía alocado. Miré hacia atrás con el temor de encontrarme con alguna sombra indeseable, sin embargo nadie me seguía.

El miedo a la suerte corrida por Alec me mortificó. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, que podía hacer a los seis años, sin mi madre, y rodeada de peligro.

En instantes, gritos desgarradores invadieron cielo y tierra. Tapé mis oídos para no escucharlos, eran escalofriantes, pedían auxilio, clemencia.

No quería escuchar ese horror, sin embargo una voz sobresalió entre todos ellos.

« ¡Quemen todo! ¡No dejen ser vivo en ningún rincón! »

Me coloqué en cuclillas sobre la tierra húmeda y traté de ocultarme, era pequeña y menuda, mi mente ingenua imaginaba que nadie podría descubrirme si permanecía muy quieta rodeada de oscuridad.

Los gritos aumentaron, un humo espeso, blanquecino, de olor desagradable, comenzó a cubrir el aire libre haciéndome difícil la respiración.

Agudicé mi oído con el temor de escuchar pasos crujientes en la hojarasca, pero no... Aunque el ruido de una tropilla aumentaba hacia mi dirección.

Sobrecogiéndome llena de miedo, miré desesperadamente hacia ambos lados entre las sombras. No muy lejos, una construcción en ruinas parecía abandonada. En realidad no hubiera podido asegurarlo, aunque no tenía opción.

Corrí con mis últimas fuerzas hasta llegar al pórtico. No tenía puerta ni ventanas, sólo los huecos oscuros me indicaban que no viviría nadie allí.

Me metí temblando de frío y de pánico por la abertura principal, me arrinconé contra la pared mientras mis lágrimas tibias bañaban mis mejillas heladas. Esperé... esperé por un milagro.

No habría pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la tropilla se escuchó muy cerca. El galope de los caballos parecía rodear mi escondite.

Retrocedí hasta la pared más lejana, apoyando mi espalda en ella, como si el adobe fuera capaz de cobijarme. Mis ojos bien abiertos, aunque llorosos, observaban la única entrada y salida de mi improvisado escondrijo.

Repentinamente el sonido de cascos de un equino se aproximó. Tragué saliva y cerré fuerte mis ojos aguados. El cascotear aminoró el compás, cada vez más lento, cada más cerca. Hasta que comprobé que se habían detenido, no había duda, alguien había dado conmigo.

Repetí en voz baja varias veces.

-Vinieron por mi, vinieron por mi, los hombres malos vinieron por mi...

-¿Cariño estás bien? La nueva voz me sobresaltó, no sólo por su tono pacífico y grave, sino por su extraña pregunta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Y lo vi por primera vez..

Desconfiada por todo lo que había vivido, adherí mi menuda espalda a la pared con la intención de protegerme, retorcí de frío y miedo las manos enredándolas en la falda del vestido. Aunque sonara amable, ¿a quién le iba a importar mi estado?

Quitó la oscura capa dejando ver un rico ropaje, se inclinó apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo para estar a mi altura. Su cabellera azabache cayó sobre los hombros. Sus ojos, dos soles bien definidos. La piel, pálida, muy pálida.

-Hola Jane. Estás muy asustada, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Grité con una valentía inexplicable.

De inmediato arranqué una sonrisa de su rostro.

¿Cómo conocía mi nombre? Nunca lo había visto.

-Toma- dijo extendiendo su capa -hace mucho frío para vestir así.

No me acerqué, me quedé inmóvil tratando de recordar alguna maldición que lo alejara.

-¡Quiero que te mueras! Grité con furia.

Sin embargo mi maldición sólo sirvió para retumbar en las deslucidas paredes.

Volvió a sonreír mientras acomodaba la capa en mis hombros.

-Vamos pequeña, no hay ningún hombre malo aquí.

Me sorprendí porque había escuchado los susurros cuando repetía las frases sobre los hombres malos, llamó mi atención que tuviera tan fino oído.

Sus ojos centellaban de un oro indescriptible.

-¡Vete de aquí!- volví a gritarle - ¡mi madre vendrá por mi!

El supo que era una mentira, el sabía perfectamente que a mi madre no le importaba... pero no se rió de mi, y eso fue digno de su parte. Bajo la mirada apesadumbrado para luego mirarme con ternura.

-Tu madre no vendrá Jane, porque ella no puede llegar hasta aquí.

Mentira, era mentira, y tanto él como yo lo sabíamos.

En un arranque de rabia e impotencia grité el nombre de mi hermano.

Se puso de pie logrando asustarme, no sabía que iba a hacer. Lo miré con espanto. Se alejó unos pasos apoyándose en la abertura principal. Dijo un nombre, no lo recuerdo, pero en ese momento los cascos de otro caballo se acercaron hasta detenerse.

Giró para mirarme y me extendió la mano.

-Ven acércate, Alec está aquí.

No pensé que era un engaño, no sé porqué confié en él. Tal vez las ganas de ver a mi hermano sano y salvo. Avancé rápidamente hasta la salida para comprobar si era cierto.

Ahí estaba, montado en un caballo renegrido como la noche. Junto a él un hombre lo sostenía con firmeza.

Mi hermano sonrió dándome ánimo.

-Vamos Jane, no tengas miedo. No son malos.

-Mi nombre es Aro. Dijo el extraño hombre y volvió a inclinarse cerca de mi.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color, se podía distinguir perfectamente un rojo sangre.

Quitó de su bolsillo, un pedazo de tela que parecía tan suave a simple vista, y secó las lágrimas de mis mejillas, acomodando la capa por mis hombros, sonrió.

-¿Así está mejor?

Asentí levemente. Se sentía confortable, estaba forrada de pelusa suave, entré en calor inmediatamente.

-Gracias. Murmuré, aún con el ceño fruncido y enojada contra el mundo.

Sonrió.

-Vamos, hay camino por recorrer y nos sorprenderá el amanecer.

Cogió mi mano, y nos acercamos a su caballo. Sentí sus dedos largos y finos, congelados. Sin embargo, no los rechacé. Transmitían una protección increíble.

Miré el ejemplar equino desde mi escasa altura. El animal era tan grande y bello. El pelaje ébano lucía brilloso, sus crines negras caían como cascada sobre el cuello, la larga cola rozaba el suelo.

Llevaba sobre el lomo un cojín de piel de cordero del mismo tono que su pelaje. Seguramente era imposible verlo en la oscuridad.

-¿Te gusta? Preguntó sin perder su amable sonrisa.

-¡No! Protesté caprichosa.

Rió. Era increíble como mis arranques de niño lo divertían.

-Bueno, quizás te guste su nombre. ¿Quieres saber como se llama?

Encogí mis hombros, aunque moría por saber como se llamaba su caballo.

-Se llama Aita. ¿Sabes en honor a quién es?

Moví mi cabeza negando.

-Aita es el Dios del submundo etrusco, gobernante de la muerte.

Lo miré con admiración, no estaba acostumbrada a que me dieran esa clase de información.

-Vamos cariño viajarás detrás de mi.

Sus manos encajaron en mis axilas y de un movimiento me sentó en el cojín. Subió acomodándose delante de mí, buscó mis manos y las ubicó a cada lado de sus costillas.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Le obedecí, partiendo con el resto de la tropilla.

El aire cortaba mi rostro, recosté mi mejilla contra su espalda y cerré los ojos. Galopamos por un tiempo bastante considerable. Abría y cerraba mis ojos muy de vez en cuando, la velocidad que viajábamos jamás la hubiera imaginado.

Al llegar a un campo cercado, el caballo saltó por encima del corral y avanzó tierra adentro seguido por el resto.

Un camino serpenteaba hasta llegar a una casona iluminada. Apenas llegamos a metros de su puerta, una señora vestida con un larga chalina y ropaje color gris, se acercó para darnos la bienvenida.

Sus ojos eran coralinos, quise preguntar sobre el color llamativo, pero me mantuve en silencio.

La señora elegante nos sonrió, nos trató con suma amabilidad, bajo la atenta mirada de él.

Nos guió hasta el interior con afecto y cuidado. Había muchas habitaciones amplias y confortables. Las recorrimos metro a metro por la señora amable.

Mi habitación contaba con una cama doncel. Con suma curiosidad, deslicé los dedos por el esponjoso edredón color rojizo. En mi vida hubiera imaginado un lugar para mi de esas características. Una habitación para lectura y estudio perfectamente amueblada, todo olía a limpio y a limón.

La cocina, con el horno repleto de leñas crujientes. Las vasijas relucientes, desprendían un aroma delicioso a carne asada. Se me hizo agua la boca.

Aún así recordé que el caballero de la capa no nos acompañaba. Permanecía en el exterior de la casona.

Desprendí mi mano de la señora que nos guiaba mostrándonos nuestro hogar, corrí apresurada para asegurarme de que él no nos había abandonado.

Llegué al pórtico en el momento justo que azuzaba a su caballo para retirarse.

-¡Señor! Grité.

Se detuvo al instante y giró para verme.

Entonces evacué mi temor con las pocas palabras que me surgían.

-¿No lo veré más?

Sonrió con ternura.

-Si Jane, me volverás a ver... lo prometo.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que el galope se perdió en la oscuridad.

Pasaron los años, siempre lo esperé, cada noche hasta que me vencía el sueño creía escuchar los cascos de su caballo. Quería saber de él. Nadie es capaz de olvidar ese acto de amor. Tenía una inmensa gratitud que no la borraría jamás ninguna clase de secreto sobre él.

Que me importaba quien era y de donde venía. No interesaba si pediría algo a cambio, todo era poco para pagarle el favor de no morir en la hoguera en manos despiadadas.

La noche del año 1616, me había quedado levantada, tratando de estudiar arqueología y símbolos antiguos. Adelaida, que no era otra que la que nos cuidaba con gran tesón, me tomaría examen sobre mis últimos conocimientos. Con ella aprendimos a leer y a escribir.

Generalmente el conocimiento se propagaba de forma oral, pero mi hermano y yo éramos privilegiados.

Aburrida hojeé el códice hasta el final del texto. Era un conjunto de pergaminos doblados como cuadernillo y con una costura que los unía. La última hoja en blanco me había dado una idea. Miré a mis alrededores, no había nadie. Con firmeza tiré de la hoja arrancándola de cuajo.

Tomé la pluma de ave rellena de tinta y comencé a garabatear.

No sabía con exactitud que ilustración hacer, sin embargo mi dibujo ya tenía dueño...

Poniendo en práctica lo aprendido recientemente sobre símbolos, dibujé una hiedra.

Mitológicamente era símbolo de la fidelidad, la que se siente para con los que amamos o para con los que desarrollamos afectos, simpatías, y sentimientos positivos.

Apenas terminé mi regalo, lo alejé de mi rostro para descubrir imperfecciones, no estaba demasiado satisfecha. Es que todo era poco para mi salvador.

Me acomodé en la silla para poder corregirlo, pero Adelaida entró con mi hermano y con dulzura me dijo.

-Jane, Aro llegará de un momento a otro- sonreí y la escuché atentamente -antes debo hablar con ustedes dos...

Volví al presente y miré a Cautha que me miraba atenta. Ella giró su rostro y observó el dibujo sobre el hueco de piedra.

-¿Esa es la hiedra, Jane?

Asentí sin ganas de hablar, ya había hablado demasiado. Aunque esperar de Cautha que quedara callada y no preguntara, era mucho pedir.

-¿Por qué la tienes tú? ¿Nunca se la has dado?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Le hubiera gustado mucho.

Encogí mis hombros. Dije para mis adentros... todo es poco para él...

Cautha se puso de pie, caminó lento hacia la salida.

-Sabes qué estaré en mi recámara si me necesitas- revoleó los ojos -custodiada por Demetri, pero puedes visitarme cuando quieras. Estaré para ti sea la hora que sea.

No le respondí, sin embargo había construido un puente entre las dos.

Cuando entregas parte de tus memorias a alguien, lo acercas, y se acerca. Porque las dos al mismo tiempo lo permiten, porque las dos lo necesitan.

Ahora ella sabía parte de mi historia. Ese detalle sólo nos convertía en confidentes, pero además sabía que podía contar con ella, y eso te convierte en... ¿amigas?


	17. Chapter 17

**Queridos lectores: En este capítulo retrocedemos en el momento que la gitana llega al palacio junto a Demetri. Creí necesario que tuvieran la perpectiva de Aro después de su primera vez con Cautha.**

**Saben que el outtake de Aro y Cautha sólo lo envío por mail. Por su contenido sexual. Mi mail es un GMAIL y es lourdescmbn77.**

**No sé si mis lectores se han pasado a mi blog y leen desde allí. Por las dudas no quise demorar demasiado en subir otro capi en fanfiction.**

**Un beso grande y espero sus críticas, buenas o malas todas me ayudan a mejorar. Lou**

Capítulo 17

Algo más que una gitana

Perspectiva de Aro

Avancé hecho un torbellino al salón de los tronos, hace sólo unos instantes había dejado a Cautha en mi recámara. Como buen previsor, envié a Heidi para que la acompañara y asistiera en todo caso. Tuve la intención de quedarme aunque fuera unas horas con mia ragazza, pero los murmullos lejanos en algún lugar del castillo, me inquietaron.

Me sentí extraño, fue la primera sensación. Nunca había dejado de percibir lo que ocurría entre la guardia con suma claridad. Sin embargo, no los escuchaba nítidamente.

Caminé por los pasillos con la furia creciendo en mis entrañas, mi segunda sensación, la rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser que mi don se debilitara? No podía pasarme esto a mí siendo vampiro.

Acaricié el talismán casi por inercia, ¿era el culpable? Me detuve...

Mis dedos atraparon la verdosa amatista que colgaba de mi cuello. Recordé como si fuera hoy, la tarde que coloqué el amuleto alrededor del cuello de mi niña. Creí que la protegería de malos espíritus. A decir verdad había cumplido el objetivo, hasta de mí la había alejado.

Aunque no había podido defenderla de la crueldad humana.

Cerré los ojos tratando de memorizar su angelical e inocente rostro, Sulpicia insistía en enseñarle a llamarme, aunque yo estaba seguro que era muy pequeña aún. Sólo balbuceaba.

Sus ojos azules me seguían por todo la sala, yo iba y venía casi siempre por contratos sobre negocios. ¡Estúpidos compromisos! Debí dejarlos a un costado y prestarle atención a ella.

Ella debió ser mi prioridad. ¡Pero no! Quién sería capaz de adivinar cuando ves a una persona, que tal vez sea la última vez.

No voy a olvidar esa tarde cuando el personal de servicio interrumpió en la sala de estar.

-¡Señor!... ¡Señora!... estamos rodeados. ¡Son etruscos, un ejército, y a su paso han destruido todo!

No entendí que ocurría, jamás habíamos tenido problemas de saqueos y asesinatos.

Eran salvajes desconocidos, y no supe que hacer.

Había gobernado desde muy joven y por varios años, siempre había sido amable con mi pueblo, razonable, sensible ante los requerimientos, entonces... ¿por qué a mí?

Por ese motivo me juré a mi mismo que nunca sería igual.

Atiné a dejar a Sulpicia en manos de mis sirvientes mientras yo corría escaleras arriba por mi hija. Ella me siguió sin importar mi orden, comprensible. Lo que haría cualquier madre en un momento de peligro.

Cuando ambos llegamos a la habitación, las llamas cubrían la mayor parte, el aire asfixiante comenzaba acaparar mis pulmones. No me importó, no nos importó.

Corrí hasta la cuna y mis ojos descubrieron con desesperación que mi bebé ya no estaba.

Desde el piso inferior, los gritos de auxilio se escucharon con nitidez.

Fuego... fuego por todos lados.

De todas formas fue Sulpicia que empujó a que abandonara el lugar, ya no había nada que hacer.

Por mi mujer me fui de esa habitación en llamas, porque nada me importaba, yo... hubiera muerto allí.

-¡Amo!

La voz de Félix que caminaba hacia mi dirección, me volvió al presente.

-Dime. Dije irguiendo mi figura de forma altiva.

-¡Demetri señor! Ha llegado con la gitana.

La buena noticia sirvió para camuflar mi tristeza, encubrirla, porque abandonarme jamás me abandonaría.

En segundos entre al salón y con pasos firmes me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis pares.

En el trono, Marcus lucía un rostro relajado. Cayo en el suyo, vigilaba los movimientos de la nueva visitante.

De pie, junto a la extraña, mi mejor rastreador.

Sonreí mientras ocupaba mi lugar.

-¡Demetri que alegría! ¡Felicitaciones! Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Traté de parecer alegre y despreocupado, que nadie intuyera al hombre que había dejado en el pasillo segundos antes.

Relajé mis hombros y la inspeccioné.

Su rostro semioculto por una parca desvanecida, sus ojos renegridos recorrían la estructura del salón, con una mezcla de admiración y temor. Parecía de condición humilde. Callada, muy quieta, no se atrevía a mirarnos.

-Buenas noches. La saludé cordialmente. No olvidaba que posiblemente sería nuestra salvadora.

No respondió mi saludo, aunque sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno de nosotros.

Miró a Cayo, mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes, como si lo analizara.

Cayo se movió en su asiento inquieto y luego murmuró.

-¿Qué le ocurre a esta gitana?

-Quizás le gustes. Bromeé.

Los ojos de ella se desviaron hasta encontrar los míos.

Sonreí.

Se mantuvo seria, no pretendía que me diera los buenos días y me tratara como un familiar, pero aunque fuera que clamara por liberarse.

Nada, no dijo nada, observó a Marcus y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Presté atención.

Marcus con su gesto apacible inclinó el rostro como bienvenida.

Ella sin embargo continuó extasiada.

Arqueé una ceja y miré a mi par para ver su expresión, pero la gitana dejó escapar su primera frase, y la miré sorprendido.

-El hombre... el hombre que suele aparecer en mis sueños.

Traté de retomar mi conversación con ella.

-Mirna. Tu nombre es Mirna, ¿es así?

Al fin me contestó sin apartar la mirada de Marcus.

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

-Soy Aro Vulturi. Dije poniéndome de pie, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Inevitablemente retrocedió unos pasos, Demetri la sujetó del brazo.

-Deja Demetri, tranquilo... No irá muy lejos. Puedes irte, y gracias... Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Apenas Demetri abandonó el salón la miré.

Incliné mi rostro y sonreí.

-No tengas miedo, no eres ninguna intrusa para nosotros, lo contrario... Te estábamos esperando ansiosos y con mucha expectativa. Dije en tono bajo y melodioso.

-¿Qué desean de mi? Ustedes deben saberlo, estoy en el lado opuesto a ustedes. En contra de las maldades, aunque sea una adivina.

Su ímpetu me dio risa.

Mi carcajada resonó en el salón. Uní mis manos a la altura de mi boca como si rezara.

-¡Qué gitana tan simpática! Reí.

Me observó con desdén.

-¿A cuántos habrás asesinado Aro Vulturi? Interrogó casi aseverando la acusación.

-A muchos, mmm... he perdido la cuenta, pero no me juzgues, todos y cada uno se lo merecían.

-Tú quien eres para decidir sobre vida y muerte de los seres.

Respiré hondo. Tarea difícil hablar con la gitana amistosamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, soy Aro Vulturi, quien junto con mis hermanos- los señalé a los dos con elegancia -impartimos el orden en nuestro mundo, y en cuanto a los humanos... Lo lamento, es mi única fuente de alimentación.

Bajó la vista y aproveché a estirar mi mano derecha logrando rozar su hombro, recorriendo lentamente su brazo.

No se apartó. Deposité mi mano en su antebrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Calma, no quiero hacerte daño.

Mientras, leía su mente...

Me aparté unos pasos y busqué su mirada altanera.

-Es cierto, es una pena que los vampiros no cataloguemos como vegetarianos, aunque tenemos algo muy bueno... No nos gusta el alcohol- sonreí -no hallarás en todo el aquelarre a ningún borracho.

Me miró con rabia, después sus ojos azabaches se cubrieron de angustia.

-A ti no te gusta el alcohol ¿verdad? Te ha traído serios problemas. Aseveré.

Bajó la mirada hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. No necesitaba leerlos, ya había inspeccionado su desgraciada vida al lado de un borracho.

-¡No te preocupes! Tu miserable vida llegó a su fin.

Me miró espantada.

-No no... Disculpa no he querido asustarte. Quise decir, que aquí encontrarás la calma, el buen trato que merece una dama.

-Miserable o no, era mi vida, en mi estaba la decisión de continuar o apartarme de él.

Dijo refiriéndose a su marido.

-Mmmm... No lo creo. Jamás hubieras podido huir de él, además seguramente tendría una larga vida, para tu pesar. Deberías agradecer a Demetri.

-¿Agradecer porque tu sirviente mató a mi marido? No, te equivocas, no pienso como tú.

-Ya veo. En cuanto a Demetri, no es mi sirviente, te solicito respeto hacia mi guardián. Que para agregar es mi mejor rastreador.

Se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta que reiteró la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieren de mi criaturas oscuras?

Reí nuevamente y giré hacia los líderes.

-¿No es encantadora y ocurrente? Nunca había escuchado nombrarnos de esa forma... criaturas oscuras, ¡pero me gusta!

La mire sonriente.

-No te agobiaré más con mi conversación, descansa. Tendrás todas las comodidades, descuida... Lo que desees se te concederá. Volveremos a hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Y la joven? ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

-OH si Cautha, hermosa, aquí es la consentida. Ya la verás, ahora insisto, descansa.

Mencioné el nombre de Lía, la vampiresa apareció a los segundos.

-¿Amo?

-Lleva a la dama a unos de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Que no le falte nada.

Tomé asiento en el trono, Cayo se excusó.

-Me retiro, Athenodora espera por mí.

-Ohhh siii vé- reí -no las descuides, uno nunca sabe si pueden llegar a cambiarte.

Bufó enojado por mi broma y se retiró.

Marcus sonrió.

-Eres malvado Aro ¿por qué lo buscas?

-Lo aprecio, tú sabes. Sin embargo me encanta hacerlo enojar.

Reímos.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. Me sobresalté, nadie osaba entrar así.

Jane...

Supe al instante de verla caminar hacia mí, que algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Sus rasgos tensos, su rostro libido, realmente sin rastro alguno de vida.

Mi guardiana consentida estaba fuera de si, en completo descontrol, aunque nadie en ese salón se pudiera dar cuenta de algo anormal en ella, yo si.

Yo, que descubrí otra vez en el brillo apagado de sus ojos, aquel mismo terror que cuando la vi por primera vez.

Sólo un nombre fue necesario escuchar de su boca, de sus labios que temblaban de ira y dolor.

El de su hermano.

El suelo se derrumbó a mis pies, enloquecí de rabia haciendo estallar los posabrazos de mi trono.

Temí lo peor hasta que la abracé, entonces supe que no lo habían asesinado. Había desaparecido. Eso no significaba que estuviera bien, sin embargo cabía una esperanza.

Fácil deducir que si hubieran buscado ese propósito ya lo hubieran hecho. Vinieron por algo más, para dejarme un mensaje. No lo eligieron al azar, debían conocer mi gran afecto por los dos hermanos. Seguramente buscaban demostrar su poder, y hasta donde eran capaces de llegar.

¿Quiénes eran estos malditos? ¡Cobardes que no daban la cara!

Tranquilicé a mi Jane lo mejor que pude, mi ira debía quedar atrás, porque nada era más importante que consolarla a ella en este momento. No ignoraba el dolor terrible que sentiría al perder un ser querido.

Se retiró no muy convencida que pudiera hacer algo. ¡Qué impotencia no tenerlos frente a frente! ¿Sería posible que cada vez estuvieran más cerca y ni siquiera adivinaba de donde provenían?

Después que se hubo ido Jane, mis ojos buscaron a Cautha. Se retiraba del salón con un saludo formal.

¿Entendería al fin el peligro que estaba corriendo? No... Sus gestos tan familiares me indicaban que más que atemorizada estaba enfadada.

La llamé y le ordené que se quedara en su habitación. Daba por sentado que habría tomado mal mi orden, pero no importaba, si actuaba como niña caprichosa a costa de peligrar su vida, yo como responsable tomaría las riendas.

La nueva orden fue dirigida a Demetri, esta vez por nada del mundo quería que quitara los ojos de Cautha, y si debía alimentarse, que lo hiciera en el menor tiempo, y dejando en su lugar al que él considerara eficiente.

Me surgió una idea brillante e innovadora, cambiaría cerradura a la puerta de su habitación, sólo saldría con permiso.

Era una locura, lo sabía, pero como lograr que Cautha obedeciera.

Demetri llegó al instante y entendió perfectamente mi directiva y la mirada. Por más que fuera mi mejor rastreador y mi ejemplar guardián, si algo le ocurría a mi preciado tesoro, no tendría compasión con él.

Sin Demetri podría vivir, me sobrepondría con el tiempo... Sin Cautha, definitivamente no.

( Perspectiva de Cautha)

Encerrada en mi habitación con el aburrimiento y el fastidio rodeándome, decidí probarme algunos vestidos y zapatos de mi interesante y amplio ropero. Hubiera pasado mi noche y parte de la madrugada sin dar problema alguno, sin embargo mientras doblaba un suéter de hilo color añil, escuché a Demetri y Félix reír divertidos.

¡Qué bien! Yo como una estúpida encerrada sin nada novedoso que hacer, y ellos pura charla.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Había llegado la hora de molestarlos un poco.

Me apresuré a guardar la prenda, cerré las puertas del ropero. Caminé hacia la puerta mientras hilvana alguna estrategia que pudiera sacarlos de su amistosa conversación.

Todo el mundo hacía lo que le gustaba en el palacio, menos yo. ¡No era justo!

Di tres toques en la puerta, inmediatamente la voz de Demetri se escuchó.

-Cautha, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Tengo sed!

-¿Qué?- se escuchó la protesta de Félix -¡hace un momento dijo que no quería comer!

-Sssh... Silenció mi guardián.

-Heidi no saldrá a buscarte presa alguna, ella no sale de noche. ¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana?

-No. Tengo mucha sed.

-Bien, hablaré con el amo, él decidirá si será factible que alguien salga a estas horas. ¿Sabes que los Vulturi somos discretos? Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es raro que cacemos indiscriminadamente, pero siendo tú, una Vulturi especial... no creo que se niegue.

-No... ¡Espera! No vayas con Aro... puedo esperar hasta mañana.

-Como gustes. Dijo Demetri.

Adiviné que estaría riéndose de mi, había logrado que me echara atrás. ¡Astuto guardián!

Pensé...

-Demetri.

-¿Qué ocurre Cautha?

-¿Puedo sentarme hablar con ustedes?

-¿Sentarte?

-Bueeenoo un lapsus humano, es verdad no necesito sentarme, no me cansaré demasiado. ¿Puedo conversar con ustedes? Mmm... Allí... afuera.

El silencio fue la respuesta.

Insistí.

-Demetri prometo no escapar, sólo quiero entretenerme un rato, estoy aburrida.

-No Cautha, si quieres podemos conversar, pero no saldrás de la habitación.

-¡Okay! Protesté.

Me senté en el suelo recostando la espalda en la puerta.

Pasaron los minutos y mis dos flamantes guardaespaldas no emitían palabra.

Flexioné mis rodillas y las abracé, apoyando mi barbilla en ella suspiré aburrida.

De pronto el balanceo tenue del escudo Vulturi, que colgaba de mi cuello, provocó la pregunta que iniciaría una interesante conversación.

Mis dedos lo atraparon examinándolo detenidamente...

-Demetri.

-Si, dime.

-¿Qué significa nuestro escudo?

-¿A qué te refieres? Contestó mi guardián.

-¡Ay Demetri! No me lo hagas difícil. Me refiero a los símbolos que lo componen.

-¿No sabe que significa el escudo que lleva colgado de su cuello? Interrumpió Félix.

-¡No! No lo sé. Protesté enojada.

-Bien- dijo Demetri -tú pregunta que te informaré con gusto.

Mis dedos acariciaron una vez más, el regalo de Marcus apenas me había convertido.

Lo miré detalladamente y comencé a interrogar primero, sobre lo que llamaba más mi atención.

-El pájaro es un águila, ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-Pero... es un ave diurna, y según la historia es ave vencedora de las potencias oscuras. ¿Por qué nosotros siendo vampiros la llevamos?

-Porque tiene varios significados, ese no es precisamente el que se le ha otorgado en nuestro escudo.

Tomó un respiro y continuó.

-El águila es símbolo de realeza, y además es rapaz y guerrera. Su vista alcanza el objetivo por más distancia en la que se halle.

-Entiendo... y el árbol, ¿qué significa?

-El árbol es el punto central y eje del mundo. Une cielo y tierra, echan raíces en el infierno y sus ramas se extienden hacia el cielo. Como habrás observado el árbol no tiene follaje, está seco, pero igual perdura, lo perenne simboliza la inortalidad.

-Vaya... Murmuré.

Di vuelta varias veces entre mis manos el escudo, acariciándolo, tratando de sentirlo cerca. Creo que nunca lo había incorporado como hasta ese momento.

-Demetri, ¿por qué se repiten el árbol y el águila?

-Porque la doble imagen significa un espejo. Los espejos son puertas astrales donde entran y salen seres. No la verás invertida como se vería en un reflejo común, sino como si fuera la sombra. La segunda imagen es el lado oscuro que podrías no ver...

-Interesante, las figuras están dentro de cuatro angulares, significa protección o fiel servicio, ¿no es así?

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué cuatro?

-La razón data de los inicios del clan Vulturi. No hemos surgido desde el comienzo conviviendo en el castillo. Antes los líderes vagaban por la naturaleza. Con el tiempo fueron adueñándose de las noches de varias regiones. Son cuatro en la Toscana.

La primera, Colinas de Chianti, la segunda por las Crete Seneci, la tercera región por los Alpes Apuanos, y por último las costas del mar Tirreno y sus islas.

Lo escuché maravillada, cuantas cosas ignoraba y sin embargo el escudo era parte de mi.

Continué analizando detenidamente.

-Demetri... el escudo está adornado por una clase de palmas y flores y tiene engarzado el rubí. La piedra roja supongo es símbolo de la sangre.

-Sí, en cuanto a las palmetas fenicias y amapolas etruscas son signos de renovación, ¿entiendes?

-Por supuesto, lo etrusco es el origen, por ejemplo el manto púrpura que ustedes usan, por la monarquía etrusca.

-¡Muy bien Cautha!

Sonreí -También sé que significa la V.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Félix, Demetri, la V es por Vulturi, no tengo duda.

El silencio fue la gran respuesta que me dieron.

-¿Me pueden contestar?

-Pues... balbuceó Félix.

-¿Qué? Pregunté enfadada.

-No es que... la V es por Victoria, no por Vulturi. Dijo mi guardián.

-¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

De pronto me sobresalté, un aroma delicioso y varonil, que conocía al dedillo, envolvió el ambiente.

Me puse de pie de un salto. Aro estaba cerca, lo sabía.

Poco pasó para escuchar a los dos vampiros que cuidaban mi puerta saludar corteses.

-Buenas noches amo. Dijeron al unísono.

Sonreí, no con cualquier sonrisa, con la que tenía guardada sólo para él.

-Demetri, Félix, buenas noches. Agradezco que hayan cumplido con mi orden, necesito ver a Cautha.

No escuché vos alguna, aunque el tintinear de unas llaves dio a conocer que habían pasado a manos de Aro.

Me retiré un paso atrás, expectante.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver al dueño de mi corazón, al único hombre que había entregado todo. Si... al mismo que había odiado unas horas antes.

Me miró como permanecía de pie con mi rostro sonriente. Arqueó una ceja e inspeccionó el lugar con un vistazo.

Suponía que mis ataques de ira hubieran roto parte de mi habitación. Pero no, me había comportado como mujer madura que era.

-Hola cariño. Dijo, y me derritió.

-Hola- murmuré -te extrañé. Dije, entrelazando mis manos a mi espalda.

-También yo.

Antes de que saltara sobre él y lo encerrara en mis aposentos, giró y despidió a Demetri y a Félix.

-Me alegro que no haya habido problemas, les agradezco una vez más por cuidar de Cautha.

Interrumpí.

-Ha sido ameno, no me aburrí gracias a ellos, me han instruido sobre los símbolos de nuestro escudo.

-¡Qué bien! Ya sabes algo más de nosotros y de ti.

-Si... fue todo interesante... aunque no hubiera imaginado que la V no era por Vulturi sino por Victoria.

-¿Cómo dices? Preguntó Aro, y su rostro giró hacia mis tramposos guardianes.

-Lo siento amo- se disculpó Demetri con rostro tenso -fue una pequeña broma.

Aro los contempló, después cambió su expresión seria a una más relajada.

-Imagino que no tardarían en decirle la verdad. Dijo Aro con la vista fija en ellos.

-Por supuesto amo, mil disculpas si es que lo molestamos con la broma.

-Está bien... es sólo una broma, lo comprendo y los disculpo... aunque no sé si Cautha los perdonará.

-¡Nunca! Exclamé furiosa.

Aro rió.

-Vamos Cautha, despídete. Acompáñame a mi recámara.

-Buenas noches caballeros, que les siente bien el almuerzo de mañana. Murmuré con rabia.

Me alejé por el pasillo junto con Aro. Giré antes de tomar el primer recoveco para ver una vez más a los dos bromistas. Ambos me saludaron con la mano. ¡Cretinos!

Caminé a la par de Aro, mientras cinco guardias incluido Asrael nos rodeaban resguardándonos.

Todo era tan lúgubre a pesar de caminar junto a él. El aire estaba cargado de tensión. La calzada hasta la escalera de su guarida se hizo interminable.

Asrael y el resto de la guardia quedó tiesa aguardando que descendiéramos. Estaba segura que nadie nos seguiría mientras ellos nos cuidaban. Esa fue mi sensación.

Cuando Aro y yo quedamos solos en la bellísima guarida, me acerqué con cuidado hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

-Dime... tendré mi premio por portarme como una mujer sensata y adorable.

Sonrió, sus dedos recorrieron el perfil de mi rostro, sus labios se acercaron a mi boca.

-No cariño, el premio es para mí...


	18. Chapter 18

Nota cap.18: Bien, mis consentidos lectores, aquí llegué antes del viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste y desde ya muchas gracias por seguir la historia con tanto entusiasmo.

Este es un capítulo que me ha gustado mucho escribir. Creo que por la cantidad de emociones que encierra.

Un beso. Lou

Capítulo 18

Tristeza

Apenas subimos con Heidi la escalera, después de haber pasado mi noche de amor con Aro, Demetri me esperaba para guiarme a mi habitación. Saludó a Heidi con cortesía y caminó a mi lado. No quise sacar el tema de la pequeña broma que me habían hecho él y su amigo Félix, sencillamente porque no tenía ganas de entablar conversación alguna con nadie. Me sentía triste y extraña. El hecho de que se hicieran repetitivos estos encuentros con Aro, no me hacía demasiado felíz. Quizás con la mentalidad humana y las costumbres arraigadas de una chica de pueblo, no era nada cómodo la posición de amante oculta de un caballero.

Vampiro o no, era el hombre que sólo pasaba noches a mi lado, para después irse como si nada.

La puerta se cerró tras pisar el suelo de mi habitación, hubiera jurado que mi guardián quería decirme algo, pero el silencio fue el gran vencedor, sólo se rompió al friccionar los metales de la cerradura.

Giré para observar la pesada puerta, inmóvil y segura. Caminé lentamente y me senté en el futón, recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores. Cada objeto de adorno valdría miles de euros.

Acaricié los almohadones de pluma, que tan confortable me hacían sentir cada vez que me sentaba en ellos. Estiré mis pies y miré mis zapatos. Bellos... bellos y con toda seguridad muy caros. La cabretilla en negro, resaltaba en la blanca piel de mis piernas. Una hebilla pequeña,de plata, le daba un toque delicado y elegante.

Balanceé mis pies rítmicamente y volví a inspeccionar mi ya conocida guarida.

Pensar que todo me pertenecía, desde el inmenso ropero desbordado de ropaje, hasta los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en la obra de arte de Van Gogh. Me puse de pie acercándome hasta los amarillentos girasoles.

Uno, dos, tres,... siete... ¡bien! Doce, como la obra original... ¿sería la original?

Me coloqué de puntillas de pie para inspeccionar mejor. No me hacía a los Vulturi robando museos.

Estiré mi mano y las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron suavemente por la obra de arte.

Si Aro se encontrara a mi lado, le hubiera expresado mis conocimientos sobre el simbolismo. Estaba segura que hubiera quedado maravillado. Yo... con mi pobre estrategia de llamar su atención, fácilmente habría desarrollado las características de ese movimiento de finales del siglo XIX.

Los pintores y poetas perseguían el interés por lo subjetivo, un objeto no era una simple imagen, se buscaba plasmar las emociones, los estados de ánimo.

Sin embargo, Aro no estaba a mi lado, estaba sola... mi estado de ánimo era pésimo. Quizás con una paleta en mi mano, hubiera creado la obra más horrenda que hubiera existido.

La amargura recorrió mis moléculas, no dejó milímetro por cubrir como la amarga hiel.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta, apoyé el perfil de la cara y manos en ella.

-Demetri. Susurré, y esperé...

La voz de mi guardián no se escuchó, en su lugar, Félix contestó de inmediato.

-Señorita, Demetri en un momento estará por aquí.

-Félix, ¿a ocurrido algo malo?

-No señorita, sólo fue por alimento.

-Ah...

Continué apoyada sin moverme y murmuré.

-Félix...

-Señorita.

-¿Quieres contarme como te has convertido en vampiro?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

-Bueno- dijo finalmente -no hay nada interesante en mi pasado.

-Todos tenemos algo interesante en nuestra historia.

-No es mi caso, seré la excepción.

-Cuéntame, estoy muy triste, me ayudarías a pasar este horrible encierro.

-Bien... no sé como empezar...

-Por el principio Félix.

En ese instante la voz de Demetri se escuchó no muy lejos.

-Gracias Félix.

-De nada. Contestó su reemplazo.

No me moví, continué pegada a la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Estaba triste, muy triste...

-Cautha, Heidi ha traído buena presa. Tengo tu porción aquí. Voy a abrir la puerta para que cojas la copa.

-No lo hagas Demetri. Murmuré dejándome resbalar lentamente hasta sentarme en el suelo.

-Cautha, ha pasado un tiempo considerable, debes alimentarte.

-No tengo ganas.

Dicho esto, me arrastré hasta quedar con la espalda recostada a la pared, con las rodillas flexionadas.

Escuché el sonido de la llave y sus dos mágicas vueltas.

La puerta se entreabrió, Demetri me contempló con el ceño fruncido.

-Es suficiente Cautha, de ésto vivimos, basta de caprichos y bébete la sangre.

Elevé la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.

-Dije que no tengo ganas Demetri, no es un capricho.

Mi guardián se inclinó hundiendo su mirada dorada, acercando el líquido fresco.

-Cautha, debes... debes alimentarte, de lo contrario morirás.

Lo miré fijo, no sabía si podía transmitir la tristeza que crecía, cerrando por completo mis entrañas.

Algo percibió el rubio rastreador, porque me observó apesadumbrado y no volvió a insistir. Se puso de pie, cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se escuchó preguntar a Félix -¿otro capricho?

Demetri no respondió, pero estaba segura que alguna seña le habría hecho.

Las horas pasaron, subsumida en una honda pena y sin deseos de alimentarme, la noche hizo su entrada triunfal.

Era la primera vez que me sentía inapetente, no tenía el ansia de sangre, y lo peor... no le estaba encontrando sentido a seguir existiendo.

( Perspectiva de Aro )

Reunidos con mis pares en el Salón de Asambleas, discutíamos sobre las invitaciones. Fuera de el, Jane vigilaba junto con Asrael la entrada.

Inspeccioné el lugar detenidamente.

Creo que el lugar será suficiente para todos los invitados. Dijo Marcus tomando asiento en uno de los extremos de la enorme mesa rectangular.

Cayo caminó lentamente examinando los espacios, y murmuró.

-Mmm serán muchos, nunca hemos reunido a tantos a la vez, aunque la ocasión lo vale.

-Por supuesto- agregué -tenemos que pedir colaboración a los aquelarres aliados, omitiremos invitar aquellos que claramente, nuestra existencia les da igual.

-¿Cuántos serán en definitiva? Preguntó Marcus.

-No sé precisamente, por eso les pido que me ayuden a memorizar, quizás me olvide de alguno.

-Bien, opino que hagamos una lista de aquellos que nos parecen buenos socios.

Tomé asiento en un lugar elegido al azar, acariciando los posabrazos de estilo barroco.

-Veamos...

Cayo me observó de pie.

-Supongo que Ethelvina y su aquelarre lo tienes por contado.

Lo miré fijo tratando de adivinar si era una simple frase buscando molestarme, o de verdad me lo había sugerido.

Contesté de todas formas.

-Si, ella desde ya está en la lista de congregados.

-¿Los Rudolf? Preguntó Marcus.

-Si, ellos no deben faltar. Han sido muy respetuosos de nuestras leyes, además conocen las artes del combate.

-¿Daremos aviso a Constantine y su aquelarre? Interrogó Cayo.

-Constantine es muy pacífico, ignoro si nos será útil, pero no quiero que esté alejado de lo que nos ocurre. Es un gran amigo.

-Aro... quizás nos beneficie esta asamblea, no sólo por advertir o notificar a los clanes que creemos nos apoyarían, puede caber la posibilidad que entre ellos se encuentren nuestros enemigos. ¿Lo has pensado? Dijo Marcus recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si... lo pensé. Debemos estar preparados para un ataque sorpresivo.

-No creo que lo hagan con tantos aliados aquí, por lo que hemos visto, su ofensiva siempre va acompañada de aislamiento. Retrucó Cayo.

-No lo sé Cayo- murmuré -hermanos, creo que no es buena idea que sean demasiados en el palacio. Piénsenlo, será más dificultoso mantener nuestra guardia atenta.

-Tienes razón. Dijo Cayo

Repentinamente Jane ingresó apresurada.

-Permiso, lamento mi interrupción.

Me levanté de un salto y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Noticias de Alec, pequeña? ¿Han regresado los rastreadores?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Es Demetri amo, le urge reportarse, creo que necesita hablarle sobre Cautha.

-Cautha...- de inmediato ordené -¡qué pase!

Demetri avanzó con pasos firmes, apenas Jane transfirió la autorización.

-Siento molestarlo amo.

-No no no me molestas- aseguré -dime por favor que es lo que ocurre.

Mi rastreador levantó en su mano la copa de sangre.

-No ha querido alimentarse señor, y dudo que lo haga en lo sucesivo.

Observé la copa, para después mirar los ojos de Demetri.

Bajé la vista preocupado.

-Te haré una pregunta y necesito sinceridad. ¿Es un capricho su decisión?

Demetri me miró y tragó saliva. Sin embargo su estado incómodo no era por estar frente a mi, ni por temor a dar la respuesta desacertada. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a decirme, lo leí en su mirada.

-Me temo que no señor, Cautha no está bien.

-Demetri, esta vez no es una orden, es una súplica. Haz que se alimente.

-Lo intentaré señor.

Llamé a Jane.

-Cariño, busca a Fedrerik y dile que enviaremos unas invitaciones, que se presente en una hora aquí.

-Muy bien amo. ¿Ocurre algo con Cautha?

La pregunta en los labios de Jane, me extrañó, pero las reiteradas veces que nuestros enemigos habían dado muestras de su poder, me hizo pensar que era razonable que estuviera preocupada.

-Tranquila Jane, por ahora es un problema doméstico. Cautha no lleva bien el encierro, aunque es por su bien, es entendible que esté molesta.

Después me dirigí al guardián.

Demetri, puedes retirarte, tenme al tanto.

-Si señor.

Apenas los líderes quedamos solos, Cayo volvió al ataque.

-Te das cuenta a lo que me refiero, en este momento tendrías que estar con tu mente en los temas de la asamblea, en la lista de invitados que debemos terminar antes que Frederik venga por ella.

-Cayo necesito paz, no busques mi lengua. Protesté.

-Hermanos no desviemos el tema. Interrumpió Marcus.

-Me parece perfecto- dije sentándome nuevamente -bien, ¿a quiénes sugieren ustedes?

Continuamos en perfecta armonía, desarrollando el tema principal, la asamblea. De cualquier forma Cayo en algo tenía razón, Cautha me preocupaba, no estaba cien por cien atento como lo hubiera estado en otra situación. Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado al tomar la decisión de encerrarla para protegerla. Lo cierto que aunque fuera Aro Vulturi y cumpliera mi real gana... no la quería ver sufriendo.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

La madrugada llegó, y tras ella, la mañana. Permaneciendo en la misma posición y escuchando a mi guardián las explicaciones del porqué debía comer, sin conseguir ninguna mejora de mi estado de ánimo. Al contrario, sentía que me rodeaba un abismo donde nadie me hacía compañía. Las voces lejanas que repetían mi nombre, la puerta que se abría y cerraba ofreciéndome el delicioso elixir. Nada, nada me consolaba.

En el correr del día, no hubo novedades. Me sentía cada vez peor y a eso le sumaba mi creciente debilidad.

Mi madre se acercó dos veces en intentos fallidos, me dijo conmovida que estaba preocupada por mi salud, pero su visita fue acompañada de retos y llamadas de atención. Según ella estaba dando trabajo a quien me lo había dado todo.

Ignoré su acusación, no me entendería. No podía controlar la aflicción, esta vez no era un capricho sin fundamento, la soledad entró a mi ser y peregrinó por mis arterias hasta instalarse.

No quería sentirme así, no lo había elegido.

Era algo más que la ausencia de sentirme correspondida por el hombre que amaba, sino que había advertido, que no era importante para nadie del aquelarre.

La noche nueva avanzaba y tras la puerta todos aquellos que decían temer por mi existencia, defilaron sin éxito. Sin embargo él no, Aro no se acercó ni siquiera para darme las buenas noches. Imaginaba que le habrían ido con la noticia que la consentida y caprichosa Cautha no quería comer, adiviné que estaría furioso conmigo. La angustia apretó mi garganta como el nudo del ahorcado, no podía llorar, y estaba convencida que ese era el problema.

No poder descargar mi pena.

Dos golpes suaves resonaron en la puerta.

-Cautha... soy yo... adivina... tengo una noticia para darte.

-Heidi...

-Escucha amiga, saldré a cazar para ti.

Pestañeé varias veces despacio y respondí.

-Es de noche, ¿no es así? Perdí un poco la cuenta.

-Si, es madrugada, las tres y media, pero saldré de todas formas. Lo haré si me prometes que te alimentarás.

-Olvídalo Heidi, estoy inapetente.

-Tienes que beber algo de sangre, te estás debilitando. Morirás.

No respondí. Me recosté en el suelo en posición fetal.

-Vamos Cautha, sólo un poco.

-Tú no has venido hasta aquí por tu voluntad, ¿verdad? Susurré.

-Mmm bueno... a decir verdad no fue mi iniciativa salir de noche, tu sabes, no me agrada... aunque en cuanto Aro me lo propuso no he puesto resistencia.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-Si, me lo temía.

-Cautha, eres mi amiga, quiero que estés bien.

-Heidi, tu vida sin mi en el castillo continuaría sin alteraciones. Saldrías a cazar y proveer al aquelarre, de ti dependen... eres importante.

-Tú también.

-No... no hago nada importante, no sirvo de mucho, no soy útil a los Vulturi.

Heidi calló. Sabía que junto a ella, Demetri escucharía atento.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decirme. Es que nada hacía para enorgullecerlos, aún teniendo varios dones.

A los pocos minutos, escuché a Heidi alejarse por el pasillo. Mi guardián estaría solo, de lo contrario hubiera escuchado alguna conversación con Félix.

Noté movimientos, después pareció sentarse en el suelo.

-Cautha... ¿me oyes?

-Si. Murmuré.

-No pude evitar escuchar lo que has dicho a Heidi, y no es así. Todos servimos para algo, juntos formamos el aquelarre.

Su voz sonaba un tanto angustiada.

-No te apenes Demetri, nada te ocurrirá. Aro sabe lo útil que eres, no prescindirá de ti cualquiera sea el resultado.

-No tengo temor al amo Cautha.

-¿Para qué sirvo Demetri? ¿Para quién soy indispensable? ¿Soy guardiana? ¿Soy proveedora?

-Es que no se trata de si eres o no indispensable, debes darle tiempo a hallar tu misión. Quizás aún no es tiempo.

De pronto el aroma delicioso de mi único amor, penetró en la naríz.

-Cautha, Aro viene hacia aquí. Le abriré la puerta.

-No... no quiero verlo.

Tenía vergüenza por no contar con la fuerza suficiente, para hacer a un lado mi crisis y continuar como si nada. Reconocer que sólo le había traído problemas en estos complicados tiempos, a mi misma no me lo perdonaba. Le había fallado a todos.

Demetri se puso de pie al instante mientras los pasos amados se acercaban cada vez más.

-Amo, aquí tiene la llave.

-No te molestes Demetri, gracias... pero ya la escuché. No quiere verme y no pienso obligarla. Será otra vez, cuídamela...

Apoyé mi oído en la puerta hasta que resonó el último eco de sus pasos.

Se había ido y dijo cuídamela...

Su aroma se diluyó y el silencio me envolvió por completo.

Dos días más transcurrieron sin que la sed volviera, aunque hubiera querido arrepentirme, la angustia me atormentaba.

Que pena no había servido para nada, no había sido demasiado importante para nadie del aquelarre. Pasaría sin pena ni gloria por este castillo, y pronto hasta el mismo Aro se olvidaría de mi.

Calculaba que el sol debería estar en lo alto del cielo, Heidi seguramente volvería con suculentos humanos, atraídos por su belleza sinigual.

Demetri se encontraría de pie al costado de mi puerta, cumpliendo con lo que sabía hacer perfectamente, ser guardián. Me acurruqué deslizando la punta de la lengua, por mis colmillos muy ásperos por la sequía.

Cerré los ojos lentamente e imaginé a mi amor junto a mi. Me tendía la mano y me sonreía. Yo buscaba sus brazos para cobijarme, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que estaba orgulloso de mis dones.

Abrí los ojos, la penumbra de la habitación me reveló a una joven completamente sola.

Volví a cerrarlos, sin embargo unos golpes resonaron firmes y repetitivos.

No respondí, me imaginaba que sería nuevamente Heidi insistiendo que me alimentara, como perseveraba cada día.

Escuché las llaves, la puerta se entreabrió despacio, sin voz alguna.

Aún casi sin fuerzas, la curiosidad me ganó. Me incorporé de mi posición horizontal hasta sentarme con las piernas cruzadas.

Observé el rectágulo de luz de la puerta entreabierta. Una copa de sangre se arrastró pasando por la angosta abertura.

Clavé mi vista en el suelo y murmuré.

-No tengo ganas Demetri.

-No soy Demetri, soy Jane.

Pestañeé observando la mano menuda rodear el pie del cáliz.

-¿Jane? Demonios... Aro ha molestado a todo el mundo por mi culpa.

-No he venido a pedido del amo. Susurró.

No le creí, aunque me hubiera gustado saber si sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Vé Jane, dile que no tengo apetito. Gracias por molestarte.

Retiró su mano dejando la copa dentro de mi habitación. Respiré profundo. El olor a sangre fresca no me atraía, evidentemente mi organismo había enfermado de tristeza.

Mi oído percibió un nuevo ruido, giré la vista y descubrí un papel doblado que había sido dejado por la rubia guardiana.

Lo tomé sin dudar haciendo honor a mi curiosidad.

Desdoblé lentamente el papel hasta descubrí que había escrito.

Era un dibujo, una hiedra, como la que le había hecho a Aro siendo humana, no era el mismo dibujo, no... el papel lucía impecable y con olor a nuevo. Lo había hecho Jane para mi.

Sin querer sonreí.

-Gracias. De todas formas no puedo salir de esta profundidad oscura, es un abismo Jane, donde estoy sola... como en un pozo.

Su pequeña mano atravesó la abertura, la giró con la palma hacia arriba y murmuró.

-Entonces, toma mi mano.

Y volví a sonreír...


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota: Espero que les guste este capítulo donde encontrarán la perspectiva de Marcus. No sé si la historia les está agradando espero que sí. Un beso, Lou**

**Capítulo 19**

**Marcus**

**( Perspectiva de Aro )**

Mis ojos recorrieron el salón de los tronos.

Sentado, junto a los dos líderes y con mi cabeza puesta en mil cosas, traté de orientar mis pensamientos en la orden que había dado hace un par de días.

Fedrerik había estado de pie con las invitaciones en mano, escuchando atentamente mis últimas indicaciones.

« Apenas comiencen a asomar las luces de un amanecer, debes retornar a los umbrales del castillo, aunque tus cuidados signifiquen más demora, no debes ser visto por ojos humanos... lo sabes. Puedes irte. »

Volví al presente, sombras imaginarias además de las propias de la noche, comenzaban a cubrir el palacio. Cautha no me daba tregua, continuaba con su insólita huelga, aunque me hiciera el fuerte, estaba preocupado, por primera vez en miles de años no sabía manejar la situación.

-¿Qué noticias hay de la gitana?- Interrumpió Cayo - se ha decidido a colaborar?

-No, le he dado un tiempo razonable para que quiera unirse a nosotros. Contesté observándolo ponerse de pie.

-Bien, tú sabrás. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan. Athenodora tiene temor de estar sola.

-¡No has puesto guardia para protegerla?

-Creí que era abusar, no sé si es tan importante como tu protegida.

-¿Qué dices? Todas nuestras mujeres son importantes por igual.

Sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que provoca tu fastidiosa sonrisa? Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Es la primera vez que reconoces a Cautha como tu mujer. Me alegro.

-¿Te alegras?

-Por supuesto, ahora sé a quien me enfrento. No es la vampiresa a quien le debes la gratitud de traer a tus manos el talismán que tanto ansiabas... Ella es y será « la intocable ».

Recosté mi espalda en el trono y murmuré.

-Rhian, Franchesco, Olivia...

Tres de la guardia se presentaron inmediatamente. Dí las indicaciones para que por nada del mundo perdieran los pasos de Athenodora.

Los líderes estábamos cubiertos por la guardia real, Asrael, Anibal, Jane, Félix, Gustaf y Santino. Todos con excelentes cualidades de custodios. Fuertes y hábiles.

Apenas Cayo se retiro, Marcus se puso de pie. Lo miré de reojo.

-¿Te irás? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Quiero hablarte sobre Mirna.

Clavó su mirada cansina y preguntó.

-¿Mirna? Volvió a tomar asiento dejándose caer, sin apartar su mirada de mi.

-Si, necesito tu ayuda. De los tres parece que tú les has caído mejor. Intenta convencerla que se una a nosotros.

-No lo creo factible.

-Inténtalo Marcus, no puedo con todo, en estos últimos días he tenido muchas presiones. La desaparición de Alec y la consiguiente desesperación de Jane. Por otro lado Mirna, no será fácil conseguir que nos ayude, odio que todo haya sido en vano. Arriesgué a Demetri para nada, si prefiere morir antes que ayudarnos, estaremos perdidos.

-Es cierto, además... tienes un problema más grave que resolver.

Lo miré fijo.

-No me mires así. A mi no me engañas, suelta tu rabia acumulada, tu rabia y tristeza.

-Si te refieres a Cautha...

-¿Y a quién sino?

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo y murmuré.

-No sé que hacer.

-Entiendo tus temores, pero creo que no es la solución correcta encerrarla.

-¡Qué puedo hacer! Tú has visto lo que he pasado con Sulpicia. ¡La mataron, la cortaron en pedazos! No quiero eso para Cautha.

-Calma, perder el miedo es complicado, aunque no imposible.

Sonrió astutamente y me hizo una curiosa pregunta.

-¿Quieres jugar un partido de póker?

-¿Cómo dices? Pregunté desorientado por el cambio brusco de conversación. ¿Estaba loco?

No... Marcus tenía una forma peculiar de dar consejos.

Le respondí, adivinando que tras su insólita pregunta había algo más.

-No, no sé jugar, desconozco las reglas del juego. Perdería seguramente y sabes... no me gusta perder.

Me miró analizando mis emociones, virtud que predominaba en él.

-Es verdad, no conoces las reglas, no has practicado como se juega, entonces... seguramente perderás. Todo aquel que no ha practicado estará en situación de inferioridad. Sea un simple juego, o en la lucha.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, y comprendí.

Cautha nunca aprendería a defenderse ni a defendernos si permanecía encerrada. Debía dejarla salir de su jaula y entrenarla. La única forma que podría tener éxito frente a los enemigos.

Pensé en Sulpicia, quizás el grave error fue mantenerla al margen, cuidarla como si fuera una joya. La convertí en una inútil, y estaba cometiendo la misma equivocación con Cautha.

Sonreí. -Lo pensaré Marcus.

En ese momento Jane se acercó a las puertas entreabiertas del salón. Se mantuvo de pie esperando mi autorización para entrar.

-Adelante Jane.

Podría jurar que su rostro lucía un poco más relajado, aún el tinte de tristeza bañaba su iris dorado.

Dio cinco pasos y se detuvo.

-Jane... ¿noticias de Alec?

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

Quitó una de sus manos escondida en la espalda y vi que sostenía un cáliz.

Golpeó el recipiente dorado contra una pilastra repetidas veces. Sonrió.

Por el sonido el cáliz estaba vacío... Cautha...

Mi carcajada resonó en cada rincón.

-¡Pequeña has logrado lo que nadie a hecho en este aquelarre!

-Amo... será porque alguna vez, fui hechicera. Sonrió nuevamente.

-Pero... no te lo he pedido, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

Se mantuvo en silencio.

Marcus giró para mirarla y susurró.

-Ella lo ha querido por propia voluntad. ¿No es así Jane?

Mi guardiana lo miró, su rostro se contrajo. Conocía que a Jane los sentimientos no le caían bien. Nunca iba a demostrarlos, sin embargo entendí que Cautha era importante para ella.

Me acerqué a Jane mientras reprendía a Marcus.

-No la tortures amigo. El sentimiento de Cautha es recíproco, gracias Jane.

-Fue un placer.

Se retiró silenciosamente.

**( Perspectiva de Marcus )**

Lentamente me dirigí por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde se hospedaba Mirna. No por su propia voluntad precisamente. Ese detalle nos jugaba en contra con la misteriosa gitana. Teníamos frondosa experiencia en esos supuestos, quien no nos aceptaba como seres especiales, poco haría por ayudarnos.

El tema con nuestros enemigos se hacía cada vez más angustioso, ignorábamos quienes eran y que querían de nosotros. Constantemente pensaba que si querían destruirnos, ya lo hubieran hecho. Sus dardos mortales no nos situaban en igualdad de condiciones, y ya habían convertido en polvo varios de nuestro aquelarre.

Por otra parte imaginaba que el daño no era al azar, iba dirigido al gran líder, al que consideraban en todo el universo vampírico, el más grande y mortífero Vulturi... Aro.

En otra época hubiera jurado que la fuerza de mi par los hubiera derrotado. La excelente organización unida a su astucia hubiera dado con ellos, no tenía duda... pero Aro ya no era el mismo.

No era un secreto que desde que había llegado Cautha, su vida vacía llena de terror y malos recuerdos, se había transformado para bien. La pequeña joven revolucionó cada día del castillo, nos alegró con su inexperiencia y sus ansias atolondradas de aprender. Su frescura y carácter modificaron la gris monotonía de cada uno de los Vulturi, desde el primero al último, sin embargo para Aro ella significaba mucho más.

Conocí a mi amigo hace miles de años, lo vi amar a Sulpicia cada minuto de cada día hasta que desgraciadamente la mataron.

No sé porque los mortales que intuyen nuestra oculta existencia, tienen la idea que los vampiros no amamos. ¿Por qué hablan sin conocernos? ¿Por qué asegurar algo que apenas tienen referencias?

Yo lo vi destruido al borde de la locura sobre los malditos pedazos que le llegaron, fui testigo de su inmenso dolor, nadie podría hacerme cambiar de idea... Porque lo había vivido al lado de él.

Después, Cautha llegó y muchas cosas cambiaron...

Tomé el último recoveco del pasadizo, me detuve.

No podía rezar a ningún Dios que nos ayudara, porque para eso debía tener alma.

Observé de reojo la última puerta del largo corredor. Allí en la entrada, Demetri de pie, inmóvil, custodiaba a Cautha. Cambié mi recorrido y me acerqué hasta la guarida.

-Demetri.

-Señor, ¿alguna novedad?

-No por ahora, me permites hablar con Cautha.

-Por supuesto.

Extendió la llave pero la rechacé.

-No es necesario que abra la puerta. Sólo dame unos minutos a solas.

Demetri guardó la llave en un bolsillo y se alejó lo suficiente, aunque desde la gran distancia no escucharía nuestra conversación, permanecía desde el otro extremo del pasadizo sin perderme de vista.

Buen guardián había elegido Aro para su amada.

Me acerqué, así Cautha escucharía mi susurro.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Inmediatamente al escuchar mi voz, se acercó a la puerta. Percibí que apoyaba su oído.

-Marcus... hola... ¿sabes quien ha venido a verme?

Sonreí.

-Habrán desfilado muchos, aunque sé a quien te refieres. Jane, ¿verdad?

-Si, si. Me ha dicho que soy importante. ¿Entiendes? Soy importante para ella.

-Claro que lo entiendo.

-Marcus, he logrado su interés.

-Yo no diría sólo su interés, tú has logrado mucho más que eso.

Un breve silencio nos rodeó a ambos.

-Cautha, para todos eres importante, te tenemos aprecio. No puedes ignorarlo.

-Puede ser, aunque no soy útil para nada.

-¿Tú crees eso? Tu presencia y virtudes han enamorado al más temible de los vampiros.

Supe que sonreía, no por tener conocimientos en videncia, había sentimientos que eran demasiado palpables.

-Marcus...- murmuró -no quise verlo. Rechacé su visita.

Me alejé un poco.

-Tranquila, ten paciencia.

Teniendo claro que ya había sido demasiado indiscreto, me despedí.

-Me voy pequeña, debo entrevistarme con tu gitana. Aliméntate, cuídate, te queremos.

-Adiós Marcus, salúdame a Mirna de mi parte.

Comprendía a Cautha más que nadie en el aquelarre. No encontrar un lugar determinado, o una misión que nos diera una razón para continuar día a día, hacía más pesada la vida chata y monótona a la que estábamos destinados. Ser vampiro no era el problema, muchos de nuestra especie viajaban por las noches a diferentes lugares, se alimentaban indiscriminadamente, se apareaban libremente etc. Pero yo pertenecía a los Vulturi, era uno de sus líderes, aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera. Eso incluía delegar parte de la libertad. No me estaba permitido por la ley suprema hacerme ver o llamar la atención. Como era razonable, permanecíamos sometidos a la misma ley que habíamos creado. En mis manos se hallaba la responsabilidad de mantener oculta nuestra raza.

A veces pensaba si una loca decisión impulsada por amor, valdría peligrar nuestra existencia... No, no era para tanto. Me debía a mi aquelarre.

Aunque... en alguna ocasión... Didyme...

Si, en aquella oportunidad por poco traiciono la buena fe de los Vulturi, de mi familia de miles de años, de mi gran amigo Aro.

Lo recuerdo vagamente, quizás porque mi memoria lo guardó profundamente en un casillero para tratar de olvidarlo. Sin embargo allí estaba, molestándome.

No es fácil cuando la vida nos hace elegir entre la férrea amistad y el amor por una mujer.

Cuando Didyme me reveló su plan, lo primero que pensé si se trataba de una broma. Abandonar a los Vulturi sin dejar rastro y formar nuestro aquelarre como líderes.

En pocos segundos entendí que no era un juego, que su propósito de llevar consigo parte de los mejores guardianes y guerreros a espaldas de Aro, su propio hermano, no tenía otro nombre que « traición ».

Era evidente la puja de poderes constante entre los dos, Didyme no había nacido para compartir potestades, la supremacía debía detentarla ella y nadie más.

Hasta cierto punto no tendría que ser reprochable, sobre todo si se trata del desempeño entre vampiros, entre nosotros, el engaño no era visto precisamente como una virtud.

Aro admiró siempre la valentía y lealtad, más allá de estar frente al peor enemigo. Saber a quien tienes cara a cara sin rodeos ni falsedades, para él, era digno de admiración.

Por eso Cautha lo subyugaba, la joven demostraba su estado de ánimo pesara a quien le pesara, si debía discutir no tenía temor alguno, así fuera contra Cayo.

Didyme era todo lo contrario, con su sonrisa encantadora posiblemente daría la razón en todo, lo importante era no darle la espalda.

Como un macho común me enamoré de su belleza y su habilidad para atraerte, cuando uno ama intenta ignorar los peores defectos, los completa con habilidades superficiales e insignificantes. Así es el amor.

Nunca supe quien había alertado a Aro del complot, muchos le debían fidelidad. Él reaccionó con furia como era de esperar, con rabia y violencia, pero sobre todo con dolor. Es trágico darse cuenta que quien te da un puñal por la espalda es tu propia sangre.

A la vez intuyó que yo no compartía los planes, no hubo consecuencias contra mí.

Así fue como una mortal orden de Aro, cambió mi vida llenándola de profunda soledad. De todas formas la hubiera perdido, la hubiera dejado partir.

Aro podía ser cualquier cosa, malvado, cruel, sin escrúpulos, y loco, sin embargo era mi amigo.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes, malditos recuerdos...

Tomé un respiro y continué mi camino, al llegar a mi destino solicité permiso al guardián de Mirna que hacía vigilia en su puerta. Nadie se iba a negar a que yo ingresara en la habitación de huéspedes, pero acostumbraba a ser correcto y amable con quienes nos servían.

En cuanto el vigía se hizo a un lado, reverencia mediante, abrí la puerta y la vi.

Estaba sentada en un sillón de brocato, inmóvil, la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido del espacio.

Antes de escuchar mis « buenas noches », levantó la vista y me miró fijo.

Presentí su malestar y nerviosismo. Me acerqué lentamente, ella me siguió sin apartar su mirada.

-¿Podría conversar contigo unos instantes? Interrogué con benevolencia.

-¿Tengo opción? Preguntó en tono irónico.

Me detuve.

-Oh sii la tienes, puedo retirarme y no volver a molestarte, quizás consideres que no es el momento.

Su mirada se clavó en mis ojos.

-¿Cómo has terminado siendo un lamentable vampiro?

Arqueé la ceja.

-Larga historia. Como todos los que habitamos aquí. ¿Por qué te llama la atención?

Sus iris negros como la noche más oscura, se clavaron en el medio de mi pecho, la mano derecha me señaló murmurando.

-No, no eres igual a todos... aún conservas tu alma.

Me mantuve en silencio y sonreí.

-Tú crees que divago. Aseveró.

-Sólo te escucho, prefiero no profundizar. Dime- dije haciendo una pausa -¿por qué suelo aparecer en tus sueños? No te he visto nunca.

-No lo sé- respondió -has interrumpido mis peores pesadillas.

-Bien... por lo menos te he servido de algo, sin conocerte te he hecho un favor. Tú... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Depende.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, crueles enemigos nos rondan, necesitamos a alguien que nos instruya en la magia, que sepa como manejar conjuros.

-Mi servicio no va dirigido a criaturas diabólicas.

-Intenta conocernos, has dicho que tengo alma. Ves... puedes cambiar de opinión si nos conoces. Danos una oportunidad.

Me miró por largos segundos.

-No sé si soy tan poderosa, te advierto... si la ayuda consiste en que deba convertirme en uno de ustedes, desde ya mi negativa es inalterable.

Respiré profundo y continué.

-Siendo humana tienes límites, requerimos de todo tu poder.

-No cambiaré de opinión.

-Entonces, estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos siendo mortal.

-Dame precisión del tema, ni siquiera sé de que trata.

-Presta atención...


	20. Chapter 20

**Queridos lectores, gracias por seguirme en mi blog vulturific. Gracias por sus comentarios afectuosos.**

**No sé si aún me quedan seguidores por aquí pero por las dudas subo capi 20. Si desean algún día especial para actualizar o más a menudo no duden en avisarme.**

**Un beso enorme. Lou**

Capítulo 20

Preparativos

Cuando la puerta que me separaba de mi inhumano y pequeño mundo se abrió, Demetri esperó al costado de la entrada. Una de sus manos me señaló el pasillo y susurró amablemente « estás libre ».

Lo observé de pie, sin moverme, sólo atiné a preguntar « ¿estas seguro? ».

Sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Dí diez pasos hasta la salida asomándome con cautela. Él sólo aguardó cerca de mí, su mirada atenta lucía un poco más distendida que la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Aro dio la autorización?

Su sonrisa se profundizó con un toque divertido.

-¿Crees que te diría que puedes salir si no fuera así?

Sonreí con una mueca de tristeza

-Si claro, veo que ha cambiado de opinión.

Pensé... Me hubiera sentido tan feliz si él en persona hubiera llegado hasta aquí para decírmelo.

Mi guardián no necesitaba que yo hablara demasiado para saber que pasaba por mi mente. No sé si era el tiempo transcurrido a mi lado protegiéndome, o su intuición de rastreador que le permitía tener una visión de mi estado de ánimo en base a gestos o movimientos.

Respiró hondo y me miró mientras yo inspeccionaba de izquierda a derecha el pasillo central.

Con una dulce dicción trató de borrar mi melancolía.

-Aro estará muy ocupado, próximo a estos días tendremos una reunión de aquelarres amigos, es por el tema de los ataques, nos ayudarán a dilucidar la intriga y combatirán con nosotros.

-Comprendo. Murmuré.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de analizar profundamente la excusa de la ausencia de mi amado, la esbelta figura de una vampiresa rubia se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

Llevaba un bello vestido vaporoso color añil, manga corta, El corset de su vestido le ceñía el abdomen y cintura resaltando un perfecto físico. Sus zapatos negros, de altos y finos tacones, provocaban que el torneado de sus piernas se viera maravillosamente bien.

Pronto la conocí.

-Cautha, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Chelsea.

Sus labios rojos como la sangre, dibujaron una mueca seductora al observar a mi guardián.

Con pereza me devolvió la mirada.

-Ven, acompáñame. Iremos a un lugar apartado donde puedas conocer datos sobre la próxima reunión. Dijo acariciando el material que portaba bajo el brazo.

Parecían ser fichas de cartulina.

-Bien- dije acatando la orden -¿vendrás Demetri? Pregunté a mi guardián.

-No Cautha, irás con Chelsea, pero no te preocupes, estás en muy buenas manos.

Chelsea giró dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Que galán encantador. Murmuró.

Demetri la recorrió de pie a cabeza, después su porte firme y serio continuó inalterable.

Seguí a la vampiresa hasta el final del pasillo, tomamos hacia la derecha y descendimos por una escalera de mármol. Al llegar a una puerta de dos hojas se detuvo.

-Adelante, primero tú.

Titubeé. No era que sospechara de Chelsea y hacia que lugar me había llevado, pero me estaba dando cuenta que ya no me sentía segura sin tener cerca a mi guardián.

-Vamos- me animó con gentileza -no podemos perder tiempo.

Avancé ingresando en un bello salón. Una araña repleta de lágrimas de cristal pendía del centro e iluminaba cada rincón. La alfombra en tonos marrones y rojizos cubría la mayoría del ambiente. Una mesa central con sus respectivas sillas barrocas la rodeaban con simétrica exactitud.

-Este es el salón de Asambleas, aquí se reunirán nuestros líderes y los invitados. Dijo la vampiresa, mientras yo recorría con la vista cada objeto que adornaba.

Dio varios pasos y señaló el centro.

-Toma asiento, es necesario que conozcas quienes nos visitarán.

Me acerqué hasta la mesa sentándome con cuidado. Ella depositó las fichas de cartón sobre la mesa, frente a mí. Continuó de pie esperando mi reacción.

Recogí las fichas que no eran otra cosa que imágenes y datos de varios vampiros.

La primera, observé un hombre alrededor de cuarenta años, piel morena y gruesos labios. Su imagen me recordó a aquellos integrantes de las tribus africanas que estudiaba en el colegio.

A su lado, una bella mujer de características muy similares.

-Ellos son los Banlog, ascendientes de los Bakongo, su reino abarca parte de África central- dijo Chelsea -son muy resistentes a la lucha e inmejorables estrategas.

-Ohh sii África. Murmuré.

Eran rasgos firmes y acentuados. Podría decirse que ser vampiros los había favorecido. Conocía que al convertirse los rasgos humanos se perfeccionaban. De cualquier manera nadie tendría en el mundo un rostro perfecto como mi amor. Imaginé sus cejas esculpidas y sus labios arcanos del placer.

-¡La siguiente!- Ordenó Chelsea. Creo que mi distracción era evidente.

Coloqué la imagen de los Banlog detrás del resto de las fichas, examiné la siguiente esperando nuevos datos.

Tenía ante mí una pareja de vampiros de cabellos ondulados y cobrizos. Su piel excesivamente blanca salpicada con algunas pequeñas pecas en los pómulos. Labios finos, nariz afilada.

-El es Vladímir Nóvikov y su esposa.

Su dominio es el noreste de Siberia, son un gran número en su aquelarre, feroces y despiadados, aunque esa no es su particularidad más destacada.

-¿Cuál es?

-Tienen un hijo, un niño vampiro de 7 años.

-¿Un niño? Creí que era una ley no convertir a niños.

-Así es, sin embargo nunca has escuchado que en toda regla hay una excepción. Dijo sonriendo.

Miré nuevamente la imagen de la pareja Nóvikov.

-No parecen malvados. Murmuré.

-Lo son, los peores. Si no hubiera sido por la ley suprema de mantenernos ocultos, hubieran acabado con la humanidad y parte de los aquelarres, aunque con Aro ha sido distinto, lo adoran y lo respetan, harían cualquier cosa por él.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué razón?

-El niño. Aro les ha permitido mantenerlo en su aquelarre. Hace miles de años los Nóvikov fueron convertidos en vampiros, menos su hijo, que continuó vagando solo por las calles, abandonado y enfermo. Ellos llegaron hasta aquí para pedir una autorización, convertirlo y así poder vivir con él. Cayo se negó rotundamente, Marcus mostró preocupación pero dejó la decisión en manos de Aro. Demás está decirte que les otorgó el permiso. Desde ese día lo veneran, agradecerán eternamente su conformidad.

Observé la imagen.

-Deben estar felices con su hijo.

-Supongo.

La imagen de Aro se interpuso en mi mente soñadora y enamorada. ¡Qué dichosa si pudiera adoptar junto con él un niño vampiro! ¿Por qué no? Había una excepción, podría haber otra...

-Cautha, continúa por favor.

-Si, lo siento...

La tercer ficha me llamó la atención. Un hombre de cabellos finos y tono azabache, prolijamente peinado, resaltaba con su pálida e inmaculada piel. Lucía un traje negro de los años 30 y camisa blanca.

Su cara me parecía conocida.

-Lidera el aquelarre de los Rudolf. Señaló mi maestra.

-¿Rudolf? ¿Provienen de Europa? Pregunté, analizando la raíz de su apellido.

-Croacia exactamente.

Lo observé detenidamente.

-Curioso, sus rasgos son conocidos. Murmuré.

-Es probable si has estudiado historia o filosofía. Su descendiente ha sido Rudolf Steiner, filósofo austríaco.

-Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo. Fue un erudito educador, pensador social, y fundador de la Antroposofía.

-Eres brillante Cautha, pero debemos seguir con el tema.

-Si si adelante...

Miré por última vez la imagen, antes de ubicar frente a mí la siguiente ficha.

Parecía ser un vampiro prolijo y distinguido, aunque jamás le llegaría a los talones a Aro.

-¿Continuamos? Interrogó Chelsea.

-Si. Murmuré después de disipar de mi mente, la clara figura de quien manejaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

-Te noto distraída Cautha, debes prestar atención.

Bajé la mirada. Tomé la siguiente ficha... Ethelvina.

-Ella es...

-¡La conozco! Exclamé con rabia.

-Bien, mejor, pasemos a otra ficha.

Ya no pude concentrarme, ni siquiera pude observar quien lucía en la nueva imagen. Tenía mucha rabia, otra vez esa estúpida vampiresa rondando a Aro. Estaba segura que le pediría quedarse unos días más en el castillo, en MI castillo.

-¡Cautha que ocurre! ¡Perdemos tiempo! ¿Crees que es un juego de entretenimiento? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¡Suficiente! La voz juvenil aunque consistente hizo tronar las paredes de la sala.

Giré al igual que Chelsea hacia la puerta. Jane caminaba con su típico andar altanero hacia nosotras.

-¿Qué te ocurre guardiana? Preguntó Chelsea con los brazos en jarro.

-Discúlpate con Cautha, ¿quién crees que eres para hablarle así?

Me moví en mi asiento nerviosa, ambas vampiresas estaban frente a frente y la tensión se podía oler a kilómetros.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Si sabes, modera tu forma de hablar, no estás enseñando a cualquier vampiresa.

-No le he dicho nada malo, tus oídos escuchan muy mal.

-¡Mis oídos escuchan muy bien! Ahora retírate, el amo viene para aquí.

La mirada de Chelsea la aniquiló, aún así se retiró lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Vaya, por un momento habían logrado asustarme, creí que iban agarrarse de los cabellos.

Jane me miró, con tono autoritario como era su costumbre me habló.

-Coserva las fichas, el amo vendrá de un momento a otro.

Al quedarme completamente sola en la gran sala mis nervios se hicieron presente en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Dijo... ¿el amo vendrá de un momento a otro? ¡Diablos!

Me observé de arriba a abajo, ¿lucía bien? ¿Estaba peinada? Nooo estaba horriblee.

La falda oscura en forma de tubo, daba por debajo de mi rodilla. Una blusa blanca totalmente abotonada daba la clara impresión que lo que menos intentaba era atraer a un hombre.

¿Venía del convento Las Carmelitas descalzas?

No definitivamente no...

Crucé la pierna sobre la otra logrando que mi falda subiera unos pocos centímetros.

Mis dedos arrastraron la tela de la falda subiéndola hacia mis muslos. Mmm no, era mucho... la bajé un poco, sólo un poco, para que se viera parte de mis piernas. Así estaba mejor...

Desabotoné los dos primeros botones de la blusa, abriendo el cuello con cierto reparo de no exagerar, con tanta mala suerte que uno de los hilillos del tercer botón se enganchó en mi anillo de plata, regalo de mis padres.

¡Madre mía Aro estaría por llegar!

Tiré del anillo como buena tonta atolondrada, con el simple resultado de hacer volar el pequeño botón por el aire.

Tenía ganas de llorar, ¿por qué a mi?

Traté de cerrar mi escote lo mejor que pude. Recordé los sanos consejos de mi madre, « lleva hilo y aguja donde vayas ». ¡Genial!

Me recosté en el respaldo fingiendo una tranquilidad que brillaba por su ausencia. Me duró poco...

Cambié de posición, no era la de una dama, me senté derecha con las rodillas juntas. No... Tampoco.

Me puse de pie y alisé mi falda rápidamente, examiné mis zapatos. ¿Eran adecuados para la ocasión? Nada menos que él estaría mirándome en cuestión de minutos, o de segundos. ¡Demonios!

Acomodé mi cabello con mis dedos y tomé asiento apresurada.

Aguardé muy quietecita entrelazando mis dedos inquietos en el regazo. De pronto recordé. Las manos deben estar visibles sobre la mesa, era de mala educación esconderlas.

Apoyé las palmas en la lujosa madera lustrada, del color de las castañas. Traté de aguardar paciente el momento en que mi fino olfato percibiera su aroma embriagador.

Su esencia no se hizo esperar, su perfume me rodeó como un espectro que abraza y no te deja escapar.

Después sus pasos lejanos que avanzaban... como los latidos de un corazón.

Clavé la mirada en la mesa y no volví apartarla de allí. Ni siquiera cuando su voz dulce y varonil invadió mis sentidos.

-Buenas noches Cautha.

El mágico saludo me llevó tiempo atrás, a aquella noche fría que junto a mi madre moribunda, moría de miedo por ruidos desconocidos. Y él llegó con su « buenas noches Cautha ». Salió de su escondite para verme, por nadie lo había hecho, por mi si.

-Buenas noches Aro. Murmuré sin levantar la vista.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero su orden me detuvo.

-Tranquila, quédate sentada. No es necesario que te pongas de pie por mí.

Volví a acomodarme en la silla, con mi espalda erguida y mis manos sobre la mesa. Mis ojos no se separaron de la siguiente ficha. Aún así, supe que tomaba asiento frente a mí.

-¿Quién es ella? Dije observando en la ficha, a la bella vampiresa de cabellos castaños.

Me rodeó un silencio sepulcral. Después de unos segundos, su voz.

-¿Me ignorarás?

No contesté.

-Cautha...

Levanté la vista y lo miré a los ojos.

-No, sólo quiero aprender sobre quienes visitarán el palacio.

Volví mis ojos a la imagen.

-Es una respuesta muy infantil- retrucó -nos debemos una conversación, necesito que me digas si aún sigues enfadada conmigo.

-No estoy enfadada contigo, es conmigo misma, ¿es tan importante para ti?

-Si, lo es.

De pronto caí en la cuenta. No sólo apartas a una persona de tu lado porque te molesta, también puede haber una poderosa razón.

No leía sus pensamientos, pero si percibía sus emociones, ¿estaba aterrado frente a mí?

Hay una forma de disminuir nuestro temor. Por ejemplo, cuando frente a nosotros tenemos a alguien que siente más pánico que nosotros... Entonces avanzamos.

Pensé... No había otra respuesta para sus huidizos escapes. En primer lugar, protegerme de los enemigos. En segundo lugar, no encontrarse cara a cara con el amor.

En ese instante me cayeron todas y cada una de las respuestas a sus actitudes.

Volví a mirarlo sólo por instantes para retomar mi examen en la ficha. No podía mantener su iris dorados fijos en mi sin abalanzarme sobre su boca.

Sonreí para mis adentros, no me creía poco hábil, después de todo era buena estratega en el ajedrez. Veríamos si salía íntegro de mi conversación, quizás mis frases lo llevarían a confesar lo que por mi parte ya estaba segura.

Con astucia seguí el juego...

-No tiene importancia- contesté -traté de ser útil y no hallé mi lugar, creo que si hubiera servido de algo no me hubieras encerrado ni por unos segundos. Sin embargo daba igual... pero no es tu culpa. Dije simulando nostalgia.

Mi intención era llevarlo a la confesión.

-Cautha... ¿De verdad has pensado que me da igual no verte?

-Si... Mentí.

-Te equivocas, ha sido una tortura estar alejado de ti, te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que no ha querido verme. En cuanto al encierro... Te pido disculpas, ha sido un grave error que intento reparar. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Lo miré.

-Tú nunca te equivocas, sinceramente pienso que he sido un estorbo y el encierro fue una solución.

-¡Por qué dices esas cosas!

-Te repito nunca te equivocas.

Se recostó en el respaldo observándome detenidamente. Suponía que él intentaba saber si no estaba siendo irónica.

De pronto su mano alcanzó mis delgados dedos... Rápidamente cubrí mis pensamientos con su imagen y conductas perfectas y todo lo que significaba para mí.

Retiró la mano, su rostro se contrajo con clara evidencia de angustia.

-Yo... Puedo equivocarme. No soy perfecto, tu terquedad no te permite verme bien.

Sonreí.

-¿Mi terquedad? ¿O mi amor?

Bajó la vista y murmuró.

-Espero que no... No puedes amarme de esa forma, sería trágico para ti.

-Entonces sigue engañándote. Contesté.

Me recorrió con los ojos con cierta desesperación.

-Cautha, no puedo corresponderte de esa forma, te harás daño, y no deseo eso para ti.

-¿Apuestas que nunca llegarías a amarme como yo a ti?

-No sé amar con esa intensidad.

-Te engañas, si sabes, de hecho ya te ha ocurrido. Es muy probable que hayas olvidado como se ama, ¿tienes miedo de volver a recordarlo? Sin embargo... Aquí estoy... Contra eso no puedes hacer nada... Oh sii, si puedes... Encerrarme para no verme.

Sonreí.

Tomé la ficha y la levanté en el aire fingiendo examinarla.

Una ráfaga de viento me envolvió, perdí la ficha que voló por el aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré sentada en la mesa con él entre mis piernas. Sus manos firmes a cada lado de mis caderas, y sus labios rozando mi aliento.

Sonrió.

-Astuta y hábil mia ragazza.

Mis labios acariciaron sus comisuras y murmuré.

-Genética mi amor, y contra eso... Tampoco podrás hacer nada.

Nota: Si deseas leer el Outtake de Cautha y Aro correspondiente al capítulo 20, escribe a mi GMAIL

Lourdescmbn77

La lectura de los outtakes es independiente de la historia principal, son optativos y recomendados a mayores de 18.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Revelaciones

Siempre que estaba junto a Aro, mi mundo se transformaba en el único lugar que quería permanecer. Sus brazos me transmitían además del placer de su contacto, una seguridad incomparable.

Las frases finales que escaparon de su deliciosa boca, después del sexual encuentro, no tenían comparación con ningún placer experimentado hasta el momento.

Me había dicho te amo, que estaba enamorado de mi. El paraíso era mío.

Los gemidos fueron acallándose y sólo quedo el goce de recorrernos con la mirada.

Me ayudó a vestirme mientras yo intentaba hacer lo mismo con infructuosos resultados. No quería que se fuera, aunque el salón de Asambleas no era precisamente un lugar para permanecer mucho tiempo. Cualquiera podría entrar, bueno... Cualquiera no, pero si a los líderes se les ocurría volver allí, no me veía dando explicaciones de mi streptease.

-Cariño, debo volver. Puedes salir de tu habitación pero trata de no estar lejos de Demetri.

-Así lo haré, te lo prometo.

Los dedos ágilmente unieron los botones con los ojales de su saco, me miró sonriendo.

Me animé a preguntarle al mismo tiempo que intentaba un rodete con mi cabello.

-¿Durante la reunión debo permanecer encerrada?

Hizo una mueca de duda y preocupación.

-No, no encerrada. Si oculta. ¿Comprendes la diferencia mia ragazza?

-Si...

-Trata que no te vean quienes no pertenecen a nosotros, y si por casualidad te descubren, jamás reveles quien eres.

-Comprendo.

-Nuestros enemigos no saben lo importante que eres para mi, si lo descubren...- se detuvo incapaz de pronunciar el resultado -bien... No quiero que te ocurra nada, no podría soportarlo.

-Prometo que te haré caso.

Sonrió.

Inclinó su perfil buscando mis labios. Las yemas de los dedos recorrieron mi mejilla.

-Dímelo otra vez... Murmuré como antesala a sus besos.

Sus largas pestañas ocultaron los ojos ocres entrecerrándose lentamente, y susurró.

-Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti.

¡Mi día perfecto!

….

Y llegó el ansiado momento.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por ver quienes acudían al llamado de los líderes.

Me coloqué un vestido beige y botas largas del mismo tono. Un color que no fuera llamativo sería adecuado para pasar desapercibida. Mi larga cabellera caía a ambos costados de mi rostro, disimulando mis peculiares rasgos.

Sabía que no podía revelar quien era si por alguna ocasión alguien me descubría. Aunque podía sentirme más distendida y cómoda con aquellos que pertenecían a mi aquelarre. Era hora que pudiera hacer un poco de sociales.

Me encaramé junto con Demetri y Heidi en las alturas para no ser vista. Desde allí observaría a los congregados sin llamar la atención. Aro sabía que no estaría encerrada en mi habitación, lo único que puso como condición que no revelara mi nombre y que relación me unía a él.

Era comprensible, si descubrían que era su más preciado tesoro podría ser el arma perfecta para nuestros enemigos, poniendo en peligro mi vida.

La gran puerta del salón de Asambleas permanecía abierta. En su interior seguramente estarían los líderes aguardando para recibir a los cabecillas de los aquelarres.

Calculaba que debían ser las dos o tres de la madrugada. Las sombras de la noche, aliadas perfectas de presencias nocturnas, cobijaban a los visitantes del palacio.

La Piazza Dei Priori muy poco iluminada y la velocidad de los vampiros para trasladarse, eran el nexo adecuado para evitar que ojo humano nos descubriera.

Entusiasmada como niña que disfrutará un desfile, sonreí.

Asrael se ubicó en la puerta de entrada al palacio, atento, con traje de gala, frac negro y camisa blanca. Suponía que sería el indicado para otorgar el permiso al acceso. Miles de años junto a los Vulturi le permitirían tener clara evidencia si quien pisaba había sido formalmente invitado. Nadie recorrería el palacio sin previo aviso y debida autorización de los líderes.

Del otro extremo del pasillo y justo debajo de nosotros, la rubia guardiana tomó su puesto. Firme, de elegante vestido negro tres cuartos, una capa de terciopelo azabache con delicados ribetes en rojo, le daban el toque distintivo. Los que entendíamos sobre atuendo Vulturi, sabíamos que el púrpura señalaba la realeza o al menos estar familiarizado con ella.

La temible guardiana de pie, junto a la puerta del salón de Asambleas lucía rostro inexpresivo. Adiviné que recibir visitas no era lo que más le alegraba.

Eché una ojeada a mí alrededor. No estábamos solos. Corpulentos vampiros guardianes ocupaban distintos puestos, unos escondidos en las distintas cúpulas, otros detrás de las pilastras.

Me sentía protegida, estaba entre los míos, nada me podía pasar.

Divisé a Athenodora avanzando por el pasillo, estaba vestida con un largo vestido azul petróleo Luis XV. El estilo rococó, reflejaba la superficialidad y el lujo de una época francesa ya olvidada. Llevaba volados de encaje en un tono más oscuro. El corsé finamente adornado con pedrería. Una capa púrpura larga rozaba sus zapatos de terciopelo azul. Cuando giró para ingresar al salón, pude ver el escudo Vulturi grabado con hilos de oro a su espalda.

-¿Ella estará en la reunión? Pregunté con cierto disgusto.

-Si. Contestó mi amiga.

-Pensé que las mujeres no iban a participar de la asamblea.

-¿En qué siglo te han criado Cautha?- rió Heidi -sí lo harán, el tema a tratar es muy importante, se trata de la seguridad de los Vulturi, todos deben estar informados y determinar que se podrá hacer.

-Comprendo. Murmuré.

Ansié estar allí, exactamente al lado de Aro. ¿Cuánto debía esperar?

Mi guardián, que además de protegerme me conocía al dedillo, susurró.

-Tranquila Cautha, todo llegará.

-Gracias Demetri.

Heidi señaló hacia la entrada.

-Mira los Banlog, aquelarre africano. Han sido los primeros, siempre tan puntuales.

Él vestía un conjunto de seda en blanco, pantalón y una túnica corta con mangas. Su mujer túnica larga hasta los pies, en tono tiza, finamente labrada en hilos dorados. A su costado derecho, a la altura de las caderas, un broche de oro la sujetaba.

Ambos llevaban joyas adornando sus cuellos y brazaletes en las muñecas.

La morena vampiresa llevaba peinado alto y adornado.

Me llamó la atención una hermosa hebilla con un rubí engarzado, prendido en el alto rodete. Sus aretes también parecían confeccionados con la piedra preciosa.

-Qué bella artesanía en rubí la que lleva en su cabello. Murmuré.

-Si, muy bella, se dice que fue regalo de bodas de parte de Banlog. Él la convirtió en vampiro y la hizo su esposa. Informó mi amiga.

Suspiré.

-Muy romántico. A mi jamás me pasará. Aro nunca quiso convertirme.

Repentinamente, me di cuenta que Demetri estaba a mi lado, traté de corregir lo que tan mal había sonado.

Lo miré sonriendo.

-Aún así estoy feliz que hayas sido tú.

Demetri me miró, su rostro me inspeccionó como si tratara de saber que pasaba por mi mente, con un dejo de tristeza murmuró.

-Menos mal... porque a mi no me has dejado oportunidad de elegir.

Bajé la vista. Memoricé el momento que lo arrinconé, ya sin mi talismán colgando del pecho. Los segundos que corrían y sus ojos inyectados frente a mi. El aroma de mi sangre, la proximidad, y mi súplica para que hincara sus colmillos.

Es cierto... no le había dado opción.

Heidi señaló hacia la puerta principal.

-Ha llegado Rudolf desde Austria, solo como siempre. Interrumpió Heidi.

Su traje llamativamente masculino constaba de tres piezas en oscuro. Chaqueta larga con cuello y solapa. El chaleco de gamuza, pantalón con dobladillo visible. La camisa era de seda blanca, lisa, con cuello duro, acompañaba un lazo negro.

Sus manos cubiertas por guantes de cuero. Rápidamente quitó el de su mano derecha para extenderla a Asrael y después a Jane.

-Buenas noches Jane, un gusto estar aquí.

-Buenas noches Rudolf. Fue la respuesta escueta de la guardiana.

Desde una esquina, uno de los nuestros se acercó. El visitante entregó un bastón grisáceo y un elegante sombrero de fieltro, de ala ancha levantado en los bordes.

-Muchas gracias. Murmuró.

Parecía taciturno. Aún así sus bigotes enmarcaron una tenue sonrisa.

-¿No tiene compañera?

-No, su esposa se suicidó.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Los vampiros pueden suicidarse?

-En realidad dejó de alimentarse, una gran tristeza le embargó y decidió tomar esa determinación- me miró con gesto acusador -como tú intentaste hacerlo.

-Eso no es así Heidi, no quise suicidarme, sólo estaba triste y no tenía ganas de alimentarme.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Protestó.

Giré para ver al vampiro caminar hacia el interior del salón.

-Pobre de ella, quien sabe que le llevó a quitar su vida. Murmuré.

-Egoísmo, que otra cosa. Dijo Demetri.

-No hables así Demetri- retruqué -no soportaría su pena.

-Debió buscar otra solución, a ella no le importó dejarlo en un infierno por la culpa. Buscó la solución más fácil, eso fue lo que hizo. Está claro que sólo se interesaba por ella.

-Es discutible. Pronunció Heidi.

Los tres nos mantuvimos en silencio observando a Rudolf perderse en el interior.

Y así fueron desfilando caras desconocidas para mi, sus atuendos costosos y llamativos, impecables para la ocasión.

Tenía gran regocijo de poder contemplar a nuevos líderes, todos parecían respetables y amistosos. Todos... bien, todos no, casi todos...

La silueta de la odiosa Ethelvina surgió en la entrada.

Ni siquiera saludó a su paso, por supuesto Asrael la debería conocer de memoria. Sus continuas e indeseables visitas a MI palacio eran moneda corriente.

Acomodó su tupido tapado de piel gris, con betas en blanco.

Sonrió a Jane, y con pasos lentos se acercó a ella. Abriendo de par en par su abrigo, mostrando sus repugnantes sinuosas formas exclamó.

-¿Qué tal? Mi nueva adquisición. Refiriéndose al grueso tapado.

Jane la observó imperturbable.

-¿No dices nada jovencita? Son pieles de licántropos. ¡Dí algo!

Jane sonrió con evidente malicia.

-Por supuesto... Digo, que por primera vez estoy de parte de los lobos.

-¡Niña detestable! Nada sabes de moda.

Sonreí, no por mucho tiempo. Sus pasos avanzaban hacia el interior del salón, cada vez más cerca de los líderes, cada vez más cerca de Aro...

Jane elevó la vista hasta encontrarse con mis ojos. Una de sus manos con un ademán, imitando el filo de una cuchilla, rozó su cuello.

Quería asesinarla, y yo también.

Molesta por la indeseable visita, intenté cambiar mi humor, poniendo atención en la próxima pareja.

-¿Esa pareja de vampiros son los Nóvikov, de Siberia? Pregunté descubriendo a un hombre pisando la puerta de entrada, acompañado por una mujer y un niño.

-Exacto, el niño se llama Nikolay. Me informó Heidi sin dejar de mirar a Demetri.

La pareja y el niño vestían prácticamente iguales. Gabanes en cuero negro más allá de sus rodillas. Botas largas de cabritilla, sin taco. Unos graciosos sombreros altos, cilíndricos y confeccionados en pura piel. A diferencia de Vladímir, ella llevaba una falda gruesa oscura. Su niño al igual que su padre, pantalón bombachudo que ajustaba en la cintura por una faja rojiza.

Observé al niño.

-¡Qué bonito es! Parece adorable. Murmuré.

Lo observé con detenimiento. Una de sus manitas pequeñas aferrada a su madre, su cabeza gacha por una aparente timidez, repleta de rulos rojizos.

-¿Qué? No sabes lo que dices, es insoportable, criatura del infierno, es demasiado travieso para mi gusto. Inquieto y preguntón, hasta por mi edad ha preguntado el cretino.

Reí con ganas.

-Heidi eres tan coqueta, que más da, mil cincuenta o dos mil años.

Frunció el ceño.

-No te imaginas lo que es ese monstruo. Déjalo cinco minutos solo y no quedará castillo en pie.

Sonreí, me entretuve examinando sus graciosos movimientos. Por un instante el pequeño dedo que mantenía en su boca roja como el carmín, señaló el vestido en raso y encaje negro de la guardiana. No sólo eso, sino que acarició la tela de la capa de Jane, con cierta curiosidad.

Jane se hizo a un lado y su mirada asesina lo traspasó.

Así era Jane, sin un gramo de tolerancia.

-No, no hagas eso. Reprendió la señora Rudolf tomándolo de la mano.

-¡Nikolay, pórtate bien! Rezongó su marido.

Los tres caminaron hacia la entrada junto con Jane. Se detuvieron en las puertas principales al salón, abiertas de par en par. Desde allí seguramente verían a los líderes que esperaban.

Antes de continuar el niño fijó su vista en las antorchas contiguas a la puerta. Sin que sus padres pudieran reaccionar, dio un fuerte soplido a los dos tenebrarios y todo quedó en penumbra.

Demetri sonrió.

-Es terrible. Murmuró.

No podía aguantar la risa al ver la cara de Jane. Sus ojos dorados se agrandaron y me miró desde el piso inferior, su rostro más que rabia pedía auxilio.

En ese momento escuché la voz de Aro desde el interior del salón de Asambleas.

-¡Nikolay, ven aquí!

Pensé por unos instantes que lo reprendería, sin embargo la risa seguida de su llamado me convenció que estaba feliz de verlo. Nikolay corrió hacia el interior adelantándose a sus padres, y ya no pude ver más.

Jane con paso altanero se dirigió a las antorchas que despedían un humo desagradable, la mano de la rubia guardiana se deslizó en el lugar donde poco antes el fuego ardía. El paso de su menuda mano, cerca de la mecha embebida en aceite, hizo surgir nuevamente el fuego.

-Vaya...- susurré- ¿ese es el don de Jane?

Heidi me miró extrañada.

-Cautha, ¿aún no sabes que don particular tiene Jane?

-No, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Sssh no hablen tan alto. Protestó Demetri.

-Lo siento- murmuré - Heidi, ¿a qué te refieres?

Seguramente mi amiga me hubiera informado pero nuestro diálogo se interrumpió por el saludo muy particular del nuevo visitante.

-¡Holaa Asrael! ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Qué gusto verlos nuevamente!

Extendió un ramo de rosas blancas hacia la joven vampira.

-Buenas noches Jane. El ramo es para ti, porque eres quien me ha dado la bienvenida.

Jane lo miró seria. Aún así recibió el ramo con desgano.

-Constantine, te recuerdo que siempre soy yo la que te recibo, ese es mi rol aquí, ya me has dado varios ramos.

- Es verdad- rió con ganas -¿qué bonita estás? Se te ve más alta.

Jane rodó los ojos enfadada.

-Constantine, te recuerdo que no crezco hace miles de años.

El visitante sonrió respondiéndole. Tenía una amplia sonrisa y ojos divertidos.

-Me gusta ese carácter para una guardiana, eres perfecta. ¿Tu hermano? No lo he visto.

El rostro de Jane se contrajo.

-No lo verás, largo de explicar, y no me corresponde informarte. Por aquí Constantine, el amo te espera. Dijo la niña vampiresa mientras señalaba con una de sus manos las puertas del salón.

-Vaya que intriga, continuaré mi camino, deseo ver a mi mejor amigo cuanto antes.

Miré a Heidi para buscar alguna información, no lo había visto entre las fichas de vampiros, en realidad la información se había interrumpido por un hecho considerable y maravilloso, haber hecho el amor con Aro.

La cara de Heidi me indicó que más que gustarle estaba hipnotizada por ese vampiro macho. Parecía muy bello, aunque de un carácter demasiado jocoso para la ocasión.

-Parece que ha llegado con gran felicidad a ver a Aro. Murmuré.

-Si, es su mejor amigo, su aquelarre se ubica en Manhattan, es muy alegre, le gusta estar a la moda, es adorable.

-Veo el efecto que te produce Heidi, ¿aunque podrías darme alguna información más objetiva?

-Peligroso.

La voz de Demetri me hizo voltear hacia él.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es amigo de Aro? Pregunté mientras estudiaba la mirada aguda de mi guardián, con cierto recelo.

Sus iris no se apartaron de él hasta que desapareció tras las puertas del salón de Asambleas, después me miró serio.

-Peligroso para ustedes, las vampiresas.

-Calla Demetri- protestó Heidi -será porque es el único que te hace sombra.

-No seas ridícula Heidi, tú sabes porque lo digo.

-¿A qué se refieren ustedes dos?

-No tiene importancia. Susurró Demetri.

-Es cotilleo. En realidad nunca se supo si fue cierto. Dijo Heidi.

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunté con mi curiosidad a flor de piel.

-Bien... parece que la única gran pelea que ha tenido Aro con Sulpicia fue por su causa.

-¿Qué? ¿Intentó robarle a Sulpicia?

-Nooo, eso jamás lo haría.

Lo que ocurrió que le trajo una noche dos vampiresas como « regalo » de cumpleaños.

Sulpicia se enteró y lo que sigue ya te imaginarás. Nunca supimos la realidad, lo cierto que Constantine no pisó por mucho tiempo el castillo, retornó una vez muerta Sulpicia.

-¡Quiero a ese vampiro lejos de aquí! Protesté furiosa.

-Heidi quieres hacer el gran favor de no chismotear. Regañó Demetri.

-¿Queda algún visitante más? Pregunté observando a Jane y a Asrael que con posición firme, cerrraban las puertas del salón de Asambleas.

-No- contestó mi guardián - si lo deseas puedo dejarte en tu habitación.

-Mmm gracias Demetri pero prefiero caminar por ahí con Heidi, la reunión ha comenzado recién, así que estaremos tranquilas y en soledad.

-Estaré cerca, lo sabes. Que haya asamblea de aquelarres no significa que no haya enemigos ocultos.

-Estaré bien Demetri, no me quedaré sola, y gracias.

Ambas nos dirigimos al campanario. La madrugada estaría agradable para los humanos, un cielo estrellado le daba el marco a una luna redonda y nítida.

Curiosa como era mi esencia, pregunté a Heidi.

-Jane encendió las antorchas con acercar su mano, ¿ese es su don? Si mal no recuerdo cuando estuvimos en el pozo de castigo, ella derritió las paredes de hielo con sólo tocarlas. Aseveré.

Heidi saltó hasta sentarse en el pretil del campanario. Me miró un tanto asombrada.

-¿De verdad no sabes que es capaz de hacer?

-Mmm no...

-Jane es el arma más letal de los Vulturi. Con sólo desearlo te provocará dolor, no cualquier dolor. Según cuentan lo que tristemente lo experimentaron, la sensación es similar a cuando te quemas con fuego. Todo el aquelarre le tiene terror, aunque jamás lo usa sin la autorización del amo.

De pronto, mi piel prácticamente insensible a los cambios de temperatura, percibió una corriente helada estremeciéndome.

Cierra las ventanas Heidi- bromeé -siento frío.

-Tu estás loca, eres vampiresa, no sentirás nunca el rigor del frío, además si fueras humana no deberías exagerar, recuerda entramos en junio, es una estación cálida Cautha.

Quise protestarle a mi amiga y decirle que no estaba loca, sin embargo mis ojos se detuvieron en un punto indefinido del espacio, lentamente sin moverme un milímetro, dirigí mis iris dorados hacia la izquierda, justo en la puerta que daba a la escalera.

De soslayo percibí una silueta delgada y alta.

Tragué saliva, sin prestar atención a lo que Heidi hablaba.

No era para menos, mis ojos descubrieron la clara imagen de Sulpicia mirándome con rostro severo.

No atiné a nada más, sólo a observarla. Alcancé a escuchar a mi amiga insistente.

-Cautha, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué ves? Cautha...

Sulpicia giró lentamente y desapareció por la puerta rumbo a la escalera de piedra.

Con el valor que no podía faltar a una Vulturi, descendí tras ella.

-¡Cautha! ¡Vuelve aquí! Gritó Heidi.

Me detuve en el descanso.

-Calma Heidi volveré de inmediato, espérame aquí.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Quieres explicármelo? No quiero quedarme sola aquí.

Sabía que mi amiga jamás vería lo que yo apreciaba. Mi don especial me permitía hablar con los muertos, como ya lo había adelantado Aurora. ¿Pero que quería Sulpicia? ¿por qué se había presentado con un rictus de disgusto?

¿Por qué? Bueno... en realidad podría imaginarlo, me acostaba con su hombre, nada más y nada menos. Quizás el hecho que ella no estuviera entre nosotros no significaba que lo quería obsequiar, o que me daba carta blanca para besarlo, acariciarlo, recorrerlo, de la forma que lo hacía. Todo lo contrario...

Apenas llegué al corredor en penumbras, miré hacia todos lados. Al fin la distinguí con su vestido blanco vaporoso, caminó lentamente hasta perderse en el recoveco, al fondo del pasadizo. La larga cola de tul arrastraba las baldosas marmóreas, la seguí.

La voz de Demetri desde las alturas del techo me detuvo.

-¿Todo bien Cautha?

-Si si- me apresuré a contestarle -pierde cuidado todo tranquilo.

Corrí desesperada, no quería perderla de vista, y aunque mi guardián me vigilaría de cerca, yo era muy veloz, seguramente le ganaría unos cuantos segundos.

Necesitaba saber a donde se dirigía ella, que buscaba.

Después de recorrer los pasillos llevándome tenebrarios por delante y cuanto vampiro de guardia deambulaba, Sulpicia se detuvo al borde de una escalera. No una escalera cualquiera, sino la que llevaba a la guarida de Aro.

¡Perfecto! Estaba claro que no le había caído en gracia nuestra relación, y nuestro romance había llegado hasta el reino de los muertos.

Diablos...

Sulpicia descendió lentamente lamiendo escalón por escalón con la tela inmaculada de su vestido. Se detuvo en el descanso y giró para verme. Yo también me detuve, la observé mientras murmuraba.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme Sulpicia?

Continuó el descenso hasta los últimos escalones que daban a la guarida de Aro. Sin emitir palabra alguna, sólo su rostro con expresión taciturna, no dejaba de clavarme la mirada.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Sulpicia se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiera aparecido ante mis ojos.

Observé el retazo de luz que dejaba entrever la puerta semiabierta. No lo dudé, rápidamente ingresé a la habitación.

A decir verdad estaba bastante desordenada. La busqué examinando los alrededores. Una vista panorámica de mi prestigioso sentido, no halló ni rastro de ella.

-Sulpicia... Susurré.

Nada, silencio a mí alrededor.

-Sulpicia, ¿por qué me haces esto? Muéstrate, háblame por favor.

-¡Demonios señorita! ¿Quién es usted?

Giré hacia mi derecha, una vampiresa muy joven con ropa entre sus brazos, me miró asustada. Llevaba cofia blanca al igual que un delantal impecable.

De inmediato reconocí varios trajes de Aro entre las prendas que llevaba.

-Yo...- contesté en cuanto salí del asombro - soy Cautha.

-¿Cautha?

-Si... ¿no me conoces? ¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento, no estoy entre cotilleos- contestó con una sonrisa tímida -mi nombre es Luciana.

-Bien... yo soy Cautha, descendiente de Aro. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Señorita, encantada de conocerla, me dedico a ordenar y limpiar la recámara del amo.

-OH ya veo... dime Luciana, ¿has visto a alguien más en la habitación?

-No señorita, en absoluto. Ahora si me disculpa me retiro, imagino que tiene autorización del amo para entrar aquí.

-Si, descuida. Tengo su permiso. Dije mientras mis ojos buscaban la silueta de Sulpicia por los rincones.

En vano, no estaba.

Luciana insistió.

-¿De verdad puede permanecer en la habitación del amo? No quiero tener problemas con él.

Sonreí.

-Descuida, soy especial para él, tengo su autorización.

-OH que alegría señorita, entonces es usted... su más preciado tesoro.

La frase en sus labios me produjo una extraña sensación. No sabía bien el porqué. Quizás porque no solía escucharla en el aquelarre aunque me reconocieran como algo especial.

-Si me permite me retiro. Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, colgando los trajes de Aro en las perchas correspondientes.

-Por supuesto, y un gusto. Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Apenas se fue me senté en la cama. Sulpicia... ¿dónde habría ido? ¿por qué desapareció sin decirme nada? ¿qué me habría querido indicar?

No quería verla así, sentía culpa por ser el nuevo amor de Aro. Aunque nada podía hacer, ella no pertenecía a este mundo y yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Recordé a Demetri, estaría preocupado, él no tenía acceso ni permiso para rondar la guarida de Aro, estaría comiéndose las uñas por no verme.

Decidí volver con Heidi, no tenía otra opción. Caminé apresurada por los pasillos tratando de llegar lo antes posible a reunirme con mi amiga. Pobrecilla la había dejado sin ninguna explicación.

Tomé envión para correr velozmente y llegar al campanario, sin embargo el choque de un cuerpo impidió que siguiera en mi loca carrera.

Dí contra la pared y quedé sentada en el suelo, aturdida.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ve despacio! Se escuchó una voz con enojo.

Levanté la vista y lo vi sacudiendo su ropa.

Era Constantine.

En cuanto me vio detenidamente, se apresuró a ayudarme.

-Lo siento mucho belleza, el torpe he sido yo. Mil disculpas.

-Esta bien esta bien. Dije, arreglando mi vestido.

Intenté retirarme con un determinante « buenas noches », pero sus manos firmes y varoniles sostuvieron mi cintura.

-¡Ey! Aguarda hermosa, ¿cómo te llamas? Permíteme compensar tal brutalidad de mi parte.

Quité su mano enfadada, ¿qué se creía? Quise abrir la boca para protestar pero mi fiel guardián se interpuso entre él y yo.

-Constantine, te sugiero amablemente que sigas tu camino. Afirmó Demetri.

-Demetriii ¿cómo estás? Saludó Constantine con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Yo? Estoy perfecto, y tú deberías seguir de largo si quieres estarlo.

-Calmaaa calmaa rastreador, te noto muy tenso. Sólo quiero saber el nombre de la bella señorita que ocultas a tus espaldas.

-Te quedarás con las ganas, continúa Constantine o te pesará. Amenazó Demetri.

Los músculos de mi guardián se marcaron, pude ver cada fibra de sus torneados hombros y brazos dibujarse por la tensión.

Constantine era un poco más alto y de fuerte contextura, pero a mi guardián eso no le importó.

Sus colmillos asomaron por sus labios, en señal de defensa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- protestó el invitado -si es tu hembra sólo dímelo.

¿Tienes miedo que me elija? Sonrió.

Demetri se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando expectante cualquier nuevo movimiento.

-Vamos no seas egoísta, y al menos déjame ver ese rostro perfecto de la dama. También tengo con que defenderme.

Con un rápido impulso intentó hacerlo a un lado y dos colmillos inmaculados asomaron en señal de ataque.

Demetri dio un salto atrás, escondiéndome con su cuerpo. Se agazapó listo para saltar sobre él.

Observé asustada la escena, no por mucho tiempo, el sonido de los chillidos agudos proveniente de mi alrededor, me indicó que no estábamos solos.

Félix, Aníbal, y tres vampiros enormes, rodearon a Constantine, agazapados con sus brillantes colmillos listos para atacar.

Constantine estudió su alrededor, sus colmillos amenazantes, sus manos crispadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus sentidos totalmente alertas al primer movimiento.

-No impedirán que la vea. Amenazó.

El repiqueteo de los pasos de Jane hacia nosotros, me tranquilizó.

Creí que la guardiana iba a pedirle que se retirara y que Constantine por fin cedería, pero no...

Los ojos de Jane se clavaron en la arrogante visita, el tono de su iris cambió a un rojo burdeos, casi negros, y pronunció la fatídica palabra.

-Dolor.

Pude ver a Constantine arquearse en el aire, dio un grito desgarrador y cayó brutalmente casi sin sentido en el mármol.

Me pregunté que estaba ocurriendo, aunque algo imaginaba, el don de Jane...

Demetri se irguió al igual que lo fueron haciendo los restantes vampiros.

Constantine parecía desmayado. Hasta que observé que intentaba levantarse a duras penas.

Demetri extendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

La visita estudió el rostro de todos sin entender.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Balbuceó confundido.

-El amo te lo explicará- dijo Jane con rostro severo, después se dirigió a todos -vuelvan a sus puestos inmediatamente, aquí no ha pasado nada. Demetri, llévala a su habitación.

Sin la mínima protesta acatamos la orden.

Caminé al lado de mi guardián, mientras mi mente recordaba lo dicho por Heidi en el campanario...

« Jane recurre a su don sólo con autorización de Aro ».

Él la había enviado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota: Gracias por seguir acompañándome.**

**En este capítulo veremos un Aro que retrocede en su pasado. El recuerdo de Sulpicia sigue atormentándolo.**

**No se resigna a no tenerla. Evidentemente su amada aún está muy honda en su corazón.**

Capítulo 22

Asamblea

Perspectiva de Aro.

Me puse de pie al igual que mis dos hermanos, para recibir al primer líder convocado.

Banlog y su esposa se acercaron con cierta mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Buenas noches Vulturis. Saludó el líder africano.

-Banlog, bienvenido tú y tu esposa- dije extendiendo mi mano -aunque la convocatoria no es motivo de celebridad, me alegro que estén aquí. Es un placer que hayas querido asistir sin poner objeciones.

-Jamás lo haría, no olvido que soy un súbdito.

Era cierto, ¿quién se resistiría a una invitación de nuestra parte, aunque estuviera disfrazada de cortesía? Provenía de nosotros, los Vulturi. Nadie diría no, sin una poderosa razón. Aún así podrían perder la cabeza.

Sin embargo el aquelarre africano siempre había apoyado nuestras decisiones más extremas, nos tenían respeto, eran hábiles en la lucha y la estrategia.

La dama del aquelarre se acercó seguida de su marido y con una tenue sonrisa extendió su morena mano hacia mi.

-Aro, un gusto verte, no tuve oportunidad de darte el pésame personalmente como mi esposo, por la muerte de Sulpicia. Lo he lamentado todo este tiempo.

-Lo sé, Sulpicia te tenía mucho aprecio. Adelante querida, ocupa tu lugar, estaré en breve con ustedes.

El contacto de su mano me reveló el nítido pensamiento hacia mi amada. Ver su imagen aunque fuera a través de la mente de otro, para mi era un regalo.

Quedé por segundos tratando de memorizar su angelical rostro a través del pensamiento de la dama Banlog, volví al presente cuando mis oídos escucharon los respectivos saludos de mis pares hacia la visita.

Sabía que Cautha estaba llenando mi seco corazón, pero mi mujer y compañera a lo largo de tantos centenares de años era difícil de borrar... ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Una tristeza profunda apretó mi pecho sin piedad, estrujó mis entrañas sin consideración, bajé la vista. Nada fue fácil para mi sin ella a mi lado.

Traté de pasar este momento y continuar recibiendo a los distintos líderes, sin embargo la silueta de un pobre hombre desolado y sin su amor, apareció en la puerta de entrada al salón, removiendo todo mi sufrimiento.

Simulé reponerme.

-¡Rudolf! Bienvenido.

Marcus se acercó a mi lado.

-Querido, ¿cómo estás? Dijo con profunda melancolía.

Aunque Marcus no tenía una pareja a quien dedicarle sus horas, conocía perfectamente el dolor de un amor perdido.

-Marcus, Cayo, Aro, un placer estar aquí- dijo Rudolf extendiendo la mano a mis hermanos -admito que no estaba de ánimo para salir de mi guarida pero no quería faltar a sus pedidos.

-Has hecho bien- murmuró Cayo -salir te despejará y quizás te diviertas entre nosotros.

Rudolf lo observó taciturno.

-No, divertirme jamás lo haré sin ella, he perdido la risa para siempre. Si lo crees es porque nunca te has quedado sin tu amor.

Cayo se mantuvo serio después contestó.

-Puede que tengas razón, Athenodora es la razón de mi vida. Dicho esto observó a su mujer que esperaba cerca para saludar.

Antes de retirarse para ubicarse en su sitio, se acercó para abrazarme. Su abrazo amistoso estaba cargado de dolor.

Apenas lo separé traté de sonreír.

-Ánimo amigo, espero que estés cómodo entre nosotros.

-Gracias Aro.

Proseguí con entereza a recibir al resto de los líderes que ingresaban al salón. La vestimenta mostraba todo el poderío de los aquelarres. Casi todos demostraron inquietud por el llamado. Esperaba que pudieran colaborar, evidentemente los Vulturi estábamos en grave peligro.

-¡Querido!

La voz archiconocida de Ethelvina hizo su entrada triunfal.

La miré sonriente, por instinto o por inercia no sabía bien, observé mis alrededores. Esperaba que Demetri mantuviera entretenida a Cautha, de lo contrario ardería Troya.

-Ethelvina, adelante, bienvenida.

Caminó directo a mi balanceando sus caderas, su boca se frunció con la clara intensión de acercarse a mi boca.

Tomé su mano rápidamente con cortesía, evitando que sus demostraciones extremas de cariño se vieran reflejadas ante los demás.

En segundos noté la tensión de Athenodora adelantándose al lado de Cayo. Ethelvina tenía un primordial objetivo, yo... pero con ella nunca se sabía. No desconocía que aunque la química sexual que ambos teníamos era fuerte, la reina de las tierras de Irlanda era muy ambiciosa.

-¿Te gusta mi tapado cariño? Murmuró muy cerca de mi oído.

Sonreí.

-Por supuesto, ¿te has dedicado a perseguir licántropos en la nieve?

Sonrió con malicia.

-No... un regalo, de un enamorado. Tengo novedades que contarte. Murmuró.

-¿A sí? Insinué divertido.

Rápidamente tomé una de sus manos y la acuné entre las mías, para enterarme de que hablaba. Acaricié sus pálidos dedos mientras mi iris traspasaba sus ojos rojizos.

Algo extraño sucedió.

La miré disconforme.

-No puedo leer tu mente, está en blanco.

Rió un tanto nerviosa.

-Si... bueno, él lo ha querido así, es muy celoso. Puede bloquear mi mente, ¡no es fabuloso!

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Él no está al tanto de quienes somos? No puede bloquear tu mente aunque esté enamorado de ti. Soy Aro Vulturi. ¿Conoce mi existencia?

-Aro, como no conocer a los Vulturi, claro que si. Es más te haremos una visita de un momento a otro, así lo conocerás. Te agradará verás.

-No- dije frunciendo el ceño - de un momento a otro no, quiero conocerlo en estos días... y no es una sugerencia.

-No te preocupes, se lo diré y aceptará sin duda.

Reí.

-¿Acaso tendría opción? Ve con el resto, esta reunión no es un festejo, ya te enterarás.

Estaba furioso, nadie osaba siquiera intentar interceder mi don, no le saldría gratis su atrevimiento.

En ese instante la entrada del salón quedó en penumbras. Las altas llamaradas de ambas antorchas se apagaron. Dí tres pasos hacia la puerta para ver que ocurría... y lo ví.

-¡Nicolay, ven aquí!

El niño vampiro corrió sin dudarlo hacia mí. Me incliné apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y mis brazos lo cobijaron con cariño.

-Sus padres se apresuraron para no perderlo de vista.

-Tranquilos Nóvikov, está conmigo. Aseguré.

Lo aparté para mirarlo a la cara. Su rostro redondo como la luna y las pecas prácticamente carentes de pigmentación, le daban un perfil atípico a cualquier niño, aunque su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos chispeantes delataban su corta edad.

-Dime Nicolay, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras hablo con tus padres?

El niño miró alrededor como buscando objetos que pudieran divertirlo, hasta que su rostro se iluminó al ver a Athenodora.

-Quiero irme con ella. Señaló con su pequeño índice.

-¿Con Athenodora? Pregunté girándome lentamente para verla.

Athenodora sonrió.

-Aro, es que la vez anterior lo he llevado a mi guarida y nos disfrazamos... con la ropa de Cayo...

Cayo la miró asombrado.

-No me miré así, ¿te hemos deshecho algo? Pues no, así que quédate tranquilo.

Cayo arqueó una ceja con rostro enfadado y protestó.

-No me has dicho nada.

-No te enfades, era un pequeño secreto entre Nicolay y yo.

Sonreí mientras me deleitaba con la escena.

-Athenodora, los niños no guardan secretos. Reí.

Después me dirigí a Nicolay.

-Eso habrá sido divertido, pero me temo que Athenodora no podrá ir contigo por el momento. ¿Quieres que le diga a Jane?

Nicolay sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces negando efusivamente.

-Bien... entonces te irás con Lía.

-¿Quién es Lía? Preguntó el niño.

-¡Nicolay es suficiente! No entretengas a Aro y acata la orden sin tantas preguntas. Protestó Nóvikov.

El niño se mantuvo en silencio esperando por mi contestación.

Quédate aquí al lado mío, cuando acaben de llegar todos los invitados te irás con Lía, y te portarás bien, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Adelante, ubíquense, en minutos estaremos con ustedes. Dije a sus padres con amabilidad.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!

El saludo efusivo de mi mejor amigo retumbó en el salón.

Varios de los congregados, ubicados alrededor de la mesa, giraron hacia él con disimulo.

-¡Constantine! Exclamé con alegría.

Llevaba miles de años de conocerlo, amigo íntimo, fiel y divertido.

El abrazo caluroso de ambos, me demostró que a pesar de no verlo a menudo, manteníamos el afecto intacto.

-¡Qué niño tan bonito! ¿Es tuyo? Jajajaja es una broma. Aro debes venir a Manhattan, no sabes como nos divertiríamos.

-No lo dudo Constantine, pero sabes que no salgo del castillo. Además he citado a varios aquelarres por un tema delicado.

Su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por ahora. Murmuré.

Giró su rostro hacia Cayo y Marcus.

-Estimados Vulturi, me alegro de verlos.

-También yo- dijo Marcus sonriendo -tu alegría es contagiosa aún en los peores momentos.

-Buenas noches Constantine, bienvenido. Respondió Cayo con una leve reverencia.

-Buenas noches. Murmuró Athenodora con rictus serio.

Desvié la mirada hacia la entrada del salón, lentamente las puertas se cerraron. Tomé la mano de Nicolay y sonreí.

-Tengo que hacer pequeño, debes ir con Lía.

Respiré hondo, la Asamblea había comenzado.

El tema se trató con mucha angustia para todos los presentes. Estaba claro que si nada menos que los Vulturi corríamos peligro, que quedaba para el resto de los aquelarres comunes.

Hasta Ethelvina dejó de lado su superficialidad, noté en su rostro la zozobra, la inquietud.

Me quedó claro que nada sabían sobre movimientos extraños, al contrario, no dudaba que cualquiera de los invitados nos hubieran alertado. Creía en ellos, por temor a nuestras represalias, no por una lealtad inquebrantable. Los líderes vivían con cierto poder, y el poder por naturaleza... corrompe.

Lo cierto que me sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que estarían alertas ante un hecho excepcional.

No faltó líder que no se uniera a la persecución de quien estuviera en nuestra contra. Teníamos apoyo incondicional.

La noticia de la desaparición de Alec tomó por sorpresa a todos, nunca habíamos estado tan vulnerables. No podía explicarles como había sido ese descuido, en ese momento comprendieron que nuestros cruentos rivales iban por más.

Muchas ideas fueron desechadas en el correr de la reunión, otras me parecieron importantes y dignas de tomar en cuenta.

Al cabo de un tiempo considerable, dí por finalizada la reunión, que aunque breve había sido muy provechosa.

Constantine se puso de pie.

-Aro, veré a Jane, quizás necesite unas palabras de aliento. Buenas noches a todos.

-Ve tranquilo. Autoricé.

Ethelvina se acercó desnudándome con la mirada. Me tomó del brazo y me apartó del resto.

-¿Podría quedarme unos días contigo?

Vacilé.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tenemos enemigos cerca y no querré que te ocurra alguna desgracia.

-Olvídate unas horas de esos idiotas, puedo ayudarte a relajarte. Sonrió con perversión.

Me retiré unos pasos atrás, evitando que nuestras miradas fueran la comidilla de los vampiros, mientras Cayo y Marcus se despedían de otros líderes.

Ethelvina tenía un gran poder sobre mí, no podía negarlo. La electricidad sexual corría vertiginosa por las venas, me alteraba cada hormona masculina, debía cuanto antes frenar la química incontrolable de sus entrañas y las mías. Por mi bien... y por el de Cautha.

Lejos estaba de hacer sufrir a mia ragazza, en otro momento no me hubiera importado.

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, pero estaré muy ocupado. No podré dedicarte tiempo. Además... no entiendo como tu prometido te permite quedarte en el palacio, ¿no dices que es celoso?

Esquivó mi mirada inquisidora.

-Calla, no seas tonto, sabes que jamás nadie nos va separar, seguiremos siendo amantes eternos, aunque... últimamente me tienes abandonada.

-¿No has escuchado por lo que estamos pasando? No son buenos tiempos. Protesté.

-Ohh sii sii, tendré paciencia, aunque esté enamorada de otro, estoy convencida que nadie me hará sentir lo que tú logras en mi.

Sus dedos se alzaron sin darme tiempo a reaccionar rozando mis labios, pero sus próximas palabras me hicieron temblar de ira, de ira contra mi mismo. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¿Recuerdas?- dijo altanera -tuve el privilegio de ser la única amante... en vida de Sulpicia.

Me revolvió el estómago al recordarlo. Una única vez, una sola y maldita vez que había caído en la tentación de haberle sido infiel con ella. Nunca más se repitió estando en vida mi mujer.

Mis ojos se llenaron de furia.

-Era tu amiga. Susurró Marcus acercándose a mi lado.

Ethelvina lo miró con rabia.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones viejo vampiro? Deberías buscarte una vampiresa, de esa forma no estarías usando tu inútil tiempo en hablar estupideces.

-No es una estupidez una traición. Ella había confiado en ti- me miró con melancolía -y en ti también.

Quise defenderme de lo indefendible, quería golpear a Marcus por escupirme tanta verdad en la cara, pero Jane abrió la puerta y me distrajo.

-Permiso amo. Lo siento... es urgente.

Me adelanté hasta ella dejando atrás tantos sinsabores.

-Pequeña, ¿qué ocurre?

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi oído. Incliné mi rostro para escucharla mejor.

Mis iris se dilataron al escuchar la información que traía mi guardiana...

-Jane, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Trae a Constantine ante mí.

-Así será amo.

Terminé de despedir al resto de los líderes. Cayo y Athenodora se retiraron en silencio. Marcus los siguió.

Me quedé solo en el inmenso salón. Solo con mis recuerdos.

Maldita Ethelvina, como sabía donde apretar para destruirme. Su habilidad y astucia al servicio de la maldad. Sin ningún escrúpulo.

De pronto mi vista se clavó en un espejo de pared, que adornaba con estilo el salón. Me vi reflejado...

Acaso todo los que detestaba de Ethelvina no era parte de mi propio yo. ¿De qué me asustaba? Éramos tal para cual.

Muy cierto las palabras crueles de Marcus, Ethelvina se había hecho pasar por amiga de Sulpicia, sólo por conseguir lo que deseaba, tenerme en su cama.

Yo le cumplí el deseo y caí en sus redes.

Después de la muerte de mi amada, ya nada importaba, las visitas de Ethelvina a mi guarida no tenían el sabor amargo de la infidelidad. Aunque el daño estaba hecho.

Desde aquella única vez que sucumbí entre sus brazos, mi vida fue un tormento, más de lo que ya aparentaba ser.

Me sentía terrible mirándola a los ojos, recibiendo sus caricias y puro amor de mi esposa. Nunca pude decírselo, debía haberlo hecho. Quizás nunca me lo hubiera perdonado aunque habría sido una vez, hubiera estado en paz con ella. Se fue de este mundo y me quedé con el secreto. No le pude pedir perdón.

Miré alrededor buscando no sé que cosa. Si tan sólo pudiera escucharme.

Aún así murmuré con desesperación.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor... No sabes como te amé...

Mis ojos se llenaron de un líquido acuoso.

¿Lagrimas? Imposible, era vampiro.

Mis dedos buscaron el talismán que colgaba como siempre de mi pecho, lo acaricié lentamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Aro! ¿Quieres explicarme que ocurre aquí? Tu guardiana usó su don contra mi, ¡soy tu amigo!

-Constantine- murmuré -acércate, toma asiento, debemos hablar.

No se sentó, comenzó a pasearse una y otra vez de derecha a izquierda mientras yo me acomodaba en una de las sillas.

-Es inaudito, llego a tu palacio con la mejor voluntad, he puesto toda mi guardia a tu disposición, ¿te lo he dicho?

Crucé la pierna sobre la otra y lo observé.

-Si Constantine, me los has dicho. Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, sólo pido un poco de consideración. Tu guardiana empleó su don como si yo fuera cualquier vampiro vagabundo. Soy tu amigo, creo que ella lo sabe.

-Su nombre es Cautha. Interrumpí.

Se detuvo con los brazos en jarro y me miró sorprendido.

Acercándose con pasos lentos tomó una de las sillas y la colocó frente a mí ocupándola.

-¿Cautha? ¿Es... una amante?

Carraspeé.

-No exactamente. Es... más que eso.

Dio un salto de la silla poniéndose de pie y una sonora carcajada escapó de el.

-¡Debí imaginarlo! Tanta protección era extraña.

-¿Te refieres a Demetri?

-Si, tu rastreador me mostró los colmillos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Es buen guardián.

-Si... aunque muy apuesto para mí gusto, no hubiera elegido ese tipo de custodio para mi amada.

Levanté la vista.

-Constantine, soy celoso pero no enfermo. Una de mis características es mi gran seguridad.

-Como gustes. Lejos está en mi envenenarte, lo sabes... pero esas cosas ocurren.

-Sulpicia nunca me ha sido infiel. ¿Por qué lo haría Cautha?

-Tienes razón.

-En cambio yo...

Mis tristes pensamientos volvieron carcomiéndome.

-Aro, otra vez con lo mismo, ¿para qué te torturas por algo que no remediarás?

Sonreí.

-Y pensar que Sulpicia tenía sus reservas contigo, creía que tú me llevarías hacia la infidelidad, y tenía a una enemiga más cerca.

-Bueno, no creas que no lo intenté, una diversión no viene mal aunque sea cada centenar de años. Rió.

Los dos nos mantuvimos en silencio por largos segundos.

-Deja de torturarte. ¿Cuéntame de esa belleza? ¿Es nueva en el aquelarre? No la había visto. Murmuró palméandome el hombro.

Una amplia sonrisa me iluminó la cara.

-Cautha es mi descendiente.

-OH incursionando en el incesto.

-No seas pervertido- protesté entre risas -me separan siglos.

-Voy acomodarme, quiero escuchar toda la historia, y con detalles.

Reí.

Por lo menos por un rato olvidaría mi nostalgia y mi cargo de conciencia.

( Perpectiva de Cautha )

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, Demetri ya no permanecía como soldado custodiando mis salidas, aunque no significaba que estaría lejos de mí.

Caminé por el pasillo en penumbras, aún me duraba la rabia por ese Constantine tan prepotente y atrevido. Por primera vez había observado a Jane desplegar su terrible don.

Aro la había autorizado, quizás comenzaría a reconocerme como algo importante ante los demás, de lo contrario que explicación le daría a su mejor amigo.

Me enorgullecí por Demetri, era ejemplar, siempre atento y capaz de dar la vida por mí. Me sentía tan protegida a su lado.

Hubiera dado todo por estar junto a Aro en la reunión. Athenodora podía disfrutar de su posición. No era justo. Si yo lo amaba, y él también.

Avancé hasta el final del pasillo, la puerta del salón de Asambleas permanecía custodiada por dos vampiros de la guardia, uno de ellos Asrael. ¿Aro aún estaba allí?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. A toda velocidad trepé por las paredes hasta una cúpula cercana.

Ví salir a Constantine. Entonces... Aro estaría en el interior del salón.

Apenas Constantine se perdió por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a la salida del palacio, saludando a cuanta guardia encontró por el camino, me acerqué hasta la puerta del salón de Asambleas.

Estaba sentado, cabizbajo, pensativo, triste diría yo.

Lentamente acorté la distancia que nos separaba. Sabía que él escuchaba mis pasos, pero no se movió. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme.

-Aro, ¿te sientes bien?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo porque Constantine me descubrió?

Levantó la vista y me miró fijo.

Su iris ocre se esfumaba, me indujo a pensar que entre sus pensamientos no estaba yo...

No estábamos abrazados ni besándonos con pasión, no me había dedicado palabras de amor en ese momento. El maravilloso color del amor, ese amarillento entre marrón y dorado iba dirigido a Sulpicia.

Bajó la vista unos instantes, cuando volvió hacia mi rostro, sus iris habían cambiado a un dorado habitual.

-No estoy enojado Cautha, fue un accidente que no ha podido evitarse. Llamémosle destino.

-Quiero decirte que no he hablado con extraños, me comporté muy bien, oculta para que nadie me viera.

-Me parece bien. Murmuró.

Avancé despacio y él me siguió con la mirada.

Sonreí. Se puso de pie y se acercó atrayéndome de la cintura.

Busqué sus labios mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabellera azabache.

Me besó con pasión, sus dedos como pianista experimentado recorrieron mi espalda que moría por su contacto.

Correspondí a sus ardientes besos, una y otra vez hasta sentir mis labios entumecidos.

Sin separar mi boca de sus arcanos labios susurré.

-Tus besos me arrancan de la superficie, me permiten volar sin dejar este sitio. Moriría en tus brazos. Te deseo tanto.

Acarició mi rostro con las yemas de los dedos, su mirada no estaba llena de lujuria como tantas veces... estaba triste.

No soportaba verlo triste.

-Aro... creo que no querrás estar conmigo por el momento, me parece adecuado... yo tampoco.

Arrastró la boca friccionando la piel suave de sus labios contra mis comisuras. Me llenó de besos pequeños por mi rostro.

-¿No quieres? ¿Por qué? Dijo en un murmullo.

-Bien... ha ocurrido algo mientras tu estabas en la asamblea reunido. Contesté separándome apenas unos milímetros.

Su rostro se contrajo lleno de curiosidad. Observó la expresión de mis ojos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sulpicia... ella... la he visto.

-¿Has visto a Sulpicia? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Sus ojos lucían una expresión de asombro y miedo a la vez.

-Nada, no me ha dicho nada. Paseó por los pasillos hasta tu guarida y allí la perdí, no he logrado que me diga palabra alguna.

-Pero... ¿desapareció sin darte alguna señal?

-Nada Aro. Quizás si me encontraba sola hubiera insistido en que me dijera algo, pero Luciana estaba en tu habitación ordenando y...

Me interrumpió.

-¿Luciana? Se quedó en suspenso mirando un punto en el espacio, como si recordara cada integrante del aquelarre.

-Si, así me dijo que se llamaba, es la encargada de ordenar tu guarida.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y me miró con desesperación.

-¡Cautha! ¡No tengo a nadie que ordene mi habitación!

-¿Qué? Pregunté con terror.

Sus manos crispadas tomaron mis hombros y de un impulso me aprisionó contra la pared.

Recorrió mi mente desesperado.

-¡Cautha me has desobedecido! ¡Has dado información a una extraña!

-No no ella me dijo que era de nuestro aquelarre- le grité en la cara -¿cómo iba a saberlo?

-¡Eres tonta! ¡Asrael! ¡Aníbal!

Se separó de mí con un impulso grosero, su guardia más allegada acudió al instante.

-Aníbal, reúne a toda la guardia, que revisen cada rincón, maten cada vampiro que parezca desconocido. ¡Si fuera nuestro no importa! ¡Más vale no tener duda!

Asrael, acompáñame al salón de los tronos. Y tú- me dijo señalándome con el índice - no quiero verte por mucho tiempo.

-Me quedaré en mi habitación Murmuré muy apenada.

Sus últimas palabras antes de salir, me dolieron en lo más profundo.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, ¡me importa un cuerno lo que te ocurra!

Permanecí muy triste apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Gemí de dolor y de rabia.

Yo había seguido sus órdenes, ¿es qué no lo entendía? Esa tal Luciana estaba dentro de su guarida... ¿cómo imaginar que no era Vulturi?

Maldito, terco y maldito. No sabía escuchar a quien podría darle una explicación. Me dijo que no le importaba. ¡Por supuesto que yo no le interesaba! Su aquelarre era lo único que le había importado siempre.

Caminé apresurada entre vampiros que se trasladaban de un lado a otro, alertas.

El palacio estaba revolucionado. No era para menos, el enemigo podría estar aún entre nosotros, y yo... no importaba.

Amanecía, por lo tanto debíamos ser cautelosos, la vida de los humanos en la superficie comenzaba a despertar.

Al tomar el segundo pasadizo Demetri me alcanzó.

-Calma Cautha.

-Déjame Demetri, otra vez lo defraudé.

-No seas tan dura contigo, calma. Te acompañaré a tu habitación, después debo irme, tú sabes... Aro quiere a los más entrenados cerca de los líderes.

-Puedes irte Demetri, soy poca cosa para él, no importará si me ocurre algo. Quizás hasta puedan derrotar al enemigo, sin tanta presión, al no estar pendientes de mí.

-Calla Cautha eres importante, no vayas tan rápido, espérame.

-¡Dije que no!

Al tomar envión para correr hasta mi habitación, mi pie chocó con un obstáculo que se hallaba en el suelo.

El objeto rebotó varias veces por las paredes hasta caer bajo un tenebrario.

La luz de las llamas provocó su destello.

Me acerqué curiosa, a pesar que mi corazón estaba destrozado.

Me incliné tomándolo entre mis dedos...

Un anillo de oro blanco, bellísimo. De evidente inspiración romana con bola de amatista engarzada. Filigrana de bolitas sobre cordón.

-Alguien perdió este anillo. Murmuré.

Demetri se acercó.

-Toma, devuélvelo a su dueña.

Antes de depositarlo en su mano, lo acaricié tratando de ver parte de su historia, el rostro de su dueña seguramente se reflejaría en alguna imagen.

Mi mano lo aprisionó con fuerza, los ojos asombrados fueron agrandándose desmesuradamente, tragué saliva. Balbuceé.

-Alec.

-¿Qué dices? Dijo Demetri, su vista de águila se clavó en la joya.

Con la mano crispada lo tomé del cuello de su camisa.

-Alec... veo a Alec... es una habitación en ruinas- jadeé por tanta fuerza y concentración.

-Cautha, ¿estás segura?

-Si si... es Alec, tiene sus ojos vendados, está muy mal... Demetri, Alec está muy mal.

Mi mente estaba agotada, pocas veces intentaba ver imágenes con desesperación. Eso disminuía mi potencia, necesitaba tranquilidad para poder viajar en tiempo y espacio. Imposible, tenía la idea fija de averiguar más datos sobre el pequeño guardián.

Tomé un respiro, las distintas imágenes se superponían.

-Demetri... ¿sabes a quién pertenece este anillo?

-Si- murmuró -se lo he visto a Ethelvina...


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! Aprovechando mis vacaciones les dejo otro capítulo. Aunque la historia esté terminada, suelo corregir detalles, por eso a veces mi demora.**

**Un beso grande y gracias por compartir mi locura por los vampiros.**

Capítulo 23

Aliados

-¡Demetri! ¿Es Ethelvina la dueña de esta joya?

-Calma Cautha calma. Permíteme- dijo tomando el anillo entre sus dedos -si... no tengo dudas, es de ella.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Es Alec! Está vivo, está vivo.

-Espera. Mi guardián me llevó apartándome detrás de una gruesa columna.

-Escúchame Cautha, lo que dices asegurar es muy grave. Es alta traición a los Vulturi, su pena es la muerte. Debes pensar bien lo que dices.

-Sé lo que veo Demetri. Dame el anillo.

-Mejor no, se lo daré a Aro.

-¡No te atrevas!

-Es por tu bien, una equivocación de tu parte y sería fatal. ¿Te imaginas? El aquelarre de Ethelvina en nuestra contra.

-¡Al diablo con Ethelvina y su aquelarre! Demetri te he dicho que vi a Alec prisionero, tiene los ojos vendados. Demetri dame el anillo o nunca te lo perdonaré.

Mi guardián me miró. Extendió su mano con la joya.

-Prométeme que corroborarás. Titubeó.

-Ya mismo. Dame unos minutos.

Me aparté lentamente alejándome de mi guardián, necesitaba concentración. Mi mayor duda era el porqué veía a Alec. Yo viajaba por la historia de los objetos, debería haber visto a Ethelvina y no a Alec. Si el anillo no le pertenecía al pequeño.

Mi mente viajó con más sosiego. La cruel vampiresa se mostró a mis ojos repetidas veces, las paredes de un lujoso castillo fueron el marco del periplo.

Sus manos blancas y delgadas que se desplazaban en el aire, la contemplé dando sus autoritarias órdenes, y la vi... con él... con mi hombre.

Levanté la vista y miré a mi guardián.

-No puedo seguir...

-Me parece bien Cautha olvidémonos de hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta, iremos con Aro.

-¡No! No me escuchará, no quiere verme, siempre odié a Ethelvina. ¿Tú qué crees que dirá?

-Cautha...

Me retiré unos pasos y respiré profundo, traté de pensar en Alec y volví a intentarlo. Por todos los infiernos no quería ver a ella con Aro, no podría resistirlo.

Pensé en Alec, impecable traje color chocolate, esbelta figura, posición varonil cerca de los tronos. Mirada distante y atenta a la vez. Junto con Jane, su hermana, pertenecía a la más cercana custodia. Sin duda aunque no fuera familiar de los líderes, integraba parte de la realeza Vulturi.

Me concentré en él, el absoluto silencio del pasillo me ayudó a visualizar lo que más deseaba.

Varias imágenes pasaron como película, teniendo como figura principal al joven guardián, todas en esa guarida maltrecha y con ojos vendados. Ethelvina frente a él... Le hablaba... no... Gritaba.

-¡Devuélveme el anillo grandísima lacra! Te advierto que te conviene pertenecer a mi aquelarre.

Alec buscó la voz en la oscuridad, esas sombras en las que estaba hundido por la venda de sus ojos.

Dos corpulentos vampiros lo vigilaban a cada lado.

-Ethelvina, reina de las nieves- le contestó -¡antes muerto que ser de tu guardia!

-Como quieras... Sonrió ella.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre él, temí lo peor observando esa escena, sin embargo le propinó varios golpes salvajes logrando arrancarle el anillo entre sus dedos. Esa era la razón de haberlo visto a través del objeto, Alec le había arrancado la joya y había tenido contacto directo.

Alec quedó tendido gimiendo, aún así levantó su rostro y escupió al aire, en señal de asco.

-¡Cómo admiro esa fidelidad que tiene mi estimado Aro por sus vasallos!- rió. -si que el miedo que le tienen a resultado, lamento no lograr el mismo efecto entre mis súbditos. Me pregunto el porqué.

Alec inclinó el rostro buscando la voz.

-Porque no es miedo estúpida, es amor y admiración, algo... que nunca podrás tener.

La carcajada de Ethelvina me estremeció.

-¿Aro? ¿Amor? Que ridículo, jamás amará ni será amado por nadie, ni siquiera a Sulpicia, él es capaz de traicionar a cualquiera.

Mi mano desprendió el anillo que cayó al suelo, Demetri me trajo al presente.

-Cautha, ¿estás bien?

-Si. Murmuré.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Has podido observar algún detalle del lugar?

-No, es un calabozo común, nada en particular. Dije recogiendo el anillo, apretándolo en mi mano.

-Dame la joya Cautha, iremos con Aro.

-No, no iremos con él.

Mi voz sonó determinante, y lo era. Caminé apresurada rumbo a mi habitación.

Demetri me atrajo hacia él, tras una pilastra.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunté enfadada.

-Sssh.

En instantes varios vampiros pasaron velozmente por el pasillo. Alcancé a ver un bulto que arrastraban. Por las prendas que llevaba, reconocí a Luciana. La habían atrapado.

-Aro sabrá la verdad Demetri, han capturado a Luciana.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunté curiosa.

-Es difícil que confiese, no dirá palabra y la tendrán que matar.

-¿Tú crees? Antes que morir quizás prefiera revelar todo.

Demetri sonrió.

-¿Tú lo harías? No Cautha, casi nadie lo hace. Aunque confiese los secretos, los Vulturi no la querrán aquí, y si la abandonan a su suerte permitiendo que viva, su aquelarre la perseguirá hasta darle muerte. Ya está sentenciada. Preferirá morir con honor.

-Entonces... Nos encontramos en el mismo lugar. Salvo que... Yo vaya por Alec.

-Tú estás muy mal de la cabeza, ¿verdad?

-Aro no me escuchará, es muy terco y está muy enfadado. No me queda otra.

-Hablaremos con Marcus o Cayo. ¿No entiendes que puedes morir en el intento?

-Pero moriré con honor.

Ingresé a mi habitación, deposité el anillo en la mesilla cerca del futón, abrí el bello ropero cubierto de prendas costosas sólo para mí. Quité una de las capas negras, me vestí ante el espejo. Demetri me observó desde la puerta de mi guarida.

-Cautha intento hacerte entrar en razón, debo decirte que no tengo demasiadas esperanzas.

-Lo bien que haces, porque no te escucharé. Retírate Demetri, saldré cuando las sombras de la noche cubran Volterra.

Demetri desapareció.

No sé porque no se cruzó que me traicionaría. Podría hacerlo perfectamente, tendría la excusa adecuada, mi seguridad.

Miré mi imagen, el abrigo me llegaba casi a los pies, pero no contaba con capucha.

Me quité la capa, los dedos se deslizaron en el interior del mueble buscando una opción mejor.

Retiré una capa de grueso tejido, acordonada al cuello, de amplia capucha... Adelina... era la capa que me había tejido aquella vez que había decidido abandonar a los Vulturi.

Mis manos la recorrieron. Nuevas imágenes pasearon por mi mente. La despedida, el abrazo a Aro, Demetri y sus colmillos tratando de atacarme, Sulpicia...

Me senté en la cama. La angustia recorrió mi cuerpo. Cuantas cosas habían ocurrido hasta el momento. Buenas y malas. Aunque abundaban más las buenas...

¿Valía la pena lo que iba a hacer? Acaso no sabía que podría no volver con vida. ¿Y si volvía? Nunca me perdonarían los líderes el haber salido sin avisar... Nunca. No conocía como reaccionaría cada uno.

Pero por otro lado estaba Alec, sufriendo la prisión, el estar lejos de los suyos. Y esa tristeza y desesperación sí la conocía.

Dí una recorrida rápida a mi habitación, tan bella, tan exótica.

Faltaban horas para que la noche llegara, quizás me arrepentiría antes...

Sentada en la cama acaricié mi fino edredón.

Si supiera que iba hacer lo correcto y no un impulso tonto.

-Sulpicia, si tan sólo me dieras una señal de que debo ir por Alec. Susurré.

Sin embargo ella no apareció, no la veía cerca de mí, ni de pie en la puerta observándome.

Cerré los ojos con profunda tristeza y desazón.

No por mucho tiempo...

El ruido del anillo chocando contra el suelo me sacó del letargo.

Giré para verlo inmóvil, no había viento ni corriente de aire capaz de moverlo del sitio donde lo había dejado, no había nadie conmigo para haberlo tirado desde la pequeña mesa... ¿O si?

(Perspectiva de Aro)

Agotado por tanto esfuerzo en vano, me dejé caer en el trono. No había conseguido una sola maldita palabra de esa Luciana.

Aún con la ayuda de Jane y su don no había conseguido arrancarle información. ¡Maldita sea!

-Era de esperar Aro, ya lo temíamos. Dijo Cayo pensativo en su trono.

-¿De dónde vienen estos hijos de perra? Grité furioso.

-¿Sigues enojado con la pequeña? Dijo Marcus avanzando por el salón hacia mí.

-Marcus no quiero hablar de Cautha, hay cosas más importantes, ¿no te parece?

-Si... creo que tienes razón. Mirna por ejemplo.

-¿Ha decidido convertirse y ayudarnos? Dime una buena noticia al menos. ¿Has vuelto a insistir? Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, de allí vengo. Mmm me temo que desiste de ser como nosotros, aunque está dispuesta a ayudarnos. Dijo Marcus tomando asiento.

Me puse de pie.

-¡Qué la traigan! No quiero que perdamos tiempo. Que recorra el palacio. Es vidente como buena bruja, algo podrá decirnos.

-Me gusta tu actitud Aro- sonrió Cayo -mantienes la esperanza aún con tan pocas posibilidades.

-Es humana, pero tiene poderes, debe intuir presencias. No nos queda otra alternativa, sospecho que se dejaría morir antes de ser vampiro y por hoy mi desgaste fue suficiente.

Giré hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Anibal! ¡Charles! Traigan a Mirna ante nosotros.

(Perspectiva de Cautha)

Era la hora...

Nuestra amiga la oscuridad, perfecta aliada de mi triste naturaleza hizo su entrada.

Salí sigilosa por los pasillos cubierta por la capa. Me aseguré que el escudo Vulturi se viera con nitidez sobre mis prendas. Lo que faltaba que me detuvieran por sospechosa dentro de mi propio castillo.

Cada paso que acortaba la salida del palacio lo viví como un calvario, no era para menos. Quizás sería la última vez que mis ojos recorrieran las viejas paredes y sus tenebrarios.

Ascendí por la escalera de piedra hasta encontrarme en la galería superior. Era de noche, de lo contrario podría caber la posibilidad de que algún turista se paseara por los pasillos.

Vi la puerta de doble hoja que limitaba con el otro mundo, el mundo humano. Acaricié el anillo que guardaba en el bolsillo con la intención de ubicar la guarida de Ethelvina.

-Tardarás demasiado tiempo en saber como ir.

La voz provino de un vampiro vestido por una capa con capucha.

Poco duró mi sobresalto, como no reconocer su voz...

-Demetri, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees? Seguirte, no irás sola.

Abrí mi boca en señal de protesta.

-No te gastes, porque no te escucharé. Respondió a mis gestos.

Clavé mi vista en el suelo para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-No quiero que te ocurra nada malo por mi culpa. Dije apenada.

Sonrió.

-No seas vanidosa, a ti puede ocurrirte algo malo sin mí.

-No me refería a la búsqueda o al rescate... Me refería al regreso. No quiero que Aro te mate.

-Eres muy atenta- sonrió con sarcasmo -vamos, no perdamos tiempo, te guiaré al castillo.

-¿Dónde creen que van sin mi?

-Félix. Dijimos al unísono.

-No, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que tú vengas- dijo Demetri -es sentenciarte, lo sabes.

Félix quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

-Demetri hicimos un pacto de amistad en las buenas y en las malas, ¿lo recuerdas? Pues aquí estoy.

-Supongo que no te convenceré, últimamente estoy acostumbrado a que no me escuchen.

Su mirada inquisidora se clavó en mí.

Miré la puerta y volví mis ojos a los dos.

-¿Están seguros?

No pudieron contestarme. Una ráfaga helada nos envolvió y nada menos que la joven guardiana se hizo presente.

-Jane. Murmuré.

Se acercó un poco y con mirada aterrada me contestó.

-Irás por mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-Si, iremos por él.

Observó a Demetri y Félix con rostro serio.

-¿Saben que es alta traición? ¿Desconocen que si vuelven tendrán graves consecuencias?

Demetri quitó su capucha.

-Lo sabemos de memoria Jane, conozco las leyes hace miles de años.

-¿Aún así no les importa? Preguntó curiosa.

-No, yo al menos iré igual. Contesté.

Se adelantó hacia mí sin dejar de indagar mi iris.

-¿Usarás tu don contra mi? Interrogué a la rubia guardiana.

-No, sólo que... No puedo traicionarlo. Tendré que decírselo.

-Me parece bien, hazlo. Sólo te pido que me des unos segundos, soy muy veloz, estaré muy lejos en poco tiempo. ¡Demetri! Salgan en este instante, los alcanzaré en la frontera con Suiza.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Demetri partan ya!

-Muy bien.

Apenas Demetri y Félix desaparecieron me volví hacia Jane.

-Está en poder de Ethelvina, en realidad de su aquelarre porque la malvada supongo aún permanece aquí.

-Si... Está aquí. No permitiré que escape. Dijo Jane muy segura.

-Y yo... No volveré sin Alec. Lo prometo.

Me observó un tanto incrédula, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Será muy difícil... ¿Por qué no esperas la decisión del amo. Es lo correcto.

-Lo correcto es no perder tiempo, sabes que aunque esté vivo no es su huésped amistoso. Debo ir. Continuarán torturándolo.

Los rasgos de Jane se endurecieron.

-¡Quiero matarla!

-Tranquila, esperemos que Aro crea en ti.

-Tengo que ir Cautha, debo avisarle que ustedes han salido del castillo. Lo siento.

-Pierde cuidado no quiero más cómplices por mi culpa. Me voy... Sólo te pido que cuentes tus pasos hacia él con velocidad humana. Me darás tiempo para alejarme de aquí.

-No sé si puedo hacerlo, eso es trampa.

-Tú haz lo que consideres correcto. Adiós.

-Adiós... Y gracias. Fue el murmullo de la guardiana poco antes de cerrar la puerta.

Trepé en segundos hasta la más cercana cúpula. A lo lejos mi oído de vampiresa, alcanzó a escuchar los pasos lentos de Jane.

Uno... dos... tres...

Viajamos sin descanso por las noches, por territorios interminables. El clima se convertía cada vez más en un impedimento importante. No por lo riguroso en si, pero las nevadas intermitentes y el relieve irregular del norte no nos permitían una buena visión.

Paisajes helados e inmóviles se mostraron ante mis ojos. Nunca había salido del palacio, y ahora...

Procuramos no cazar, fue muy duro, aunque necesario. No debíamos romper otra de nuestras normas importantes, con una era suficiente para merecer la muerte en manos de los líderes, así que decidimos no alimentarnos para no llamar la atención.

Al tercer día llegamos a una zona inhóspita de Irlanda. Me senté en la última rama de la copa de un pino cubierto de inmaculada nieve.

A lo lejos un castillo rodeado de un lago congelado se alzaba arrogante e imponente.

La reina de las nieves... Su morada. El rincón de aquella cruel fémina, despiadada y traicionera. Mi rival.

Sin embargo mi furia por el contrario, no se basaba en haber poseído a mi hombre, era por Alec... ¡Desgraciada!

Juré ahí mismo que volvería con Alec o moriría con él.

Porque Alec era Vulturi, yo era Vulturi...

-Cautha. Llamó Félix desde otra rama.

-¿Qué ocurre? Aún no es de noche. Contesté.

-No, pronto lo será. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte sola un momento?

-¿Dónde irán?

-Demetri y yo intentaremos asaltar el castillo, procuraremos traer ropa adecuada para los tres, será difícil si no pasamos entre ellos como si fuéramos de su aquelarre.

-¿Están seguros?

-Es lo mejor.

-Está bien aguardaré aquí. No hubo señal humana con este clima espantoso, estaré bien.

Apenas se fueron me acurruqué muy quieta en las alturas. Mi capa cubierta del manto blanco helado se mimetizaba en el follaje invernal.

Posiblemente la primavera no llegaba a estos confines. Gracias a eso el sol poco y nada alumbraba en el correr del día, y la oscuridad llegó pronto...

Demetri y Félix volvieron a media noche.

Los tres nos vestimos con gruesas capas azul marino, sus bordes trabajados en delicado hilo blanco.

-¿Cómo las consiguieron? Pregunté mientras cubría todo mi cuerpo con el abrigo.

-Bueno, se las pedimos prestadas. Respondió Demetri

-¿De verdad?

Ambos rieron.

-Eres tonta Cautha, como te imaginas que las conseguimos. Matando y robando. Contestó mi guardián

Sonreí con malicia.

-¡Qué chistosos los dos! Me alegra, porque cuando regresemos al palacio no tendremos oportunidad de reír.

Me miraron serios.

-Vamos cúbrete bien, es hora de entrar al reino de Ethelvina. Dijo Demetri.

Apresurados avanzamos al ala izquierda del castillo. Una puerta de seis metros de altura construida en gruesa madera e hierro permanecía cerrada. La aldaba en bronce presentaba una cabeza de león. Seguramente el castillo había pertenecido a reyes cuya naturaleza distaba bastante de su última dueña.

-¿Por qué por aquí? Pregunté a mis acompañantes.

-Porque acabamos de asesinar a los guardias, es decir... Tenemos el camino libre, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Dijo Félix.

-¿Eran tres? Pregunté observando las inmaculadas capas que vestíamos.

-No, cuatro. Dijo Demetri señalando varios montículos en la nieve.

Félix me miró. -Descuida, si sumas los pedazos no te dará la cuenta.

-OH...

-Rápido Cautha debemos ocultarnos muy bien. Dijo Demetri, mientras que con la ayuda de su amigo partían en dos partes el candado que unía las cadenas.

Mis queridos acompañantes empujaron la puerta, el rechinar de las bisagras nos puso alertas. Podíamos encontrarnos con más refuerzos y debíamos estar preparados.

Apenas la puerta cedió, un vampiro de capa blanca nos interceptó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó el extraño al vernos ingresar.

-Alguien está en problemas. Le respondió Demetri.

-¿Quién?

-Tú.

Aprovechando su desconcierto Félix lo tomó por detrás, inmovilizándolo. Su brazo potente rodeaba el cuello apretando la garganta.

Me mantuve unos pasos distante, observándolos.

-Dime dónde esconden a Alec Vulturi o no contarás el cuento. Dijo Demetri.

-No te diré. Dijo el servidor de Ethelvina prácticamente sin respirar -sé que no contaré el cuento de cualquier manera.

-Me imaginé- suspiró mi guardián -mátalo Félix, no perdamos tiempo.

La orden fue acatada al instante y la cabeza del desgraciado rodó hasta mis pies.

-Félix eres muy fuerte. Murmuré con admiración y una amplia sonrisa.

Demetri tiró el cuerpo y su horrenda cabeza tras una columna de mármol. Hizo señal de silencio.

Nos trasladamos de bóveda en bóveda por las alturas de la impresionante construcción.

-Debemos separarnos- murmuró Félix -no encontraremos el calabozo en poco tiempo y pronto descubrirán las faltas.

-Eso me temo. No es seguro estar separados pero no nos queda una opción mejor. Respondió Demetri.

Me miró fijamente y susurró.

-¿Cautha crees que puedes desplazarte sola sin llamar la atención?

-Confía en mí, iré con cuidado.

-Nos reuniremos cada quince minutos aquí para reportarnos, ¿les parece?

-Perfecto. Contesté.

El tiempo transcurrió sin novedades, las idas y venidas nuestras hacia el punto de reunión no traían buenas noticias.

Ninguno de los tres hallaba el calabozo. Hasta que Félix volvió preocupado.

-Lo lamento tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué? Alec... ¿no está vivo? Me atreví a decir.

-No, no es eso. Escuché que no lo tienen aquí. Está prisionero en Los molinos.

-¿Dónde están situados? Pregunté angustiada.

-Lejos de aquí, donde la nieve no nos cubrirá. Dijo Demetri.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, la noche no será eterna. Respondí.

-Llegaremos casi amaneciendo Cautha, por suerte estará nublado, casi no sale el sol en ese lugar. Debemos arriesgarnos, la suerte está echada. Dijo mi guardián.

Y así fue...

Cuando los viejos molinos se divisaron en el horizonte, una sensación extraña me envolvió. Mezcla de ansiedad y alegría. Allí a tan poca distancia estaba el pequeño guardián, quizás con las esperanzas hechas trizas. Seguramente no imaginaba que tres de su aquelarre había apostado hasta su existencia para llegar hasta él.

Al anochecer ingresamos en la vieja y desvencijada ruina, pero no estábamos solos. Dos gigantescos guardianes custodiaban la puerta de un calabozo a quince metros de nosotros.

Nos encaramamos en los tirantes de madera del techo, con mucho cuidado, tratando de seguir en perfecto silencio.

Los estudié desde las alturas.

Sus armaduras de hierro forjado protegían tórax y antebrazo. El resto del cuerpo cubierto de una malla metálica como en la época medieval. Parecían muy poderosos, imposible luchar por separado con cada uno.

Demetri y Félix se verían atacados por uno de ellos si intentaban matar al otro, y yo no poseía demasiada fuerza.

-La guardia de Ethelvina, ¿muestra algún símbolo en particular que los distingue? Pregunté observándolos desde arriba, con la voz apenas perceptible.

-Su capa azul como los lagos y el borde blanco como la nieve, nada más. Todos iguales, excepto ella que se cubre de pieles. Estos guardianes no pertenecen a su aquelarre, han sido « prestados », no ubico por quien, pero no son tan poderosos. Murmuró Demetri.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunté.

-Llevan demasiada protección externa, no es como nuestro aquelarre. Ethelvina nunca pudo jactarse de la fortaleza de sus seguidores. No poseen dones, y eso siempre le molestó. A decir verdad nadie se compara a los Vulturi por eso estamos en la más alta categoría. Aro se encargó de engrosar la lista con los mejores de la especie. La astucia y los poderes sobrenaturales son parte de nuestra esencia. No hay Vulturi que no posea una virtud excepcional.

-Menos yo. Respondió Félix.

Demetri se volteó para verlo.

-Estás equivocado, tú posees una gran virtud que no abunda en los vampiros. La lealtad. Es bueno saber que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera las más grandes riquezas y poder te convencería de traicionarnos.

Observé a ambos. El silencio de Félix me demostró que Demetri no exageraba. Me pregunté como había llegado a ser Vulturi, pero no era el momento para sentarnos a dialogar.

-¿Cómo los sorprenderemos? Son dos. No creo que tenga fuerza para poder contra alguno de ellos, sé mis limitaciones. Susurré.

-Déjame pensar. Dijo Demetri.

Recorrí con la mirada el lugar, después observé a los dos guardias.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, mi iris se dilató, recordé que podía ayudarlos aún sin contar con la fuerza…

La voz de Aurora en el pasado, me trajo a la memoria uno de los dones que poseía...

**« Su canto enamorará al vampiro macho al que se dirija »** Había dicho ella.

Sonreí y murmuré...

-Demetri, Félix, ¿de cuál de los dos se encargarán ustedes?


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Por mis Vulturi

Nunca había probado mi don. Mi canto serviría para entretener a uno de los dos guardias que custodiaban el calabozo. ¡Curioso! Jamás hubiera creído que lo estrenaría con un desconocido repugnante. Pensé que el destinatario de mi mágica voz, sería el hombre del cual estaba completamente enamorada. Ese... Que nunca había aprendido a amar.

Con temor a dar un paso en falso y echar a perder el rescate, salté desde los tirantes de madera del techo, me ubiqué frente a uno de ellos. Daba igual, sólo bastaba que Demetri y Félix se encargaran del siguiente guardián.

Quité mi capucha y dejé ver mi rostro risueño, con el mejor gesto seductor que imaginaba. Recordé una canción de sirenas que mi madre cantaba a mi padre, y mi voz partió ligera y melodiosa de mi garganta.

Los ojos púrpura del corpulento vampiro me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién eres? Fue lo que atinó a decir. Y fue lo único...

Mi voz lo atrapó por completo, quedo tieso recorriéndome con la mirada con absoluta abstracción de lo que lo rodeaba.

Apenas me acerqué un poco más, mis oídos escucharon un golpe seco a huesos rotos.

No tenía palabras para definir la rapidez de mis implacables compañeros de lucha.

Quise observar de reojo la suerte corrida por el otro custodio en manos de Demetri y Félix, pero mi objetivo se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme.

Dí un grito que puso alerta a mis compañeros que acudieron a quitármelo de encima.

No tardaron en darle muerte, fraccionando su cuerpo en dos partes, desprendiendo su asquerosa cabeza que rodó hasta detenerse en un rincón.

Había que moverse rápido si queríamos sacar a Alec del calabozo, sin embargo quedé inmóvil sin poder ejecutar la mínima acción.

Mientras Félix trataba de romper la traba de seguridad y la cerradura, Demetri se acercó a mí.

-¿Estás bien?

-No...- murmuré con profunda tristeza -mi primer canto, no debería haber sido para un extraño.

-Tranquila, piensa que lo has hecho por Alec. Estamos muy cerca Cautha, debes reaccionar.

Asentí levemente y nos reunimos con Félix.

La cerradura estaba hecha de amatista. Félix intentó arrancarla, un quejido de dolor lo echó hacia atrás.

-¡Espera!- grité -¡no lo hagas¡ Es el material de los dardos venenosos.

Demetri inspeccionó la herida de Félix.

Sus dedos parecían haberse quemado con ácido. La sustancia había carcomido gran parte de la epidermis de dos falanges.

-¡Diablos! No podremos romperla. Maldijo Demetri.

Miró alrededor.

-¡La llave Demetri! Deben estar escondidas en la ropa de los guardias. Exclamé.

Ambos se precipitaron sobre los restos buscando afanosamente la llave.

Los segundos corrían...

Observé la puerta de entrada, no había señales de movimiento, pero no sabíamos hasta cuando corríamos con suerte.

La llave no aparecía, intenté ayudarlos a buscar entre los despojos sin buenos resultados.

Demetri quedó tieso unos instantes, pensando...

-La llave no la tenían en su poder. Dijo Félix extenuado.

Los ojos nacarados del rastreador recorrieron el lugar.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta tratando de no tener contacto con la cerradura, apoyé el perfil de mi rostro en el áspero hierro.

-Alec... ¿Estás ahí?

A nadie se le había ocurrido constatar si el pequeño estaba encerrado. Podría haber sido una trampa, o quizás haber entendido mal. Eran pocas las posibilidades, sin embargo no estaba demás corroborar.

Nadie contestó a mi llamado y comencé a preocuparme. Reiteré el llamado.

-Alec... ¿Estás ahí?

Silencio...

-Demetri, Félix, nadie contesta. Murmuré.

Félix se reunión conmigo y acercándose con cuidado repitió el llamado.

-Alec, soy Félix. Tranquilo hemos venido por ti.

Un golpe fuerte de un cuerpo precipitándose contra la puerta hizo temblar las paredes.

-Félix... Se escuchó el murmullo de Alec.

Sonreí. Giré hacia Demetri.

Demetri no me miró. Desde el lugar, su vista de águila recorría cada grieta de las gastadas paredes.

De un salto trepó como araña por los ladrillos descoloridos y húmedos.

-¡Aquí está! Exclamó sosteniendo entre sus dedos la preciada llave.

-¡Muy bien rastreador! Contesté con alegría.

Bajó de inmediato y con cuidado introdujo la llave en la maldita cerradura. El doble crack demostró que estábamos a un paso de lograr el rescate.

Félix miró hacia la puerta de entrada. Su rostro se contrajo.

-Vienen por nosotros, los escucho, están cerca.

-Lo sé- murmuró Demetri -Apresurémonos.

¿Algún día llegaría a ser tan hábil como mis compañeros? ¿Alguna vez dejaría de ser una torpe neófita?

Tragué saliva expectante mientra la puerta de la celda se abría de par en par.

Lo vi. Antes mis ojos un maltrecho Alec con ojos vendados, sonreía.

No había tiempo para festejar, debíamos partir de inmediato.

Sin embargo Alec parecía muy débil, no podría mantenerse por si mismo y menos viajar a gran velocidad. Félix quitó la venda que cubría sus ojos, tenía marcas profundas en su rostro, su cabello desordenado y sucio, sus prendas despedazadas.

Demetri giró la mirada repentinamente hacia la salida.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos sólo segundos para escapar. Félix carga a Alec sobre tu espalda. Larguémonos de aquí.

Alec se abrazó al cuello de Félix y nos esperamos más. Velozmente abandonamos Los Molinos.

En el horizonte pude divisar un grupo de guerreros de capas azules.

-¡Corramos hacia el pueblo Cautha! Ellos no nos seguirán hasta allí sin la orden de ella.

-Demetri hay humanos, no podemos hacernos ver. Contesté mientras corríamos por la baja pendiente.

-Descuida, conozco una gruta antes del pueblo, sígueme. ¡Félix! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si, no te preocupes!

A mitad de camino debimos tomar un respiro. La noche nos abandonaba en la región de las altas cumbres nevadas. Teníamos que esperar un nuevo anochecer.

Ocultos en una pequeña cueva tratamos de reponer fuerzas mientras aguardábamos la oscuridad.

Félix examinó su herida con preocupación.

-Perderé la mano. Murmuró.

Demetri se acercó a observarlo.

-Me temo que sí. Susurró.

-Calma, quizás Mirna tiene la cura, ¿se olvidan que ya está entre nosotros?

-Es cierto Cautha, aunque no olvides que aún no se ha decidido a colaborar. Protestó Demetri.

La voz de Alec se escuchó.

-Me iban a matar por la mañana...

Me acerqué hasta él, me senté sobre el suelo rocoso.

-Tranquilo, ya estás con nosotros.

Me miró con sus ojos redondos y amarillentos.

-¿El amo? ¿Estaba apenado por mi ausencia? ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Todos están bien- Pronunció Demetri -en cuanto al amo... No ha autorizado tu rescate... No le dimos tiempo... Largo de explicar. Descansa, pronto estarás con los Vulturi.

Su iris se expandió por el asombro.

-Ustedes... ¿No han pedido autorización a los líderes?

-No. Respondí.

No dijo nada más, sólo se mantuvo en silencio mirándome fijo con cierta compasión.

Con la nueva caída del día emprendimos el regreso al castillo.

El viaje de vuelta a mi aquelarre fue angustioso, comenzaba a caer que nada bueno nos esperaba. Aún teniendo en poder al joven guardián. Porque leyes eran leyes, y los Vulturi jamás se apartaban de las normas que ellos mismos dictaban.

Respiré profundo al divisar la espléndida fachada de mi hogar. Quizás no la volvería a ver...

Me detuve. Demetri se acercó a mí.

-Cautha, nunca te arrepientas de tus acciones si tienen una firme convicción.

-Lo sé.

Al pisar el pórtico del palacio varios vampiros nos rodearon e impidieron que avanzáramos.

Félix bajó a Alec de su espalda y lo entregó a Charles. -Te cuidado está débil y herido.

Aníbal se acercó.

-Vulturis, han desobedecido una de las normas esenciales de nuestro código. Han obrado por su cuenta. No han pedido autorización a los líderes. Traicionaron la buena fe y confianza de quienes los acogieron. Son prisioneros, e irán a juicio como cualquier desconocido. Acompáñenme al salón de los tronos.

Acto seguido giró hacia el pasillo principal.

Demonios... Pensé. ¿Sería mi final? Lo que más me dolía era que mis compañeros estaban en problemas por mi culpa. Sin embargo a ninguno de ellos les parecía importar, todo lo contrario. El gesto altanero de ambos me indicó que estaban satisfechos con el rescate y nada más importaba.

De pronto, la imagen de Jane avanzando hacia nosotros me dibujó una sonrisa.

Se detuvo interceptando el camino.

-¡Deténganse! Dijo con firmeza.

Su mirada fría y llena de furia se dirigió a Aníbal.

-Guerrero de la oscuridad, hasta aquí ha llegado tu trabajo. Los guiaré al salón.

-Cayo dijo que fuera yo quien los llevaría. Protestó el musculoso vampiro.

-Dije... Que yo los guiaré. Fue mi pedido al amo y él me lo ha concedido.

-Que amable el amo. Susurré con rabia.

-¿Quieres contradecirlo? Volvió a recalcar Jane sin dejar de mirarlo altanera.

-No... Son todo tuyos, trata de que no escapen.

-Mucho músculo y mucha estrategia en la lucha, pero poco cerebro- acusó Jane sonriendo -¿crees que estarían aquí si deseaban escapar?

Giró mirando el pasillo y murmuró.

-Síganme traidores.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvimos solos, descendimos por la estrecha escalera.

-Gracias. Murmuró Jane sin mirarnos.

Sonreí.

-Fue un placer. Dije mientras quitaba mi capucha dejando libre mi cabello.

No sabía si podía dialogar con ella o si estaba permitido, aunque que más daba a esta altura, así que pregunté.

-¿Ethelvina? ¿La han asesinado?

-Aún no- respondió -Athenodora insiste que la ejecuten sin pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Athenodora? Pregunté mientras caminaba hacia el salón.

-Si, parece que algo ha tenido con Cayo. Pretendemos quitarle información a Ethelvina, el amo cree que hay alguien detrás de ella. Muy poderoso.

-¡Qué espera Aro! Exclamé fuera de si.

-Calma Cautha. No conviene que te alteres, tendrás que usar toda tu astucia para salvar tu pellejo. Dijo Demetri.

-¿Valdrá la pena usar mi astucia? Pregunté.

-Claro que si- respondió Félix -siempre puede haber una salida aunque no la veas.

-¿Es así Jane? ¿Existe una excepción a la pena de muerte? Pregunté tomándola del brazo.

-Si... Pero no creo que la quieras usar. Te conozco, eres muy orgullosa. Dijo apartándose lentamente de mí.

-¿De qué hablas?

En ese momento Heidi corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Cautha! ¡Demetri! No puede estar pasando esto.

-Tranquila Heidi, hice lo que consideré correcto, no estoy arrepentida. Te pido que cuides a mi madre, ¿lo harás?

-Si... Gimió compungida.

Félix extendió su mano derecha hacia mi amiga.

-Adiós Heidi, lamento no haber tenido tiempo para conocerte mejor.

Heidi levantó la vista.

-Félix... ¿Qué dices? Contestó aturdida, después sus ojos se clavaron en la herida.

Tomó la mano de él entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Te han lastimado?

-No es nada- murmuró -recuerda que siempre te aprecié. Adiós.

Desaparecimos en segundos tomando el pasillo de la izquierda rumbo al salón.

Miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. ¿Cuál era la excepción qué hablaba Jane? ¿Por qué aseguraba que no recurriría a ella, ¿y Félix? ¿Estaba enamorado de Heidi?

Tal vez era la explicación del claro rechazo de Demetri hacia mi amiga.

Jane se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, me miró. Creí que me daría un abrazo o algo así, sin embargo se dirigió a mi altanera.

-Espero que uses tu cerebro y no tu corazón. Recuerda la excepción...

¿De qué excepción hablaba la guardiana?

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de la mano de Jane. Tiró hacia atrás los pestillos redondos de bronce y avanzó hacia los tronos.

Marcus y Cayo se pusieron de pie.

Aro se mantuvo sentado con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Pequeña... ¿qué has hecho? Dijo Marcus con gran pesar.

-Lo que más le gusta hacer, desobedecer órdenes- dijo Cayo -entrégame el anillo de Ethelvina.

Dí unos pasos acercándome al líder y entregué el anillo en su mano. Volví a mi lugar.

Jane quedó de pie a mi lado. Detrás de mi Demetri y Félix aguardaban pacíficos las directivas.

-Debes saber que los tres somos jueces en los juicios- dijo Cayo mirándome fijo -pero uno de los tres llevará la voz cantante y tomará la decisión final si no hay acuerdo. Lamentablemente para tu pesar, me toca a mí ser cabeza esta vez.

Miré al techo con burla.

¿Podía irme peor?

Poco y nada podía esperar si quien presidía el juicio no me tenía simpatía, y Aro... Parecía sin vida en el trono. No me miraba, estaba inerte como despojo aguardando el comienzo.

Cayo observó a Jane que mantenía la mirada llena de furia hacia él.

-Jane, retírate, no estarás presente en el juicio. Ordenó Cayo.

Pero Jane no se movió. Lo contrario, sus ojos fijos en mi futuro verdugo, cambiaron a un tono borgoña. El aire se cubrió de tensión. Conocía el tono del iris de la temible guardiana. Por un momento creí que usaría el don.

Cayo la miró asombrado con cierto temor. ¿Sería capaz de usar su implacable don contra un líder?

Yo había salvado a su hermano, había decidido ir por él, y la creía capaz de todo. Aunque sólo una persona en este mundo la controlaba.

-Jane... Se escuchó la voz de Aro.

La rubia guardiana lo miró.

-¿Amo? Murmuró.

-Retírate.

Muy lento fue su andar hacia la salida, sin embargo acató la orden.

-Bien- continuó Cayo -comencemos.

El juicio no fue extenso, poco había que agregar. Sobre un pequeño atrio reposaba el código de leyes. Los dedos pálidos y delgados del líder, recorrieron las líneas del artículo que seguramente había creado Aro. ¿Qué irónico? Moriría por una norma surgida por el mismo vampiro que estaría odiándola.

Cuantas veces las habían aplicado sin ningún reparo. Ahora era su estimada Cautha que caía en cada frase mortal de su ley.

Apenas Cayo terminó de leerla en voz alta, giró hacia sus pares.

-Pienso que no hay dudas. La desobediencia es alta traición y mala conducta que merece pena de muerte. ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?

Aro se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos clavados en el suelo, en otro mundo.

Marcus habló.

-Estás en lo cierto es clara desobediencia y su pena es la muerte, pero como buen juez debes interpretar la norma, y sólo lo lograrás si la lees completa.

-¿De qué hablas? Protestó Cayo.

-De la excepción. Mmm... Las letras más pequeñas que la siguen. ¿Las distingues? Dijo en tono de burla.

-Sii claro que sí, pero la excepción es ridícula a esta altura del juicio.

-Prueba, es tu deber.

Volvió a mirar la página amarillenta con enojo.

-Bien... « La pena será pasada por alto, si la desobediencia parte de un familiar directo, de un cónyuge, o la futura prometida de un líder.

Si la acción ejecutada sin la debida autorización fuera cumplida por algunos de los mencionados, la desobediencia será tomada como llamada de atención, y su pena quedará a decisión y merced del pariente, cónyuge, o prometida del acusado. »

Levantó la vista y exclamó.

-Es ridículo, Cautha no tiene parentesco directo, ni es cónyuge, tampoco es la prometida de ninguno de nosotros. Protestó Cayo.

Marcus giró su cabeza hacia Aro.

-¿Lo harás tú? ¿O lo haré yo?

No sólo los ojos de Cayo se abrieron, sino los míos.

Miré a Aro. Se puso de pie y bajó los tres escalones quedando de pie a unos metros de mí.

Levantó la vista lentamente y por primera vez me miró.

Con la voz apenas perceptible me preguntó.

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Ayy como me hubiera gustado gritarle ¡nooo! Pero pensé en Jane y su consejo. Esta vez no sería orgullosa.

Me repetí una y otra vez por segundos « no seas tonta, sé astuta, no uses tu corazón »

-Será un placer. Contesté sarcástica, sonriendo.

Cayo cerró el código con rabia y frustración.

-El juicio de Cautha ha terminado, decidiremos por Demetri y Félix. Agregó Cayo.

-Espera, debo felicitar a la novia. Dijo Marcus con sonrisa triunfadora.

Se acercó y besó mi mano.

-Bienvenida futura señora Vulturi.

-Gracias.

Le devolví la sonrisa aunque hubiera usado mi tiempo para abofetear a Aro. ¡Tenía tanta rabia!

Parecía no reaccionar. Permaneció de pie sin decir palabra.

-Aguarda- dijo Marcus -debes pedir tres deseos por tu boda. Espero los sepas usar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Exclamó Cayo.

-Lo sé Cayo, lo sé. Hace tiempo que no celebramos matrimonios aquí, es comprensible que olvides parte del protocolo. Dijo Marcus.

Mi sonrisa se dibujó en toda mi cara.

-¿Puedo hacerlo ahora? ¿Lo de elegir mis regalos?

-Claro que sí. Contestó Marcus. Son los regalos de nosotros los líderes, inclusive... De tu futuro marido. Cada uno te otorgará lo que pidas.

Aro se retiró lentamente sentándose en el trono, mejor dicho... Dejándose caer.

Respiré profundo, aliviada, triunfante.

-El regalo que te pido a ti, es salvar la vida de Demetri y Félix. Dije dirigiéndome a Marcus.

-Considero que ellos sólo me acompañaron para no dejarme sola y sin experiencia, sin ellos no hubiera regresado con Alec.

-Concedido. Dijo Marcus sin pensarlo.

Miré a Aro en silencio.

-A mi futuro marido quisiera solicitarle un regalo muy especial...

Ante mi pausa, Aro levantó la vista. Sus ojos dorados cubiertos de una infinita tristeza me conmovieron. Me mantuve firme y con entereza a pesar de que era difícil no correr a sus brazos. Moría de amor, pero estaba dolida.

-Quiero ejecutar a Ethelvina a mi manera.

Me miró fijo y murmuró.

-Concedido.

Después me dirigí a Cayo, dí dos pasos y solicité.

-Quiero que Athenodora presencie la ejecución.

Cayo gesticuló inquieto.

-¿Con qué fin? Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sospecho, le agradará.

Marcus avanzó hacia la salida.

-Tengan buenas noches hermanos.

-Buenas noches. Contestó Cayo tomando bajo su brazo el código con furia.

Me observó y caminó hacia mí.

-No sé como haces para salir siempre triunfadora en todo, ¿de dónde sacas aliados?

-¿Por qué me odias Cayo?

-¿Te parece poco? Crees que me trago el cuento del amor eterno a Aro, jamás caeré en tus intrigas. ¡Demetri, Félix, hay trabajo en la guardia! ¡Muévanse!

Se retiró con rapidez.

Y ahí quedé... Frente a frente con el desgraciado, el cruel, cobarde y sin corazón. El hombre de mi vida.

No me miraba, con la vista perdida en el espacio permaneció en silencio sepulcral.

-Bien...- dije arqueando una ceja -lamento que te hayas sacrificado por mí.

Me miró fijo.

-No me mires así, los dos sabemos que esta boda es forzada. No sabes que terrible me siento. Jamás sabrás lo que es que te acepten por lástima o por la fuerza. Dije burlona y con mucha rabia.

-Si lo sé. Dijo con rostro apenado.

Avancé lentamente hacia el trono.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tu matrimonio con Sulpicia fue sin amor? ¿Ella no te amaba?

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

-No, ella me amó. Estoy seguro. Aunque el matrimonio fue un arreglo de nuestros padres.

-¿No eran novios cuando se casaron? Pregunté, olvidando por instante mi rabia.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno... Quizás ella igual estaba enamorada de ti.

-No, la cortejaba otro joven. Sempronio era su nombre, hijo de un herrero.

Me quedé inmóvil. Sin saber que decir.

Continuó contando la historia por lo bajo, como viviendo esos momentos otra vez.

-Sulpicia aceptó porque no había opción, la realeza no se mezclaba con la plebe. La boda se celebró prácticamente sin conocernos. Acatando órdenes de nuestros padres.

-Pero ella te llegó amar. Murmuré, sintiendo que una vez más mi corazón se encogía de tristeza por su pasado.

No contestó, parecía no escucharme, subsumido en el ayer murmuró.

-Sempronio llegó a la boda enfurecido. Me señaló con el índice y juró que Sulpicia nunca sería mía, la prefería muerta antes que verla con otro. Tarde o temprano se vengaría.

-¿Lo atraparon?

-No, huyó.

Bajé la mirada.

-Lo lamento. Una boda debería ser motivo de plena felicidad, siempre.

-Permiso amo. ¡Cautha! ¡Estoy feliz!

La voz de Heidi se esparció en el aire sobresaltándome.

Aro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento amo, lo siento, quería felicitar a Cautha, es mi amiga.

-Adelante. Murmuró Aro.

Avanzó hasta mí y me abrazó.

-Heidi, es suficiente. Dijo Aro cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

-Perdón lo sé no debo entrar así, ¡es que estoy tan feliz! ¡Demonios Cautha eres increíble! Pensé que estarías muerta y resulta que te convertirás en mi ama, no puedo creerlo.

-¡Heidi! Protestó Aro poniéndose de pie.

Aparté a Heidi lentamente y sonreí.

-Me retiro. Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Espera!

Prendió los botones de su saco y llamó a Jane.

De inmediato la vampiresa hizo su entrada triunfal, altanera, aunque su sonrisa perversa me demostró que estaba dichosa.

-Jane, ¿has visto a Alec?

-Si amo, se recuperará.

-Me alegro. Iré a verlo. Antes... Quiero decirte... Que levanto tu castigo, volverás a ser guardiana.

La miré extrañada.

-¿La has castigado? Pregunté con furia.

-¿Intentas hacerme algún reproche? ¿Crees que soy tonto y no supe la tardanza de Jane alertando tu huida?

-Te recuerdo, no fue una huida, lo que hice tiene por nombre « rescate ».

-¡Sin ninguna autorización!

-¡Lo hice por los Vulturi! Lo hice por ti, no he dejado de pensarte cada segundo desde mi partida.

-¡Qué piensas que he hecho todos estos malditos días de tu ausencia! Gritó.

Bajé la vista. Los dos habíamos olvidado que teníamos testigos.

-¡Retírense!- ordenó -Cautha, ve con Lía, ella te ayudará en lo que concierne a la boda.

Sin mediar palabra nos retiramos.

Heidi feliz por mi boda, con una sonrisa, despareció por el pasillo.

Jane velozmente corrió a su puesto.

Y yo... Caminé buscando a Lía, con un gusto amargo en mi garganta.

Aurora... Necesitaba verla.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Atados a un pasado.

Descendí la escalera que me llevaría a la cueva de raíces ferrosas, guarida de Aurora.

Necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien sabio, alguien que me pudiera confirmar lo que Aro sentía por mí. A esta altura estaba confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos, si es que los tenía. Hace sólo unos instantes, él había pedido matrimonio de una forma muy particular.

El contexto no pertenecía a una escena de enamorados propiamente dicha.

No había tenido otra si quería salvarme la vida. Por otra parte, no olvidaba la última vez que hicimos el amor, había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí. Aunque algo pasaba dentro de él, no lo sentía verdaderamente entregado.

Suponía que el recuerdo de Sulpicia lo acompañaba constantemente. Lo que era peor... Estaba convencida que nunca lo abandonaría.

-Aurora, buenas noches.

Dos vampiresas de cabellos dorados giraron para verme.

-Buenas noches. Repetí a las visitantes de la cueva.

Se retiraron dando unos pasos atrás. Una leve reverencia de ambas me demostró, primero... Que las noticias en el castillo corrían rápido. Segundo... Que ya no sería para el aquelarre simplemente Cautha.

-Mi reina. La dulce voz de Aurora alivió mi incomodidad.

-Aurora, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien cariño.

-Me urge hablar contigo.

-Lo sé.

Con un delicado gesto sugirió a las vampiresas abandonar el sitio.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas la pregunta que luchaba por salir de mi garganta escapó.

-¿Qué siente Aro por mi?

Aunque mi visita era esperada por la pitonisa, mi duda la asombró.

-¿No sabes que siente él por ti?

Dí unos pasos y me senté en un cantero.

-No. Murmuré.

-Aro ha cambiado mucho desde tu llegada.

-Aurora, no has respondido mi pregunta.

La anciana me observó.

-No debería ser yo a quien debieras recurrir, sino a él.

-Me ha dicho que me ama y que está enamorado de mí, en alguna oportunidad.

-¿Entonces?

Suspiré.

-No le creo.

-¿Tu fundamento?

-Está extraño, no es como cualquier enamorado. Sé que me he mandado varias metidas de pata, te habrás enterado, he desobedecido la ley Vulturi por salvar a Alec. Su enojo es comprensible, sin embargo hay algo más. No actúa normal.

-Y... ¿Cómo imaginas lo normal?

Me puse de pie, mi mirada se perdió en las profundidades de la cueva.

-Imagino que si alguien decide contraer matrimonio es porque ama, y si ama se le nota en la cara la felicidad. Todo es color rosa, se ven pájaros y mariposas por todos lados, no existen los problemas ni los conflictos. No sé... Normal, como cualquier ser humano.

Sonrió.

-Mmm... Pájaros y mariposas no se me hubiera ocurrido, el color rosa... Ya casi no lo recuerdo. Mi querida reina, tus cánones normales me hablan de la vida humana. Estamos hablando de vampiros, ¿comprendes?

-Si... Pero yo lo imaginaba con más entusiasmo. Los vampiros también reímos y somos felices. ¿Por qué no lo transmite?

-No es buen momento Cautha, él tiene mucha responsabilidad.

-Aurora, él sigue amando a Sulpicia y eso no cambiará.

-Bien, quizás tengas razón. Son dos amores distintos, alguna vez te lo he dicho. Además ella ya no es competencia querida.

La miré fijo a su iris naranja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú crees que no es competencia?

-Vamos Cautha te confianza en ti misma, ya lo has conquistado. El resto es cuestión de tiempo. Mira, traeré un obsequio para ti muy valioso. Aguarda aquí.

Me quedé inmóvil recorriendo las paredes con la mirada. Cada grieta parecía tener un dibujo caprichoso grabado en la piedra. Las estalactitas cónicas parecían hechas a mano, iguales, casi idénticas, como mis días.

En los canteros, las raíces ferrosas retorcidas guardaban en su interior el jugo del amor.

Observé la roca en forma de banco en una esquina, allí Aurora tomaba asiento y meditaba.

Dí unos pasos, la voz de Athenodora me detuvo.

-Buenas noches Cautha.

-Buenas noches. Respondí.

-Pensé que estabas con Lía, eso me dijeron.

Diablos... Lía. ¿Podría ser posible que otra vez hubiera desoído las órdenes? Aro tenía razón, yo era insufrible.

-Si... estaba por ir, es que...

-No tiene importancia para mi- dijo Athenodora -te buscaba para agradecerte. Cayo me ha dicho que quieres que esté presente en la ejecución de Ethelvina.

-Si, es lo justo.

No quise entrar en detalles de lo revelado por Jane, de cualquier manera ambas entendíamos de qué hablábamos.

-Pronto serás de la realeza. Dijo con rostro apagado.

-Así parece. Murmuré.

-Athenodora, buenas noches. Dijo Aurora caminando hacia nosotras.

-Buenas noches Aurora, ya me iba. Sólo quería ver a Cautha y lo he hecho. Me retiro.

-Buenas noches. Contestamos a dúo.

Apenas quedamos solas me apresuré.

-Debo ir con Lía por los preparativos de la boda. Aro lo ordenó y no le hecho caso.

Rió.

-Ay Cautha, el amo no sólo tiene que recordar como se ama, sino saber como lidiar contigo. Trabajo difícil para un líder que está acostumbrado a todo lo contrario. Aún así, siempre te perdona... ¿Hay mejor señal de amor que esa?

Moví la cabeza negando con una sonrisa.

-Antes de que te vayas te daré el obsequio.

Extendió en sus manos una caja pequeña de marfil.

La tomé delicadamente agradeciéndole el hermoso detalle. La abrí lentamente. Una rosa de terciopelo negro reposaba en el forro de satén del mismo tono.

-Una rosa negra. Murmuré.

-La rosa negra no es cualquier rosa. Esta flor te dará el poder de la pasión. Tiene el aspecto de una flor artificial. Sin embargo, guarda un secreto.

-¿Puedo saberlo?

-Tú tienes el don de ver a través de los objetos, prueba ver que esconde.

Cerré los ojos acariciando sus pétalos de raso.

En pocos segundos decenas de parejas de enamorados pasaron como película por mi mente.

Abrí los ojos.

-No entiendo, veo personas brindándose amor, besos, caricias...

-No son simples personas. Son vampiros. La rosa sólo significa la pasión de nuestra raza.

-¿Qué debo hacer con ella?

-Una vez que aceptes la rosa, debes transmitirle todo lo que sientes por ese « alguien especial ». La flor negra irá transformándose de a poco perdiendo lo artificial. Finalmente la entregarás a él, cuando tengas en tus manos una bella flor genuina.

Ten paciencia necesita tiempo para mutar. Nunca lo hará de un día al otro. Como mínimo dos semanas.

-¿Entonces, si la entrego en mi boda a Aro, aún no estará lista?

-No, tengo entendido que tu matrimonio se celebrará en tres días. Debes entregarla cuando esté lista.

-¿Tres días? ¿Podré guardarla? ¿Qué haré con ella mientras?

-Cada día debes dedicarle tiempo, acaricia sus pétalos, siente su energía, piensa en tu hombre. Es muy sencillo, aunque debes tener cuidado de no abandonarla hasta que termine de transformarse. Una vez que la rosa se tipifique como una flor natural, aunque conserve su color, es el momento de entregarla a quien ya has dado tu corazón.

Cerré la caja, abracé a Aurora muy feliz por el regalo.

Cobijarme entre sus ancianos brazos me trajo mi niñez. Al tomar contacto con su menudo cuerpo imágenes desordenadas cruzaron por mi mente.

Dudé al principio. Entendí que los trozos de historia que veía, eran producto del contacto de su chalina de lana.

Deslicé las manos suavemente por el abrigo que cubría sus hombros, mientras le sonreía.

La nítida visión de una mujer con un niño recién nacido, me sorprendió.

Mis ojos se hundieron en su iris desgastado, lentamente me separé.

Creo que mi mirada confundida la puso en alerta.

-Espero que te guste el regalo. Te lo obsequio con cariño. Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Me quedé tiesa frente a ella y pregunté.

-Aurora, ese chal que llevas puesto... ¿Hace mucho tiempo lo tienes?

-Siglos. Respondió.

-Sabes que veo la historia de los objetos. Mi preguntas es... ¿Eres la mujer con el niño en brazos?

Asintió levemente.

-Aurora... ¿Has tenido un hijo?

Se separó de mi caminando hacia el banco de piedra, lentamente se sentó.

-Si. No he podido criarlo, era tan pobre. Moría de hambre y debía hacer algo por él.

-¿Lo entregaste?

-Si... Ellos le dieron lo mejor. Alimento y ropa de alto costo, la mejor educación.

-¿Educación? Si hablas de siglos atrás muy pocos tenían ese beneficio... ¿Eran emperadores? ¿Reyes?... ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar detalles.

-No me permitieron verlo más. Las vueltas del destino, después de muchos años cuando ya era una anciana, hicieron que nos cruzáramos.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le confesaste ser su madre?

-No pude. Él estaba muy cambiado...

Respiré hondo, porque cuando mi curiosidad y mi astucia se unían sacaban buenas conclusiones. La miré fijo, expectante a su próxima respuesta.

-Aurora... ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

-Más cerca de lo que tú crees.

( Perspectiva de Demetri )

¡Por los mil demonios! Necesitaba vacaciones, cada vez que estaba cerca de Cautha era un desgaste total.

¿Qué se traería entre manos? ¿En qué nueva aventura o problema estaría metido en cuestión de minutos más? Ser guardián de esta especial Vulturi no había sido tarea fácil.

Sonreí.

Estaba loca, siii no había duda.

Félix se asomó a mi guarida.

-¿De qué sonríes? Dijo divertido.

-Pensaba en Cautha. Si fuera humano hubiera muerto de un infarto.

-Jajajaja, es cierto.

-Tu mano, ¿cómo está? Pregunté preocupado.

-Mejor, aunque no tendré sensibilidad en los dedos comprometidos. ¿Sabes? He conocido a la bruja de Mirna, Marcus me llevó con ella. Aún es humana, pero muy poderosa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? Pregunté observando la quemadura en los dedos de mi amigo.

-Me observó como bicho raro, después se acercó con temor y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Ha dicho por lo bajo no sé que cosa, un conjuro seguramente. El dolor se me fue, parece como si la herida hubiera cesado.

-La hemos sacado barata amigo. Dije colocándome una chaqueta.

-Cautha está rodeada de magia, no sé como lo logra pero sale impune de todo.

-Sí lo sé. No es magia, está predestinada a ser líder. Contesté.

Félix dio unos pasos hasta la grieta que daba salida al exterior.

-Un nuevo día. Heidi saldrá a cazar turistas. Murmuró.

Lo miré.

-Heidi. ¿Se lo has dicho?

-¿Demetri como crees? Se reiría. Ella es demasiado para mí.

-Pues lo tendrás que hacer o permanecerás eternamente con la duda de su respuesta. Además... Nadie es mejor o peor que otro en este castillo. Somos diferentes, cada cual con su virtud.

Sonrió con melancolía.

-Volveré a la guardia Demetri.

-Okay. En minutos me uniré a ti. Sólo quiero verificar que la futura señora Vulturi no se haya metido en líos. Reí.

Apenas Félix se fue me aproximé a la grieta. La plaza Di Priori bañada por los tempranos rayos del sol, comenzaba a tener vida humana. Pronto Heidi desplegaría su belleza y seducción en algún grupo determinado de infelices veraneantes.

No podía negar que su gracia y simpatía sumada a su maravilloso rostro haría caer a cualquiera de rodillas. Su capa y capucha elegante la ocultaría lo imprescindible para no ser descubierta. Ella sabía en que momento darse a conocer. Nunca había fallado, nadie había escapado con vida una vez que la hermosa vampiresa revelaba su oscura identidad.

Ya era tarde para los humanos, las puertas cerradas, guiados hasta las profundidades del palacio. No existía escapatoria.

Me recosté en la pared observando a uno de los vendedores preparar su puesto de golosinas.

Una señora de mediana edad lo ayudaba, seguramente su esposa.

Debería ser agradable estar en compañía de una mujer, una que te siguiera y acompañara en tus proyectos. Que supiera tus pensamientos antes de que abrieras la boca. Hasta ahora entre nosotros, había un único espécimen con el don de adivinar, y era el amo.

Heidi era hermosa, pero no era mi tipo de mujer. Su evidente superficialidad me sacaba de las casillas, sin embargo pensaba que Félix podría cambiarla. Eran tan diferentes, aunque a veces los polos opuestos se atraen.

Estaba convencido de que mi amigo le haría mucho bien. Le daría una visión distinta a la que ella parecía aferrarse, no sé si para protegerse.

Eso si... No permitiría que lo lastimara, Félix no se lo merecía.

A mi memoria vino una escena miles de años archivada. Mi primer encuentro con quien sería mi mejor amigo y compañero en cada rutinario día.

Fue hace tanto tiempo...

Recuerdo que fue una etapa muy dura para los habitantes. Comenzaba el crudo invierno y no había demasiadas provisiones para toda la población. Sí para nosotros, que aguardábamos pacientes la oportunidad de devorar humanos.

Un creciente feudalismo dividía tajante pobres y ricos. El año 1305 no fue diferente para aquellos que lo tenían todo, por el contrario, los pobres perecían más pobreza en manos de los abusadores.

La autoridad se debilitaba mientras la ruralización aumentaba. Urgía la protección contra los bárbaros y campesinos que optaban por rebelarse. Así surgieron los señores feudales, salvadores y cándidos por fuera, monstruosos por dentro.

A cambio de esa mal llamada justicia y engañosa protección, grandes poblaciones quedaron despojadas.

Estaba tan fresca en mi cerebro la odisea de esos pobres diablos. Sin fuerza, sin fortaleza para pedir lo justo.

En esos días, los líderes me pidieron recolectar guardia para nuestro aquelarre. Tenían plena confianza que mi visión para elegir adeptos jamás fallaba, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Observando como los más humildes terminaban su ardua jornada de trabajo, oculto tras una parva enorme de heno, y con un tridente como herramienta en la mano, comencé a impacientarme. Nadie sobresalía entre los humanos para darme una señal que mereciera sumarlo al aquelarre.

-¡Maldita sea! Bufé.

Había perdido el día en este grupo de ineptos, chatos y simples.

Una mano ruda se posó sobre mi hombro. La amplia capucha que mantenía mi rostro prácticamente oculto evitó que me descubriera.

-¡Vamos holgazán! ¡Ponte a trabajar!

Giré lentamente hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Sonreí.

No había mayor placer frente a un humano que ver su aterrado rostro al contemplarme.

-¡Qué! ¿Qué rayos eres?

-La muerte, y he venido por ti. Murmuré sonriente.

Con el mismo tridente lo empujé hasta las profundidades de la montaña de heno. Allí hundí los hierros punzantes en su estómago, fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

Me alimenté de él y salí entre las amarillentas pajas volviendo a mi sitio de centinela.

Conocía que no podía jugar con mi suerte, por la ley suprema de los Vulturi jamás tendrían que saber de mi existencia.

Unos gritos e insultos llamaron la atención. Dos hombres peleaban entre si tironeando de un carro pequeño con paja limpia.

Evidentemente ambos querían atribuirse el trabajo ya hecho, pero no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. La pelea se mantuvo por largo rato, hasta que un guardia se acercó.

Antes que el castigo por tanto alboroto pasara a mayores, un joven fornido los separó con dos movimientos. Dos...

Incliné el rostro y agudicé la mirada. Parecía ser muy fuerte y poderoso, su talla debería aproximarse a los dos metros, su espalda enorme, toda su estructura salía de los cánones normales.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se reunió con un hombre más delgado y de mediana estatura.

-Volvamos a nuestras casas Tiko, la jornada terminó. Dijo el joven fornido.

-No iré a casa Félix, tomemos unos tragos, luego iré con mi mujer.

-No puedo, mi hermano espera por mí. Sabes que no salgo por las noches.

-Como quieras, entonces pasaré por tu casa, tengo algo para ti y el pequeño.

Ambos partieron con un andar cansino, mis ojos no se separaron de ellos. A una distancia prudencial y con mucho cuidado los seguí hasta su destino.

El hogar era humilde como era de esperar de unos vasallos, los ricos y poderosos no vivían en la aldea ni en el campo. Sus espléndidos castillos estaban rodeados por altas fortalezas.

Me encaramé en la rama de una vieja higuera cerca de la ventana, tratando de escuchar la conversación.

El joven llamado Tiko, sacó de una bolsa de arpillera un pan redondo.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Preguntó el dueño de casa.

-Lo he robado Félix, pero no me han visto, descuida. Es suficiente para ti y tu pequeño hermano.

-¡Estás loco! Nos matarán.

-Creo que no me han visto.

-¿Lo crees? Amigo te meterás en problemas.

-Félix come, apresúrate. No verás otro pan quien sabe hasta cuando.

Félix partió un trozo mediano y se lo dio al pequeño, después llevó un trozo más pequeño a su boca y lo devoró.

Me acomodé en la rama observando con atención la escena, estaba claro que eran amigos. Disfruté ver la reunión, charlaban y reían saboreando el alimento.

Quedé varios minutos con la mirada fija en ellos, hasta que un lejano galope de varios caballos se escuchó cada vez más cerca.

Tuve el impulso de avisarles, pero no era mi fin ayudar a humanos, así que me mantuve alerta y oculto.

A los pocos minutos, cuando ya los equinos se encontraban a medio kilómetro, Félix corrió hacia la puerta. La entreabrió y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Vienen para aquí. Te atraparán.

-No si salgo en este momento.

-Apresúrate llévate el pan, no deje ni las migajas.

-¡Félix no me delates! Jura que no dirás nada de mí.

-Tranquilo, ¡vete ya!

El joven escapó a toda prisa.

Lamentablemente todo no terminó allí para Félix y su hermano. Los guardias llegaron rodeando su puerta. Tiraron abajo a patadas la entrada invadiendo su humilde hogar.

Observé como era arrastrado hacia afuera y golpeado sin piedad.

Exigían el nombre del ladrón una y otra vez, aseguraban que él tenía la exacta información, sin embargo nada salió de la boca de Félix.

Se lo llevaron a la fuerza. Él sólo reclamó que no le hicieran daño a su hermano.

Apenas montaron con Félix mal herido, se dirigieron a la senda de regreso.

Los seguí a la distancia sin perder detalle.

Al llegar a un campo atestado de gente, me escondí en la copa de un árbol. La noche cerrada ocultó mi silueta fantasmagórica en las alturas del follaje.

Calculaba que serían la una o dos de la madrugada cuando dejaron de golpearlo, abandonándolo preso de un grillete.

Creí que estaba muerto pero aún despedía el olor humano y su corazón se escuchaba aunque poco perceptible.

Me deslicé como puma por la corteza y lentamente me acerqué.

Apoyé una de mis rodillas en la tierra húmeda por el rocío. Estaba boca abajo. Lo dí vuelta para que pudiera verme en todo caso si reaccionaba.

-Oye... Lealtad la tuya. Parece que te han dejado para que mueras aquí. Dije observando sus tajos y moretones.

Tenía heridas muy profundas en la piel. Calculaba que cualquiera hubiera muerto en poco tiempo, pero parecía ser muy fuerte y resistente.

Corté el grillete.

-¿Puedes escucharme? Pregunté, levantando con delicadeza sus párpados cerrados.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y me miró por primera vez.

Reiteré mi pregunta.

-¿Puedes escucharme?

Asintió levemente. Su iris giraba sin control producto de la agonía.

-Tranquilo, todo terminó.

Una sonrisa mezclada con dolor se dibujó en su boca reseca y lastimada.

-Estoy... ¿En el cielo? Tartamudeó.

A pesar de la escena espantosa no pude dejar de reír.

-No exactamente- murmuré - ni esto es el paraíso, ni yo soy un ángel.

-Mi hermano... Susurró.

Me puse de pie.

-Tranquilo, iré a ver. Tú... Prométeme que resistirás o no contaré el cuento. Debo terminar lo que empecé y para eso te necesito vivo para cuando vuelva. ¿Crees que podrás?

Asintió, para luego susurrar.

-Lleva a mi hermano... Lejos de ellos... Por favor.

-Prométeme que tratarás de resistir, aún queda para el amanecer. Ellos no volverán.

Asintió nuevamente, y partí.

Estaba verdaderamente preocupado, no sabía si había hecho bien en perder tiempo y no convertirlo en ese momento. Si algo salía mal, Aro me mataría sin piedad.

Corrí como ráfaga hasta la humilde casa de adobe. Lo que vieron mis retinas quedaría en mi memoria por años.

Nada quedaba, el fuego provocado por la guardia del señor de las tierras había consumida cada rincón. Eso no fue todo...

Al acercarme para husmear alguna pista del paradero del pequeño, descubrí un cuerpo carbonizado de estructura muy menuda. No tardé en adivinar la maldita suerte corrida por el niño.

Enfurecí, mis moléculas alborotadas, mis ojos irritados por la furia, las manos crispadas de dolor. No era parte de mi familia, pero por alguna extraña razón lo sentía como mío.

Volví con Félix convencido que no podría darle la noticia de su hermano incinerado, no por ahora... Y le mentí.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró fijo. Sólo atiné a decirle.

-Es hora Félix, prometo que te ayudaré a vengarte.

Lo cargué sobre mis hombros y busqué un lugar apartado en la colina.

Una vez allí en un lugar alejado de la vista humana, mis colmillos se clavaron en su clavícula, mi veneno lo recorrió en segundos. Sólo quedaba esperar...

No lo abandoné un segundo mientras el terrible ardor recorría sus entrañas. Ocultos, siempre ocultos.

Cuando sus ojos color burdeos se abrieron al mundo, me miró. Un brusco movimiento de sus músculos provocó que su espalda chocara contra un árbol.

Me observó asustado.

-Tranquilo Félix no soy tu enemigo, déjame explicarte. Escucha con atención.

Miró el cielo estrellado, después sus manos blancas como la espuma, tocó su rostro duro como roca, sin comprender nada.

-¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Quién eres?

Ejecutó otro movimiento y su cuerpo voló contra la maleza cubierta de escarcha.

-Tranquilo, calma. No te muevas, aún no controlas tus movimientos. Confía en mí.

-¿Quién eres extraño? Reiteró la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Demetri, rastreador de los Vulturi.

-¿Vulturi? ¿Señor feudal?

-Mmm... No exactamente. Si lo quieres ver así, controlan una raza, y su feudo... Es el infierno.

Movió delicadamente una mano con la palma hacia arriba, deslizó los dedos de su otra mano por ella. Me miró.

-¿No eres humano? Tus ojos... Jamás creí que estaría en un lugar con un... ¿Vampiro?

-Te equivocas, en este lugar no hay un vampiro, sino dos.

-No puede ser cierto.

-Si lo es, sólo mírame, mírate.

-¿Por qué? Me has quitado la mortalidad, yo sólo quería morir.

-Te aseguro que será por poco tiempo, aprovecharás tu poder. ¿Recuerdas a tu hermano?

Volvió a mirarme fijo, y recordó...

-¡Malditos! ¡No tienen alma! Son monstruos... Son monstruos... Los quiero muertos. Gimió.

Sonreí.

-Bien Félix, ahora hablamos el mismo idioma.

Así fue.

Su iris lleno de desconcierto, abrumado por tanta disparatada información, fue tornándose en pupilas dilatadas, llenas de odio y rencor.

-Estarás bien, lo prometo. Debemos alimentarnos. Contrólate y sigue mis directivas y nada te pasará.

-No iré a ningún lado, necesito arreglar cuentas con los guardias de este feudo. ¿Me ayudarás? Preguntó en un tono desesperante.

Observé el nuevo anochecer. Debía partir cuanto antes a Volterra, los líderes estarían impacientes por mi tardanza.

Aunque... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Negarme? No... La venganza por la muerte de su hermano la deseaba tanto como él.

Lo ayudé. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Cada uno recibió su merecido. Para esto, otro anochecer había transcurrido. Un día más de retraso...

Ni siquiera me importó, el ansia de ayudar a Félix en su venganza podía más que el enfrentamiento a los líderes y las diversas explicaciones que debía dar.

No tenía temor, bueno... Quizás sentí un poco cuando la niña guardiana me esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-¡Rastreador! Era hora, ¿no crees? Dijo Jane cuando pisamos el pasillo.

-La demora vale Jane.

La guardiana observó detenidamente a Félix.

-Eso lo veremos, síganme, Aro espera muy impaciente.

El temible líder saltó de su trono y como ráfaga quedó frente a frente apenas entré al salón de los tronos.

-Te escucho Demetri, ¿a qué se debe el retraso?

-Venganza. Respondí.

Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron, extendió la mano hacia Félix.

Félix dudó. Lo miré y asentí en señal de que acatara.

Aro indagó en su mente. Su iris fijo en la mano del nuevo vampiro. Me puse inquieto, sabía que no habían autorizado la venganza, sin embargo había un dato que podría complacer a Aro. La muerte del pequeño. Los niños eran punto débil para el despiadado Vulturi, desconocía el porqué.

-Tu hermano... Murmuró.

Se retiró unos pasos atrás y sus ojos renegridos me observaron por largos y tortuosos segundos.

Una carcajada resonó en el gran salón. Marcus y Cayo lo miraron interrogantes.

Giró hacia mí. Su sonrisa se apagó.

-¡Demetri! Has sido impecable... Felicitaciones. Para la próxima vez no olvides que debes preguntarnos... Porque no te perdonaré.

-Si señor. Contesté.

La mirada de Aro se dirigió a un todavía asustado Félix.

-Félix... ¡Bienvenido a los Vulturi!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Todo en su sitio

( Perspectiva de Aro )

Caminé por mi guarida con una mezcla de sensaciones contradictorias. Me detuve.

Enderecé mis hombros ligeramente hacia atrás. Entrecerré mis ojos.

¿Dónde diablos se ocultaba mi verdadero enemigo? ¿De quién partían las órdenes de destruir mi vida? Y lo que parecía ser la pregunta del millón... ¿Por qué tanto odio?

No podía creer que nos habíamos esforzado tanto, al final cabo estábamos prácticamente sin datos.

Cada enemigo apresado nada había confesado. Cada mente que había indagado vacía, sin imágenes, desprovista de pensamientos.

Quien tenía el mando de ese aquelarre tenía el don de borrar las mentes. ¡Maldita sea!

Recordé aquella vez, cuando creímos haber atrapado al primogénito de mi misterioso contrincante, pero nada... no fue así. Sólo él, quien quiera que fuera, cosechaba día tras día invasiones, asesinatos, y desapariciones de los Vulturi.

Después Luciana, luego Ethelvina... Nada...

Ethelvina traicionera. Astuta, cruel, vanidosa... Perfecta. Si, perfecta para mi. ¿De qué me asustaba? Infinidad de veces al escucharle hablar, parecía tener frente a mí un límpido espejo.

Ahora ya no deseaba ser ese espécimen temible y oscuro.

¿A Sulpicia le habría gustado el hombre que tenía a su lado? ¿O hubiera preferido este nuevo?

Nunca me lo dijo, jamás protestó.

¿Qué pensaría de su hombre? ¿Qué gozaba de maravillosos dones sin iguales? ¿Qué contaba con el poder de la vida y muerte de todo el que cayera en el castillo? ¿Qué era mortal y certero depredador como ningún vampiro?

No... Pensaría que fui el hombre que no pudo salvar a nuestra propia hija...

Ya no importaba si la hice feliz o no, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, no sé lo que hubiera dado porque escuchara mi perdón. Sin tan sólo Cautha pudiera comunicarme con ella.

Cautha... Cautha...

¿Esa loca jovencita arrogante y audaz sería mi esposa?

Recordé horas atrás, cuando en el medio de un juicio corriendo por su suerte, se la veía altanera y sin miedo alguno. Vulturi de pie a cabeza.

Loca estaba, eso era seguro.

Sonreí.

Ese era el poder maravilloso que tenía, hacerme sonreír.

Tome asiento en el amplio y confortable sillón, confeccionado en cuerina negra. La vista paseó por la recámara. Nunca más estaría solo en estas cuatro paredes, compartiría con ella mi preciado lugar.

Compartiría mi vida a decir verdad. Eso significaba que debía dejar varias cosas atrás.

Cerré los ojos. Sulpicia como arrancarte de mí...

Cautha merecía borrón y cuenta nueva, si bien había confesado a esta peculiar jovencita, dueña de mi corazón, comprendía que ella necesitaba más entrega.

Era hora que no la hiciera sufrir más con mis idas y vueltas.

Abrí mis ojos, divisé el cofre de nogal sobre la repisa de la biblioteca.

Me puse de pie acercándome para tomarla entre mis manos. Lo abrí lentamente.

Las joyas de Sulpicia provocaban destellos increíbles. Desde el rubí engarzado en un collar regalo de un aniversario, hasta los diamantes de sus aretes.

Recordé que en cada ocasión que le obsequiaba un regalo faltaban esas frases amorosas para coronar el delicioso momento, pero poco y nada salía de mi boca.

Es que no era fácil siendo vampiro, en realidad... Para mi no era fácil. El título de líder Vulturi, la fama de ser despiadado y temible, traía consigo el peso de no demostrar mis sentimientos.

¡Qué pena Sulpicia! Que pena...

Hundí los dedos en el fondo del cofre entre tantos recuerdos, tomé la alianza que le había pertenecido por miles de años.

Acaricié el oro, palpando cada milímetro, tratando de imaginarme sus manos bellas y delicadas. Esas manos que jamás volverían a rozarme.

Un dolor agudo atravesó mi pecho como lanza, gemí.

Cautha... no te mereces un trozo de mi amor, ni un resto, ni las sobras. Mi deber como futuro marido es darte todo. Dije para mis adentros.

Tomando valor deposité la alianza en el cofre, observé mi dedo anular con el antiguo anillo de boda que aún llevaba puesto.

Con la tristeza recorriendo mi ser por completo, fui deslizando mi sortija grabada con su nombre hasta despojarme por completo de ella.

La apreté dentro de mi puño, y finalmente la dejé caer en el interior de la caja.

Allí quedarían ambas, guardadas, juntas, porque en tres días luciría una nueva.

No podía comenzar una vida llena de amor con Cautha si no rompía con tan dolorosos recuerdos.

Examiné el fondo del cofre de madera, varios pétalos de rosa se encontraban esparcidos. La rosa negra, la de Sulpicia y la mía, sin vida, deshojada...

Deposité el cofre en su sitio, y tomé la nueva caja con la rosa negra para Cautha.

Yo mismo se la había pedido a Aurora, porque estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, eso no era discutible. Cautha tenía mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Mi alma no... Porque ya no la tenía conmigo.

(Perspectiva de Cautha)

Lía me probó cuanto modelo hubo de vestidos de novia. Ninguno me gustaba, nada me satisfacía. ¿Así serían las novias antes de casarse? ¿Indecisas, vacilantes, al borde de un ataque de nervios?

En un momento determinado, cuando la vampiresa tenía en su rostro un rictus de desesperación, mi madre llamó a la puerta.

-Cautha, que feliz soy. ¿Has escogido tu vestido?

-Ay Berenice no, aún no. No sé que hacer con ella, hemos visto y probado decenas. Contestó Lía.

-Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No te decides? Dijo mi madre, extendiendo para examinar uno de los modelos maravillosos.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¡Me casaré!

-Tranquila.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpieron.

-Adelante. Dije de inmediato.

-Cautha ten cuidado, cualquiera no puede ver tu vestido de novia.

-Conozco quien es- dije sonriendo -aprendí a percibirla cuando está cerca.

-Buenos noches Jane.

-Buenos noches. Respondió. Inmediatamente su mirada recorrió la serie de ajuares sobre la cama.

-Vaya... Por lo que veo aún no has escogido. Trata de hacerlo antes de dos días.

-Graciosa- protesté -podrías ayudar.

-No creo, no sé nada de novias, por suerte...- dijo altiva y burlona -son... todos de color blanco. Horrible color.

-¡Eso es Jane! Es lo que no me agrada, tienes razón, probemos un amarillo o un ocre.

-¡Un qué! Gritaron mi madre y Lía.

-Un ocre, me parece intenso, entre la rama de los dorados, me encanta.

Jane arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, mejor que el blanco es. Murmuró.

-Lía, podrás confeccionar un vestido en ese color, que tenga pedrería delicada en los bordes, que enseñe mis curvas pero no exageradamente, y que no tenga demasiada cola por arrastrar.

Jane susurró.

-Lamento interrumpir tan importantes decisiones, pero no he venido a curiosear.

La miré sin comprender.

-Alguien espera por ti en el salón de los tronos.

-¿Quién?

-Una lacra que hace muchos siglos debería haber muerto, ahora... Eres tú quien tendrá el privilegio de hacerla polvo... Para siempre.

-Ethelvina. Murmuré.

-Cautha, entonces... Dijo Lía.

-Confecciona mi vestido, estoy segura que será maravilloso, me voy.

Antes de salir de la habitación tomé un vestido de la parva que yacía sobre la cama.

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí al salón de los tronos junto a Jane.

-¿Athenodora?

-Dijo que estaría allí en minutos.

-Jane, quiero que te quedes.

-¿Yo?

-Si, salvo que no quieras ver su ejecución.

Sonrió.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Tenme el vestido. Dije extendiéndolo para que lo tomara.

Al ingresar al salón de los tronos mis siguientes pasos hacia la cretina fueron constantes, aunque lentos.

Estaba de espalda a la puerta, dos guardias la tenían sujeta de los brazos.

Escuchó el resonar de mis tacos finos y volteó la cabeza con su colorada cabellera.

La rodeé hasta quedar frente a ella, a unos metros.

Me miró confundida.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Aro? Preguntó insolente.

-Aro no vendrá. Contesté altiva.

-Ama, ¿aquí esta bien? Dijo la niña guardiana.

Jane se colocó firme cerca de los tronos, desocupados, sin los líderes. Mi pedido para ejecutarla fue otorgado por mi futuro marido, y sería a mi manera.

Al escuchar la palabra « ama » que tan astutamente había usado Jane, Ethelvina abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ama? ¿Tú? ¡No puede ser!

-Me encanta provocar ese tipo de reacciones. Sonrió Jane.

Me quedé callada, examinando su cuerpo maltrecho por el cautiverio. Su rostro bello aunque un tanto demacrado conservaba el gesto arrogante. El iris amarillento aún no del todo apagados, destellaba un infinito odio.

-Lo de ama es un chiste, ¿verdad? Balbuceó.

-Me temo que no- murmuré con los brazos en jarro - me casaré con Aro en dos días.

Una estruendosa carcajada retumbó haciendo temblar las paredes.

-¡Ridícula! ¡Mírate! ¿No tienes espejo?- rió -no eres hembra para Aro.

-¿Tú si? Pregunté con sorna.

- Por supuesto, lo he sido por laaaargooos años. Sonrió.

Mordí mis labios para no cortarle la cabeza en ese instante.

-Cautha, aquí estoy. La voz de Athenodora provocó que volteara hacia ella.

Caminó ligera, casi sin mirar a Ethelvina.

-Athenodora, ocupa el trono de tu esposo. Ordené.

Acatando la directiva se sentó en el trono del extremo izquierdo.

Giré, me dirigí hacia el trono de Marcus y me senté.

Ethelvina estudió la escena con el trono de Aro vacío.

-Aro vendrá, se sentará allí, en su trono, lo sé. Deseará verme aunque sea la última vez, estaba segura que él muere porque sus ojos me contemplen.

-Aro no vendrá. Volví a asegurarle.

-¡Entonces idiota! ¿No dices que serás su esposa? Ocupa tu lugar, ¿no sabes ni siquiera su sitio? ¿O no tienes agallas?

Crucé una pierna sobre otra y recosté mi espalda en el trono de Marcus.

-Ese lugar que tú crees vacío... No lo está.

Me miró fijo como si me tratara de loca.

-Ese lugar, aunque tú no lo veas... Ya está ocupado. Dije con sonrisa fingida.

Esta vez fueron mis ojos los que se clavaron con furia. La sed de venganza iba ganando terreno y debí sobreponerme para no saltar sobre ella.

Quedó subsumida por segundos en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar con un ligero temor.

-Los muertos no vuelven jamás. Susurró.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dije sonriente -te sorprendería saber con cuanta asiduidad nos visitan.

-¿Qué harás conmigo? Pareces cobarde para matarme tu misma. ¿Pedirás auxilio a estos estúpidos guardias? Eres decadente. Dijo con tono irónico.

-No creo tener la potencia de ellos... Tienes razón... Aunque hay modos de matar sin necesariamente usar la fuerza. Sonreí.

-¡Bastarda!- gritó -¡no eres nadie!

Me puse de pie de un salto.

-¡Suéltenla! Di la orden.

Los guardias titubearon, sin embargo no se negaron. No podían hacerlo. La firme directiva fue dada nada menos que por la futura ama y señora del castillo.

Sabía que no tendría que aventurar mi suerte, pero yo era muy veloz, jamás escaparía.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella.

-Ahora estamos frente a frente tú y yo. Tendrás tu merecido.

-Ilusa, ¿piensas que matarme borrará todo el pasado? Sonrió.

-No pretendo hacerlo, construiré un futuro al lado de quien me ama. Porque así como me ves, he logrado de Aro lo que tú en siglos no has logrado.

Su risa escalofriante volvió a repetirse.

-Muy hábil mi perfecto amante, te ha hecho creer que puede amar.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Dime... ¿Te has enterado que yo misma he ido por tu prisionero?

Me miró de arriba a abajo, despectiva.

Continué...

-Y... ¿Sabes que he ido sin consultarlo?

-¡Eso es mentira! Nadie desobedece a los líderes, menos a Aro. No te lo perdonaría.

-Grave error, ¿no me ves? Estoy aquí, sin un rasguño ni penitencia. OH sii con una propuesta de matrimonio.

-Jane. Dije mirando a la guardiana.

Ella entendió al instante, con ligeros pasos me alcanzó el vestido.

A velocidad vampírica me vestí con el ajuar.

-¿Te gusta? Reí, mientras lo extendía para que lo viera en todo su esplendor.

-¡Maldita! Vociferó.

-No no no, si hay alguien maldita en este gran salón, esa eres tú.

-¡Las maldigo a las tres! ¡Infelices!. Tú, esclava de por vida por siglos y siglos. Dijo apuntando a Jane con el dedo.

-Dolor... Murmuró Jane mientras chispas de fuego saltaban de sus ojos.

Ethelvina dio un aterrador grito y cayó al suelo.

-¡Jane! Ordené.

La rubia guardiana me miró.

-Lo siento, no he podido resistirme.

En cuanto los terribles dolores cesaron, su iris colérico se clavó en mí.

-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Murmuró.

-No. Contesté.

-Siii estás aterrada, haces bien... Dentro de ti conoces quien fui para Aro. La mejor, la única, y lo seguiré siendo aún muerta.

-Te equivocas, no has sido la mejor ni la única. Quien llevará siempre esos laureles, es Sulpicia. Por una gran equivocación de parte de Aro creíste que ocuparías su lugar y ya lo ves, no fue así. Dije sonriendo.

-¿Una sola vez? ¿Eso te ha dicho? Jajajajaja, incrédula. Fueron infinidad de instantes en sus brazos, aún viviendo su esposa.

-¡Mentira!- gritó Athenodora -doy fe. Fue un sólo error mientras Sulpicia estaba junto a él, un error del que estará arrepentido eternamente.

Ethelvina dirigió su mirada congelada hacia Athenodora, que ahora permanecía de pie.

-Tú... Frígida vampiresa, vacía e inerte. Nunca le darás a Cayo lo que necesita. Puedo darte clase de lo que le gusta...

-¡Suficiente!- grité -has hablado demasiado.

Alec ingresó al salón, apretando el paso se ubicó junto a su hermana.

Lucía mucho mejor de lo que lo había visto la última vez. Parecía aún débil, pero sus cicatrices comenzaban a desvanecerse. Quizás en muy poco tiempo, sería el mismo guardián de siempre.

-Buenos noches Alec. Dije con sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches. ¿Puedo quedarme? Murmuró.

-Por supuesto cariño. Contesté.

La risa de Ethelvina invadió el espacio.

-¡Son todos perdedores! Nunca me llegarán a los talones. Rió

Arqueé la ceja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Perdedores?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Aún débil, Ethelvina se agazapó para atacarme. Los guardias inquietos me clavaron la mirada.

-Tranquila bruja del mal, ¿no ves? no tengo armas- murmuré -no las necesito para destruirte. En realidad estás muerta, lo que no has podido darte cuenta.

-¿Muerta? Estoy más viva que nunca, si estuviera Aro aquí, podría confirmarlo. Sonrió.

Suspiré con ironía.

-Ya te lo dije, Aro no vendrá, porque no le interesas. Si pisa este salón será sólo para confirmar que eres polvo. Mírate...

La rodeé con sumo cuidado.

-Athenodora sentada en el trono de Cayo, de su marido. Al que a pesar de todo ama. Por una sencilla razón, tú... Has sido para él, un triste pasatiempo y nada más.

Giré hacia Athenodora.

-Cayo daría la vida por ti, me lo ha dicho. Mentí, sólo para retorcer de furia a Ethelvina.

Athenodora sonrió.

-Veo a Alec Vulturi, íntegro, junto a nosotros, su familia. Dije, dirigiéndome al pequeño guardián.

-¿Tienes familia Ethelvina? Pregunté con malicia.

Ante su silencio, continué.

-No, ¿verdad? En realidad no tienes nada, ni marido, ni familia. ¡Qué triste!

Matar a una vampiresa que ya está muerta en vida, no es grandioso. ¿Qué podría quitarte? Si no tienes nada.

Has querido lograr el corazón de un vampiro que ya tiene dueña. Pobre de ti, cuanto esfuerzo puesto en un emprendimiento, que desde el principio fue risorio.

¿No supiste darte que cuenta que Aro jamás te amo?

-Eso lo dices tú. Murmuró altanera.

-No lo digo yo, lo dice él.

-¡Mientes! Protestó furiosa.

-Dime... ¿Alguna vez has visto su iris cambiar de color?

-¡Estúpida! ¿Qué clase de pregunta me haces? Los vampiros cambiamos el tono, es natural. Un amarillo, un rojo renegrido, un carmín, ni siquiera conoces como demuestran las emociones tu propia raza, ¡ignorante! Gritó.

-No no no, no me refería a esos cambios tan comunes. A lo que voy, es a ese color tan especial que tenemos cuando amamos, cuando estamos totalmente enamorados. ¿No se lo has visto a Aro? Aunque creo que si, lo has podido contemplar, claro... En presencia de Sulpicia, reina y señora de su alma. Es una pena no haber llegado a verlos juntos.

-¡Ese maldito tono amarillento! Volvió a gritar.

Mis ojos se clavaron fijos en su mirada desquiciada, sonreí y dije con sarcasmo.

-No... Es exactamente un dorado ocre- me quedé pensativa -¡si! Es un delicioso ocre. Lo sé...

Su rabia explotó por cada poro.

-¡Perra inmunda!

Saltó sobre mi, rápidamente la esquivé.

-Oyeee no te alteres, no vale la pena. Nada puedes hacer contra el amor. Me burlé, de pie sobre un tenebrario.

Se abalanzó hacia mí con ira, volví a escapar de sus garras con la velocidad que me caracterizaba.

-¡No eres nadie!- gritó -ni siquiera debes tener un trozo de territorio para ofrecerle a Aro.

Reí.

-No necesito nada material para ofrecerle, él sólo quiere mi amor...

No terminé mi frase, se abalanzó sobre mí, sorprendiéndome. Tomó mis hombros sujetándome con fuerza contra una de las paredes de mármol. Sus ojos casi negros, irradiaron odio.

Presentí la inquietud de todos los que estaban allí.

Cerré uno de mis puños con furia y lo hundí profundo en su abdomen. Sus dedos como garfios me soltaron, cayendo a dos metros aturdida.

Esta vez no jugaría con mi suerte.

Me arrojé sobre ella, mi próximo golpe fue directo a la mejilla derecha.

Esquirlas de su piel saltaron por el aire.

Gritó furiosa.

-¡Mi rostro!

-¡Eso, fue por Alec! Contesté airosa.

Intentó atrapar mis manos pero no lo logró. Mis rodillas aplastaban su cuerpo contra las baldosas.

Mi mano cogió en el aire sus delgados dedos y con un certero movimiento los quebré totalmente.

Dio un aullido de dolor.

-¡Esto es por Athenodora! ¡Por tocar lo que no es tuyo! Grité exaltada.

Sus pies en completa coordinación, empujaron mi cuerpo con una violencia increíble.

Volé por el aire y caí contra el trono de Aro.

Me dolía cada centímetro de mi ser.

Sonrió como si hubiera ganado la batalla. Caminó hacia mi dirección, maltrecha y dolorida por la pérdida de los dedos.

-¡Idiota! Deberás pedir ayuda mi querida, jamás podrás destruirme tú sola- rió -y aunque otro me asesine, mi triunfo será eterno... Cada vez que recuerdes a Aro entre mis brazos, gimiendo de placer por cada caricia, loco de deseo porque mi lengua experta lo recorra como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

El odio me ganó, estaba fuera de control, no podía escuchar una sola palabra de su boca.

Volé de inmediato hasta su encuentro embistiendo furiosa.

Mis manos apretaron su cuello.

Cara a cara, pocos centímetros nos separaban, mis ojos coléricos clavados en los de ella.

La furia adueñándose de mi organismo, imaginó cada escena del pasado, juntos, los dos.

Para sorpresa aquel don que sin querer había descubierto una tarde en mi habitación, esa habilidad extraordinaria de pulverizar objetos, me sorprendió...

Aquella vez, un asombrado Félix contemplaba el hecho con la lámpara hecha añicos, y la rabia abarcándome completamente, sólo de pensar en Ethelvina y Aro.

Ahora, frente a frente a mi gran enemiga, el mismo rencor, la misma ira, creciendo en mis entrañas.

Mis ojos se clavaron fijos en su detestable iris risueño.

Apreté su cuello con potencia desmedida.

-Me asfixio... Murmuró.

-¡Mereces morir desgraciada, por Alec, por Athenodora! Grité.

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió en segundos... Como aquella vez, con la lámpara de mi guarida.

Caí al suelo agotada, mientras el cuerpo de la vampiresa hecho polvo, bañaba mis cabellos y cubría parte del aire.

-¡Y esto... Es por Sulpicia! Dije extenuada.

De soslayo observé a los guardias, a Jane, a Alec, a Athenodora, retirarse en un hermético silencio.

Jadeé abatida, exhausta. Los dedos se deslizaron por el polvillo gris que alfombraba alrededor.

-Todo terminó Sulpicia. Murmuré con ojos vidriosos.

Mi nariz husmeó el aire, el reconocido perfume embriagador surgió desde las sombras, envolviéndome poco a poco...

La vista clavada en la baldosa, no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba allí.

En instantes, su mano inmaculada y varonil me ofreció ayuda.

Levanté la vista sin moverme hasta encontrarme con el refugio de sus ojos ocres.

Tomé envión para ponerme de pie ayudada por su mano. Entonces... Ya no necesitaba fingir haciéndome la fuerte, ya no... Porque él estaba allí.

Lo rodeé por el cuello y sus brazos me pegaron con firmeza a su cuerpo.

-Mi amor. Susurró cerca de mi oído.

Atrapé sus labios hambrienta de sus besos. Correspondió con el deseo que esperaba, posesionando cada centímetro de mi boca, voraz, intenso, ávido.

Saborearlo después de tanto tiempo, fue un placer sublime.

Me fue difícil detenerme ante tanta pasión, pero lo hice luego de varios minutos. Recordaba que no era su guarida.

Observé su rostro risueño, aunque con un leve velo de tristeza.

-Me hubiera gustado decirle a Sulpicia que lamenté tanto herirla. Murmuró, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por mi barbilla.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, una corriente de aire gélido circundó. Bajé la vista, lentamente miré hacia el trono de Aro.

Clavé la mirada en la esbelta figura vestida de blanco, sonriente.

Aro supo que alguien más nos acompañaba, no estábamos solos.

Sonreí, volví a contemplar el iris ocre de mi hombre.

-Tranquilo cariño, ella ya lo sabe... Murmuré.

El torbellino helado se hizo más notable, una ráfaga de viento se llevó el polvo del salón, seguramente lejos del castillo, y para siempre.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Pasado invasor

Caminé apresurada por el pasillo principal rumbo a mi guarida. Mi seco corazón rebosaba de alegría, aunque los humanos en sus imaginarias leyendas, aseguraban que los vampiros no lo tenían. Podía afirmar que estaban equivocados. Me preguntaba cuantos pertenecientes a la raza humana escribían sobre nosotros sin tener la certeza de nuestra existencia. Cuantos de ellos volaban su imaginación y jamás habían estado frente a frente con algún vampiro.

Yo misma siendo humana, había tenido una visión etérea de la existencia.

Siempre creí en lo paranormal, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si podía mover objetos a través de mi mente, además de conocer parte de su historia por el simple contacto.

Por supuesto que de ahí a convivir con vampiros la brecha era enorme. Bueno... No sólo convivir, tener amigos, luchar por ellos, y contraer matrimonio con un líder.

Sonreí.

Al tomar la galería de la izquierda, me detuve.

Mirna y Marcus recorrían el lugar lentamente.

Los miré y me miraron.

Mirna sonrió. Nunca nos habíamos cruzado siendo yo una vampiresa. Ella aún parecía ser humana. Su aroma, sus latidos confirmaron mi teoría. ¿Por qué no la habían convertido? No sabía la razón, supuse que no querría perder el alma.

-Qué bella eres Cautha. Dijo con alegría.

-Gracias. Dije sin moverme del sitio.

No sabía si mi proximidad atraería peligro.

Dio unos pasos hacia mi dirección, aunque Marcus la detuvo.

-Espera Mirna, no te apresures. Cautha no tiene la experiencia de nosotros sobre el control.

-A pasado casi un año Marcus. Murmuré.

-Si pequeña, lo sé. Es poco tiempo para controlar los instintos.

-¿Buscan datos sobre nuestros enemigos? Pregunté.

-Si, en estos días hemos recorrido cada rincón del palacio. Informó Marcus.

-He presentido sensaciones malignas- dijo Mirna -aunque se mezclan con este aquelarre.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Si...

-Entonces, ¿nuestros enemigos podrían forma parte del aquelarre?

-No necesariamente, las presencias malignas son normales, los Vulturi son vampiros, no hadas del universo. Dijo con una mueca de ironía.

Su comentario aunque veraz, me incomodó. Eran mis Vulturi, ¿éramos tan malignos?

Aunque entendí a que se refería.

Observé como sus manos se deslizaban por las frías paredes de antaño. Lentamente...

-No, no están aquí... Susurró.

Acarició la estatua de figura alada y mirada celestial, después se acercó a un tenebrario encendido.

-No los presiento...

Marcus suspiró.

-A veces creo que no los hallaremos nunca, ellos terminarán con nosotros.

-¡Espera! Exclamó Mirna.

Se inclinó apoyando las rodillas en el suelo. Las palmas de sus manos las arrastró por las baldosas con lentitud.

-Escucho murmullos... si... cuanta maldad... resentimiento...

Marcus observó asombrado.

-¿Puedes verlos, humana? Interrogó.

-No... Sssh... Calla...

Tragué saliva.

-Si... Son ellos... Claman venganza...

-¿Venganza de qué? Pregunté alterada.

-Calma Cautha. Dijo Marcus.

Mirna continuó caminando en cuatro patas como si fuera un perro. Avanzó muy despacio.

Con suma tranquilidad y sosiego. Varios metros arrastrando sus palmas, tratando de percibir, de descubrir presencias.

Se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos desorbitados reflejaron el horror.

Marcus se atrevió a murmurar.

-Mirna... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aquí están, los presiento muy fuerte. No son demasiados... Son demonios, parecen dormidos, pero hay alguien que los dirige, un ente superior. Él no duerme, él vigila... Es un vampiro como ustedes. No todos son de la misma raza, ha buscado aliados...

Marcus se acercó.

Mirna, escucha... Hay que avisar sin pérdida de tiempo. ¿Dices que vienen de algún túnel subterráneo, eso quieres decir?

Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, al final de un pasadizo.

-Sus aliados se mimetizan con los humanos, recorren de día los pasillos, se mezclan con ellos... Adquieren distintas formas... Son poderosos Marcus, vienen del mismo infierno...

-¿Cómo llegan hasta nosotros?

-Por allí... Dijo, y su dedo índice señaló el hueco del viejo ascensor.

-Iré avisar a Aro. Interrumpí.

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí al salón de los tronos, allí lo había dejado, después de matar a Ethelvina, después de nuestro beso apasionado.

Jane y Alec me vieron a la distancia. Ambos, de pie a cada lado de las puertas del gran salón, observaron mi rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Jane saliendo a mi encuentro.

-Los encontramos- murmuré -Mirna descubrió por donde invaden, los desgraciados suben por el viejo ascensor.

-Ya hemos revisado allí.

-Pues parece que se las han ingeniado para no ser descubiertos.

Colocó su capucha oscura tapando la cabeza y parte del rostro, exclamó.

-¡Iré por los guardias!

-Iré por Aro. Contesté, mientras la rubia guardiana desaparecía entre las sombras.

-Aro no se encuentra aquí. Informó Alec, apenas me acerqué.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté con temor- ¿dónde está? ¡No puede estar solo!

-Tranquila Cautha. Asrael está con él, Aro está en su guarida.

-¡Asrael ya no es suficiente! Alec... No te quedes aquí sin guardia que te proteja. Dije alejándome a toda prisa.

-¡Cautha! Por favor... Dime algo más.

-Calma, sólo haz lo que te digo.

Pude divisar a Alec mientras me alejaba. Su índice señaló las bóvedas, tratando de tranquilizarme. No estaba solo, nunca lo había estado. Varios vampiros vigilaban desde los techos cualquier movimiento extraño.

Corrí hasta la guarida de Aro. Mi corazón estrujado por la angustia, no veía la hora de contemplar a mi hombre en perfecto estado.

Demetri me alcanzó en el camino. En total silencio, no me dejó sola hasta llegar a la estrecha escalera, donde Asrael firme y atento vigilaba.

-Aquí me quedo Cautha, no te preocupes, confía en mi. No pasarán con vida a la guarida.

-Ese es el problema Demetri... No tienen vida... Son demonios.

-Señorita, confíe no nos moveremos de aquí. Agregó Asrael.

Descendí hasta la guarida con suma agilidad.

Presioné entre las paredes de roca pulida, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Aro, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Al no verlo en la lujosa sala de estar, avancé hasta la habitación con un nudo en la garganta.

El silencio aterrador a causa de no recibir respuesta alguna, apretó mi pecho.

-Aro...

Diablos... moriría si le había ocurrido algo malo. No me lo perdonaría.

Me detuve llena de terror, evidentemente Aro debía haber contestado mi llamado, imposible no escucharme.

Estudié minuciosamente cada rincón por si estaba de pie jugándome alguna broma pesada.

La desesperación se adueñó de mí.

A punto de pedir ayuda, con las fibras musculares contracturadas, finalmente lo vi.

Yacía en la cama. Jamás me hubiera fijado allí, fue el último lugar en el que mis ojos lo buscaron. No era lógico.

¿Aro acostado?

-Mi amor, tenemos noticias sobre nuestros enemigos... Aro...

No se movió, permaneció inmóvil como si estuviera dormido, sumergido en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, eso no podía ocurrir, él no era humano.

( Perspectiva de Aro )

Seguido de Asrael, abandoné el salón de los tronos. Mi guarida era el lugar que quería estar en este momento. Después de que su boca ardiente se adueñara de mi boca, necesitaba estar solo. Instantes antes, cuando el polvo de Ethelvina por fin lucía desparramado por el suelo, percibí esa corriente extraña, helada, cubriéndome como manto protector.

Sulpicia...

Supe que era ella, aunque Cautha varias veces confirmó haberla visto, hasta ahora nunca la había sentido tan cerca.

¿Por qué no abandonaba el castillo? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿No era feliz donde habitaba?

El talismán que colgaba como siempre en mi pecho, me quemó.

Dí un respingo de dolor. Detuve mi andar, y lo acaricié.

-Amo, ¿que ocurre?

-Nada Asrael, no te preocupes.

El ardor fue pasando... continué avanzando, bajé la escalera y entré a mi guarida.

Llegué a mi habitación sintiendo un cansancio profundo. Muchas cosas extraordinarias ocurrían en este último tiempo, no me daban tregua. Seguramente estaría agotado.

Cada fibra de los músculos se relajaron, los párpados me pesaban...

Caminé lentamente hasta mi cama dejándome caer.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

Me arrastré por la cama hasta llegar a él.

-Aro, no es gracioso, háblame. No puedes permanecer desinteresado mientras te informo que hay novedades. ¡Aro!

Enfadada lo sacudí.

-¡Basta de bromas! Eres muy cruel.

Al fin parpadeó. Clavó los ojos en mi rostro. Poco a poco reflejaron el asombro.

-¡Ya esta bueno el chiste! No es gracioso.

De un salto se sentó en la cama. No apartó la mirada de mi iris dorado.

-¿Qué cosa eres? Pregunto con gran temor.

-¿Qué? Pregunté enojada.

Aunque en cuestión de segundos el enfado dio paso a la desesperación.

No era una broma de mal gusto. Lo vi en su expresión, estaba desconcertado, como si no reconociera no sólo a mí, sino a nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

-Aro... Murmuré.

Intenté rozar su brazo con angustia, pero dio un salto para escapar de mi contacto.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, parecía un neófito a punto de descubrir sus poderes de vampiro.

Era evidente que ignoraba que lo era.

Traté de acercarme.

-Aro escucha.

-¡No! Gritó.

Con un movimiento de su cuerpo voló contra la pared. Golpeó su cabeza contra las repisas y cayó sentado.

-¡Aléjate de mi! Gritó nuevamente.

-Aro... soy Cautha, no me temas. Por favor... trata de recordar. Seré tu esposa en dos días.

-¡Mientes! Mi esposa es Sulpicia. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Le han hecho algo malo? ¡La pagarán!

Me deslicé con velocidad. Al llegar a la puerta confundida y destrozada, llamé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Asrael, Demetri!

Acudieron de inmediato.

-¡Cautha! ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Demetri entrando a la sala de estar.

-¿Dónde está el amo? Fue la pregunta de Asrael.

Lloriqueé.

-¡Ignoro lo que está pasando! Aro no me reconoce, no sabe quien es él.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia la habitación.

Los seguí desconsolada.

Aro estaba asustado, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, nuestros rostros eran desconocidos para él.

Al ver a Demetri y a su fiel guardián, estudió la escena. Daba impresión que no intentaba recordar, sólo buscaba una salida de esa habitación, ahora... totalmente extraña.

Demetri murmuró.

-Asrael ve por Marcus y Cayo.

-No me moveré del lado de mi amo. Protestó Asrael.

Mi guardián suspiró.

-Quédate tranquila Cautha, en un momento estaré de regreso.

Me quedé inmóvil, muy triste. No me animaba a dirigir la palabra a Aro, no deseaba enfrentar un nuevo rechazo.

-Amo... Dijo Asrael aproximándose.

Aro recostó la espalda en la pared como protegiéndose.

-Amo, ¿no me recuerda? Soy Asrael, soy su vasallo, su seguidor, protector y amigo...

Aro negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sin querer, sus ojos se vieron en el espejo de pared. Quedó estático, mezcla de admiración y temor.

-No puede ser- murmuró -¿qué me ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Pregunté con ojos vidriosos, tomé un respiró y exploté.

-¡Qué te ocurrió! ¡Eres un vampiro y mi futuro marido en dos malditos días!

Agarró su cabeza con las dos manos. Gimió.

-Señora, guarde la calma. Dijo Asrael mirándome con espanto.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta! Siempre hay algo nuevo que opaca mi felicidad. Los enemigos acechando y destruyendo, él...- dije señalándolo con el índice - que ha estado confundido por el amor de Sulpicia, ahora... Cuando por fin admite amarme sucede esto. ¡Cómo quieres que me calme!

Demetri llegó acompañado de Marcus y Cayo.

El rastreador había puesto al tanto a los líderes de la grave situación. Se acercaron con cuidado.

-Aro... somos tus amigos, no te haremos daño. Dime... ¿no recuerdas nada? Dijo Marcus con suma tranquilidad.

No contestó, se limitó a observarlo.

-¡Me voy de aquí! Es suficiente para mí. Protesté, e inmediatamente abandoné el lugar.

Sin embargo, siempre existe alguien sabio cerca de nosotros que ante la locura, nos hace entrar en razón...

Demetri interceptó mi huída a mitad de la escalera.

-¡No te irás! ¿Crees que es fácil ser líder Vulturi, Cautha? ¿Aspiras a estar a su lado? Cuando un hecho inesperado hace que te rindas.

Es tu hombre, hazte cargo, ayúdalo, no lo abandones.

-¡No lo abandono rastreador! ¡Él lo ha hecho! Grité eufórica.

-No es lo que eligió, algo está ocurriendo, no sabemos que puede ser.

-Si... si yo lo sé. Ese talismán que nunca debí darle. Desearía quitárselo y así resolverlo.

-Por supuesto, ahora quieres que no lo use, primero se lo das, y cuando no te conviene se lo quitas. ¿Qué crees que es Cautha? Un títere al que según tu conveniencia manejarás.

Bajé la cabeza.

-Estás siendo muy cruel Demetri, sabes que lo amo.

-Demuéstralo. No sólo cuando todo es paz y alegría, sino también cuando sientas que enamorarte de Aro no es lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

Se retiró lentamente a la guarida de Aro... y lo seguí.

Apenas entré, Cayo me miró.

-Lo siento. Murmuré.

En absoluta quietud, permanecí escuchando a Marcus tratando de hacer recordar a Aro algún hecho como vampiro.

-¿Mi niña? Murmuró.

Marcus bajó la mirada, sin saber que responder.

Me adelanté unos pasos hacia él. Tenía una tristeza infinita en su iris. No podía verlo así, desorientado, hecho pedazos.

-Aro... ¿quieres ver a tu hija?

-Si...

Me acerqué lentamente, con mi mano derecha tomé su talismán.

-Envuelve mi mano con tu mano.

Titubeó, pero algo vio en mis ojos que le transmitió confianza. Amor quizás.

Una vez que sus pálidos dedos atraparon mi mano, imágenes del pasado surgieron en la mente, compartimos rostros, escenas...

Retiró sus dedos temblorosos y me miró con angustia.

-¿Eres una bruja? Interrogó.

La pregunta inesperada me arrancó una sonrisa. No sé si por la inocencia que reflejaba en el tono, no sé si por lo disparatado, aún entre tanta desgracia me compadecí.

-No, no soy bruja. Mírame fijo. ¿No ves nada en mis ojos? ¿No ves amor en ellos?

No contestó, pero no huyó de mí. Con la yema de los dedos, acaricié el rostro, los labios, con absoluta ternura.

-¿En qué dimensión te has quedado amor? Susurré.

Los ojos bailaron sin control hasta quedar en blanco, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, un gesto de dolor me indicó que no lo estaba pasando bien.

-El fuego... Murmuró, y cayó al suelo como saco de patatas.

Marcus y Cayo se adelantaron para ayudarlo. Parecía inconsciente nuevamente.

Me hice a un lado aterrada, angustiada por lo que le estaba pasando. No quería perderlo.

Se incorporó lentamente apoyándose en Cayo. La mirada perdida poco a poco buscó mi rostro.

-Cautha, ¿qué me pasó?

El suspiro al unísono de todos los que nos hallábamos en la habitación, dio paso a la calma.

Aro había vuelto al presente.

¿Qué había ocurrido con él en ese lapso para mí, eterno?

Ahora no era momento de indagar, deseaba verlo bien, sin esa desesperación que había reflejado en sus ojos coralinos.

Marcus se dirigió a mí con gesto serio.

-Cautha, quédate a su lado, debo volver con Mirna, tú sabes porqué...

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Aro.

-Tranquilo hermano, estamos tras los pasos del aquelarre enemigo. Te mantendré informado apenas estemos seguros.

-¡No! Soy Aro Vulturi, debo conocer hasta la última noticia que se tiene de ellos.

-Le explicaré- aseguré a Marcus -no nos moveremos de aquí.

-Tampoco yo. Dijo Asrael.

-Bien, quédate en la puerta junto a Demetri. Estén atentos. Dijo Cayo, y desapareció junto con Marcus.

( Perspectiva de Mirna )

Rodeada de guardias fortachones y tenebrosos, permanecí cerca del ascensor aguardando a Marcus.

No sabía que había ocurrido exactamente para que se fuera espantado. El vampiro rastreador llegó hasta él y con murmullos le dio una noticia aparentemente trágica.

Lo vi en su rostro, casi siempre sereno. Se transformó, perdió la calma que tanto admiraba en ese líder vampiro.

Respiré profundo. Comenzaba a preocuparme, sobre todo porque las presencias maléficas que tan perfecto podía presentir, se desvanecían.

Cada minuto que transcurría, parecía perder contacto. La debilidad ganaba mis sentidos.

Entre vampiros no me sentía del todo fuerte.

Cuando divisé a Marcus y Cayo entre lejanas sombras, transcurrieron segundos para tenerlos junto a mí. Dentro de todo mi rechazo a la vida de esos oscuros seres, admiraba un poco y solo un poco, la virtud de transportarse a gran velocidad.

Llegaron hasta mí con rostros desencajados, intuí que algo ocurría con Aro.

El más temible líder y voz cantante de los Vulturi, ni apareció. Era extraño.

-Mirna- dijo Marcus -¿crees que podremos con ellos?

-No lo sé. Contesté.

Haberles asegurado la victoria hubiera sido engañarlos.

-Buscan hacerle daño a Aro... informé a los líderes presentes -¿dónde está él? Me animé a interrogar.

-Él está ocupado gitana. Contestó el líder de melena rubia.

Observé fijo a los dos.

Primero a Cayo, después a Marcus.

-Pues entonces se la verán difícil. Repito, lo buscan a él. Aro es el único que puede enfrentar y contrarrestar ese poder. No sé si llego a explicarme... Quieren destruirlo, es su misión, alguien los dirige... y con una poderosa razón.

-Mirna, ¿hay posibilidad de terminar esto sin él? Preguntó Marcus.

-En realidad hay una salida, aunque tengo entendido por lo poco que sé de ustedes, que es imposible.

-¿De qué hablas humana? Preguntó Cayo.

¿Aro tiene un familiar directo en el castillo, hermano, padre, madre, esposa?

-No. Respondió Cayo.

-Bueno- agregó Marcus -Cautha es descendiente lejana, y... será su esposa.

-No sirve. Aseguré.

Pensé, quien podría sinceramente enfrentarlos tendría que tener esa irremplazable condición, ya que él mismo según sus pares, no estaba en condiciones. Con tantos guardias expertos como gozaban los Vulturi, tendrían la posibilidad de matar a los invasores, de ninguna manera terminar con el líder misterioso. Sería el cuento de nunca acabar.

El don de adivina, me mostraba en las visiones, que era un motivo especial que llevaba al desconocido a la venganza.

-Por favor Mirna, ¿si intentamos acabar con ellos? Los Vulturi somos el aquelarre más poderoso.

-Si... lo sé. Quizás terminarían con esos seres... no con él. Ese ser poderoso lo alimenta la venganza. Lo lamento Vulturis repito... familiar directo o esposa.

-Yo ayudaré. Dijo alguien desde el fondo del pasillo.

Mis ojos humanos no distinguían entre la penumbra a la dueña de la voz. Era una mujer, eso seguro.

La vampiresa salió entre las sombras, una anciana de iris color naranja.

Pude percatarme del asombro de Cayo y Marcus. Ambos quedaron petrificados.

-Aurora, te lo agradezco- dijo Marcus apenas reaccionó -pero debe ser un familiar directo.

La anciana me miró fijo, lentamente caminó hacia nosotros y volvió a repetir.

-He escuchado bien Marcus, por eso estoy aquí. Soy la única que podrá ayudar.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27

Pasado invasor

Caminé apresurada por el pasillo principal rumbo a mi guarida. Mi seco corazón rebosaba de alegría, aunque los humanos en sus imaginarias leyendas, aseguraban que los vampiros no lo tenían. Podía afirmar que estaban equivocados. Me preguntaba cuantos pertenecientes a la raza humana escribían sobre nosotros sin tener la certeza de nuestra existencia. Cuantos de ellos volaban su imaginación y jamás habían estado frente a frente con algún vampiro.

Yo misma siendo humana, había tenido una visión etérea de la existencia.

Siempre creí en lo paranormal, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si podía mover objetos a través de mi mente, además de conocer parte de su historia por el simple contacto.

Por supuesto que de ahí a convivir con vampiros la brecha era enorme. Bueno... No sólo convivir, tener amigos, luchar por ellos, y contraer matrimonio con un líder.

Sonreí.

Al tomar la galería de la izquierda, me detuve.

Mirna y Marcus recorrían el lugar lentamente.

Los miré y me miraron.

Mirna sonrió. Nunca nos habíamos cruzado siendo yo una vampiresa. Ella aún parecía ser humana. Su aroma, sus latidos confirmaron mi teoría. ¿Por qué no la habían convertido? No sabía la razón, supuse que no querría perder el alma.

-Qué bella eres Cautha. Dijo con alegría.

-Gracias. Dije sin moverme del sitio.

No sabía si mi proximidad atraería peligro.

Dio unos pasos hacia mi dirección, aunque Marcus la detuvo.

-Espera Mirna, no te apresures. Cautha no tiene la experiencia de nosotros sobre el control.

-A pasado casi un año Marcus. Murmuré.

-Si pequeña, lo sé. Es poco tiempo para controlar los instintos.

-¿Buscan datos sobre nuestros enemigos? Pregunté.

-Si, en estos días hemos recorrido cada rincón del palacio. Informó Marcus.

-He presentido sensaciones malignas- dijo Mirna -aunque se mezclan con este aquelarre.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Si...

-Entonces, ¿nuestros enemigos podrían forma parte del aquelarre?

-No necesariamente, las presencias malignas son normales, los Vulturi son vampiros, no hadas del universo. Dijo con una mueca de ironía.

Su comentario aunque veraz, me incomodó. Eran mis Vulturi, ¿éramos tan malignos?

Aunque entendí a que se refería.

Observé como sus manos se deslizaban por las frías paredes de antaño. Lentamente...

-No, no están aquí... Susurró.

Acarició la estatua de figura alada y mirada celestial, después se acercó a un tenebrario encendido.

-No los presiento...

Marcus suspiró.

-A veces creo que no los hallaremos nunca, ellos terminarán con nosotros.

-¡Espera! Exclamó Mirna.

Se inclinó apoyando las rodillas en el suelo. Las palmas de sus manos las arrastró por las baldosas con lentitud.

-Escucho murmullos... si... cuanta maldad... resentimiento...

Marcus observó asombrado.

-¿Puedes verlos, humana? Interrogó.

-No... Sssh... Calla...

Tragué saliva.

-Si... Son ellos... Claman venganza...

-¿Venganza de qué? Pregunté alterada.

-Calma Cautha. Dijo Marcus.

Mirna continuó caminando en cuatro patas como si fuera un perro. Avanzó muy despacio.

Con suma tranquilidad y sosiego. Varios metros arrastrando sus palmas, tratando de percibir, de descubrir presencias.

Se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos desorbitados reflejaron el horror.

Marcus se atrevió a murmurar.

-Mirna... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Aquí están, los presiento muy fuerte. No son demasiados... Son demonios, parecen dormidos, pero hay alguien que los dirige, un ente superior. Él no duerme, él vigila... Es un vampiro como ustedes. No todos son de la misma raza, ha buscado aliados...

Marcus se acercó.

Mirna, escucha... Hay que avisar sin pérdida de tiempo. ¿Dices que vienen de algún túnel subterráneo, eso quieres decir?

Desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, al final de un pasadizo.

-Sus aliados se mimetizan con los humanos, recorren de día los pasillos, se mezclan con ellos... Adquieren distintas formas... Son poderosos Marcus, vienen del mismo infierno...

-¿Cómo llegan hasta nosotros?

-Por allí... Dijo, y su dedo índice señaló el hueco del viejo ascensor.

-Iré avisar a Aro. Interrumpí.

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí al salón de los tronos, allí lo había dejado, después de matar a Ethelvina, después de nuestro beso apasionado.

Jane y Alec me vieron a la distancia. Ambos, de pie a cada lado de las puertas del gran salón, observaron mi rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Jane saliendo a mi encuentro.

-Los encontramos- murmuré -Mirna descubrió por donde invaden, los desgraciados suben por el viejo ascensor.

-Ya hemos revisado allí.

-Pues parece que se las han ingeniado para no ser descubiertos.

Colocó su capucha oscura tapando la cabeza y parte del rostro, exclamó.

-¡Iré por los guardias!

-Iré por Aro. Contesté, mientras la rubia guardiana desaparecía entre las sombras.

-Aro no se encuentra aquí. Informó Alec, apenas me acerqué.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté con temor- ¿dónde está? ¡No puede estar solo!

-Tranquila Cautha. Asrael está con él, Aro está en su guarida.

-¡Asrael ya no es suficiente! Alec... No te quedes aquí sin guardia que te proteja. Dije alejándome a toda prisa.

-¡Cautha! Por favor... Dime algo más.

-Calma, sólo haz lo que te digo.

Pude divisar a Alec mientras me alejaba. Su índice señaló las bóvedas, tratando de tranquilizarme. No estaba solo, nunca lo había estado. Varios vampiros vigilaban desde los techos cualquier movimiento extraño.

Corrí hasta la guarida de Aro. Mi corazón estrujado por la angustia, no veía la hora de contemplar a mi hombre en perfecto estado.

Demetri me alcanzó en el camino. En total silencio, no me dejó sola hasta llegar a la estrecha escalera, donde Asrael firme y atento vigilaba.

-Aquí me quedo Cautha, no te preocupes, confía en mi. No pasarán con vida a la guarida.

-Ese es el problema Demetri... No tienen vida... Son demonios.

-Señorita, confíe no nos moveremos de aquí. Agregó Asrael.

Descendí hasta la guarida con suma agilidad.

Presioné entre las paredes de roca pulida, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Aro, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Al no verlo en la lujosa sala de estar, avancé hasta la habitación con un nudo en la garganta.

El silencio aterrador a causa de no recibir respuesta alguna, apretó mi pecho.

-Aro...

Diablos... moriría si le había ocurrido algo malo. No me lo perdonaría.

Me detuve llena de terror, evidentemente Aro debía haber contestado mi llamado, imposible no escucharme.

Estudié minuciosamente cada rincón por si estaba de pie jugándome alguna broma pesada.

La desesperación se adueñó de mí.

A punto de pedir ayuda, con las fibras musculares contracturadas, finalmente lo vi.

Yacía en la cama. Jamás me hubiera fijado allí, fue el último lugar en el que mis ojos lo buscaron. No era lógico.

¿Aro acostado?

-Mi amor, tenemos noticias sobre nuestros enemigos... Aro...

No se movió, permaneció inmóvil como si estuviera dormido, sumergido en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, eso no podía ocurrir, él no era humano.

( Perspectiva de Aro )

Seguido de Asrael, abandoné el salón de los tronos. Mi guarida era el lugar que quería estar en este momento. Después de que su boca ardiente se adueñara de mi boca, necesitaba estar solo. Instantes antes, cuando el polvo de Ethelvina por fin lucía desparramado por el suelo, percibí esa corriente extraña, helada, cubriéndome como manto protector.

Sulpicia...

Supe que era ella, aunque Cautha varias veces confirmó haberla visto, hasta ahora nunca la había sentido tan cerca.

¿Por qué no abandonaba el castillo? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿No era feliz donde habitaba?

El talismán que colgaba como siempre en mi pecho, me quemó.

Dí un respingo de dolor. Detuve mi andar, y lo acaricié.

-Amo, ¿que ocurre?

-Nada Asrael, no te preocupes.

El ardor fue pasando... continué avanzando, bajé la escalera y entré a mi guarida.

Llegué a mi habitación sintiendo un cansancio profundo. Muchas cosas extraordinarias ocurrían en este último tiempo, no me daban tregua. Seguramente estaría agotado.

Cada fibra de los músculos se relajaron, los párpados me pesaban...

Caminé lentamente hasta mi cama dejándome caer.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

Me arrastré por la cama hasta llegar a él.

-Aro, no es gracioso, háblame. No puedes permanecer desinteresado mientras te informo que hay novedades. ¡Aro!

Enfadada lo sacudí.

-¡Basta de bromas! Eres muy cruel.

Al fin parpadeó. Clavó los ojos en mi rostro. Poco a poco reflejaron el asombro.

-¡Ya esta bueno el chiste! No es gracioso.

De un salto se sentó en la cama. No apartó la mirada de mi iris dorado.

-¿Qué cosa eres? Pregunto con gran temor.

-¿Qué? Pregunté enojada.

Aunque en cuestión de segundos el enfado dio paso a la desesperación.

No era una broma de mal gusto. Lo vi en su expresión, estaba desconcertado, como si no reconociera no sólo a mí, sino a nada de lo que lo rodeaba.

-Aro... Murmuré.

Intenté rozar su brazo con angustia, pero dio un salto para escapar de mi contacto.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, parecía un neófito a punto de descubrir sus poderes de vampiro.

Era evidente que ignoraba que lo era.

Traté de acercarme.

-Aro escucha.

-¡No! Gritó.

Con un movimiento de su cuerpo voló contra la pared. Golpeó su cabeza contra las repisas y cayó sentado.

-¡Aléjate de mi! Gritó nuevamente.

-Aro... soy Cautha, no me temas. Por favor... trata de recordar. Seré tu esposa en dos días.

-¡Mientes! Mi esposa es Sulpicia. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Le han hecho algo malo? ¡La pagarán!

Me deslicé con velocidad. Al llegar a la puerta confundida y destrozada, llamé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Asrael, Demetri!

Acudieron de inmediato.

-¡Cautha! ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Demetri entrando a la sala de estar.

-¿Dónde está el amo? Fue la pregunta de Asrael.

Lloriqueé.

-¡Ignoro lo que está pasando! Aro no me reconoce, no sabe quien es él.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia la habitación.

Los seguí desconsolada.

Aro estaba asustado, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, nuestros rostros eran desconocidos para él.

Al ver a Demetri y a su fiel guardián, estudió la escena. Daba impresión que no intentaba recordar, sólo buscaba una salida de esa habitación, ahora... totalmente extraña.

Demetri murmuró.

-Asrael ve por Marcus y Cayo.

-No me moveré del lado de mi amo. Protestó Asrael.

Mi guardián suspiró.

-Quédate tranquila Cautha, en un momento estaré de regreso.

Me quedé inmóvil, muy triste. No me animaba a dirigir la palabra a Aro, no deseaba enfrentar un nuevo rechazo.

-Amo... Dijo Asrael aproximándose.

Aro recostó la espalda en la pared como protegiéndose.

-Amo, ¿no me recuerda? Soy Asrael, soy su vasallo, su seguidor, protector y amigo...

Aro negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sin querer, sus ojos se vieron en el espejo de pared. Quedó estático, mezcla de admiración y temor.

-No puede ser- murmuró -¿qué me ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Pregunté con ojos vidriosos, tomé un respiró y exploté.

-¡Qué te ocurrió! ¡Eres un vampiro y mi futuro marido en dos malditos días!

Agarró su cabeza con las dos manos. Gimió.

-Señora, guarde la calma. Dijo Asrael mirándome con espanto.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta! Siempre hay algo nuevo que opaca mi felicidad. Los enemigos acechando y destruyendo, él...- dije señalándolo con el índice - que ha estado confundido por el amor de Sulpicia, ahora... Cuando por fin admite amarme sucede esto. ¡Cómo quieres que me calme!

Demetri llegó acompañado de Marcus y Cayo.

El rastreador había puesto al tanto a los líderes de la grave situación. Se acercaron con cuidado.

-Aro... somos tus amigos, no te haremos daño. Dime... ¿no recuerdas nada? Dijo Marcus con suma tranquilidad.

No contestó, se limitó a observarlo.

-¡Me voy de aquí! Es suficiente para mí. Protesté, e inmediatamente abandoné el lugar.

Sin embargo, siempre existe alguien sabio cerca de nosotros que ante la locura, nos hace entrar en razón...

Demetri interceptó mi huída a mitad de la escalera.

-¡No te irás! ¿Crees que es fácil ser líder Vulturi, Cautha? ¿Aspiras a estar a su lado? Cuando un hecho inesperado hace que te rindas.

Es tu hombre, hazte cargo, ayúdalo, no lo abandones.

-¡No lo abandono rastreador! ¡Él lo ha hecho! Grité eufórica.

-No es lo que eligió, algo está ocurriendo, no sabemos que puede ser.

-Si... si yo lo sé. Ese talismán que nunca debí darle. Desearía quitárselo y así resolverlo.

-Por supuesto, ahora quieres que no lo use, primero se lo das, y cuando no te conviene se lo quitas. ¿Qué crees que es Cautha? Un títere al que según tu conveniencia manejarás.

Bajé la cabeza.

-Estás siendo muy cruel Demetri, sabes que lo amo.

-Demuéstralo. No sólo cuando todo es paz y alegría, sino también cuando sientas que enamorarte de Aro no es lo mejor que te pudo pasar.

Se retiró lentamente a la guarida de Aro... y lo seguí.

Apenas entré, Cayo me miró.

-Lo siento. Murmuré.

En absoluta quietud, permanecí escuchando a Marcus tratando de hacer recordar a Aro algún hecho como vampiro.

-¿Mi niña? Murmuró.

Marcus bajó la mirada, sin saber que responder.

Me adelanté unos pasos hacia él. Tenía una tristeza infinita en su iris. No podía verlo así, desorientado, hecho pedazos.

-Aro... ¿quieres ver a tu hija?

-Si...

Me acerqué lentamente, con mi mano derecha tomé su talismán.

-Envuelve mi mano con tu mano.

Titubeó, pero algo vio en mis ojos que le transmitió confianza. Amor quizás.

Una vez que sus pálidos dedos atraparon mi mano, imágenes del pasado surgieron en la mente, compartimos rostros, escenas...

Retiró sus dedos temblorosos y me miró con angustia.

-¿Eres una bruja? Interrogó.

La pregunta inesperada me arrancó una sonrisa. No sé si por la inocencia que reflejaba en el tono, no sé si por lo disparatado, aún entre tanta desgracia me compadecí.

-No, no soy bruja. Mírame fijo. ¿No ves nada en mis ojos? ¿No ves amor en ellos?

No contestó, pero no huyó de mí. Con la yema de los dedos, acaricié el rostro, los labios, con absoluta ternura.

-¿En qué dimensión te has quedado amor? Susurré.

Los ojos bailaron sin control hasta quedar en blanco, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, un gesto de dolor me indicó que no lo estaba pasando bien.

-El fuego... Murmuró, y cayó al suelo como saco de patatas.

Marcus y Cayo se adelantaron para ayudarlo. Parecía inconsciente nuevamente.

Me hice a un lado aterrada, angustiada por lo que le estaba pasando. No quería perderlo.

Se incorporó lentamente apoyándose en Cayo. La mirada perdida poco a poco buscó mi rostro.

-Cautha, ¿qué me pasó?

El suspiro al unísono de todos los que nos hallábamos en la habitación, dio paso a la calma.

Aro había vuelto al presente.

¿Qué había ocurrido con él en ese lapso para mí, eterno?

Ahora no era momento de indagar, deseaba verlo bien, sin esa desesperación que había reflejado en sus ojos coralinos.

Marcus se dirigió a mí con gesto serio.

-Cautha, quédate a su lado, debo volver con Mirna, tú sabes porqué...

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Aro.

-Tranquilo hermano, estamos tras los pasos del aquelarre enemigo. Te mantendré informado apenas estemos seguros.

-¡No! Soy Aro Vulturi, debo conocer hasta la última noticia que se tiene de ellos.

-Le explicaré- aseguré a Marcus -no nos moveremos de aquí.

-Tampoco yo. Dijo Asrael.

-Bien, quédate en la puerta junto a Demetri. Estén atentos. Dijo Cayo, y desapareció junto con Marcus.

( Perspectiva de Mirna )

Rodeada de guardias fortachones y tenebrosos, permanecí cerca del ascensor aguardando a Marcus.

No sabía que había ocurrido exactamente para que se fuera espantado. El vampiro rastreador llegó hasta él y con murmullos le dio una noticia aparentemente trágica.

Lo vi en su rostro, casi siempre sereno. Se transformó, perdió la calma que tanto admiraba en ese líder vampiro.

Respiré profundo. Comenzaba a preocuparme, sobre todo porque las presencias maléficas que tan perfecto podía presentir, se desvanecían.

Cada minuto que transcurría, parecía perder contacto. La debilidad ganaba mis sentidos.

Entre vampiros no me sentía del todo fuerte.

Cuando divisé a Marcus y Cayo entre lejanas sombras, transcurrieron segundos para tenerlos junto a mí. Dentro de todo mi rechazo a la vida de esos oscuros seres, admiraba un poco y solo un poco, la virtud de transportarse a gran velocidad.

Llegaron hasta mí con rostros desencajados, intuí que algo ocurría con Aro.

El más temible líder y voz cantante de los Vulturi, ni apareció. Era extraño.

-Mirna- dijo Marcus -¿crees que podremos con ellos?

-No lo sé. Contesté.

Haberles asegurado la victoria hubiera sido engañarlos.

-Buscan hacerle daño a Aro... informé a los líderes presentes -¿dónde está él? Me animé a interrogar.

-Él está ocupado gitana. Contestó el líder de melena rubia.

Observé fijo a los dos.

Primero a Cayo, después a Marcus.

-Pues entonces se la verán difícil. Repito, lo buscan a él. Aro es el único que puede enfrentar y contrarrestar ese poder. No sé si llego a explicarme... Quieren destruirlo, es su misión, alguien los dirige... y con una poderosa razón.

-Mirna, ¿hay posibilidad de terminar esto sin él? Preguntó Marcus.

-En realidad hay una salida, aunque tengo entendido por lo poco que sé de ustedes, que es imposible.

-¿De qué hablas humana? Preguntó Cayo.

¿Aro tiene un familiar directo en el castillo, hermano, padre, madre, esposa?

-No. Respondió Cayo.

-Bueno- agregó Marcus -Cautha es descendiente lejana, y... será su esposa.

-No sirve. Aseguré.

Pensé, quien podría sinceramente enfrentarlos tendría que tener esa irremplazable condición, ya que él mismo según sus pares, no estaba en condiciones. Con tantos guardias expertos como gozaban los Vulturi, tendrían la posibilidad de matar a los invasores, de ninguna manera terminar con el líder misterioso. Sería el cuento de nunca acabar.

El don de adivina, me mostraba en las visiones, que era un motivo especial que llevaba al desconocido a la venganza.

-Por favor Mirna, ¿si intentamos acabar con ellos? Los Vulturi somos el aquelarre más poderoso.

-Si... lo sé. Quizás terminarían con esos seres... no con él. Ese ser poderoso lo alimenta la venganza. Lo lamento Vulturis repito... familiar directo o esposa.

-Yo ayudaré. Dijo alguien desde el fondo del pasillo.

Mis ojos humanos no distinguían entre la penumbra a la dueña de la voz. Era una mujer, eso seguro.

La vampiresa salió entre las sombras, una anciana de iris color naranja.

Pude percatarme del asombro de Cayo y Marcus. Ambos quedaron petrificados.

-Aurora, te lo agradezco- dijo Marcus apenas reaccionó -pero debe ser un familiar directo.

La anciana me miró fijo, lentamente caminó hacia nosotros y volvió a repetir.

-He escuchado bien Marcus, por eso estoy aquí. Soy la única que podrá ayudar.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 28

Ellos... « Los sin alma »

( Perspectiva de Aro )

-¡Amo! Fue la voz de Asrael tras de mi.

Me detuve en el descanso de la escalera. Cautha y Demetri observaron.

-Cariño, deberías descansar. Sugirió mi futura esposa.

-No lo haré, me siento bien. Jamás permanecería aquí sabiendo que han tenido noticias de ese aquelarre.

-Quisiera convencerlo amo. Dijo Asrael.

-Ahórrate tiempo, y sígueme. Contesté.

Apresuré mis pasos hasta el salón de los tronos. La ráfaga que provenía de los pasos de Cautha indicó que por nada del mundo me dejaría solo. Inútil era ordenarle que se resguardara del peligro. La bella vampiresa dueña de mi corazón, no había nacido para recibir órdenes, eso lo tenía claro. Por un lado me tranquilizaba, si en algún hipotético caso ocurriera algo malo, ella sabría tomar el liderazgo. Era su naturaleza, y nadie podría cambiar eso.

Por otra parte hubiera sido poner en evidencia a mi mejor rastreador, mantener a Cautha contra su voluntad, encerrada y protegida, a esta altura no era incompetencia de parte de él, simplemente era una utopía.

-¿Dónde se encuentran? Pregunté mientras avanzaba veloz por los pasillos.

-En el viejo ascensor. Respondió Cautha.

Hacia allí nos dirigimos...

Apenas los divisé al fondo del pasadizo, la lejana conversación que mantenían, llegó hasta mi fino oído.

Me detuve a pocos metros de ellos.

Cayo me miró sorprendido. Ninguno de ellos esperaba mi presencia.

Aurora se encontraba junto a Mirna. ¿Había escuchado bien sus últimas palabras?

Si... Mirna dijo « debe ser familiar directo »... Aurora pronunció claramente... « Por eso estoy aquí. Soy la única que podrá ayudar ».

¿Cómo? Ella...

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a mi anciana adivina. Mis ojos se clavaron en el desgastado iris.

-¿Qué has dicho Aurora? Pregunté aturdido.

Ella calló.

Mi mirada se cubrió de odio profundo.

Marcus llamó la atención.

-Aro, debemos solucionar este grave problema, de un momento a otro nuestros enemigos sabrán que los hemos descubierto.

Respiré hondo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto secreto rodeaba mi anterior vida? ¡Hijo de Aurora!

Sin embargo, había algo que urgía como había dicho Marcus.

En primer lugar, no podía actuar como humano y rendirme a las emociones. Era un vampiro, debía actuar frío y calculador... porque no tenía alma.

En segundo lugar, había una prioridad, exterminar al aquelarre.

Con la calma que me caracterizaba desde hace siglos traté de focalizar en lo más importante, ya hablaría con Aurora a solas.

Cayo me puso al tanto de las novedades. Podríamos acabar con todos ellos sorprendiéndolos, no con el líder. El líder debería enfrentarlo yo mismo... o mi familiar directo. A pesar de sentirme un perfecto idiota engañado, nunca dejaría a Aurora enfrentar tan temible misión.

-Aro, debemos actuar con prisa, puede que ellos ya sepan que estamos aquí. Dijo Cayo.

-Tranquilos criaturas del mal- contestó Mirna -mi presencia benigna los ahuyenta, no nos escuchan. Esperarán el día para subir por el hueco. Es la mejor estrategia para tomar a todos ustedes desprevenidos. Como he dicho antes, son demonios y pueden tomar forma humana, no tienen porque esconderse del mundo. Para las personas pasarán desapercibidos, y lamentablemente no es una virtud de la que pueden contar ustedes.

Caminé unos pasos alejándome del grupo, pensé...

Todos y cada uno esperaba mis directivas. No había mejor estratega que yo, bueno... si lo había... Cautha.

Mi amada se acercó lentamente.

-Aro... las amatistas... ellos han usado esa arma contra nosotros.

-Están benditas- contesté -moriríamos también con el simple roce.

-Es verdad, pero para eso tendríamos que tocarlas. Si utilizamos arcos y flechas con punta sagrada, quizás sería posible. Deberíamos manipular con cuidado, aunque no sería imposible.

-Aurora no puede bendecirlas, ella carece de alma, como todos nosotros. Respondí mirándola fijo.

En ese instante golpeó en mi mente la frase de Aurora... « yo ayudaré ». Era irremediable olvidarse de la bomba que había causado esa noticia...

La dulce voz de Cautha volvió a acaparar la atención.

-Mirna es humana, conoce magia y hechizos... ella podrá.

Miré a la gitana.

-Traigan el material, no se preocupen. Haré lo que sea por ayudarlos, con una condición.

Me adelanté hasta quedar frente a frente, cara a cara.

-Tú... humana... ¿por qué razón nos ayudarías?

-Les cambio mi libertad. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Dudé. Ningún humano salía vivo del palacio, era una regla fundamental. Aunque... Cautha lo había hecho aquella vez. Por supuesto que Mirna no era Cautha. ¿Podría confiar en la gitana? Por otra parte... ¿me quedaba opción?

-Muy bien- dije -una vez que terminemos con cada uno de nuestros enemigos, podrás irte de aquí sana y salva, bajo tu promesa que por ningún motivo hablarás de nuestra existencia.

Sonrió con astucia.

-Tramposo Aro, no estás hablando con cualquier humana, soy Mirna, gitana y bruja. Por cierto, muy astuta e inteligente. Tu promesa contiene engaño.

La miré fijo.

-No sólo quiero que prometas que saldré sana y salva de tu diabólico palacio, sino que una vez fuera de el, nadie de los Vulturi me hará daño.

Mi carcajada hizo temblar las paredes.

-Lista y sagaz gitana... no sabes cuanto lamento que no seas una de nosotros. ¡Qué pena!

Sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Hecho. Murmuré.

Observé las bóvedas plagada de vampiros.

-¡Ustedes! No pierdan de vista el hueco del ascensor. No ataquen sin mi orden, recuerden que ellos tienen un arma letal, no quiero perder más guardia. Les hemos dado de comer hasta ahora, sin embargo de aquí en más, nosotros seremos quienes los sorprendan.

Todos me miraron esperando más órdenes.

-Vamos muévanse, al salón de los tronos. ¡Jane!

Mi guardiana, de pie en un rincón, aguardaba con cierto temor ante todo lo acontecido.

-Amo...

-Busca a Anibal, dile que se dirija al salón de inmediato.

-Si amo.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

Anibal acató las nuevas directivas de Aro. Una vez en el salón de los tronos partió para reunir decenas de arcos y flechas de su guarida.

Félix, junto con tres vampiros proveedores, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, registraron en todo Volterra y sus alrededores yacimientos de la piedra preciosa. Una vez que lograron un cargamento importante, regresaron a la guarida de Anibal.

El famoso guerrero, confeccionó las puntas de las flechas con la piedra verdosa.

En pocas horas, Mirna tenía frente a ella las herramientas que nos servirían para luchar.

Marcus regresó de la biblioteca con un libro vetusto. Acercándose a la gitana se lo ofreció.

-Toma, pertenece a la orden sagrada del siglo III D.c. Seguramente te ayudará. Ignoro lo que contiene exactamente, te imaginarás que nunca lo he leído. No ha sido de mis lecturas preferidas.

Mirna sonrió.

-Si, me servirá- dijo estudiando el autor -Aurelio... ha dedicado su vida a exterminar seres de la oscuridad. Reforzará mis conocimientos. Ahora, déjenme sola...

Parte de la guardia más eficaz acompañó a los líderes y a Aurora a las respectivas guaridas.

Demetri siguió mis pasos hasta la cueva de raíces ferrosas.

-¿No sería mejor Cautha Vulturi que hicieras caso una sola vez en tu vida? Protestó el rubio guardián.

-Calla Demetri, estás cuidando mis espaldas, no hace la diferencia hacia donde me dirija.

-Si la hace, tu habitación es más segura.

-Pues no iré allí, debo hablar con Aurora.

Descendí rápidamente por la estrecha escalera de piedra. Apenas la vi sentada, avancé.

-Mi reina...

-Aurora... la mentira llegó a su fin, lo sabes. Poco tiempo nos queda para convencer a Aro que tu abandono fue por su bien. Lo sabes, tomará represalias contra ti.

-Lo sé... Odió siempre el engaño, para él es imperdonable. Me matará.

-No si yo lo evito.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? No borrarás el pasado y mi error.

-Al menos lo intentaré, entrégame la chalina.

-¿La chalina? Nunca me he separado de ella, pertenecía a mi niño, a mi bebé. Fue con lo único que me he quedado al entregarlo.

-Pues ahora, tu niño es un líder vampiro, ya nada queda de tu tierno hijo. No dudará en asesinarte por tu traición. Dámela... él debe conocer su pasado, tu pobreza, miseria, esa en la que seguramente se hubiera hundido junto a ti de no haberlo entregado.

-No creo que lo convenzas.

-Aurora... soy Cautha Vulturi, dueña de su corazón. De no lograrlo yo, nadie lo hará.

Me retiré de allí con Demetri pisando mis talones.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde se dirigirá la futura reina? Se burló Demetri dando un suspiro.

-A la guarida de mi rey. Contesté.

( Perspectiva de Aro )

Me desplomé en el confortable sillón de armadura en madera maciza, revestido en brocado.

Aún rodeado de riqueza sentía el total vacío en el interior de mi cuerpo. Engañado, no un año, diez, cien, sino miles.

¿Cómo fue posible que no diera cuenta que tanta protección de parte de ella era anormal. Una cosa era el miedo, admiración, o el respeto que engendraba en cada uno de mi aquelarre, otra muy distinta era el afecto, el amor.

Debí darme cuenta que algo extraño habitaba en ella. ¡Estúpido!

Gopeé el posa brazo con mi puño con tanta fuerza que lo hice añicos.

-¡Soy un idiota! Grité.

-Cariño.

Cautha entró a mi guarida. Observó angustiada.

-Cautha no deberías estar aquí. Murmuré casi sin fuerzas.

-Si debo, no hay otro lugar en este palacio que me corresponda estar en este momento.

-Aún no eres mi esposa, no tienes que sacrificarte. Ve a tu guarida, Demetri te cuidará.

-¿Crees que es necesario que sea tu esposa para apoyarte? Tanto para los humanos como para los vampiros, no se necesita ningún contrato de por medio para sentir amor. Eso es lo que siento por ti. ¿Lo dudas?

-No...

Se acercó lentamente, por primera vez mis ojos descubrieron una prenda que ella llevaba doblada en su brazo derecho.

Me puse de pie.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? Pregunté.

-Una chalina de tejido rústico. Con ella se envolvían los bebés tiempo atrás. Pertenece a Aurora.

-¡Quítala de aquí!

-Aguarda... por favor.

-¡No! Quémala si es necesario. ¡Qué nada me recuerde a mi pasado y esa cruel traición!

-Sólo escúchame Aro. Prometo que después que lo hagas no volveré a tocar el tema.

-No tiene sentido, nada lograrás de mi. Protesté mirándola con furia.

Caminó muy despacio hasta colocarse frente a frente. No la detuve, no supe el porqué. Tal vez Cautha lograba en mi, muchas cosas que ni siquiera yo mismo imaginaba.

-Dame una oportunidad por todo el amor que te tengo. Susurró.

-No, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-Si tiene que ver. Tu felicidad es mi felicidad, tu dolor... es mío.

Y me rendí.

Imposible no hacerlo cuando sus ojos color dorado sol, se hundían en mis iris con tanta calidez.

-No lograrás que la perdone... Fueron años de engaño. Murmuré, mientras mis dedos casi por inercia, recorrían el perfil de su amado rostro.

-Por favor...

-¿Qué deseas hablar? ¿Justificar el abandono, o solicitar que la perdone?

-Ambas, porque una cosa traerá la otra. Sé valiente como siempre lo has hecho, enfrenta tu pasado, ese... el cual Aurora te mantuvo alejado con la intención que estuvieras orgulloso de ti. Es cierto... no vienes de un linaje de emperadores, ni habrá corrido por tus venas sangre real, pero son tus raíces, es tu verdad.

Mantuve silencio mientras Cautha se acercaba.

Dí dos pasos retrocediendo.

Con su mano derecha extendió el chal.

-Tócalo, a través de mi verás tu pasado.

-No quiero. Murmuré.

Clavé la vista en la tela desgastada y apreté mis labios por la rabia.

-Por favor... La ignorancia no es buena. Dijo acercándose.

-Dímelo a mi, que lo he ignorado por siglos.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad de saberlo todo, no te niegues esa oportunidad.

Volví a hundirme en sus ojos, mis dedos temblorosos buscaron la trama vetusta. Apenas las yemas de los dedos se deslizaron por la chalina, sentí el abrazo de Cautha rodeándome con profundo amor...

Las imágenes primero confusas, dieron paso poco a poco a una cruda realidad. Un pueblo envuelto en la miseria, padecía hambruna y desesperación. Las calles completamente sucias, las personas deambulaban en harapos, sin fuerzas, casi sin vida.

Divisé una joven entre ellos... llevaba un niño pequeño en sus brazos, quizás de pocos meses de vida. Detuvo su andar, acomodó como pudo un chal que lo resguardaba... la chalina.

Inmediatamente buscó un lugar para sentarse. En un portal, se ubicó en uno de los escalones de piedra. El niño lloraba con desconsuelo.

No lo soporté, retiré mis dedos de la trama y abracé a Cautha.

-Llévatela, no quiero saber que ocurrió. Nada justifica el abandono de un niño.

-¿Nada? ¿Puedes estar tan seguro? Susurró en mi oído.

Me separé de Cautha con delicadeza sentándome en el sillón. Me observó con ternura, aunque no con compasión. Hubiera odiado eso.

Sus pasos lentos achicaron la distancia entre los dos. Se sentó en mi regazo acurrucándose.

La abracé...

Al cabo de dos o tres minutos parecía haberse quedado dormida entre mis brazos. Me gustó esa sensación tan extraña.

Deslicé mis dedos por su espalda y hombros. Casi sin querer una de mis manos comenzó a recorrer el fino tejido del chal.

Otra vez las imágenes, otra vez ese pueblo envuelto en la desesperación...

Una canción de cuna penetró mis oídos, como el melodioso sonido de una caja de música.

Era ella, la joven que arrullaba al niño para tranquilizarlo, sin obtener resultado.

Alguien se acercó... otra mujer... no lucía harapos.

-Llora mucho tu niño, ¿no es así? Preguntó la extraña.

La joven levantó la vista para observarla, con el recelo que surge en toda madre por naturaleza, cobijó al bebé contre ella, con cierto temor.

-No, no lo ocultes, lo he visto, es hermoso. No le haré daño, todo lo contrario. Creo tener una solución para su llanto. Tiene hambre, ¿verdad?

La joven de aspecto humilde, que a esa altura ya adivinaba que se trataba de Aurora, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Por primera vez contemplé a través de las imágenes, las finas líneas de su rostro. Era muy bella. Las hebras de su cabello azabache, sobresalían apenas por una tela grisácea que envolvía su cabeza. Los ojos de un azul cielo la miraron con curiosidad.

-Puedo ayudarte si me lo permites. Trabajo en el palacio, donde mi ama estaría feliz de poder criarlo. Tú sabes... mis amos... pobrecillos... No han podido procrear.

-No me separaré de él. Protestó asustada Aurora.

-Eres muy egoísta, morirá quizás mañana, cuando no tengas nada que darle... o tal vez sobrevivirá unos días más. ¿Así quieres a tu hijo?

-Si usted me ayudaría... aunque sea un poco de leche de cabra, ¿un mendrugo de pan?

-La única ayuda que puedo darte es asegurarte que tu hijo jamás pasará hambre, vivirá como un rey, junto a mis amos. Le darán lo que necesite y más.

-No puedo abandonarlo.

-Es que no lo abandonarías, podrás visitarlo cuantas veces quieras. Confía en mi. Es un precioso niño, mi ama lo adorará.

Sentí que mi alma, esa que no tenía, se partía en dos al verme en brazos de esa extraña. Y me llevó con ella...

En esa escalera de piedra se quedó Aurora, muy triste.

Retiré mis dedos de la chalina. Mi memoria no era frágil, recordé aquel momento el cual la conocí.

Sulpicia y yo vagábamos en busca de sangre humana. Aurora era una anciana, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ella, rendida por el paso de los años. Yo, un vampiro. Aunque había algo intacto aún después de tantos años. La escalera.

Comprendí que ella nunca había abandonado el lugar donde me había entregado. No había perdido la esperanza que aquella malvada sirviente cumpliera su palabra. Sin embargo jamás permitieron que llegara hasta allí. Nunca tuvo acceso a verme crecer. ¡Malditos!

La contracción de mis músculos llamó la atención a mi bella futura esposa, sus ojos interrogantes buscaron mis iris coléricos. Cautha veía las imágenes pero no podía leer mis pensamientos.

La tranquilicé.

-Todo bien cariño, no te preocupes.

Sonrió.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

Estar en los brazos de Aro sea cual fuere la circunstancia era un paraíso. Temía por lo que pudiera acontecer después de ver su pasado. De cualquier forma, tenía fe que no actuaría irracional. Mi líder vampiro no era el mismo que conocí aquel dieciséis, cuando pisé el palacio por primera vez.

Me dijo que no me preocupara, y le sonreí. Yo estaba a su lado para que cada dolor insoportable fuera más leve.

Miré sus labios tan próximos a mi boca, el deseo recorrió mis entrañas sin control.

Sonrió con picardía.

-¿Intentas adelantar la luna de miel? Murmuró en mi oído.

Reí.

-Es muy malo que sepas lo que pienso a cada momento. Susurré contra su boca.

-Lo lamento deberás aprender a vivir con ello. Sonrió.

-Creo que podré adaptarme, mientras no ignores mis deseos. Dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre él.

Arqueó una ceja sin dejar de reír.

Que inolvidable adelanto de mi noche de bodas hubiera sido si el inoportuno de Asrael no hubiera golpeado la puerta insistentemente.

Aro se puso de pie, después de darme un beso en los labios y apartarme dulcemente.

-Amo. Mil disculpas... Mirna tiene todo preparado. Toda la guardia espera su orden.

-Bien iré de inmediato.

Me observó.

-Cautha, necesito que por una vez escuches mi consejo. No es bueno que salgas de aquí. Quien se enfrente a ellos debe estar muy bien preparado, tenemos una guardia excelente, confía.

-Aro... por favor, no quiero que te vayas. Si abandonas la guarida no lo hagas sin mí.

Volvió a enterrarse en mis ojos, la mirada llena de amor, teñida en el maravilloso ocre me dio un « si » silencioso.

-Prómeteme que no te separarás de Demetri ni de Jane.

-Te lo prometo, por favor, tú también confía en mi. Recuerda que lo de Alec no me ha salido mal. ¿Puedo hacerlo? Tengo buena puntería.

Asintió levemente y partimos al salón de los tronos.

Mientras caminábamos rodeados de varios guardias, pensé... que irónica fama la de los Vulturi.

A mi memoria vino las escenas de la chalina. La desesperación de Aurora por salvar a su bebé del hambre. La crueldad de quienes se lo llevaron, incumpliendo la promesa de permitirle ver a su niño.

Los humanos, ¡cuántos de ellos había desalmados!

De pronto observé a Jane, memoricé su pasado. Sus padres sin ningún sentimiento ni piedad. La temible guardiana, que conservaba la lealtad y agradecimiento hacia Aro, aún siendo vampiresa.

Contemplé a Demetri, tan fiel y discreto. Compasivo y dadivoso con su gran amigo Félix.

A Félix, tan enamorado de Heidi como cualquier persona que ama, y desea ser correspondido.

Estudié la mirada de Aro, fría para quien no lo conocía de verdad, pero que cargaba con un pasado doloroso.

Seguramente había humanos maravillosos, aunque eso no quitaba que en nuestro mundo también hubiera seres virtuosos.

¿Por qué hacer diferencia? Para mi no la había. El mal y el bien habitaba los dos mundos sin discriminar.

Al llegar al salón de los tronos, los líderes se ubicaron en los tronos. Mirna señaló el armamento sin dejar de aconsejar que por nada del mundo debíamos tocar las puntas de las flechas. Estaban benditas.

Anibal fue entregando a cada uno de la guardia, los respectivos arcos y mochilas con flechas.

Mis ojos recorrieron los rostros una vez más. Podía ser nuestro fin, quería retener en mi retina a mi aquelarre.

Muchos me devolvieron la mirada. Una mirada llena de esperanza y algo de temor.

Comtemplé el afecto que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Por primera vez sentí que no iban a permitir que me ocurriera algo malo mientras mantuvieras algo de fuerzas. Y yo... confiaba en cada uno. En ellos, seres oscuros.

Ellos... lo mal llamados « sin alma ».


	30. Penúltimo capítulo

¡Hola! Me han advertido del error de los capítulos en cuanto a los números. Trate de subsanarlo pero casi borró un par que no tenía que borrar. Lo sé lo sé, no debe ser difícil, soy yo.

La cuestión que de cualquier forma la historia es correlativa, no falta nada, tranquilas que no he dejado capítulo sin publicar. Sólo faltan dos más y Linaje inmortal llega a su fin. Nif nif. En realidad, estoy pensando si publicar la secuela de la misma. Ya está terminada y publicada en mi blog. No sé si publicarla aquí. Veremos.

Se llama El príncipe del Nimbo y seguramente les daré más datos la próxima semana.

Un beso a todos los lectores, que dicho sea de paso se me han ido casi todos a mi blog jajajaja. Muakkk besotes y gracias.

Capítulo 29

Señora Vulturi.

Con la llegada de un nuevo día, la guardia armada hasta los dientes, se ubicó al pie del viejo ascensor.

En primer lugar descenderían a las profundidades los mejores rastreadores junto con los vampiros arqueros. Aquellos cuya puntería era perfecta ante el objetivo.

Demetri se quedó en la superficie junto a mí. Yo no respondería a no ser que fuera atacada, y eso era algo prácticamente inalcanzable. Llegar hasta mi, significaba que, de mi aquelarre quedaría poco y nada. Mi adorable tormento junto a los dos líderes aguardaban a una prudencial distancia.

Junto a ellos la selecta custodia Vulturi los rodeaba. Jane, Alec, Asrael y Félix. Unos por la poderosa fuerza, otros por sus terribles dones letales.

Conocía el don de Alec. Aunque provocar el dolor no era su virtud excepcional, el joven tenía la capacidad de causar desorientación a quien quisiera. Turbado y aturdido, el enemigo estaría desprovisto de astucia para luchar.

No distinguí a Athenodora entre las vampiresas. Sabía que muchas de ellas eran incluso más mortales que algunos guerreros, pero la esposa de mi eterno rival no se dejó ver.

Imaginé que por ser el cónyuge de un líder, no le correspondía luchar como cualquiera del aquelarre. Si yo estaba allí, era porque no existía poder en este universo que me mantuviera encerrada mientras mis Vulturi combatían.

Si, era la prometida nada menos que de Aro, aunque no significaba aguardar apacible de brazos cruzados. Estaba convencida que mi futuro título no era llevar una insignia de reina, ni el anillo que me distinguiría, sino hacer honor al puesto. Era Cautha Vulturi, lejana descendiente de Aro. La amante y compañera del más temible líder que existía en el submundo.

Antes que mi vida, estaba la de él, y no porque Aro quisiera. Esa decisión partía de mi en completa discreción y silencio, pero bastaba con que yo lo supiera. A pesar de no haberlo confesado, sabía que mi rubio guardián adivinaba mis sentimientos y decisiones. Tanto tiempo a mi lado, era imposible no conocer como pensaba.

Su mirada acusadora directa a mis ojos, me indicó que no debía dar un paso sin él. Esta vez iba en serio.

Tras de las altas pilastras, asomaban de perfil varios vampiros. No los reconocí inmediatamente, pero en minutos entendí que nuestro aquelarre no era el único que se encontraba allí. Seguramente los líderes habían solicitado apoyo de los más famosos guerreros provenientes de otros clanes. Parte de la vestimenta africana de los Banlog, vino a mi memoria, desde aquella reunión donde mi futuro marido había congregado.

Aurora no apareció, tuve temor de que algo le hubiera pasado. Me acerqué a Demetri, discretamente pregunté.

-¿Sabes algo de Aurora?

-Se encuentra en la cueva de raíces ferrosas. Respondió.

Suspiré aliviada, Aro no le había hecho daño. Eso era una buena señal, aunque según los tiempos que corrían quizás no había tenido tiempo de aplicar un castigo.

-¿Mi madre? Volví a preguntar.

-Calma Cautha, el amo sabe quien puede estar al frente en este combate. Ella y parte de las vampiresas como Heidi, se encuentran custodiadas en el salón de manualidades. Nadie entrará allí.

-Tengo un poco de temor Demetri, ¿hago bien?

Sonrió.

-Claro que si, es natural, no sabemos prácticamente a que nos enfrentamos.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Al instante ante una señal de Aro, la primera decena de vampiros descendieron a las profundidades del ascensor, me tensé. Era el momento...

Al principio el silencio lo cubrió todo. Después unos fuertes chillidos anunciaron que nuestros enemigos se habían encontrado con la no grata sorpresa.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, mediante otro ademán de mi rey, reforzaron el ataque.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí? Pregunté a Demetri.

-Shhh, si... aguarda... pronto verás acción.

Apenas terminó la frase, tres vampiros que lucían terroríficos, armados con ballestas, subieron hasta la superficie, directo a nosotros. Nunca imaginaron que estábamos armados con semejanza a ellos.

Sus rostros, cubiertos por capuchas oscuras, aunque sus ojos llameantes de odio sobresalían a través de su ropaje. Eran altos, muy altos. La contextura robusta señalaba que el desconocido líder había tenido cuidado y esmero en elegirlos.

Demetri me cubrió agazapado y con sus lucientes colmillos al ataque.

Vi a Marcus abalanzarse contra uno de ellos, Cayo se le unió y entre ambos partieron al medio al feroz ser, sin darle oportunidad de la mínima defensa.

Busqué a Aro, mi vista desesperada lo halló luchando con gran habilidad contra otro rival.

Aro apretaba su cuello contra la pared con una fuerza increíble, los ojos del demonio saltaron de sus órbitas, hasta que finalmente los dedos que presionaban la garganta lograron desprender la cabeza del maldito.

Pero no eran los únicos que se dignaron a subir, decenas de vampiros invadieron el pasillo.

Desde las bóvedas se dejaron caer sobre los intrusos, parte de nuestra guardia.

Detrás de las pilastras nuestros aliados sorprendieron a los adversarios, y terminaron por darle fin a sus odiosas existencias.

-¡Retírate hacia atrás Cautha! Gritó Demetri en cuanto me vio avanzar.

Observé con horror que nuestros adversarios comenzaban a salir como hormigas, acomodé mi arco y tantee en mi mochila una de las flechas con cuidado y reparo, por más que urgía la defensa, sabía que un error, un simple descuido o roce de la amatista, y no contaría el cuento.

Aún luchando contra un feroz vampiro, Aro distinguió mi movimiento. Su mirada se llenó de temor. La mía, le devolvió la tranquilidad.

El enemigo aprovechó la leve distracción y lo atacó por la espalda, pero la voz de la pequeña guardiana terminó por debilitarlo.

-¡Dolor!

El cruel vampiro dio un grito escalofriante ante el fuego ficticio que lo consumía, de un sólo movimiento Aro hizo volar la cabeza, que rodó hasta quedar en un rincón.

Evidentemente Aro y Jane juntos eran mortales.

Sentí un golpe seco contra mi cuerpo y caí contra una pared. Demetri junto a mi, su cuerpo cubría parte de mi estructura. Se incorporó rápidamente y atacó al vampiro de ojos flameantes. Pude observar a pocos metros una flecha clavada en la columna, donde me encontraba segundos antes. Me hubiera matado el dardo fatal, si no hubiera sido por mi guardián.

La batalla fue difícil, aún así no perdí las esperanzas de acabar con ellos hasta último momento.

Los Vulturi éramos poderosos en número, estrategia, y fuerza. Más que cualquier enemigo. Aunque le temía al inmenso odio que alimentaba la furia de nuestros contrincantes. ¿Qué los llevaba a vengarse? A esta altura conocía que Aro era su objetivo, ¿pero por qué?

Una hora de cruenta lucha terminó por dar por vencidos a nuestros rivales. Sólo 5 de ellos escaparon de nuestras garras, cinco... y su líder... que nunca se dejó ver.

Marcus recostó la espalda contra una de las pilastras. Lucía agotado después de dar muerte a varios, para el viejo vampiro había sido un desgaste físico descomunal.

Cayo resbaló dejándose caer, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo marmóreo. Él también había logrado acabar con cuanto rival se le había enfrentado.

Alrededor varios caídos de nuestra guardia. Sin embargo lo peor aún, no lo habían visto mis ojos.

La amatista con la que ellos nos atacaron, cumplió el terrible efecto de hacerlos polvo en segundos.

Desolación... exactamente fue lo que experimenté.

Aro caminó entre ellos con impotencia y desilusión. La mirada fija en el hueco del ascensor me estremeció.

¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Aunque estaba agotada lo seguí. Demetri me observó.

-Mi amor... tranquilo, huyeron, y sólo han escapado pocos. Murmuré.

Me miró con angustia.

-¿No entiendes Cautha? No hemos podido capturar prisioneros, no sabemos que quieren, su líder escapó...

-Amo... aquí... Dijo Jane de pie a diez metros.

Aro giró para observarla.

A los pies de la guardiana, uno de nuestros enemigos se retorcía de dolor. Comprobé de inmediato que estaba bajo los efectos del don de la guardiana.

-¡Brillante Jane!

Aro se acercó al enemigo mientras daba la directiva.

-Sellen el ascensor sin pérdida de tiempo. El resto a sus puestos de siempre. Intentaremos volver a la normalidad.

Quise preguntar que debía hacer yo. Nunca había tenido un puesto asignado. Dí dos pasos hacia él pero Demetri me sujetó del brazo.

-Es peligroso Cautha, no te acerques. Te acompañaré a tu guarida.

-No quiero dejar solo a Aro.

-No quedará solo, no te preocupes. Estará Jane y Asrael con él.

Me alejé lentamente junto a Demetri. Mi deseo era permanecer al lado de Aro, pero en parte mi guardián tenía razón.

Mi rey estaba muy bien custodiado, mi presencia no hubiera mejorado las cosas.

Apenas recorrí la mitad del pasillo, la voz burlona del temible extraño me paralizó.

-Espera Demetri. Dije, deteniendo mi andar.

-¡Tú Aro Vulturi, no escapará de mi amo! Gritó el vampiro.

Ví en la distancia como Aro se inclinaba tomándolo del cuello. Afiné mi oído prestando atención.

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién se supone que es tu amo?

El vampiro rió. Su risa escalofriante me estremeció.

-Tu fin llegará líder de los Vulturi... Murmuró entredientes -Sempronio, él te hará pagar.

-¿Quién es Sempronio? Indagó Aro levantándolo en el aire, por el cuello.

-Dolor. Dijo Jane.

De inmediato se retorció en el aire por el sufrimiento, sin embargo de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. Sólo su risa entre los quejidos. Parecía un loco desquiciado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No te dejaré morir! Te torturaré hasta que me des información.

Su risa se apagó y lo miró fijo.

-No te apresures Aro Vulturi, todo a su tiempo, conocerás a mi amo la noche del primer eclipse lunar... y ese día... será tu fin.

Con un rápido movimiento safó de las garras de Aro, se abalanzó hasta la pilastra donde había quedado un dardo clavado. El mismo dardo del cual Demetri me había salvado.

Sin mediar segundos lo quitó y lo hundió en su cuerpo.

Las temibles carcajas se fueron perdiendo con el polvo.

Sempronio... si si... podría ser el eterno rival de Aro. Por supuesto, Sulpicia lo había dejado para casarse con Aro. Lo recordé inmediatamente, aunque no sabía si era el mismo enemigo. Sempronio no era un nombre común.

Su rival había llegado a la boda enfurecido. Lo señaló con el índice y juró que Sulpicia nunca sería de Aro, la prefería muerta antes que verla con otro. Tarde o temprano se vengaría.

Supe que aro por la expresión de su rostro, había pensado lo mismo que yo.

Miré a Demetri con desesperación.

-Tranquila Cautha, no habrá eclipse hasta dentro de veinte años. Estaremos preparados.

...

Prepararme para mi boda después de tantos acontecimientos, no fue tarea fácil.

Si lucía nerviosa como todas las novias, había que agregar la tensión que habían provocado nuestros enemigos. Sobre todo la frase fatídica de ese demonio antes de autodestruirse.

Sempronio... ¿Sería el mismo de hace siglos?

Heidi golpeó mi habitación poco antes de las tres de la mañana.

-¿Estás lista?

-¡No!

-¡Qué demonios Cautha! Los novios no esperan eternamente, bueno quizás el tuyo si. Rió.

Aún así no jugaría con su paciencia.

-Ya estoy Heidi, es que no sé si el color del vestido le gustará. Dije observándome en el espejo.

-A buena hora te acuerdas, estás hermosa, el beige y ocre resaltan tu cabello renegrido. Ya deja de dar vueltas, sé valiente, te esperaré en el salón de los tronos.

-No no espera... Creo que me falta algo de maquillaje. ¿La cola del vestido no es muy larga?

-¡Qué no mujer! Está perfecto. ¿Y Lía?

-Le he dicho que me ocuparía de los últimos detalles. Es que entre ella y mi madre me han vuelto loca.

-No querida Cautha, tú ya estás loca, no culpes a nadie de tu genética.

En ese instante Félix golpeó repetidas veces.

-Señorita, ¿está lista? La guardia espera para escoltarla.

-Ayy sii, sii estoy...

Tomé el ramo y con los nervios a flor de piel pregunté a Heidi.

-¿En que mano va el ramo?

-Ay Cautha nunca has visto una boda, ¿qué clase de humana has sido? En la izquierda, siempre mantenlo visible a la altura de la cintura.

De pronto miré a mi amiga.

-Heidi... ¿en qué estás pensando?

-Bueno, a decir verdad en Félix. Está muy guapo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Me notas distraída?

-No...- sonreí -por tus ojos... tienen un bello color ocre.

Sonrió.

Tras salir de mi guarida rumbo al salón de los tronos, mi mente viajó a un pasado no tan lejano. Paso a paso por el pasillo que me llevaría a convertirme en la dama más importante de los Vulturi, traje a mi memoria aquella chica de pueblo que jamás imaginaría lograr la vida eterna, menos ser la esposa oficial del líder.

Aún acompañada por ocho vampiros de la guardia, con Demetri y Félix a la cabeza, el silencio reinaba. La memoria de las voces de mi querido aquelarre invadieron mi ser. Mi oído trajo aquellas típicas frases que tantas veces había escuchado en el palacio.

El « pequeña » del comprensivo de Marcus.

El « esta joven » arrogante de Cayo.

El « querida » afectuoso de Adelina.

El « señorita » de Asrael o Anibal.

El « Cautha » en la paciente boca de Demetri.

El « nova Vulturi » en Alec.

El « humana » cargado con los celos de Jane.

El « mi reina » lleno de admiración de Aurora.

Y el « mia ragazza » en la boca de él.

Él siempre él. Por sobre todas las cosas.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, creí que iba a caerme con los famosos zapatos que había elegido. ¿Quién dijo que las vampiresas sabíamos caminar sobre tacos mejor que una humana? Seguramente un vampiro macho, porque no tenía la menor idea.

La guardia lucía de gala, sus trajes en negro impecable hubieran dado la envidia de la más lujosa ceremonia de reyes.

Mi recorrido, pausado y lleno de ansiedad, llegó a su fin al girar hacia el pasillo central.

La puertas del gran salón, herméticamente cerradas, se mostraron a mis ojos. A cada lado las gárgolas desafiantes y los tenebrarios. Medio metro más, a cada lado, Jane con un vestido tres cuartos en gasa azabache, y Alec con jacket Gucci, con la clásica postura firme. Ambos me observaron.

Sus rostros reflejaban la tranquilidad, hace algunas horas ganadas. Pero algo me decían sus miradas.

La felicidad es difícil reflejarla en rostros inhumanos, yo diría que sus gestos transmitían paz y confianza.

En segundos abrirían la puerta para darme paso hasta él.

Sabía que significaba mucho para los hermanos, Aro fue y sería lo más cercano a una familia.

A mis manos lo entregaban, no era una puerta más que se abría. Con ella significaba tanto para Alec como para su hermana, que confiaban en mí. No descubrí temor ni decepción en ellos, eso me alegró.

Apenas llegué al umbral, en inigualable sincronización, como si lo hubieran planeado, Jane y Alec tomaron las borlas de bronce y tiraron hacia afuera.

La corriente de aire embebida en el perfume embriagador de mi amado, envolvió mi ser por completo.

No tuve el instinto de salir corriendo, ¿por qué lo haría? Si estaba por cumplir mi sueño desde que los había conocido.

Los quise a todos desde un principio, a todos con sus defectos y virtudes. Y a él... lo amé sin saberlo cuando lo vi por primera vez. Si... a ese líder oscuro y apagado, al terrorífico e implacable. Lo amé porque vi más allá de sus ojos coralinos. Descubrí un pasado siniestro y una tristeza infinita, a la que cargué como si fuera mía, y lo mejor de todo... logré extraer el ocre de sus iris y acariciar su alma.

Respiré profundo mientras un rápido vistazo me daba el panorama del gran salón.

Marcus y Cayo de pie, lucían hermoso mantos de armiño en rojo granate, signo de la realeza Vulturi. Athenodora muy cerca de Cayo, su vestido almidonado en satén borgoña, estilo imperial, fue uno de los detalles que llamó mi atención, después... el aquelarre en pleno.

No distinguí especialmente cada uno de los rostros, mis nervios no me lo hubieran permitido.

Lo busqué a él mientras caminaba hacia los tronos.

Lo vi de pie ubicado arriba de los tres escalones que separaban los tronos. Sonreí.

El novio perfecto. La chaqueta en negro, en tejido de granito al igual que su pantalón de corte clásico. Las solapas de seda, sin brillo. Sobresalía la inmaculada camisa almidonada.

Mis ojos recorrieron el chaleco ajustado, recto, de una fila de botones. Parecía confeccionado en piqué o moaré de seda. Los arabescos negruscos alternaban con un rojo vivo y corbata combinada.

El brillo de sus zapatos de charol lo convertían en la elegancia personificada.

Me miró, automáticamente su sonrisa fue el marco perfecto para que me desvaneciera en sus brazos, pero no era el momento...

Una música delicada comenzó a partir de mis primeros pasos. En una esquina, un vampiro de smoking acariciaba un piano ébano de cola. Para el peculiar maestro de música, no bastaba tocar la marcha, sino hacer de la marcha un reflejo de la entrada y de la vida de la que sería la novia. Y lo logró...

Sabía que la música debía ser en vivo, no era bien visto colocar grabaciones, pistas, o secuencias.

Deseaba acortar la distancia hasta él, que aunque no sería demasiada para cualquiera, para mi era descomunal.

No llegaba nunca...

Aro descendió los tres escalones y extendió su mano para que la tomara. La guardia se abrió guardando las hileras en completa simetría.

Cayo se acercó apenas llegué al atril junto con Aro, con una delicada reverencia me dio la bienvenida.

Sobre el facistol pequeño, observé un documento en dorado. En el medio una rosa de plata en relieve.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi más antiguo enemigo oficiara mi boda, una vez más comprendí que por encima de gustos y disgustos lo primero era la unión del aquelarre.

Aro no era ningún tonto, por alguna razón me había elegido.

Cayo habló en entonación de liturgia, sin impostar ni elevar la voz.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo pausado -nos reunimos en esta ocasión para celebrar el matrimonio de mi amigo Aro y de Cautha.

Ambos se han conocido, han convivido en este palacio por tiempo considerable, y han demostrado que pueden llegar a ser un sólo individuo. De ahora más, pensarán y actuarán como uno. Los amigos de Aro serán amigos de Cautha, los enemigos de una de las partes lo serán del otro.

Se detuvo y carraspeó.

Sonreí.

-Deberán cuidarse y protegerse mutuamente. Confiar plenamente en el otro. A partir de esta celebración no habrá palabra que pese más sobre el contrayente, que la de su cónyuge.

La obediencia es mutua, teniendo que lograr el acuerdo por sobre todas las cosas. Ambos deben plena fidelidad a los Vulturi. Dijo pausado.

Un momento... ¿fidelidad? ¿y a mi no me la debía? Pensé arqueando la ceja.

Conocía que este no era un matrimonio normal como los humanos pero ese pequeño ítem no quería que faltase.

Aro sonrió, olvidé que al estar sujeta a su brazo leía cada pensamiento.

Murmuró divertido.

-No tengas miedo, esa promesa no es necesaria.

Sonreí tímida.

Cayo continuó.

-El divorcio creado por los mortales no existe en nuestro mundo, el matrimonio es indisoluble, y sólo la muerte de uno de los esposos podrá desunir.

El amor que se han prometido, es y será por toda la eternidad.

¿Y bien? Preguntó mirándonos fijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el contrato -dijo Aro para después mirarme a los ojos -la amo profundamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el contrato...- dije sonriendo -te amo... lo amo como a nadie he amado en mis dos vidas.

Deduje que nuestro contrato difería de un matrimonio entre vampiros comunes. Cualquiera se debía a los líderes Vulturi y debía obedecer a ellos por encima de su pareja. Pero esta vez era distinto, era el propio líder que contraía nupcias.

Tampoco había consejos de como formar una familia ni criar hijos, estaba claro que eso jamás iba a pasar. No habría niños, sin embargo el aquelarre era parte de nuestra familia, y como alguna vez había sentido... era mi absoluta responsabilidad. A ellos debíamos los consejos, los retos y las felicitaciones.

Cayo señaló el papiro dorado. Aro fue el primero que se acercó a firmar, después lo imité.

Una vez que ambos firmamos la rosa de plata, Cayo continuó.

-Cautha Vulturi, te doy la bienvenida oficial a nuestra familia. Espero... que sepas aprovecharla. Te condecoro en nombre de los líderes, como la primera dama y señora de este aquelarre. El palacio será tu hogar y el de los tuyos, para siempre.

Luego se dirigió a Aro.

-Amigo, de tu dicha dependerá la dicha de los Vulturi, espero sinceramente que encuentres la felicidad en Cautha.

-La he encontrado querido amigo- dijo Aro -pierde el miedo de una vez.

-Bien... A partir de este momento son marido y mujer...

-Los anillos- dijo Marcus acercándose risueño -y mis felicitaciones.

El viejo vampiro extendió un cofre de oro macizo.

Aro lo tomó y lo abrió.

Sus dedos acariciaron uno de los anillos prendido a la almohadilla roja de terciopelo.

Eran bellísimos. Confeccionados en oro con brillantes engarzados.

El que tomó Aro en su mano derecha, tenía forma de óvalo, más delicado y femenino que el anillo que pondría yo en su dedo anular.

Deslizó la lujosa joya por mi dedo, y tomé el que correspondía del cofre.

La piedra preciosa formaba una línea alrededor del anillo, daba un toque masculino. Repetí la operación con una sonrisa maravillosa pintada en mis labios.

Me miró embelezado, me coloqué de puntillas de pie para llegar hasta su boca.

-Creo que la novia espera un beso. Dijo Marcus.

Aro rió, inmediatamente su brazo me enlazó por la cintura, inclinó el rostro y el resto lo dejé a mi impulso.

Impulso de mujer locamente enamorada.

Aún así, envuelta en otro mundo escuché a Cayo susurrar.

-Bien... sabemos que en la señora Vulturi, lo protocolar no es su punto de inspiración.

No supe cuanto duraron los aplausos, pero si nuestro beso apasionado... unos deliciosos y extensos treinta segundos.

Con menos nervios y dispuesta a disfrutar de nuestra fiesta, me dediqué junto a Aro, a saludar y agradecer a todos aquellos que habían llegado a compartir nuestra alegría.

El tema de nuestros enemigos no se tocó, no era momento para empañarlo con intrigas. Aunque no olvidaba que el líder había escapado junto con pocos de sus adeptos.

La frase escalofriante de aquel vampiro suicida golpeaba mi pecho cada tanto.

El primer eclipse lunar... Debíamos prepararnos.

-¿Les han gustado los anillos? Dijo una voz cantarina, obligándome a girar hacia él.

-¡Constantine!- saludó Aro sonriente -por supuesto ha sido una gentileza de tu parte.

-Buenas noches Constantine- pronuncié con gesto serio -gracias, son bellísimos.

-Se lo merecen, quiero mucho a mi amigo, ahora eres parte de su vida, así que mis respetos.

-Gracias. Respondí.

Aro sonrió.

-Es que tienes mala fama Constantine, seguramente mi esposa tiene ciertos reparos.

-Pues... no. Hay muchos que hablan de más. No debes hacer caso a escuchas de conventillo.

-No lo hago, confió en Aro. Contesté manteniendo mi rostro serio.

-Quizás lo invite a Manhattan para que se distraiga unos días.

Mis ojos coléricos lo traspasaron.

Aro rió.

-Es una broma, es una broma. Se apresuró a decir Constantine.

Sonreí con malicia y murmuré.

-Jaaneeee.

El rostro de Constantine se contrajo.

-Calma- reí -es una broma.

-Muy graciosa tu señora esposa. Estaré por los alrededores si me necesitan. Dijo con una mueca de perdedor. Con una reverencia nos saludó perdiéndose entre otros grupos.

-Cautha, no temas a Constantine, es buen amigo. Jamás me perjudicaría.

-A ti no, pero a mi...

-Provocarme un disgusto contigo sería mi mal. Sonrió e inclinó el rostro buscando mis labios.

Antes de sucumbir a sus besos susurré.

-Entonces... ¿lo de tu regalo de cumpleaños no fue verdad?

-Claro que no, ¿quieres un beso?

-No uno... muchos.

El momento hubiera sido uno de los mejores de la madrugada si no era por Marcus que interrumpió con cortesía nuestros apasionados besos.

-Mil disculpas a los dos, Aro... acompáñame unos instantes, debemos hablar.

-Pronto regreso cariño. Dijo mi amado.

Me intrigo bastante la razón por la cual Marcus necesitaba consultar con Aro. Sin embargo confiaba que no sería nada malo y que finalmente Aro me lo contaría.

Mis ojos recorrieron el salón repleto de amigos y conocidos. Me detuve en la graciosa figura de Nicolay, que en puntillas de pie, intentaba tomar una vela encendida del tenebrario.

Busqué a sus padres con la mirada pero no se encontraban cerca, entonces descubrí a Jane junto con Alec y dos vampiresas del aquelarre de los Nóvikov.

Caminé hasta ellos. Al verme acercarme hacia los hermanos, con educación ambas se retiraron.

-Jane.

-¿Ama?

El sustantivo en sus labios fue chocante. Sabía que lugar ocupaba siendo la esposa del líder, pero no quería una relación tan fría entre la guardiana y yo. Ninguna de las dos se lo merecía. Al igual que Alec, Heidi, Demetri y Félix. Eran mis amigos.

Olvidando el hecho le sugerí.

-¿Sabes como sujetar al niño Nicolay? Puede lastimarse.

Giró para verlo y luego sonrió.

-¿Usted desea que use mi don?

-¡Jane! Protesté con los brazos en jarro.

Rió, miró a su hermano y encogió sus hombros. Alec clavó la vista fija en el niño.

-Yo me encargaré hermana.

Nicolay quedó tieso, sus ojos burdeos bailaron y se tambaleó. Sentado en el suelo gritó llamando a sus padres, parecía borrachito el pobre. Alec lo había desorientado, por consiguiente todo el salón le habría girado como carrusel.

-Alec Vulturi... La voz de Aro se escuchó como reto.

-Lo siento amo, el niño está en perfecto estado. Dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-A veces ustedes dos, me dan trabajo más que una decena de Nicolay. Bromeó Aro.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Dijo Jane, con la mejor cara de niña buena.

-Jane... ¿crees que olvido tus andanzas con Cautha? No sé que es peor si cuando eras enemiga o cuando te unes con ella.

Sonreí.

-Si amor, mejor... dejémoslo pasar. A propósito, quería pedirte autorización o tu permiso.

Me miró extrañado.

-Cautha eres mi esposa, ¿por qué autorización?

-Es que no es como tu mujer que te lo pido, sino como líder.

-¿Y qué es cariño?

Miré a los hermanos y dije convencida.

-No deseo que me digan ama, los aleja de mi y no quiero sentirme así. Ni siquiera con Heidi o Demetri, los aprecio como amigos.

Jane y Alec me miraron fijo con un brillo en la mirada, la comisura de sus labios se arquearon.

-Bien... eso no se acostumbra Cautha, la confianza no es protocolar en el aquelarre, ¿entiendes?

-Si, lo sé.

-Aunque... bueno... podrán llamarte por tu nombre siempre que sea entre íntimos, no frente a cualquiera.

-¡Gracias!

Heidi nos alejó del éxtasis de las miradas.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo dirigiéndose a todos -de un momento a otro volveré con el más delicioso banquete. El día ya comienza, todos disfrutarán del festín que han organizado los Vulturi, y una vez más, bienvenidos.

Giró con su vestido vaporoso color azul, sus manos se movieron ágiles colocándose la oscura capa, desapareciendo finalmente rumbo a la salida.

Me acurruqué entre los brazos de mi marido.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Marcus? Pregunté.

Sonrió.

-Ahh mi chica curiosa. No te preocupes, es sobre Mirna.

-¿Ya se ha ido?

-De eso se trata. Parece que le ha comunicado a Marcus que desea quedarse con nosotros.

-¿De verdad? ¡Estupendo!

-En realidad, lo haría con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-No quiere convertirse. Pretende seguir siendo una humana. Quedarse implica que será el alimento.

Me separé de él mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué has resuelto?

-¿Tú que crees? Dijo serio.

Volví a acurrucarme un poco triste.

Sus labios acariciaron mi oído.

-Tranquila mia ragazza, tu Mirna se quedará.

-Tramposo, me has asustado. Dije sonriendo.

La celebración duró más de un día, realmente no es que estuviera agotada pero deseaba llevarme al novio y no largarlo por unas cuantas horas.

Como adivinando mi pensamiento o la mirada claramente de lujuria que sobresalía por mis iris, Aro tomó mi mano y comenzó a despedirse. Agradecimos la amabilidad de los presentes y también a todos los aquelarres que prestaron su guardia para la lucha.

Camino hacia la salida del salón, Aro llamó a Cayo y a Marcus.

-Cuídenme el palacio, estaré ausente hasta el amanecer.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde irás? Preguntó Cayo.

-¿Saldrán del palacio? Dijo Marcus.

-Si, me prometí a mi mismo que le daría una luna de miel a Cautha original.

-Es peligroso Aro. Dijo Cayo.

-No me quedaré con miedo ni aquí ni en ninguna parte.

-Me parece bien... pero debes tener cuidado, por ti y por Cautha. Resaltó Marcus.

-No se preocupen, Cautha está conmigo- dijo mirándome con ternura -a mi enemigo no lo encontraré fuera de aquí, vendrá a buscarme, ya lo sabemos. Además... ha dado ya fecha para el encuentro.

Sus últimas frases me sobrecogieron, vendría por él... la noche del eclipse lunar.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 30

Verdadero amor. ( Primera parte )

No podía creer que Aro y yo estuviéramos paseando por las terrazas de mi amada Volterra, en plena oscuridad, y con todo el amor que nos teníamos.

Palpitar en cada salto veloz, de la mano de mi único hombre, me hizo entender que la decisión de Aro de salir del castillo, contenía la intención de demostrarme que por mi haría cualquier cosa.

Yo por él... también.

En la alta cúpula de una construcción antigua se detuvo.

-¿Te gusta la vista desde aquí?

Mis ojos recorrieron el espectáculo.

Volterra se mostró a mis pies desde el angosto pretil. Luces medianas y pequeñas, fijas y brillantes, como los luceros de las madrugadas humanas.

Recordé por instantes las noches en la campiña, los días de insomnio, contando estrellas hasta que el sueño me vencía.

Siempre me preguntaba cuando niña que había tras ellas. Aunque como vampiresa esa respuesta nunca la hallé, ya no me importaba. Mi universo y todo lo que deseaba estaba junto a mi.

-Ven... Me dijo en un susurro.

Sus brazos me rodearon y posé mis manos en su pecho pétreo.

-Tienes muchas prendas para mi gusto. Murmuré contra sus labios.

Rió.

-Que impaciente eres mia ragazza.

-El fuego me está consumiendo. Insistí.

Sin embargo no arrancó mi ropa ni la de él. Se limitó a observar mi rostro centímetro a centímetro. Como si quisiera grabarme en la memoria. Mis mejillas, el contorno de mi cara, mis ojos perdidos en su maravilloso iris ocre. Los posó en mi mirada, como atravesándola hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Podía jurar que tenía alma, de lo contrario no hubiera visto a través de él. Había amor... y sólo quien tiene alma puede sentirlo y brindarlo.

Apenas clavó la mirada en los labios susurró.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro que hayas llegado hasta mi esa noche. ¿Tú, te arrepientes de algo?

-¿Yo?... De nada, absolutamente de nada.

Sonrió.

-Entonces, consumemos el matrimonio. Porque hacer el amor contigo, lo he hecho... desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mi boca atrapó la suya sin ningún reparo. Desprovista de toda vergüenza y contención.

Me arrastró embebido en mis besos apasionados hasta la vieja chimenea. El rasgado seco de las telas junto con sus adorables gemidos, fue la única música que escuché a mi alrededor...

Me alzó hasta encajar mis piernas a la cintura, mis manos acariciaron cada fibra muscular de su espalda, el tiempo y espacio apenas nos alcanzó.

Por fin era mío completamente, al menos eso creí...

Los años transcurrieron en paz y armonía en el palacio. Para ser el hogar de un aquelarre de vampiros era mucho pedir.

Mi vida a partir del matrimonio, había dado un giro. Quizás no para mis íntimos amigos que siempre vieron en mí, a la dama de los Vulturi. Para el resto, el respeto fue creciendo y pululaba a cada paso por los oscuros pasillos.

Lo extraordinario, no era un respeto forzado. Había ganado con cada día, la seguridad en ellos. No únicamente como la esposa de Aro, sino... quien sabía como llevar adelante un grupo bastante considerable de seres como eran los Vulturi.

Fui acostumbrándome al « ama » en la boca de Heidi, aunque a solas la bella proveedora se comportaba como la amiga de siempre.

Lo mismo ocurría con mi círculo privado, donde el « mi señora » formal, quedaba en el olvido.

Para Aro, además de ser el refugio de cada jornada, me convertí en fiel consejera, sabia y astuta. Mis dones fueron fortaleciéndose con el tiempo, no me costaba concentrarme en mover objetos, ni siquiera en pulverizarlos si contenía la furia.

El fino olfato se intensificó, ahora podía reconocer prácticamente a mis íntimos. Presentía a Jane y a Alec antes de que mi vista los descubriera. Lo mismo ocurría para con Demetri y Félix.

Estaba dichosa, me sentía segura de quien era para todos ellos, punto de principio y fin de sus existencias.

Notaba la tranquilidad en mi amado, como si hubiera logrado en mi, lo que desde el comienzo fue su misión.

Esa mañana caminé por el pasillo rumbo al salón de los tronos.

-Buenos días señora. Pronunció Asrael al verme apresurada por las cercanías del salón.

-Buenos días Asrael. Mi marido está ocupado, ¿verdad?

-Así es señora. Los líderes están reunidos hace varios días. Si me lo permite recordarle, esta noche... habrá eclipse.

-Lo sé Asrael. Dije de pie frente a él.

Miré hacia el suelo de mármol, después clave la vista en los ojos del guardián.

-Nada le pasará a Aro mientras yo exista.

-No lo dudo señora. Que tenga un buen día.

Giré hacia las puertas del gran salón, la simétrica figura de los dos hermanos, firmes en su puesto me tranquilizó.

Tampoco sabíamos si el enemigo iba a ser fiel a su promesa y hacernos una visita esta noche. Podría adelantarse, y no esperarlo sería un grave error.

De cualquier forma, le sería bastante difícil llegar hasta Aro, sobre todo contando con guardianas como Jane.

-Buenos días guardianes.

-Buenos días ama. Dijeron al unísono.

Rápidamente se hicieron a un lado mientras abrían las puertas.

Apenas entré, la entrada se cerró hermética a mis espaldas. Me mantuve de pie sin avanzar.

Los tres líderes levantaron la vista.

-Buenos días Aro... hermanos...

-Buenos días. Respondieron Cayo y Marcus.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Dijo mi rey con cierta preocupación.

-Si, gracias. Hermanos, quisiera solicitar un momento a solas con mi marido.

-Por supuesto. Dijo Cayo poniéndose de pie al instante.

Marcus lo imitó con una sonrisa floreciente en sus labios.

-Muy bien, estaré en la biblioteca, por si me necesitan... aunque lo dudo. Murmuró profundizando su sonrisa.

El viejo vampiro presentía las emociones tanto o mejor que yo. Adivinó que mi visita tenía un fin conyugal.

Cuando los líderes desaparecieron, Aro me miró con curiosidad.

Mis ojos recorrieron cada puerta, puertecilla, y pasadizo, del alrededor. Mi don de antaño, fue cerrando los cerrojos y trabas de seguridad con golpes secos, sin contacto físico.

Aro sonrió, inclinó el rostro levemente hacia la izquierda, observándome detenidamente. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y aguardó en silencio.

Avancé por el centro con un exagerado movimiento de mis caderas, al mismo tiempo que desprendía mi capa a tirones.

-Tres días sin verte es mucho, ¿no crees? Aseveré mientras me acercaba peligrosamente.

Sus ojos me recorrieron con chispa de diversión, aunque se llenaron de sorpresa al ver mi atuendo.

El conjunto de lencería en encaje y transparencias con finos ribetes en satén, delineaban mi silueta hambrienta. Las medias negras, vestían mis delgadas y largas piernas.

Mis bragas oscura completaban el perfecto juego de las prendas.

Arqueó la ceja.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Dijo mientras la comisura de sus labios se arqueaba divertida.

-¡Oh siii! Exclamé, mientras me abalanzaba sobre el trono.

Su carcajada resonó en los rincones apenas me tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? Murmuró cerca de mi boca.

-Si lo sé... me lo han dicho alguna vez.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus musculosas piernas. Mis dedos tiraron de la camisa sin consideración, rompiendo uno a uno los botones borgoña.

Rio con ganas.

Percibí sus dedos maestros pasear por mi espalda hasta anclar en mis muslos.

-Bien. Susurró contra mi cuello -creo que un poco de relax no nos vendrá mal.

-¿Un poco? ¿Mi señor dijo un poco?- reí -Eso es lo que tu crees...

( Perspectiva de Aro)

A mi lado, Marcus suspiró en el trono.

-¿Crees que los nuevos vampiros de la guardia son suficientemente fuertes y astutos?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro hermano. Contesté.

Cayo interrumpió. Con paso apresurado se ubicó en su lugar.

-Lo siento, tuve cosas que hacer. No debí llegar tarde a la inspección. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Sonreí burlón.

-No tan divertido como a ti... ¿Athenodora te ha dejado libre?

Me miró con fastidio para después sonreír.

-Ya no bromearás conmigo querido amigo. Dijo satisfecho.

-¿De verdad? ¿Apostarías? Dije con una carcajada.

-Mmm.. No, tienes razón, tú tienes una capacidad de invención increíble, algo encontrarás para molestarme. Dijo con una mueca de insuficiencia.

-Me alegro que los asuntos con tu mujer estén mejor. Creo que la muerte de Ethelvina provocó el olvido de tu error.

-Si... es cierto. ¿Y tú? ¿No has vuelto a pensar en ella?

-En absoluto, tengo en quien pensar día a día. Cautha es el centro de mi atención, no hay vampiresa más bella y talentosa que ella.

Recordé el momento vivido horas atrás, cuando mi encantadora mujercita entró al salón reclamado lo suyo.

-Ya veo, también me alegro- contestó Cayo -me gustaría estar seguro de que Cautha siente lo mismo.

-¿Es una venganza por mi broma? Me irrita tu desconfianza. Deberías creerle a esta altura.

Suspiró.

-En fin, ¿cuéntame como vas con Aurora? ¿Se ha adaptado a su nueva vida?

-Sí... la veo feliz. Creo que se ha liberado de su gran secreto.

-La entiendo, no es fácil ocultarte algo tan importante sabiendo las consecuencias de la traición.

-No fue una traición Cayo. Corregí.

Un reciente pasado captó mi memoria. Recordé la escena con mi madre después de la boda. Había decidido enfrentarla. Guardaba rabia y dolor. Sentía que podía habérmelo dicho, su vida en el castillo hubiera sido privilegiada. La madre de un líder no era lo mismo que una anciana adivina de los Vulturi. Aunque después de todo, mi razonamiento no permitió que actuara con crueldad.

Ella había deseado mi bienestar al lado de una familia que me lo dio todo, no se merecía mi rencor.

De todas formas, como el egoísta que era, creí que el perdón que ella necesitaba era una necesidad de mi parte.

Los veinte años subsiguientes sirvieron para afianzar nuestra unión. Aún así, notaba en mí, ciertos resabios.

Sin embargo, hace una semana, con la idea del eclipse y lo que podría ocurrir, decidí que no podía de ninguna manera dejar cabos sueltos o cuentas pendientes.

Me acerqué hasta su guarida, ahora... convertida en una cámara real. Como debía ser. Nunca más una oscura cueva de raíces ferrosas, eso quedaría para Mirna, la nueva hechicera.

En cuanto me vio, sonrió.

Con pasos lentos avancé por la lujosa habitación y le pregunté.

-Sabes que faltan días para el eclipse. ¿Conoces a quién recurre un ser cuando tiene miedo?

Me miró con angustia.

-Recurre a su madre- dije -Porque ella será la única persona que no lo juzgará ni se burlará.

Dio tres pasos hacia mí.

-Aro... dime... ¿qué necesitas? Dijo apenada.

-Un abrazo.

Marcus me volvió al presente dejando atrás aquella conversación con Aurora.

-La nueva guardia ya está elegida, hemos elegido por ti- dijo a Cayo -calculamos que estarías de acuerdo.

-Bien, confío plenamente en el buen tino de los dos.

-Aro- dijo Marcus -¿piensas que él será puntual? ¿Vendrá esta noche por ti?

-No lo sé, es de imbéciles avisar un ataque, aunque estaré preparado.

Observando como mis hermanos abandonaban el salón de los tronos para tomarse un receso, mis últimas palabras hicieron eco en cada uno de mis huesos. Estaba listo para enfrentar a mi enemigo... pero en tal caso... si algo saliera mal... ¿Cautha podría superarlo?

Sí, quizás con el tiempo, y en este castillo tiempo era lo que sobraba. Veía a mi mujer fuerte y decidida a dar todo por los Vulturi, si tendría que tomar mi lugar lo haría con su característica entereza. Sin embargo, había alguien que podría afectarle de manera considerable. A Jane...

Me puse de pie y murmuré.

-Asrael... diles a Jane y a Alec que necesito verlos.

-Muy bien señor.

( Perspectiva de Jane )

Apenas Asrael me comunico que Aro deseaba vernos, entré al salón junto con mi hermano, decidida y obediente como siempre.

Alec sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

-Amo... ¿nos necesitaba? Dijo tranquilo y sereno.

Mi hermano avanzó dejándome atrás. No porque fuera más veloz, sino porque mis pasos fueron disminuyendo velocidad. El rostro de mi amo, al que conocía al dedillo, me alertó que esta no iba a ser una conversación agradable.

Lucía preocupado, un tanto apagado y triste. Lo peor que intuí que el motivo no era su seguridad y la noche que se avecinaba. Hubiera jurado que era por mí.

Me detuve en el medio de la sala. De pie, lo miré fijo con un tinte de súplica.

No quería escucharlo, no deseaba hablar sobre el eclipse y sus consecuencias.

Recorrió angustiado mi rostro infantil.

-Jane, acércate, necesito hablar contigo.

No me moví.

La voz de Alec me reprochó.

-¡Jane!

Miré a mi hermano con gesto confuso ante mi desobediencia.

Aro volvió a insistir.

-Jane, ven. No podrás tapar el sol con un dedo.

Avanzó lentamente hacia mí.

-Estaremos preparados por si el enemigo vuelve por mí. Quédate tranquila, sin embargo...

Dí dos pasos hacia atrás alejándome, no precisamente de él, sino de una realidad que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ignorar.

-Jane, los Vulturi siempre hemos sido ganadores- murmuró -pero intenta entender, si algo malo llegara a ocurrir...

Tapé los oídos con mis manos, típico de una niña asustada.

-¡No quiero escuchar! Exclamé.

Alec se acercó.

-Hermana, nada malo ocurrirá. Protegeremos al amo como siempre.

-Gracias Alec- dijo Aro sonriendo -lo sé y se los agradezco.

Después, su iris dorado me miró.

-Ignoro lo que ocurrirá esta noche, quizás el enemigo regrese por mi. El miedo no es sólo humano, pero pequeña... tus hombres malos ya no vendrán. Mi niña no estés triste, nunca estarás sola. Aquí está tu familia.

Sé fuerte. Eres y serás mi mejor guardiana.

Quedé petrificada, como si me hubieran clavado a las viejas baldosas.

A él no podría ocurrirle nada, a él no. Porque después de él no había nada, sólo oscuridad.

Pero ni los vampiros podíamos cambiar el destino en tal caso.

Mis músculos se contrajeron con fuerza, apreté mis dientes afilados para tratar de no gritar de rabia. De pronto, recordé...

Sin previo aviso abandoné el salón y corrí a mi guarida. Bastaron pocos minutos para que regresara donde Aro y Alec me miraban sorprendidos.

Lentamente me acerqué a mi amo, mi mano derecha extendió el viejo dibujo de la hiedra.

Aro lo tomó, desdobló el papel, y sus ojos lo estudiaron.

Mantuvo la vista fija en los garabatos. Aún después de estar segura que lo habría entendido, no me miraba. Conocía que demostrar los sentimientos era tarea dura para cualquiera de nosotros, con más razón para él.

Cuando al fin alzó la mirada susurró.

-Esta preciosa hiedra está confeccionada de pulso humano. ¿Lo tienes hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Jane?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me los has dado antes?

Mis manos se retorcieron en la falda de mi vestido, ante la ausencia de respuesta adecuada.

Porque a pesar de todo, aunque fuera una adolescente caprichosa y terca que no quería escuchar lo que no tenía ganas, sabía que por más que doliera, después de esta noche... nadie podía asegurar que tendría oportunidad para darle mi obsequio.

Obsequio cuyo fin, encerraba un emotivo y sincero « gracias ».

-No digamos adiós... esto no es una despedida. Nos une el cariño, jamás nos olvidaremos.

Fue duro entender que debía hacer frente a lo que fuera, que mis Vulturis necesitaban mi fortaleza. Que Cautha, mi dueña y ama durante estos veinte años pasados, necesitaba mi apoyo y protección aunque Aro no estuviera presente.

Una vez más, mantuve mi rostro altanero como a él le gustaba, escuchando a Aro y asimilando cada frase dicha.

Sin embargo, una vez que me retiré del salón y las puertas se cerraron tras de mi, la temible guardiana que siempre había sido me abandonó, dando paso a una niña asustada que corrió angustiada hacia los brazos de Cautha.

( Perspectiva de Aro)

El eclipse lunar había llegado, el espectral silencio cubrió el castillo aguardando el más leve movimiento anormal.

En mi trono, aburrido y de muy mal humor comenzaba a impacientarme.

-No puedo permanecer aquí como idiota. Protesté.

La guardia me observó caminar de un lado a otro. El salón de los tronos estaba fuertemente armado. Desde los altos techos hasta cada rincón y puerta posible.

Mi espíritu inquieto no podía mantenerse en un sitio. Varias veces iba y venía del salón de los tronos hasta mi guarida, donde una Cautha custodiada y obediente por primera vez, padecía mi impaciencia.

Pero mi enemigo nunca llegó...

Furioso, con las primeras luces de un nuevo amanecer bañando con los rayos de sol la Piazza Dei Priori, me puse de pie junto al trono.

-¡Suficiente! El tal Sempronio se está burlando de mí. He frenado toda actividad por su culpa. No permaneceré custodiado de esta forma tan exagerada indefinidamente.

Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, de cualquier manera tengo la mejor guardia.

-Pero señor...- protestó Asrael -puede haberse retrasado o quizás sea una trampa.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Espero hasta mañana en estas condiciones? ¿O quizás una semana más? ¿o años? ¡Volvamos a nuestras actividades! ¡Den aviso a Marcus y a Cayo! Ordené.

-Amo- Preguntó Félix - ¿Pongo al tanto a la señora?

-No, iré yo mismo.

-Amo, lo acompañaremos. Dijo Asrael, señalando a Anibal.

-Bien, sigan a mi guarida.

Apenas abandoné el salón, Alec y Jane que custodiaban atentos las puertas, me miraron sin comprender.

-Tranquilos, iré a mi guarida. Murmuré.

Jane me siguió con la vista. Dio varios pasos hacia mí.

-Jane, calma cariño...

La tranquilicé, aunque la inquietud de mi guardiana me contagió. Observé de reojo mis alrededores. Nada... Asrael y Anibal fuertemente armados se detuvieron a un metro de mis espaldas.

Husmeé el aire... Olía ligeramente a azufre.

Quedé inmóvil.

Cada guardián de pie, en los rincones, comenzaba a olfatear la espesa neblina que invadía el pasillo. En segundos pareció cubrirlo todo.

Asrael se adelantó para acercarse a mi, pero la neblina actuó de barrera e impidió protegerme.

Estaba aislado de todos ellos.

En instantes, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, contemplé con horror como el espeso manto se cernía en cada uno. La mejor guardia que había tenido por siglos estaba siendo afectada por el maléfico humo.

Los ojos vidriosos y desorbitados por la asfixia, chillidos desgarradores, las manos en el cuello tratando de librarse de esa atadura invisible.

Vi a Jane con desesperación arrastrarse con furia hacia mi. Le faltaba el aire, respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo avanzó veloz gateando por las paredes. Sus uñas se clavaron en el mármol avanzando rápidamente para cubrirme. No sólo la espesa barrera que me rodeaba no se lo permitió, sino que parte de la niebla como si fuera una garra invisible, la tomó de una pierna y la estrelló contra una pilastra.

Desesperado, viendo como el maldito humo intentaba terminar con mis guardianes, busqué algún hueco por donde safar.

No podía saltar hacia los techos, no había lugar que no estuviera invadido por los gases mortíferos.

Fijé la vista en el suelo...

El humo y la niebla siempre tienden a ascender...

Me tiré a las viejas baldosas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me arrastré como serpiente a gran velocidad. Mi fin, no era escapar del enemigo precisamente... mi fin era llegar hasta Cautha.

Mi astucia en segundos dio cuenta de que si me hubiera querido destruir, lo hubiera hecho. No era el objetivo de Sempronio.

Yo le había quitado a Sulpicia, él la había asesinado, y su meta no era otra que hacer mi vida eterna un infierno. Matarme hubiera sido fácil, pero dejaría de sufrir y no podría torturarme por toda la eternidad.

Entonces... que mejor que acabar con mi más preciado tesoro...

La sensación de terror me invadió mientras lamía el suelo con mi cuerpo, rápido como una corriente de agua.

En segundo alcancé la escalera de mi guarida.

El olor a azufre incrementó.

Rodeé por las escalinatas hasta caer en la entrada de mi refugio.

Aún atontado por los golpes, pude descubrir a un guardia y a Demetri tratando de liberarse de tres espeluznantes vampiros.

Eric, el guardia moreno que acompañaba a Demetri, cayó sin sentido. Su pecho tenía una pequeña grieta, el dardo mortal había dado con él.

Vi a Demetri coger de su espalda varias flechas, con la rapidez que caracterizaba a mi mejor rastreador, ubicó su arco, y una lluvia intermitente de dardos fueron desprendiéndose contra los intrusos una y otra vez, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

Tuve temor que en ese preciso momento mi rastreador rozara sin querer las mismas armas con que combatía, pero en el fondo confiaba en él. Por otra parte no me quedaba más remedio.

Apenas la entrada quedó libre, mientras Demetri continuaba su exterminio con gran puntería y zigzagueando para evitar los ataques, me abalancé sobre la puerta de la guarida donde Cautha seguramente se encontraría...

Mi fuerza contenida por tanta rabia e impotencia se liberó, mi cuerpo se estrelló con violencia derribando la entrada.

Lo primero que observé al entrar, fue un inquietante silencio. Me desplacé a gran velocidad hasta la habitación llamando a mi mujer repetidas veces, como aquella vez, hace siglos había llamado a Sulpicia en el medio del fuego.

Sentí que revivía cuando Cautha de pie, desde el otro extremo de la recámara, me tranquilizó.

-Cariño estoy bien, estoy bien.

-No por mucho tiempo. Contestó una voz grave a mis espaldas.

Giré rápidamente hacia la voz...

-Buenas noches Aro Vulturi, bueno... casi buenos días diría yo. Mil disculpas por mi retraso.


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Hola a todos los que me leen por aquí!**

**He llegado al último capítulo. Pero no se entristezcan… Tengo escrita la segunda parte. Se llama "El príncipe del Nimbo" y ya está terminada. Necesito saber por favor si vale la pena publicarla aquí o la están leyendo en mi blog. Porque si visitan mi blog para seguirla no tiene sentido que publique aquí.**

**Varias veces he dejado el link del blog. De lo contrario si no lo saben, envíen un mensaje si prefieren leer por fanfiction.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por la cantidad de correos afectuosos, aunque no me hayan dejado muchos comentarios por aquí en fanfiction, para mí es igual de importante. Un lujo conocer a cada lector.**

**Un beso grande y espero la respuesta para publicar la secuela de Linaje inmortal. Y no me lloren… Paciencia prometo que les gustara seguir leyendo.**

**Lou**

Capitulo 30 (Segunda parte)

Verdadero amor.

( Perspectiva de Mirna )

Sentada en la habitación de huéspedes estudiaba de un libro vetusto que me había obsequiado Marcus, las famosas amatistas y sus propiedades.

Conocía conjuros para liberar los ambientes de demonios, sin embargo no había podido hallar hasta el momento, como contrarrestar el poder de la piedra sagrada contra almas impuras. Hubiera sido una buena solución para los Vulturi, pero la herida que producían los dardos era irremediable... muy a mi pesar... porque nunca creí dentro de mi mundo, que terminaría deseándoles el bienestar.

Conocí a los Vulturi de la peor forma, esa noche en que mi marido retornaba de una cantina como tantas veces.

Ese día no había llegado solo. Junto a él, esa misteriosa y bella criatura de rubios cabellos y ojos rojizos se metió en mi casa, se introdujo en mi vida, dándole un giro a mi destino.

« Mi nombre es Demetri, rastreador de los Vulturi » Esas fueron sus escasas palabras...

Creo que lo odié, no por dejarme viuda en milésimas de segundos, sino por hacer lo que yo jamás me hubiera animado hacer.

Sacudí la cabeza repetidas veces intentando alejarme de esos recuerdos, no quería convertirme en una mala persona llena de rencor por mi vida pasada.

De pronto, la piel se erizó por completo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y cerró prácticamente la garganta.

Me puse de pie de un salto, observé la puerta vibrar. Una mala energía se apoderó del ambiente.

Corrí hasta la puerta abriéndola de par en par sin pérdida de tiempo. El guardia que custodiaba la entrada de mi habitación yacía tendido en el suelo. Sus manos en el cuello tratando de respirar.

Desesperada miré hacia todos lados buscando rostros conocidos. Atravesé los pasillos llamando a los líderes una y otra vez.

Marcus acudió a mi llamado trastabillando, se ahogaba. La neblina maléfica estaba acabando con él.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí, desesperación quizás...

Corrí hasta él, Cayo y Athenodora llegaron hasta nosotros en las mismas condiciones. Debía actuar rápido.

-¡Tapen sus oídos! Exclamé.

-¿Qué? Preguntó Marcus sofocado.

-Hagan lo que les digo- aseveré -por nada del mundo traten de escuchar lo que ocurre alrededor, hasta que la niebla desaparezca definitivamente.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti humana? Dijo Cayo sosteniendo a su mujer.

Lo miré fijo.

-Vampiro desconfiado- murmuré - no te quedará otra si quieres salvarte.

Athenodora lloriqueó.

-No lo lograré.

Cayo la rodeó con su cuerpo.

-Claro que lo lograrás, porque yo estoy aquí, contigo, y juntos saldremos de esto.

Sus palabras me conmovieron, eran vampiros, criaturas oscuras. ¿Qué parte de mi magia me había perdido entre prejuicios? Entonces entendí, nunca juzgues a tu enemigo sin conocerlo verdaderamente.

Una vez que me aseguré de que Marcus habías obedecido mis órdenes, sin perder más tiempo grité a lo largo del pasillo, recorriendo con prisa los pasadizos tenebrosos, ordenando a cada vampiro que veía.

-¡Tapen sus oídos Vulturis! ¡Cúbranse hasta que desaparezca el humo!

En mi recorrido angustiante encontré a Anibal y Asrael en condiciones espantosas, Alec prácticamente desmayado, y Jane malherida bajo un tenebrario.

-¡Tapen sus oídos! ¡Lo que sigue no pueden escucharlo o morirán!

Giré sobre mi misma, y apretando mis puños con fuerza exclamé la maldición en su idioma original.

-¡Shiton jamora vienni! ¡Shiton jamora vienni!

( Deténganse criaturas infernales )

-¡Viu asket retorni o veinnetti!

( Les ordeno que regresen al infierno )

Chillidos desgarradores surgieron de todos los rincones, mis sentidos temblaron pero debía ser fuerte.

-¡Shiton jamora vienni! ¡Shiton jamora vienni! ¡Viu asket retorni o veinnetti!

Varias veces repetí sin descanso el conjuro, hasta que la espesa y cruel neblina al fin desapareció.

Marcus corrió a mi encuentro.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mirna?

-Si... si... dime donde está Aro y Cautha... presiento mucho dolor.

-Por aquí, aférrate querida.

Tomó mi brazo transportándome a una velocidad descomunal. Segundos transcurrieron para que finalmente me encontrara en la entrada de la guarida real.

Demetri me apuntó con el arco.

Tranquilo guardián, tranquilo... Dijo Marcus.

El rubio rastreador estaba shockeado, aún así mantenía sus últimas fuerzas en defender la entrada.

-Tranquilo Demetri somos nosotros, ¿Aro y Cautha se encuentran en el interior?

-Si- murmuró recostado a la pared -nadie ha logrado entrar.

Cerré los ojos para visualizar.

-Lo siento Demetri- dije apenada - pero alguien ya está con ellos.

Se incorporó de un salto sacando energía no supe de donde, mientras un robusto vampiro descendía la escalera.

-¡Félix, amigo!- exclamó el rastreador sonriendo- ayúdame a acabarlo.

( Perspectiva de Aro )

-¡Maldito Sempronio! Exclamé al verlo.

-Tranquiloooo, no ocurre nada malo- dijo en tono de burla -creo que por fin las cosas volverán a estar en su lugar, es sólo eso. Tu dicha, que alguna vez fue mi desdicha, retorna a su origen.

Sempronio estaba irreconocible, nada quedaba de su forma humana, poco había de aquel triste hombre que contemplaba con dolor mi boda con Sulpicia.

-¿Cómo te has convertido en vampiro? Pregunté, tratando de hacer tiempo mientras escuchaba a la distancia la lucha de Demetri.

-Ayy es una larga historia, no tengo demasiado tiempo hoy, aunque podría volver otra noche para contártela con más tranquilidad. Una carcajada salió de su garganta haciendo temblar las paredes.

-Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Pregunté.

Sonrió.

-Tu desgracia, la tortura eterna. No llegarás a ser feliz mientras te ronde. Lo he hecho hasta ahora y no abandonaré mi misión.

-¡No lo permitiré! Exclamé.

Sempronio rió.

-¿Tú y quién más? Hasta ahora y por largo tiempo tu aquelarre estará imposibilitado de poder acudir en tu ayuda. Rió nuevamente.

-OH, ¿no te he contado nada sobre tu hija? Que imperdonable de mi parte...

Contraje mis músculos ante la última frase.

-¿Sabes como la asesiné? Apenas dí con ella, la asfixié en una lenta agonía, pero antes... la puse al tanto de tu horrible secreto. Su padre... un despiadado vampiro que ha perdido el alma para siempre.

La carcajada resonó en las paredes.

Me abalancé sobre él, pero era muy rápido y logró esquivarme.

Mi fino oído escuchó parte de la guardia descender por la escalera. La voz de Félix y Asrael me dio una nueva esperanza. Me pregunté como se habían liberado de la niebla mortal.

Debía hacer tiempo, sin embargo mi enemigo también gozaba de cualidades vampíricas.

Giró su rostro repentinamente para observar la entrada. Él también los había escuchado...

-¡Maldita tu bruja humana!

-¿Mirna? Pregunté sonriendo.

-¡Cómo diablos se llame! ¿A qué aquelarre se le ocurre tener una apestosa humana? Gritó.

-A los Vulturi. Murmuré con una sonrisa.

-No he llegado hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacías como la otra vez, me iré de aquí con tu desgracia a cuestas. Aseguró.

En ese instante Félix entró como tornado seguido por Asrael y Demetri. De un salto los pies de Félix se estrellaron contra el cuerpo de Sempronio tirándolo contra la pared. Cautha titubeó.

-Quédate allí cariño- le ordené -no te muevas.

Asrael se abalanzó para cubrirme con rapidez.

Todo ocurrió en breves segundos... La secuencia pasó por mis ojos como si fuera la cinta de un film.

Sempronio se incorporó después de hundir su puño en Félix, dislocando su hombro. Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente. Contemplé como Sempronio tomaba una ballesta de su espalda y apuntaba con precisión. No precisamente a mi...

Demetri cayó encima de Sempronio, quebró sus piernas en un acto desesperado, sin embargo aunque chillaba de dolor apuntó a mi mujer.

No lo pensé. Aunque estaba protegido por Asrael interponiéndose, escapé del escudo de mi guardián y me abalancé sobre Cautha para protegerla.

Porque a eso se refería al clamar por mi fin. No era terminar con mi vida, sino con mi más preciado tesoro y hundirme en la desgracia.

No lo pensé... Porque el amor no razona... siente.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

No podía estar ocurriendo lo que veían mis ojos.

El tal Sempronio había burlado la mejor guardia, nos había engañado, y con una sonrisa perversa se encontraba frente a Aro.

Supe en ese momento lo que en verdad era el miedo. No parecía el que sientes frente a un film de terror, ni cuando te quedas sola en casa y eres pequeña. Tampoco se asimilaba al que sufres perdida en un bosque a medianoche, ni cuando estás frente a un profesor de un instituto dando examen. No... Nada parecido.

Es el terror a la pérdida de quien amas. Algo nuevo para mí.

En ese instante Sempronio giró su rostro hacia la puerta.

Había descubierto a nuestra implacable guardia...

Todos acudieron en nuestra ayuda. Asrael, Félix, Demetri.

Sempronio luchaba con terrible violencia, tampoco parecía querer escapar. No sin antes cumplir su objetivo.

Quise acudir para reforzar la ayuda, Asrael cubría a Aro y eso me tranquilizó. Sin embargo, obedecí al dueño de mi corazón y me mantuve inmóvil en mi sitio.

Nunca creí que la maldad y la envidia tenían tanto poder... pero sí, lo tienen.

Antes de ser asesinado en manos de la mejor custodia, tomó la ballesta y me apuntó. Cerré los ojos y dije para mis adentros, aquella súplica que hace mucho tiempo tenía olvidada.

Dios mio no me abandones...

Sentí un cuerpo chocar contra mi abdomen, caí sentada en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Abrí los ojos, la cabeza del maldito Sempronio se desprendía del cuerpo en manos de Demetri y Félix, voló haciéndose añicos contra el cuadro de Rembrandt.

Hubiera festejado como nunca el triunfo de mis queridos guardianes, lo hubiera hecho, pero el miedo no me había abandonado. A mi lado, tirado junto a mí, estaba Aro.

Me incorporé veloz, de rodillas a su lado traté de auxiliarlo mientras mi mente lo iba comprendiendo todo.

Él se había interpuesto para que no me asesinara.

Grité pidiendo auxilio al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con horror el dardo en su pecho.

-¡Mirna!- exclamé al verla junto a Marcus -¡ayúdale por favor, no puede morir!

La gitana se acercó con angustia, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Cautha, no puedo hacer nada.

-¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡Haz algo maldita sea!

Me sobresalté... una de mis manos en el pecho de Aro comenzaba a humedecerse. Olfateé el aire... sangre...

Contemplé desesperada y sin mucho que entender como el líquido rojo y espeso cubría el pectoral izquierdo.

-¿Qué... qué es esto? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Pregunté llorosa.

Marcus se acercó lentamente.

-Pequeña... el talismán lo ha humanizado...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Lloriqueé.

Miré sus ojos entreabiertos, parecía sentir dolor. Me acerqué a su rostro acariciando la comisura de sus labios. La piel se percibía tibia y el iris mutó del dorado a un azul indescriptible.

-Aro, mi amor resiste, algo haremos, no te preocupes estarás bien.

Sonrió.

-Cariño, ya no te preocupes por mi, tú lo has dicho, estaré bien. Balbuceó.

Cayo y Athenodora llegaron a la guarida. Sus ojos contemplaron el cuadro con angustia. Cayo se adelantó colocándose en cuclillas cerca de Aro.

-No puede pasarme esto- grité -¿es qué nadie hará nada?

En ese instante una corriente de aire gélido me envolvió. Levanté la vista muy lentamente hasta encontrarme con los ojos de Mirna.

-Cautha... él te ha salvado, recuperará su alma, lo sabes... Ella ha venido por él.

Con la mayor de mis resistencias dirigí mi vista hacia ese rincón donde no quería ver.

Sulpicia de pie, sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento tanto Cautha... sólo te pido que no te equivoques, haz lo correcto. Dijo en un claro susurro.

-¡Es mio!- grité -¡no te lo llevarás!

Sin perder tiempo enredé mis dedos en el talismán con la intención de arrancarlo y cortar el efecto.

-Padre...

Volteé la cabeza hacia el rincón donde se hallaba Sulpicia. Una joven de aproximadamente treinta años, vestida de inmaculado blanco, sonreía.

Mis ojos vidriosos la reconocieron, su hija...

Pero el amor suele ser egoísta, ¿no es así? Nada me importaba, sólo quedarme con él.

Intenté quitar el talismán una vez más con dedos temblorosos... sin embargo, el ruego de mi eterno rival, terminó por convencerme...

Cayo aferró mi brazo mirándome con desesperación.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Demuéstrame que estaba equivocado! ¡Convénceme que de verdad lo amaste y déjalo irse en paz!

Me hundí en las profundidades borgoña y angustiadas de sus ojos, mis dedos abandonaron lentamente el talismán, me recosté en el pecho de mi amado ahogada de dolor.

Demetri y Félix me contemplaron exhaustos, Asrael, Mirna, Marcus y Athenodora, en profundo silencio.

Así permanecí, inmóvil... hasta escuchar el último latido de su corazón.

( Perspectiva de Heidi )

El silencio atroz rodeaba el palacio, había pasado quince días del funeral de Aro. Cautha, mi querida amiga, no se había dejado ver. Encerrada en su guarida permanecía día tras día en completa soledad. No sabíamos de ella, si estaba bien, si nos necesitaba aún tras la pesada puerta herméticamente cerrada.

Caminé hasta Félix que se encontraba de pie cerca de Demetri.

-Mi amor... ¿se sabe algo? ¿No ha dado noticias?

Félix negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haremos? Los líderes esperan por ella. Debe tomar el poder...

-Tranquila Heidi, ya reaccionará.

De improviso, Demetri que permanecía sentado en el suelo con la vista fija en las baldosas, se puso de pie de un salto.

Caminó con pasos ligeros hasta la guarida real.

Lo seguimos...

Al llegar a la puerta, su puño se estrelló repetidas veces. Aunque lucía angustiado, la clara fortaleza que siempre lo rodeaba se manifestó.

-¡Cautha Vulturi! Exclamó.

Félix y yo nos acercamos.

-Cautha, ¿me escuchas? Sé que sí. ¡Sal de tu escondite y enfrenta tu destino! Gritó.

Pero el silencio continuó...

Él no se dio por vencido.

-¡Cautha! Los Vulturi te necesitamos. ¡Cautha!

Apoyó la frente contra la puerta agotado ante la nueva falta de respuesta.

-Cautha... por favor... ¿Crees que él hubiera querido esto de ti? Murmuró.

El deseado sonido del picaporte al girar, nos alegró.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Demetri levantó la vista y la miró.

Una Cautha demacrada y sin ánimos lo miró.

-No podré Demetri.

-Sí podrás. Porque eres Cautha Vulturi, y llegaste un día hasta nosotros para quedarte.

-¿Por qué Demetri, por qué?

-¿Por qué? Esa es una respuesta que no tengo Cautha... pero quizás era lo mejor para él.

Demetri suspiró. Levantó la mano para señalarnos.

-Mira, no estás sola. Nosotros dependemos de ti, no nos abandones.

Cautha bajo la vista.

-Dile a todos que aguarden en el salón de los tronos. Murmuró.

( Perspectiva de Cautha )

Me vestí adecuadamente para ocupar el lugar que debía. « Me necesitaban » había dicho Demetri... no deseaba eso para mi aquelarre.

Las manos me pesaban en cada movimiento que realizaba, recogí mi cabello, calcé mis zapatos de charol y elegí el vestido más oscuro, como mi estado de ánimo.

Acomodé mi escudo Vulturi y me miré en el espejo.

Era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Aro ya no iba a pasearse por los pasillos, ni me diría frases de amor, pero mi aquelarre esperaba por mí.

Antes de salir rumbo al salón central, me acerqué a la cajonera y tomé algunas pertenencias de Aro. No quería alejarme ni un segundo de ellas.

Deslicé por mi anular la alianza que le pertenecía de nuestra boda, hasta juntarla con la propia. Así quedarían, unidas, las dos.

Fue duro caminar en completa soledad por los pasillos, sólo los ecos de mis tacos me hacían compañía. Tantos recuerdos se agolpaban en mi memoria, voces, imágenes, un hogar en el que había sido plenamente feliz.

Sin embargo, lo más difícil no había pasado.

Al ver a Marcus y Cayo esperándome en la puerta del salón, imaginé lo doloroso que iba a ser enfrentar el trono vacío.

Marcus sonrió con tristeza.

-Me alegro de verte pequeña.

Cayo se mantuvo en silencio, pero su iris reflejó un dolor compartido por la pérdida de su amigo.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrándome un salón repleto por cada integrante del aquelarre.

Me quedé inmóvil, no podía avanzar... unas manos me empujaron suavemente para animarme.

Caminé a la par de mis hermanos hacia los tronos.

-Gracias a los dos, si no me hubieran dado un envión quizás nunca hubiera entrado.

Marcus me miró.

-Yo... no he hecho nada pequeña.

-Tampoco yo. Murmuró Cayo confundido.

Giré hacia mi espalda con rapidez. Nadie estaba allí... nadie de este mundo...

Sonreí, avancé decidida hasta subir los tres escalones que me separaban del trono.

De pie, al igual que los líderes, enfrenté al aquelarre.

-Las sombras de mi luto aún seguirán cayendo en este castillo- dije dirigiéndome a todos -sé que se han sentido abandonados estos días. Pido disculpas. No fue mi intención dejarlos a la deriva, sólo que... es difícil para mi. Por favor, comprendan.

Nadie respondió, de cualquier forma sus gestos compungidos me indicaron que llegaban a entenderme.

Mi iris bañado de pena recorrió a los Vulturi. Hubiera echado a correr escapando de tanto dolor, pero en mi surgía una fuerza propia que no tenía explicación.

De pronto, mi mirada se encontró con la silueta de Jane. Estaba junto a su hermano, ambos destruidos.

-¡Jane! La llamé.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró sin vida.

-Ven aquí. Ordené.

Avanzó lentamente, parecía no del todo repuesta de la lucha.

Cuando por fin llegó frente a mí, susurró.

-¿Ama?

-Quiero que te quites el escudo Vulturi.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por completo, desgarrados por el sufrimiento.

Todo el salón enmudeció. Incluso Cayo y Marcus los presentí algo incómodos.

-¡Vamos Jane! Quítate el escudo.

Lentamente sus pequeñas manos envolvieron la cadena y se lo quitó. Lo miró por última vez, y me lo entregó en la palma de la mano.

Entonces, hundí en uno de mis bolsillos mis dedos y extraje la reluciente cadena que había traído. El escudo de Aro se balanceó en el aire ante los ojos de la pequeña guardiana.

-Toma, es tuyo... por dos razones- dije conmovida -la primera, por ser una de las mejores guardianas. Segundo... porque él hubiera querido que lo llevaras tú.

Me miró con ojos vidriosos, y una leve muy leve sonrisa se dibujo en su boca carmín.

-¡Gracias! Exclamó, con pasos lentos volvió a su sitio.

-Bien... debemos retomar las actividades. Necesito que busquen una nueva guardia. Hemos perdido muchos de los nuestros.

¿Félix, podrás?

-Si señora, ya mismo buscaré los adecuados.

-Disculpe mi señora.

La voz de Asrael entre los vampiros, llamó mi atención.

-¿Asrael? ¿Qué necesitas?

-Señora, solicito a usted y al resto de los líderes autorización para marcharme.

Su voz tembló.

-Asrael, ¿lo dices en serio? Descendí los tres escalones.

-Si señora, ya no tengo motivo para permanecer aquí.

La tristeza que lo embargaba era tan profunda que apretó mi pecho.

Miré a los líderes.

-Por mi esta bien. Susurró Cayo.

Marcus asintió con la cabeza.

Lo miré angustiada tratando de convencerlo.

-Somos tu familia, no te vayas.

-Lo siento señora, ya nada tengo por hacer. He perdido mi puesto y con el, un gran amigo.

Giró hacia la salida, pero lo detuve.

-¡Detente Asrael! Demetri... ven aquí.

El rastreador caminó hacia los tronos.

-¿Aceptarías compartir tu puesto con Asrael? Ambos podrías cuidarme. Siendo líder Vulturi muchos querrás terminar conmigo.

Demetri lo miró altanero.

-Será un placer.

Sonreí.

-¿Asrael? Necesito otro guardián, has escuchado a Demetri. ¿Qué dices al respecto?

-Entonces... mi señora, me quedaré.

Trascurrieron décadas, los largos e interminables días y noches sin el hombre de mi vida. Traté de llevar adelante mi aquelarre junto con mis hermanos.

La honda tristeza parecía por momentos abandonarme, al menos se había convertido en una dulce nostalgia que me abrazaba y cobijaba en su regazo.

Mi objetivo, que no era otro que sacar adelante a mis Vulturi, parecía haberse logrado.

Caminé apresurada por el pasillo hasta la puerta que daba a la plaza Dei Priori. Una Jane protestona pisaba mis talones.

-¿Tú estás loca, ¿verdad? ¡No lograrás sacarme del palacio!

-¿Tú crees? Sonreí altanera sin dejar de avanzar.

-¡Ponte la capa Jane! Ordené.

-¡Qué no, te digo! Dijo pateando el suelo caprichosa.

Demetri surgió entre las sombras. Félix y Heidi se unieron.

-¿Otra vez saldremos por la ciudad? Preguntó mi guardián.

-Si, pasearemos y nos divertiremos un rato. Es medianoche, en invierno no saldrán ni los fantasmas con el frío.

-Cautha, deberíamos tener más cuidado- dijo Heidi abrazando a Félix -aunque al lado de mi vampiro no tengo miedo a nada.

Félix sonrió.

Asrael se acercó apresurado.

-¿La señora va a salir?

-Así es?- respondí -¿nos acompañas?

-Debo seleccionar la nueva guardia que ha llegado, me gustaría convencerla de no salir nuevamente. Podría ser peligroso.

-Olvídalo Asrael, es una pérdida de tiempo, la conozco más que tú. Dijo mi guardián abotonando su capa.

-¡Pues yo no me sumaré a esta locura! Exclamó Jane.

-Bien, como tu quieras. Si no vienes quito tu rango de Consejera real.

-¡Consejera real! ¡Y para qué lo quiero si nunca escuchas!

-Bien, no te contaré más mis secretos ni las historias cuando era una humana que tanto te entretienen. Dije con una mueca de sorna.

Me miró furiosa. Sus manos con rapidez envolvieron su capa. Con profunda rabia se vistió con ella.

Sonreí.

-Qué niña tan astuta. Murmuré divertida.

Partimos bajo la espesa oscuridad. De techo en techo nos hicimos dueños de Volterra, aunque fuera sólo por la madrugada.

-¿No podremos cazar, verdad? Preguntó Heidi sentada en la chimenea de una fábrica textil.

-Ni se les ocurra. Ordené.

De pronto, escuchamos voces humanas.

-Sssh... ¿Humanos? ¿Qué rayos hacen a estas horas? Protesté.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! Exclamó Jane cruzándose de brazos.

Demetri agudizó los sentidos.

-Es la guardia del orfanato. Se ha escapado un niño.

-¿Un niño? Pregunté.

-Pues ha sido bastante astuto, temo que la guardia del Children ´s home no es fácil. Aportó Félix.

Salté el tejado y corrí por los techos hasta el callejón. El grupo me siguió sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, ni aconsejarme.

Apenas me asomé, una silueta pequeña se escondía tras los botes de basura.

-Síganme. Ordené.

-¿Queeeee? Protestó Jane.

Descendí por la vieja pared de ladrillos y caminé hasta los botes.

Demetri y Félix me siguieron. El resto me observó desde las alturas.

Me acerqué... Unos ojos me miraron extrañados en la oscuridad.

-Hola... ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño de aproximadamente siete años me observó.

-Hola- repetí -mi nombre es Cautha, ¿el tuyo?

-Jeremías. Balbuceó.

-Hola Jeremías. ¿Tienes miedo a los vampiros?

-¡Cautha! Rezongó Heidi.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Exclamó Jane.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Conoces las normas, verdad? Dijo Demetri.

Miré a Demetri.

-Por supuesto. Aseguré.

Me acerqué más al niño y continué.

-¿Por qué te has escapado? ¿No temes a las criaturas de la noche?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo miedo a los vampiros, sólo a los hombres malos.

-Ven conmigo. Afirmé.

-¡Cautha! Los Vulturi no aceptamos niños, tus pares no lo permitirán. Es una norma real. Dijo Demetri.

-Lo sé.

Mis ojos recorrieron el desgastado paredón hasta llegar al alto pretil, donde una rubia guardiana me observaba.

-Aunque creo... que alguna vez, habrá habido una excepción.

Jane sonrió.

-Tengo memoria de algo así. Contestó.

-Félix, carga al niño y llévalo a la campiña. ¿Conoces la casona abandonada?

-Si, aún lo está.

-¡Perfecto! Heidi da aviso a Lía, tiene nueva tarea. Volvamos al palacio.

Avancé por el pasillo central con pasos ligeros, al llegar a las puertas del salón de los tronos, hice mi entrada triunfal.

-¡Hermanos! No saben que bonita noche hace hoy, cielo estrellado y mucho frío.

Marcus y Cayo se pusieron de pie mientras avanzaba hacia mi trono.

-¡Cautha Vulturi! ¡Devuelve a ese niño inmediatamente! Exclamó Cayo apuntándome con el dedo.

-Ohh, ¿ya están enterados?

Cayo volvió a sentarse furioso.

-Cautha... conoces las normas, él no podrá quedarse. Dijo Marcus preocupado.

-Es que no se quedará aquí, crecerá lejos hasta llegar a la madurez.

-No estoy de acuerdo, puede salir algo mal- dijo Marcus sentándose en el trono -lo lamento, mi voto es negativo. Esta es una decisión la cual debemos votar los tres.

-¿Cayo? Pregunté tomando posesión de mi lugar.

-¿A mi te diriges? ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué crees que diré? ¡Qué no!

-Mmm... Que pena... dos votos contra uno, han ganado... Es una lástima Cayo, pensé que tú y Athenodora junto con Lía, podrían vigilarlo, educarlo. Así tendrían un buen motivo para cambiar esa tediosa y aburrida existencia. En fin, hermanos... como ustedes dispongan...

-¡Aguarda! Exclamó Cayo.

-¿Siiiii? Pregunté sonriendo.

-¿Tú dices que nos encarguemos de prepararlo mientras no es adulto? ¿El chico lo vale?

-Te aseguro que si, es astuto.

Golpeó el posabrazo con su puño y bufó.

-¡Tramposa! Has logrado mi interés.

Reí.

-Bien... Nos mantendremos cerca, le diré Athenodora.

-Seguro aceptará. Sonreí.

Cayo se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Eres una gran manipuladora Cautha Vulturi!

Reí. -Genética querido amigo.

-Señora. Interrumpió Asrael.

-Si, dime.

-La nueva guardia espera su aprobación, ¿la hago pasar?

-Adelante.

Los nuevos vampiros se formaron en fila frente a Marcus y yo.

-¿Qué te parecen Marcus? Pregunté.

En segundos recorrimos sus siluetas, su estado físico era inmejorable.

-Me parecen excelentes. Contestó.

Recosté mi espalda al trono y los observé nuevamente.

Me puse de pie y avancé hasta quedar muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Juran mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia bajo pena de muerte? Pregunté en voz alta.

-¡Si juro! Respondieron.

-¿Juran defender nuestro aquelarre por sobre todas las cosas?

-¡Si juro!

-Bien... entonces, ¡bienvenido a los Vulturi!

Epílogo.

Antes del amanecer corrí al campanario, necesitaba estar a solas.

Febo intentaba asomarse tras unos espesos nubarrones. Me acomodé sentada en una piedra.

La plaza Dei Priori aún no mostraba vida humana.

Sonreí al recordar la jugarreta que le había hecho a Cayo. Sinceramente creía que el encargo sería un gran aliciente para él y Athenodora.

Pensé en Aro... ¿Qué hubiera dicho? ¿Lo hubiera aprobado? Quizás... ya lo había hecho alguna vez.

Suspiré.

Si tan sólo pudiera saber como estaba, podría sentirme tranquila y feliz.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mis rodillas encogidas... en segundos, un perfume embriagador me envolvió.

Giré mi cabeza sorprendida...

Sonreí al contemplar la imagen que tantas veces había extrañado, envuelta en una luz brillante.

-Gracias por venir. Sólo necesitaba saber que estabas bien...

Fin


End file.
